A Shinobi Of Hope Or Despair?
by Wind Dragon Master
Summary: Sent into another Dimension and forced to live a normal life alone, what effect will this have on Naruto's psyche? And how will this affect, not only his decisions, but also the world that descends into despair?
1. The First Proper Meeting

**Author's Note: Hey guys, WDM here. So this will be my first time posting on this site and I'm learning the process of it. Although it's not my first time writing a story, I am still developing it so constructive criticism is always welcome.**

 **Anyway, not a lot really read this AN so it's just very short.**

 **Nevertheless, let's get on with the tale.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any characters from either Naruto or Danganronpa.**

* * *

 **Story Begins**

Hope's Peak Academy, an exclusive, government-sanctioned school that only accepted students with exceptional abilities. The campus is in the center of a large city, where it appears quite prominent.

Hope's Peak Academy's stated goal is to raise the future "hope" of the nation, earning it the moniker "The Academy of Hope". Average high schoolers envy the students of the Main Course, as these Super High School-Levels are almost guaranteed success in life by being a Hope's Peak graduate. Certainly, many Hope's Peak graduates were employed in high positions in every field of the professional world, so that statement was not an exaggeration.

Hope's Peak Academy is not a traditional learning facility like other schools. It provides education for the talented, while at the same time researching those talents. The teaching staff are not simple teachers, but also scientists who researched human talent.

There are two requirements to becoming a Hope's Peak main course student: One must be currently enrolled in high school and one must excel at their field of expertise; in the case of Ultimate Lucky Student, their "talent" is determined by winning an annual draw. Should the invitation be lost, a redraw occurs, as losing the invitation indicates their luck is not worthy of becoming an Ultimate.

Blah, blah, blah, blah, you know how it goes.

However, what if there was some big event that happened years before the Biggest, Most Atrocious Despair-Inducing Incident In Human History occurred? Like say, a dimensional tear appearing and spitting out a certain blonde-haired, whisker-marked youth?

What if a new piece was brought into the board?

What if a new challenger rose up that was bathed with both Hope and Despair?

What if this new player had the power to change the outcome of everything?

What do you think would have happened?

* * *

 _(Somewhere in the Underground)_

The smell of smoke wafting through the air.

The cheers of success and the roars of defeat echoing around the room.

The clinking of beer bottles ringing and the pounding of fists on wooden tables.

Such familiar sounds now and ones that make him feel at home.

"Call," he said, throwing a few chips down at the table. He blew a cloud of smoke out his mouth, forming the figure of a nine-tailed fox. His impassive eyes softened at that image, the memory of his companion playing in his mind.

"Turn," the dealer declared, showing the fourth of the five cards on the table.

His orbs that were once blue, now red, looked at his own hand for a second, no emotion and no change in his body language, before shifting over to his enemies. Such tough, dangerous looking people and certainly high up in the social ladder of the surface world. They sized each other up like a pack of hungry animals, looking for the sheep in wolf's clothing so that they can pounce and tear them apart.

One of the buff men, the second-in-command of the Japanese Police Force, threw down some more chips on the table, causing for the others to tense. But not him, not the whiskered blonde with the red slitted eyes. Oh no, he merely stared at the man with an immovable, stony façade.

"I fold." A beautiful woman sighed, dressed in the finest of clothing and wearing the most expensive of jewels. Two of her humongous bodyguards stood behind her, making sure that nobody was trying to do anything their employer wouldn't want.

With the surrender of the woman, now only 4 of the 9 players are left.

"Call," an old, yet distinguished, man stated, pushing through a mountain of chips. "Your tactic doesn't scare me, Deputy. I have played this game longer than you have."

"So you say, Setchi-dono, yet I'm the one with the higher chip amount," the cop retorted, taking a shot of gin.

"Men and their pride." An old woman shook her head, her diamond earrings glinting as she did so. "I fold as well. Knowing who's going next, I'd rather not take the risk."

The others immediately tensed at her statement and their eyes flickered over to the blonde smoker.

Said man did nothing, merely enjoying his vice while a black chip twirled around his fingers. Though he could feel their stares, intense and intimidating as they may be, it was nothing he hasn't seen before. He then flipped the plastic circle into the air before raising the pot to twice the amount.

Other men choked on their own spit at seeing this and the only two women at the table sighed in unison at the predictable move. The two other remaining players growled threateningly at the man for his action, but they were met with only a blank mask.

"Bold move, _boy,_ " the cop sneered. "Raising the total pot while the cards are seemingly to your advantage. I've seen players older and more experienced than you do that and have it backfire on them!"

The blonde didn't bother in replying.

"I call your bluff," the Deputy declared, pushing through his own chips.

The entire table went silent at this.

A pot that has now become 30 million yen.

Currently the highest ever recorded.

And it was staring at each and every one of them in the eyes.

Such **glory** , such **magnificence** , such **majesty** , and it's right in front of them. The total amount was even bigger than the largest 1st place reward of the WSOP!

"I fold," Setchi grumbled, adjusting his glasses.

"River," the dealer declared, turning over the last card.

The blonde kept the monotony of his action, with no change in posture or body language whatsoever. He only glanced at his hand and determined its strength before concealing them once more. He knocked on the table twice, signifying a check.

The Deputy laughed loudly at this, boisterous and cocky. "What? The last card not the one you wanted it to be, _boy?_ Maybe you regret raising now, don't you?" He pushed in the remainder of his chips, going all-in. "Unfortunately for you, I'm not merciful." he smirked diabolically, his sights set firmly on the mountain of chips.

The crimson-eyed gambler didn't even bat an eyelash at that, looking like he didn't even hear his enemy's words. He looked back unflinchingly at the other man, smoking his cigarette and blowing out the excess, in the form of the Konoha insignia this time. Without a word, he matched the offered raise with a call of his own.

Whistles of astonishment sounded in unison.

"The total pot is now 75,450,000 yen," the dealer stated, unable to keep the amazement out of his voice. "This is the highest amount on a table ever recorded in Poker history, and even almost reaching the largest Prize Pool of the World Series! Maybe the winner could give me a tip next round?"

That made a round of laughter erupt from the table.

Clearing his throat, the dealer knocked on the table. "Now, reveal your cards."

The ones that were given were The Ace of Hearts, the 9 of Hearts, the Queen of Hearts, The Jack of Hearts and the 10 of Hearts.

Already, it was a Flush. If nobody had a winning hand, everybody still in the game would split the pot evenly. Even then, it would still be a large amount of money. They would go home happy men with the cash that they would gain. Truly, the only ones that would be considered losers in this situation were the greedy ones that wished to win everything.

However, the atmosphere in the room told everyone that there was going to be only one winner this round.

And of course, the Deputy revealed his hand first.

"8 of Hearts and an 8 of Clubs with the Ace of Hearts as the kicker! Straight Flush from 8 to the Queen! Beat that, _boy!_ " The cop said that with such a huge amount of confidence that it caused for the blonde to pause in his smoke and raise an eyebrow.

The other players nodded their heads in acknowledgement. That was certainly a very strong deck, a Straight Flush is the second strongest hand without the Joker getting involved. Now, they turned to the whisker-marked blonde and awaited his own revelation with baited breaths and pounding hearts.

"I give you praise, Deputy," the youth began, blowing out a cloud of smoke. "To have such a hand, truly you would think that you had won. What, with 9 people in the room, the chances of it being beaten are small, especially since such a specific card is needed to do so, wouldn't you agree?" The insignia of the Uzumaki spiral formed in the air.

"What are you getting at now?" the cop narrowed his eyes. "If you're stalling for time to cheat, then don't bother. My time in the Force taught me to see even the most smallest of actions."

The blonde smirked ever so slightly. "Who is the special guest that will be arriving here again, Hana-dono?" he ignored the police and turned to the beautiful woman.

"The Queen of Liars herself, my King," she answered with a bit of boredom. She rested her cheek on her knuckles and played a bit with one of the plastic circles, sighing to herself. He's obviously going to go on one of his acts again.

"And who will she be looking for, Setchi-dono?" the blonde turned to the old man.

"She will be looking for you, your Majesty," the old man answered, also with the same amount of deadpan. He leaned back in his chair and took a few puffs of smoke. The blonde always does this whenever he was about to crush someone and the elder had grown used to it.

"And what am I called here again, Yasha-dono?" turning to the old woman, he asked his question.

"The King of Deceit, your Grace," she stated this with a small smile, obviously catching on to what was being implied. She took a sip of her jasmine tea, trying to enjoy the show that was being put on. As always, their companion had a thing for dramatic plays.

"Learn from those around you, Deputy. They know how to honor Royalty," the blonde declared with that monotonous visage.

"Enough of this!" the cop exclaimed, having ran out of patience. "Show your cards now, _child_ , before I _rip_ them out of your hands!" He banged his fist on the table, causing for all the guards to reach for their hidden weapons.

"What I am getting at, _peasant_ , is that the Queen…" he pointed to the Queen of Hearts. "… is looking for her King." And with a single flick of his wrist, the blonde's two cards were revealed to the entire table. "And the King does not disappoint."

…

The King of Hearts and the Ace of Spades.

…

…

A Royal Flush of Hearts.

"As such, thou shalt know thy place," he stated. "There is a reason as to why I am King here, _commoner._ " Without any haste, he pulled in the chips with a total of 75,450,000 yen to his side. "I wouldn't worry too much, Deputy. I'm sure the money you spent to get these chips were dirty anyway. Surely you can easily get some more."

The people at the table shook their heads in amusement.

The defeated man was shocked into silence.

He wasn't new to this kind of game. Hell, he could be considered to be one of the oldest, in fact. Yes, he saw that the King of Hearts was the only needed card to defeat his hand. Yes, he was well aware of the reputation of the man in front of him. Yes, he knows that the King of Deceit is, like the Queen of Liars, also undefeated.

But he was counting on the fact that his enemy wouldn't have it. A deck of 52 cards, Jokers not included, with two pieces given to 9 players. A 1 out of 26 chance to get the King of Hearts for one player, 34 cards are left on the table and the 8 other players, himself included, had a 1 out of 6.5 chances to get it.

The luck that was needed to get the needed card for this particular round, for the cards to be distributed in that way, for the five on the table to be the ones shown, for him to receive his deck only to have false hope and for the hand of the King to be a Royal Flush was simply… Godly.

This blonde must have the fortune of Lady Luck herself, surpassing even the Devil's for this to happen.

He was betting on the fact that the young man wouldn't be in possession of the most crucial piece of the round.

And he lost.

He lost that bet.

He lost every single piece of coin that he had, leaving him with absolutely _nothing._

. . .

. . .

. . .

And so, the dirty cop felt anger.

Immense rage.

Massive humiliation.

Humongous resentment.

Great shame.

Lust for Blood.

Ultimate Despair.

With a furious yell, he pulled out a hidden gun from his boot and pointed it at the stoic blonde. In response, the guards of the VIPs took out their own weapons and pointed it at the Deputy.

"Such is the result at the end of this Texas Hold'Em Poker, then?" the whisker-marked youth questioned, the only one who had no protection.

In a flash, he pulled out a crimson projectile and threw it, right in unison just as the trigger was pulled.

"DIE!"

 _BANG!_

The sound of a gunshot, the noise of flesh being torn apart and then the thumping of a body.

Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze sighed as he plucked the bullet out of mid-air. Seriously, this world was supposed to be years more advanced than his own, yet even Genin could defeat these guns of theirs. So slow moving projectiles, so predictable lines of paths, such dependent users on their weapons as well.

The headless body of the Deputy fell to the ground and blood immediately gushed out of it. A pool of crimson liquid started to surround the corpse, staining the dead Officer's uniform. The occupants of the room showed no surprise or even disgust at the event. All too used to this happening to be even considered abnormal.

Naruto snapped his fingers and men immediately jumped to their feet, carrying the body away, cleaning the blood and sanitizing the floors and other stained areas of the room. They were quick, they were efficient and they were effective. Not even ten seconds later, the room was back to how it usually looked.

"And that puts the tally to what, my King?" Hana questioned.

"That's the 45th time that they attempted to kill me after a game." His voice was emotionless, not even moved by the deaths anymore. "I believe today is a special day."

"Special day?" Yasha raised an eyebrow. "What makes this attempt so different?"

"Was he, perhaps, someone you wanted to get rid of?" Setchi blew a stream of smoke.

"Nothing of the sort." Naruto's eyes flickered to an approaching woman. "The numbered attempt is merely a sum of a combination of numbers that I hold dear in my heart." He killed his cigarette and gestured for the dealer to begin a new game. "I was wondering when you'd show up, Substitute Homeroom Teacher. Good afternoon."

Chisa Yukizome desperately tried hard to ignore the reality that she just saw someone die right in front of her very eyes. Even more so the fact that the people at the table didn't even bat an eyelash. Or maybe the fact that a gun was fired straight at her new student but he seemingly looked unharmed.

She forcefully swallowed the fear and anxiety that was threatening to take over her body.

She smiled nevertheless. "Good afternoon to you, too, Namikaze-san."

The blonde glanced at the teacher's other companions. "Peko-san, Fuyuhiko-san, good day. How goes Harumaru-dono?" He received his two cards and he took one peek at them. Memorizing the number and the suit, he concealed his deck and turned his attention to his visitors.

"Hey, Naruto-san." Fuyuhiko Kuzuryū, the Super High School-Level Gangster. One of the few people that the ninja respected enough to not treat like they were unimportant. "My Father is still pissed that he lost the Poker match last week."

The shinobi hmph'ed. "And you are still mad at your Father, I take it?" He tossed some chips at the table to Call someone's Raise.

Fuyuhiko's eye indirectly twitched. He gritted his teeth and clenched his fists at the question. "I am but it has lessened to a degree, somewhat."

"How goes Natsumi-san in your household, Naruto-san?" Peko Pekoyama, the Super High School-Level Swordswoman. Included in one of the few the blonde respected enough to be considered a companion.

The event that they are talking about was when the Kuzuryū Clan Leader, Harumaru Kuzuryū, bet his own daughter in a desperate move to win back 35 million yen. The terms were that if Naruto won, Natsumi Kuzuryū had to stay in his house as his "personal guest" for a year. If Harumaru won, he wins back double the money he lost and the services of the blonde for 6 months.

The Namikaze won with a 4 of a kind against a Full House.

"She has finally settled in," Naruto assured them. "She has taken a liking to my Manor and has began exploring it to her leisure. Just yesterday, she told me that she had finally found the swimming pool. If I had to hazard a guess, she would be by the poolside right now, abusing her position as an Honoured Guest." He did a once-over at the three cards shown on the table before raising to a million yen.

That made Fuyuhiko breathe a sigh of relief. "At least you're treating her well. I wasn't able to visit because Father upped my work to regain back the funds _he_ lost."

"My doors are always open for you, Fuyuhiko-san." He knocked on the table twice.

"Thank you," the Kuzuryū bowed. "But to the matter as to why we're here."

"Yes, yes, I know all about Yukizome-sensei gathering the 77th class," Naruto revealed, surprising the three.

"What? How?" Chisa asked in slight bewilderment.

"My birds chirp at every opportune moments, sensei." The blonde's crimson slitted eyes shifted to the instructor, sending a cold chill down her spine. Those weren't the eyes of a normal student.

"You have spies?" Peko blinked in slight astonishment.

"Don't you?" he quickly retorted. "But of course, I have. My talent wouldn't be in full effect without them." He tossed a few million worth of chips as a raise.

"Talent?" the two students questioned in unison, hidden interest and curiosity in their tone.

"Ah, yes!" Naruto snapped his fingers as if he just remembered something. "You still don't know what my talent is, do you?" He looked at the four cards shown and upped the pot.

"You never revealed it to us. Even your records don't say what it specifically is," Peko stated, a bit disappointed and irritated that her skills as a hitman couldn't help.

"If you were desperate enough to go as far as looking at my profile, then perhaps it is better if it stays hidden." The fifth card is revealed. "I shall remain as the Super High School-Level Mystery still."

Fuyuhiko tsk'ed. "You and your love for mind games."

Seeing that her students were getting off topic, Chisa decided to insert herself into the equation. "As wonderful as your interactions are, you should also talk to the others, Namikaze-san," she suggested kindly. "They're right outside your Casino. You wouldn't waste your youth that way."

For a second, Naruto stiffened.

 _Youth..._

"Why should I leave now?" The blonde revealed his card and showed it to be a Four of a Kind. "The Queen is on her way here. Tonight is the moment where the Ultimate Gambler will be crowned. There can only be one ruler, after all." He raked in 10 million chips, causing his gambling friends to grumble and sigh in dismay.

"The Queen?" Chisa cocked her head to the side.

"The Queen of Liars is the only person in the Underground that is undefeated, aside from the King of Deceit," Hana decided to speak up, twirling a chip between her fingers. "Their match will be the most grandiose of all and will be considered a Legend, a story that will be told for years to come. This is their only window for the next few years." She turned to the people and flashed them all a charming smile.

However, before anything else could be said, news suddenly came in. A man dressed in a tux strolled into the VIP room, his appearance attracting the eyes of everyone there. He approached Naruto with a gait of nobility in his step and a certain urgent beat in his walk.

He bowed respectfully.

"Your Majesty, a letter from my Queen." He handed the blonde a piece of paper with a red rose stamp on the bottom, the woman's personal sigil.

The Namikaze took the parchment and read the message silently.

There was a minute full of tense and slightly awkward silence as the blonde immersed himself to the letter. There was no visible reaction from the male, aside from the slight raising of his brow. After what seemed to be forever, he put down the missive and tucked it in his pocket.

"I see. Perhaps I shall go with you, after all, sensei." Naruto signaled for some servants and ordered them to cash in his winnings. "It seems the Queen is facing family matters. A dear member of her house has fallen ill and as such, she has to nurse them back to health personally."

He pulled out a briefcase from under the table and gave it to the messenger. "Send my regards to Celestia and my well-wishes to Grand Bois Chéri Ludenberg. May he again meow healthily soon. Additionally, give this to her as a 'Get Well Soon' present. She may decide on the new schedule of our match. She can find my contact information inside."

The servant bowed. "Her Majesty will be most pleased. Thank you, your Grace." He pulled out a thorny rose with a blood red hue, a black kiss mark on one of the petals. He then presented it to the shinobi. "An apology token from her Highness."

And with that, he left.

Peko approached the blonde. "Was that a wise thing to do?" She narrowed her eyes at the sudden tensing of the bodyguards. "There is a possibility that he could steal it and you wouldn't know about it."

Naruto then poked the swordswoman's forehead without warning, earning him an annoyed glare. "Au contraire, Peko-san. I shall know if the package has been delivered or not, believe me." He got off from his seat and wiped off the imaginary dust on his tux. "Carry on, gentlemen and ladies. Setchi-dono, you're in-charge of getting my winnings to the Vault." He turned to his teacher and classmates. "Shall we?"

"Um, I guess so." Chisa was a bit puzzled with all this Royalty talk and the way they used certain words and sentences. Already, she could tell that Naruto Namikaze will be an interesting student, one that will hopefully befriend the others easily. His King complex and his vice of smoking may prove a bit of a problem but none that she couldn't handle.

"Alright! Only two left!"

* * *

 _(Hope's Peak Academy)_

Excitement.

Exhaustion.

Loud noises.

The three most prominent elements that surrounded the former Jinchūriki.

How it irked him so.

His blood red eyes gazed at the other individuals in the room, the slitted irises showing nothing but indifference and emptiness inside them. His fanged mouth twitched downwards, a tiny amount of disapproval and annoyance showing. His whisker marks, now deepened to the point of inky blackness, glowed a minute red.

He shifted in his chair, the wood groaning in response. Not because of his weight but rather, because of his positioning. He was situated in a way that, if someone unwelcomed suddenly appeared, he could explode right out of his seat and take down the intruder before they could know what hit them.

Which would be a bit odd, seeing as he was in a school surrounded by fellow students, right? Well, tell that to the victims in America's School Shootings. Hell no was he taking any chances here.

Giggles, panting and other excited chatter tore his attention away from that subject. The racket his classmates were making made his eye indirectly twitch.

He ran a hand through his golden blonde hair, brushing away a few stray strands from his eyes.

Of all the people that could have been his classmates, why were most of them annoyances?

Hiyoko Saionji, the Super High School-Level Japanese Traditional Dancer. Her unfiltered mouth made peace and silence hard to achieve. She continues to blather and spit on and on about breaking this guy, torturing this girl, ruining this person's reputation…

He disliked it immensely.

Why couldn't she just keep her mouth shut and do all the things she says she would do instead? One of these days, he just might stand up and wring the life out of her, consequences be damned. If it wasn't for his self-control, the girl would already be dead.

Sonia Nevermind, the Super High School-Level Princess. The blonde held back a growl. She was more annoying than the first girl. Always pestering him about how his eyes were of the occult and how she was interested to know more about it. At least Hiyoko left him well enough alone. She, on the other hand, bothered him nonstop during the first week of class and then the weeks following that.

It's a good thing she was respectful when talking to him or else she would've… _disappeared_ a long time ago. Her interest in things morbid and supernatural caused her to continuously poke him about his origins and abilities. The blonde was sometimes tempted to show it to her in the best way possible, to send her into her worst illusionary nightmare with death being the only escape.

Mahiru Koizumi, the Super High School-Level Photographer. She is definitely better than the first two, that he can say truthfully. She never bothered to approach him and doesn't talk too loudly that it would disturb his peace. The only problem he had with her is that damned camera of hers. Or more specifically, the flash.

Whenever she takes pictures, there's a single instant of bright light that assaults the blonde's corneas and blinds him momentarily. It didn't help that his vision at the current moment was 45 times better and more sensitive than the average person's. Someday, he'll take that device and shove it down her throat.

Kazuichi Sōda, the Super High School-Level Mechanic. If there is anything that Naruto hates more than Fangirls, it's Fanboys. At least it's in the nature of women to act all cute and obsessive. But for men to act like that? That's just downright disrespectful for his gender.

The blonde cannot _believe_ he used to act like him when he was younger. He looks so lovestruck whenever he talks to the Princess that Naruto is tempted to charm the woman himself just to spite the mechanic.

Mikan Tsumiki, the Super High School-Level Health Committee Member. She's one of the few that Naruto liked and someone who he didn't really plan to kill. Maybe it was because of her clumsiness that made him reminiscence of Konohamaru in his younger years? Maybe it was her shy, kind attitude that made him think about Hinata? Maybe it was because of her talent in healing that made him compare her to Sakura?

Whatever it was, Naruto liked it. She's just a girl with low self-esteem who wants to help people. That made her someone good in his book. Of course, the fact that she keeps getting abused didn't sit well with the shinobi. On the other hand, the news last night spoke about the sudden disappearances of "random" individuals.

How… completely terrible and not connected to him in any way shape or form.

Akane Ōwari, the Super High School-Level Gymnastics Club Member. The blonde has a neutral relationship with her. She's a fighter kind of girl, which the shinobi admires, but she's also very loud and gluttonous, a trait that he would've liked in the past but doesn't anymore. Her hunger for food would've rivaled his hunger for Ramen and no doubt, they would've been great friends during his younger years.

But now, it just serves to annoy him. She bothers him occasionally, which the ninja doesn't like, but so that she could test her limits against him, to which the blonde approves of. Nothing like a girl who could hold herself against a man. That's why she's a neutral, for now.

Nekomaru Nidai, the Super High School-Level Team Manager. Naruto respected the man greatly. He helps people attain their goals, motivates them to do their best, is a role model for weaklings and is an all-around nice guy. Never mind the fact that he's prone to destroying the surrounding area when he teaches people.

He reminds the ninja of Gai, always pushing those he trains to the limit and trying to make them as strong as they possibly could. He helps them out of the goodness of his heart without expecting something in return. Now that's something that Naruto could get behind on.

Teruteru Hanamura, the Super High School-Level Cook. He reminds the youth of Jiraiya, and not in the good way. The chef was so perverted that almost everything he says is an innuendo. Now, Naruto doesn't have a problem with perverts, with all of his teachers being one, but what he couldn't stand is when they cross the line and abuse their right.

And Teruteru is someone that constantly crosses the line. If he doesn't reign in his perverseness, then the shinobi will have no choice but to… _scare_ it out of him. Like say, an illusion of his privates being cut off and then forced to make him eat it, have his entire kitchen burned down with his mother inside, perhaps a taste of his own medicine? Something that will scar him for life.

Gundham Tanaka, the Super High School-Level Animal Raising Committee Member. The guy is also a neutral, but _barely_. He cares for animals, which is a good thing, but he's way too overdramatic. Naruto may be theatrical, seeing as he has a King complex, but not to the extent of Gundham's.

There's also the matter of the man treating him as if the ninja was a hostile. He could apparently "sense the demonic power inside him" which, in his eyes, is a big threat to his own dominance. The breeder isn't wrong, since the Namikaze is the brand new Jūbi, but his statement was overheard by Sonia and that had made the girl be more enthusiastic in her pestering.

Ibuki Mioda, the Super High School-Level Light Music Club Member. Surprisingly, the former jinchūriki likes her. She has a unique character that he finds refreshing, something that would seem like a luxury nowadays. Of course, she's a bit touchy when she talks to him but nothing that can't be tolerated.

Her music isn't half-bad either. It's emotional, in a loud and different sort of way, but it's one where he could feel her emotions. She wears her heart on her sleeve and that made Naruto compare her to himself way back when. As long as she doesn't play any of her songs when he's resting, then he won't find her as someone he'll kill immediately.

Nagito Komaeda, the Super High School-Level Lucky Student. He… is a mystery to the blonde shinobi. His talent is supposed to be about being lucky but Naruto just can't see something like that happening. How can someone control luck? Of course, in order for the Lucky student to _be_ lucky, he must be unlucky first.

At least he's not using his talent for nefarious purposes or anything of the sort. The ninja's not too sure how to deal with someone like him, someone who has the power of luck on their side. Naruto has immense luck during gambling, no doubt about it, but it only extends to that. Even _he_ can't use it for combat purposes… yet.

The new Jūbi sighed and reigned down the malice that threatened to take over. Ever since he was sent here and forced to absorb the chakra of the nine Tailed Beasts, his entire demeanor and appearance had changed.

Dead was the idiotic, dense and knuckleheaded ninja that couldn't see Love even if it was literally staring at him in the face. Gone was the blue-eyed, kind-hearted and loving individual that became the Ninja World's Hope. Missing was the Naruto that everybody came to know and admire.

Now, there stood a man with countless millennia worth of memories and knowledge stored into his brain. The absorption changed his eye color to the Bijū that he originally contained, Kurama the Nine Tailed Fox. The emotions of the Tailed Beasts, both negative and positive, blended in with his own, causing a drastic change in attitude. Sometimes he was evil, other times he was good, every time he was deadly.

It was like he became this person that was fifty percent Savior and fifty percent Destroyer. Of course, being the original good guy that he is, he tried hard to suppress the darkness inside him, using various sorts of method like meditation, drinking tea, and even using his newly gained mastery of Fūinjutsu.

So far, no innocent blood on his hand.

And so that the humans wouldn't drop dead when around him, the shinobi also sealed up 99% of his power, limiting him to the skills of Kakashi Hatake. Which, in his mind, was good enough for this world. Nobody could even threaten a Chūnin-level ninja in this dimension, much less someone comparable to his sensei.

But of course, that wasn't all. There was one last thing. The most important detail that couldn't be left forgotten. The one most significant change in the blonde that was left last to be indicated. The imperative little detail that completed it.

After all, one does not simply absorb 9 _superior_ beings without some… _superior_ drawbacks. It didn't need _complex_ thinking as to what that was.

Now as to how he ended up in this dimension.

It was simple, really. There was no deal made with any God, like others would think. Fūinjutsu wasn't involved in any way, though that would be a good reason. No intricate seals or blood-related pacts with the Devil or any other demons in the Lake of Fire. Not even any magical runes or wishes from a star.

Nope, nothing of the sort.

All you needed was a Princess, the Eye of a man _considered_ a God and a dimension sucking vortex.

Basically the cause was a combination of three Space/Time techniques being used on a single person.

* * *

( _Flashback)_

" _Naruto!" Sasuke yelled, terror gripping his heart. He was panting hard, his chakra was becoming taxed and his reserves were starting to run on empty. His body ached from the continued assault on his person, but he pushed through the pain._

" _Damn it!" Obito cursed, holding his one broken arm gingerly. It was a self-inflicted pain, a costly but necessary sacrifice. He did not want to become a puppet dancing to tunes of lies and deceit again._

" _Sensei, what should we do?" Sakura whispered, trying desperately to keep her heart from bursting out of her chest. Tears formed at the corner of her eyes. Why was she always so useless during times when it counted?_

" _I don't know, Sakura," Kakashi answered back, despair bleeding into his tone. "I honestly don't know." He was on his knees, the aching of his legs unable to be ignored anymore._

 _The situation was dire, to say lightly. Earlier, Zetsu had separated from his Mother, in an unexpected bold move, and tried to take over Obito's body once more. The man cried out in surprise when it latched onto him, making everyone shift their attention momentarily to the black being. And that single instant of distraction cost them their victory._

 _Kaguya Ōtsutsuki wasted no time and teleported right in front of an unexpecting Naruto Uzumaki and seized his throat. Without giving him any chance to retaliate, the Goddess broke both his shoulders and legs, rendering them useless, before producing the All-Killing Ash Bones technique and prepared to drive it straight through to his skull._

" _You have performed well, human," Kaguya stated, tightening the grip she had on the Uzumaki's neck. Her beautiful, cold visage turned murderous for an instant. Her teeth were bared, her throat vibrated as a threatening growl materialized itself and her milky eyes had a dangerous fire in them. "But this fight is over."_

 _In a flash, she struck._

 _However, without any warning, the Naruto in her grasp suddenly disappeared, making her hit nothing but air._

" _ **Kage Bunshin?**_ _" Zetsu muttered, slithering back into his Mother's arm. "_ _ **No. The teleportation technique of the Uchiha,**_ _" he deduced, those yellow eyes of his flickering to Sasuke. "_ _ **I think it would be better to separate them, Mother. They cover their weaknesses a bit too well.**_ _"_

 _Kaguya didn't dilly-dally, quickly activating a rift and sending her arm through it. "Do what must be done, my son."_

 _The other end appeared right behind the Uzumaki. "Shit!" Naruto cursed, trying to quickly fly away. If he dropped his guard again, he was dead. As much as it irked him to admit it, he would probably already be dead by now if it wasn't for Sasuke._

" _ **You're not going anywhere, boy!**_ _" Zetsu suddenly exclaimed, leaping out of the portal and latching himself onto the blonde. In a surprising show of strength, the black entity began to pull the jinchūriki into the rift with ease. "_ _ **Mother will deal with you later!**_ _"_

" _Fuck!" Sasuke yelled out. "We're dead if we get separated!"_

" _Obito!" Kakashi turned to his old friend. "Sasuke cannot use his left eye's ability, yet!"_

" _I got it!" The scarred Uchiha gathered as much chakra as he could into his eye. "Kamui!"_

" _Dobe!" Unknowing of the actions of his companion, Sasuke, forcing himself to perform over his limits, activated his left eye once more. The strain caused it to cry blood but he was able to use his ability in quick succession._

 _When the two ocular techniques hit the blonde, just as he was about to be transported to another location, the screams of the Bijūs inside him rattled Naruto's very soul before blackness was the only thing he knew._

 _(End Flashback)_

* * *

'Bad news, I'm immortal now. Good news, I'll stop aging at age 25, so I don't have to worry about old age getting in my way,' Naruto mused with a grunt. 'And now, here I am, all alone in this chakra-less world. I had been forced to stay underground for, at least, two years as I recuperated and trained back the control that was lost after absorbing a literal Godly amount of energy.'

Naruto leaned back in his chair, placing his hands behind his head. 'Then I wandered the earth for some years, pushing myself to go to school again just to learn about this new dimension and I even acquired some associates along the way. A Genjutsu here, a lie there, and voila, here I am.'

The ninja smiled bittersweetly at that. 'Heh, Genjutsu… If there had been a good thing that I got from absorbing Kurama is that I am now able to do illusionary techniques. Who knew the Fox was secretly a master in them?' He looked at his palm. 'It's because of that newly unlocked ability that I was able to learn the new Japanese language.'

A laugh coming from Nagito interrupted Naruto's thoughts. The blonde's brow raised slightly at seeing the multiple stacks of soda cans on his desk. Does he even want to ask? "You wanted to meet scum like me? What a wonderful teacher!"

Chisa smirked. "You aren't scum." She placed her hands on her hips and leveled everyone with a stare. Then, in an empowering move, she pointed straight at the smiling student. "You're a rotten orange!"

That served to have the opposite effect. Nagito continued to laugh, as if he supported the teacher's comment.

"Rotten orange?" Naruto muttered. Okay, what did he miss?

"Neither one is any good," Fuyuhiko stated, also leaning back in his chair. "It is still an insult." He sent his instructor a look.

Chisa only grinned brightly in response. "Alright! 14 down and two more to go!" She slammed her hands on her desk, a determined smirk on her face. "Everyone, get your butts in gear!"

Chisa was getting pumped! They only needed a couple more and then they'll finally be complete! Think of the adventures they will go on! Well, adventures around the school, that is. But think of all the fun they're going to have! Well, as much fun as you can get in learning. But… but… think of the bonding experience each and every one of them will experience! Yeah, that's it! They will feel closer to each other and they're going to become friends and they won't waste their youth!

Starting tomorrow, class 77-B will become the best class in the entire school! And with her as their substitute instructor, until Kizakura decides to takeover, they will have fun and get closer to one another! They will be like what she and Munakata and Sakakura were!

"Huh? I'm exhausted!" Hiyoko complained, interrupting the Yukizome's thoughts of her fantasy classroom. The dancer was sprawled on her desk, her body not used to handle the constant strain. "My legs are broken-"

"Broken!?" Mikan suddenly exclaimed, alarmed. She approached the traditional dancer with immense worry in her eyes. "A-A-Are you okay?" Broken legs are not good, not good at all! If not treated immediately, it may cause for the person to go completely paraplegic! If pushed, it will make the damage irreversible! She needed to tend to her, quick!

However, the small blonde didn't appreciate the nurse's action or her sudden concern. She glared darkly at her. "Stay back, you rotten orange!" she snapped threateningly.

Mikan flinched and stepped back in fear. That sentence sent sharp pains to her heart, like a knife stabbing her repeatedly. She was only trying to help. Why must she be rejected so harshly? Why must EVERYBODY reject her so harshly? Why isn't she ever wanted!?

"That's so mean!" the Tsumiki sobbed, tears beginning to cascade down her cheeks.

"Tsk." Naruto shook his head at seeing this, feeling the emotional struggles the nurse was currently going through. She was a kindred spirit and as such, he felt for her. "I'll go with you, sensei." He suddenly stood up, attracting all eyes to him. "It would be much better than staying here."

Chisa smiled at that, wiping her hand on her apron. "That's great, Namikaze-san! Thank you for volunteering!" She turned to the rest of her class. "Well, the two of us will go get the other students, then. Could the rest of you clean the classroom?"

The ninja walked over to the crying female and produced an orange handkerchief.

Ever since he absorbed Kurama, his emotion-sensing abilities had skyrocketed. At his base form, he could feel the truest and deepest desire a person has within a ten thousand mile radius. So you can only imagine how much more potent and far-reaching it becomes in his Sage Mode, Kyūbi Mode, Rikudō Sennin Mode and his newly discovered Partial-Jūbi Mode, Full Jūbi Mode and Jūbi Transformation.

You won't even begin to believe how hard it was to learn to limit it to one person only for every single one of those or how many Shadow Clones it took.

Naruto knelt down beside the nurse and gave it to her. "Here."

The health committee member's crying paused. "Huh?" Mikan blinked a few times, sniffing and rubbing the corners of her eyes. Seeing the handkerchief, she traced the hand offering it until she came across the face of the Namikaze. She looked at him with a bit of confusion.

"Dry your eyes, girl. It's unbecoming of a nurse," he stated, his crimson orbs glowing eerily.

Mikan whimpered in fear at that, feeling her fight-or-flight response being triggered. Seeing her initial reaction, the blonde bit back a sigh. His eyes softened and he forced his aura to become less threatening. "Take it. Your eyes could get irritated if you keep rubbing them."

Why was he doing this again? Oh yeah, her situation made him remember the scorn and hate he received when he was a child. As such, he didn't want anybody to experience the same thing he did ever again. Curse him and his sympathy for the unwanted.

Feeling that the atmosphere had suddenly lightened, the Tsumiki forced herself to calm down. Hesitantly, she took the cloth. Slowly, she wiped her tears away, though with slight apprehension. She blankly stared at the floor, trying to think of the reason as to why he was helping her.

Did he want something of her? Maybe he was only doing this so that she would repay him later. Or maybe he was disgusted by her wailing, that's why he wanted her to immediately stop. And what did he mean by it was unbecoming of a nurse? Was she not acting like a good caretaker?

Did her weakness insult him? Was he repulsed by her appearance and presence? Did he want her gone? Did he want her dead? Was she unwanted in this classroom? She wasn't needed here, was she? She was never needed by anyone! Who would cry for her when she suddenly died!?

"Stop that."

Naruto suddenly took the handkerchief out of her hands, causing her to flinch, and wiped her tears away himself.

Her heart skipped a beat.

...

"Th-Thank you," she whispered after he was finished, disbelief and amazement in her voice.

Naruto handed her the cloth. "Keep it. And don't cry so easily next time." He raised his hand and gently poked her forehead. "Remember, a nurse should always be strong. If she is seen to be vulnerable, her patients will feel hopeless. You should be someone that people can look up to, someone they can trust. You shouldn't be so easily hurt." He stood up. "I personally believe that you can become someone strong, all you need to do is have courage."

The Tsumiki's eyes widened immensely at that.

Before anything else could happen, the Yukizome broke the atmosphere. "Namikaze-san, let's go!" Chisa called by the doorway, waving her hand in the air. "Let's not waste our youth a second longer!"

An eye twitch. "I'm coming, sensei." The blonde gave Mikan a ghost of a smile for a single second before he followed their instructor.

There, the message was given. The choice was now hers. Her future can only be molded by herself, not by other people. If she doesn't shape up after this, then the blonde wouldn't know what else to do. He won't hold her hand and spoon-feed her everything she wants.

He left the nurse on the floor, clutching the orange handkerchief as she stared at his back with wide, astonished eyes. Then, slowly, she brought it to her chest and she began sniffling. Brand new set of tears ran down her cheeks, and it looked as if she wasn't planning on stopping them.

Because she had a smile on her face.

Nagito clapped loudly at seeing Naruto's performance. "Such an emotional moment! It's so beautiful!" he laughed in joy, his own tears threatening to fall. "Words like those, they give me immense hope!"

* * *

 _(South District)_

It was already sundown. The giant star was beginning to set, casting an orange-reddish glow upon the horizon. The clouds were bathed in its light, glowing with an almost heavenly radiance. Multiple hues of pink, yellow, orange and red blasted into the endless sea of sky, painting the giant canvas with its colours.

Birds flew above the two individuals, Naruto and Chisa, as they flapped their wings, heading home. The leaves of the trees around them swayed with an almost graceful dance, a light breeze caressing the branches. Their footsteps mirrored each other, almost in sync as they strolled down the cemented path.

"So, where are we going, sensei?" Naruto questioned, hands on his pockets and back slouched.

Chisa was humming to herself, a satisfied smile on her face. "We're going to the Old Student Dorms, Namikaze-san. It should be just past the new ones."

"One of our classmates is still staying there?" he glanced at her.

"Uh-huh!" she nodded happily. "Ryōta Mitarai, the Super High School-Level Animator, if I remember correctly. He must be working hard if he didn't even bother moving out."

"I see." Ryōta Mitarai, the Super High School-Level Animator, a persona that Naruto couldn't give a fuck about. However, the person playing that persona was another matter entirely. The blonde knows the Imposter like he was his best friend. The two of them had a past together, after all.

He met him on the streets imitating a guy named Byakuya Togami, only fatter. For most people, that wouldn't be weird at all. In fact, even Naruto would have been fooled. Unfortunately for the Imposter, the Namikaze had just met the Heir a week ago and he had recorded the Togami's life signature. As such, he instantly confronted the copycat and forced a confession out of him.

Then, a mutual friendship was born.

"And with any luck, we might encounter Chiaki Nanami," Chisa continued, snapping the blonde out of his musing. "I heard she would just be wandering around the Campus, playing her games." She skipped in her step and flashed the blonde a grateful smile.

"What is it?" Naruto narrowed his eyes. "You have been strangely joyful ever since we exited the classroom."

The Yukizome giggled. "Oh, nothing. I just find it endearing that you helped out Tsumiki-san like that. It was so nice of you."

He grunted. Of course that's what it was. Hopefully that single event wouldn't be the cause of any unwanted feedback. "Don't think too much about it. She just reminds me of someone I know, that's all."

"Oh?" That caught her interest. "Care to share your story to your sensei?"

"Hmph," the Namikaze grunted. Normally he wouldn't, especially to a stranger like her. But something about the female made the ninja believe he could trust her. "Tsumiki-san makes me reminiscence of my friend, Sakura Haruno."

The instructor's eyes glowed in wonder.

"She was also a nurse, already considered the best there is," he gazed at his own hand, looking back to the times when she healed him. "She was a tough, headstrong individual, able to take down anyone wanting to mess with her. But she also had a kind heart, willing to help people no matter how hard the task was," Naruto glanced at his companion. "I see that same kindness in Tsumiki-san."

The Yukizome caught the wording in his sentence and her smile immediately dropped. She looked down to the ground, hands folded over the other. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to-"

"It's fine, sensei," the blonde looked to the skies. "I'm over it. I've been over it for years now," he sighed emptily. The exhaling of air with no inner properties. It had no sadness, no anger, no pain… nothing. Just a blank sigh, with no emotion.

"A-Anyway, I heard that Mitarai-san is a great animator!" Chisa exclaimed, trying to change the subject. "I wonder what his own Anime looks like? Is it better than the others I've seen?"

"I would believe so," Naruto replied, a bit grateful for her actions. "Seeing as his talent is making Anime, it would be safe to assume that his own creations would be the best."

"Ah! Speaking of!" she pointed at a building in the distance. "I believe that's it."

"So it is," he looked at her. "Shall we?"

* * *

 _(Path To The School Gardens)_

Minutes later, there were now three individuals walking alongside each other down the stony path. _Ryōta Mitarai_ had now joined their group. Chisa was leading the way, as she is the only one who knew where they were going. She was humming cheerfully to herself, relieved that only 1 student remained on her list. Naruto and _Ryōta_ were lagging behind her, having a "casual" conversation.

"It's been too long, _Ryōta-san,_ " the Namikaze glanced at the chubby male.

"I don't know if I would consider two years long, Naruto-san," the _Animator's_ voice lacked his distinct timid and insecure tone. Instead, it was now deep with a confidence that others would applaud. "If it was five years ago, maybe you could've used it during that situation."

"So you say," the blonde grunted. "So, how goes the impersonation? You finally mastered it?"

 _Ryōta_ crossed his arms. "I wish I could say yes." A frown formed on the _Animator's_ face as he looked at the ninja. "I could impersonate whoever I wanted; their voice, their talent, their capabilities. Nothing was out of reach. I truly thought I had everything down," he smiled bittersweetly. "I never knew how wrong I was."

Naruto only kept his eyes on their instructor.

"I was at the top of my game… Until you came along."

The blonde said nothing.

 _Ryōta_ looked at his hand and formed it into a fist. "No matter how hard I tried, how long I worked, or how rigorous I trained myself, I still cannot impersonate you. Your voice, your appearance, your stoic expression, hell, even the way you walk cannot be replicated." The _Animator_ suddenly smiled timidly and waved his hand as Chisa turned to look back at them.

"I thought I told you before. You cannot copy me," the shinobi stated, seemingly unconcerned.

"I had believed that that was a threat the first time I heard it," the _Mitarai_ said. "But now, I am starting to think that I am physically, mentally and even spiritually incapable of impersonating you in any way," he turned to the Namikaze. "Why?"

Naruto shook his head. "Where's the fun in telling you?"

 _Ryōta_ immediately snorted. "Fun? Since when where you concerned about having fun? Last I checked, you were this serious, self-righteous man that didn't want to waste time in doing unimportant stuff."

The blonde shrugged. "People change."

"Yes, but not you," he instantly retorted. "I couldn't see you changing your attitude any time soon. It was impossible."

…

…

For a moment, Naruto was silent. He looked to be holding something back, as if a word that was wanted to be said was just dangling on the tip of the blonde's tongue. He opened his mouth and closed it a number of times, not too sure whether he wanted to reveal the information or not.

"I…"

That caught the _Mitarai's_ attention immediately. Hesitation? From Naruto Namikaze? The most prideful of individuals and the man who self-proclaimed that he was one of the best? The Super High School-Level student never believed he would see that day.

In that single unfinished sentence alone, the male could detect something hidden deep, deep down. For a single instant, _Ryōta_ could see something in the ninja's usually guarded eyes.

It was a storm.

A raging hurricane of fire, lightning and pain.

For a second, _Ryōta Mitarai_ was subjected to a side of Naruto Namikaze that was never before seen in this world.

Something big had happened after they went their separate ways.

And the _Mitarai_ was determined to find out what.

"I met a girl," Naruto finally managed to say.

"A girl?" Scratch that, maybe he didn't have to. "That's it?" As absurd as it is, the student didn't believe his companion was lying.

"That's it," the blonde confirmed.

 _Ryōta_ hmph'ed. "Must've been some girl, then, if she was able to have such an effect on you," he put his hands inside his pockets. "Whatever, it's none of my business. It's been great to see you again, Naruto-san," he then went on ahead, going to walk alongside their instructor.

Naruto wasn't having any plans to follow. Instead, he reached into his tux's inner pocket and pulled out a small object.

It was a hair clip.

A hair clip that was worth more than all the money in the world.

* * *

 _(School Gardens)_

"Oh, there you are!" Chisa exclaimed, relieved beyond measure that her search was finally over. Right on time, too! Her legs were getting tired from all that walking.

Ryōta walked beside her, a small anxious smile on his face. He waved timidly at the people there, masterfully playing his role. He glanced behind him, his mask crumbling for a single moment, before he turned back to his persona.

The two individuals there, Hajime Hinata and Chiaki Nanami, turned to the direction of the teacher.

"You must be Nanami-san!" the Yukizome waved her hand in the air, trying to make herself as distinguishable as possible.

"Huh?" Chiaki blinked in slight bewilderment. Someone was looking for her? That's new. These past couple of months, nobody really spent any effort on trying to find her. "You were looking for me?"

Hajime stood straight, his posture becoming a bit stiffer. He was around more people with talent now! Slowly, he felt that he was beginning to look out of place. He silently gulped, the whispers of fear and shame coming back to him once more. He was intimidated, there's no hiding that part.

"I'm Chisa Yukizome!" the instructor introduced herself. "Starting today, I'm your teacher." Finally, she could rest now. All that walking certainly did a number on her legs. After she gathers them all, she can properly begin their first day tomorrow. She sent Chiaki a big, happy smile. "Nice to meet you!"

The Super High School-Level Gamer cocked her head to the side, blinking a couple of times. The situation was a bit perplexing to her, enough so that she actually paused her gameplay. She opened her mouth to ask a question, but her new instructor saw something first that caught her attention.

"Huh?" Chisa blinked, cutting Chiaki off before a word could be said. "That uniform… Are you a student in the Reserve Course?"

Hajime bit his cheek.

Of course she would recognize his attire.

He hated the fact that yes, he is from the Reserve Course, a facility designed to have students on standby ready to replace a missing Main Course student. He hated the fact that he doesn't have any talent, forcing his family to spend a lot of money just to have a brand name. He hated the fact that he is made fun of by other people, because he is a talentless person in a school of talented people.

"Yes…" Hajime nodded, a minuscule amount of hesitation slipping out.

"Reserve Course?" Chiaki repeated, unfamiliar with the words.

"It's a secondary branch of the school, one where they accept ordinary students as long as they pay a certain fee," Naruto made himself known, walking closer to the group as his red orbs glowed. "It had been introduced last year. It's more or less a place where the school can pick from a roster of ordinary students and then transfer them into the Main Course."

"Hmm…" Chiaki gave a sound of acknowledgement.

"N-Namikaze-sama!?" Hajime exclaimed with immense shock and surprise, totally not expecting to see the blonde. In a state of panic, the Hinata instantly bowed low and apologized profusely. "F-Forgive me, Namikaze-sama, for not noticing you earlier! I'm sorry for being inattentive! Please, show me mercy!"

That action caught the entire group flatfooted. Chiaki blinked a couple of times, baffled at the reaction of her new acquaintance. Chisa looked to be clueless on what to do, her eyes shifting from the bowing student to the indifferent one. Ryōta only narrowed his eyes and shot the blonde a suspicious look, one that was met with a silent stare.

"Raise your head, Hinata-san," Naruto ordered.

Quickly, Hajime did so. Sweat started to drip down his face as he unknowingly gulped. He tried to avoid eye contact, looking at either the blonde's nose or forehead. He knows that if he meets his crimson slitted orbs, he would fall down on his knees and bow like a servant.

Such was the immense power he could feel from them.

"You two know each other?" Ryōta quietly asked, gazing at the Namikaze.

"Yes, in fact, we do," the blonde answered. "I employed his Father as my Chief Engineer for my home, seeing as the man needed a job and I needed someone of his capabilities. He handles everything related to the safety and comfort of my place." He walked over to the fountain and leaned against it.

The others were beginning to get interested by his tale, their unblinking eyes and rapt attention being great indicators. "Unfortunately, he and his family lived quite far away, enough to pose a problem to his work hours. So I made them move in with me in my Manor, along with the other families of my other employees."

Hajime bowed once again. "A-And I cannot thank you enough, Namikaze-sama!"

Chisa let out a sound of amazement. "Wow, you must be a really nice person, Namikaze-san. I never expected that you're like this." She bit her bottom lip and looked down. "At first I thought you were gonna be a problem. Since I saw you do… you know?"

Naruto took it all in stride. "Never judge a person by first impressions, sensei." His tone never even changed.

The Yukizome brought her hands to her chest and leaned forward. "What other good deeds have you done?" Her eyes sparkled with fascination and curiosity.

But before the shinobi could open his mouth, Ryōta intervened. "N-Not to interrupt you, sensei, but the sun is beginning to go down." He knew quite enough to know that the Namikaze will be more than happy to brag about everything he'd accomplished. By the time they're finished, it would've already been morning. "The others might be waiting for us."

"R-Right." The teacher had the decency to blush. She cleared her throat and tried to save face. "Shall we, then?"

Naruto slightly lowered his head. "By all means."

With that gesture, Chiaki bid the Reserve Course student goodbye and went to her instructor's side. Wordlessly, she resumed playing her games, the sounds of digital explosions and laser guns breaking the serenity of Nature.

Chisa turned to Hajime and smiled apologetically. "Sorry to drag Nanami-san off like this…"

The Hinata raised his hands in response, smiling slightly with a bit of embarrassment. In his mind, the ones with talent shouldn't have to lower themselves to ask for forgiveness. "No, I don't mind."

And with that, the trio began their walk back to class 77-B.

"Nice! That's everyone now!" they heard the Yukizome exclaim successfully.

Naruto pushed off the fountain and sent the Hinata a chilling look. "After Dinner, see me later tonight at the Main Living Room, I have to talk to you."

The Reserve Course student gulped at that. "H-Hai, Namikaze-sama!"

The blonde only hmph'ed before taking his leave.

* * *

 _(Classroom)_

The moment the group steeped foot in class, the more expressive ones of the group, namely Chisa and Ryōta, immediately let out sounds of awe. They couldn't help but bask in the wonder that was their sparkly cleaned classroom. The others certainly did more than what their instructor expected.

Wide, proud smiles greeted the four as the tired, yet pleased forms of the students stood in front of them with grace and delight. The Yukizome congratulated and showed them her appreciation.

After letting the moment sink in, and having the joy of being responsible take a hold of them, Chisa instructed them to return to their seats as she had one last thing to say before they could all go home.

"Okay, okay… You all waited!" Chisa was genuinely surprised to see it. Dismissal had already passed and they were well within their rights to head home. But instead, they chose to stay and wait for them! "That's incredible! This is a fine start to your youth!"

Not even a moment later, the bragging and the boasting was quickly put into play. Of course, not everyone had been happy about the work, evident by the complaints that were mixed in.

"When Ibuki does something, she does it right."

"Cleaning is the one thing I'm good at. I'm glad we now have a classroom that's suitable for others' talents to shine in!"

"Ugh, I'm so tired, I could die!"

"But you didn't do anything!"

"My hands are aching. How can I cook like this?"

"I must be in a proper environment that suits my stature!"

"My Four Dark Devas of Destruction did most of the hard labour!"

Naruto rested his cheek and looked out the window, opting to stare at the beautiful glow of the sunset instead of listening to their bickering. The blonde had always loved the twilight more than the daybreak. It signified the end of all his work, the time where he could finally rest and look back on his achievements.

Plus, it helped that the rays of the big star cast more orange during dusk than during dawn. It also made him feel calmer, more relaxed when he gazed upon it. On the other hand, when he looks at the sunrise, it gives him more energy, more determination to tackle the day. He would've preferred the latter during his younger years, but now, he just wanted for everything to be serene.

Such a beautiful moment in time when you can look at a giant ball of plasma and smile contentedly. One mustn't waste their lives looking for happiness in the future. Instead, they should always find the joy in the present.

"Namikaze-san?"

And thus, the peace was broken.

Naruto concealed the displeasure on his face. Why must there always be things like this that had to happen? Hasn't he suffered enough? He made sure that his visage wouldn't come off as rude before turning to face the speaker. "Hm?"

Chiaki Nanami examined the blonde beside her in a surprising amount of focus and interest. Her Nantendo Game Girl Advance was currently absent from her person, placed off to the side to indicate the importance of her state of askance. "Have we met before?"

The shinobi narrowed his eyes minutely. "Why would you say so?"

The gamer looked at the sun in wonder, a finger resting on her bottom lip. She blinked once as she dived into some deep thoughts. "You… seem kind of familiar."

The orange glow of the star painted itself on her form, a warm heat emanating from her direction.

Naruto merely quirked a brow at her words. Nonetheless, he delved into his memories anyway to try and recall her face. It must've been in passing or they might've spotted each other in some event or two. It didn't take the blonde long.

"I believe we met at a Game Store once," he explained, properly sitting up. "I was looking for an old strategy game and you were trying to reach a disk from a high shelf. I assisted you in retrieving it."

Chiaki waited for him to continue, to say something more and perhaps even go into detail. However, she was disappointed when she realized that that was the only thing the Namikaze would say. "That's it?"

Naruto was silent for a second, making the gamer gain a bit of hope that he would expound some more on the subject.

But then he nodded. "That's it."

The ninja turned back to staring at the sun, letting its rays soothe his soul.

Chiaki looked down to the ground in sadness, her entire body slouching in dismay.

"Oh."

Wordlessly, she took out her gaming device and began playing again.

"Class dismissed!"

* * *

 **So, that's the first chapter! Tell me what you think by leaving a review, I would really appreciate helpful comments. If you liked it enough, maybe also favorite or follow my story if you want to.**

 **Also, if you found some incorrect words, misspellings, wrong grammar, etc. please notify me so I can fix it.**

 **I'm on the process of writing Chapter 2 already so that's fun, but I do need some ideas from you guys, too. Tell me your suggestions and I'll be sure to give you proper recognition in my next story if I use your ideas.**

 **'Till next time guys, WDM out.**

 **Peace.**


	2. The Day Before

**Author's Note: Hey guys, WDM here. I just want to thank you guys so much for the love and support you have shown my story, I really appreciate it. It was because of your great feedback that made me determined and pushed myself to make this next chapter as best as I could. Really, thank you guys.**

 **Now, before I continue, I would like to address some questions that I have come across.**

 **gameking26** **: Killings will happen around the same time it happened in the Anime, maybe later. I won't be killing off any characters immediately as I feel it would sully the plot.**

 **Lq840i** **: 1) There will be slight tension between Naruto and Celestia but not so much around Nagito.**

 **2) Yes, the pairings have already been decided. Most of the planned plot revolves around that, actually.**

 **Here is what I wanted to address and I hope you guys read this before you continue to the story. This chapter doesn't take place in Episode Two, as I feel that the story would be too short if I do that. I will input original scenes like these ones occasionally so things won't happen too fast. And, I would like to apologize in advance if this isn't as good as the previous chapter as I know the writing isn't all that great.**

 **I excel in expounding situations more than when I create ones from scratch. I follow the story line and put my own spin on it that makes it more attractive to read. So, this might not be as good as Chapter 1.**

 **But, to make it up to you guys, I will write the Episode Two arc next chapter, as I'm sure you all are excited to see what will happen, and make it longer than 10,000 words. I will try my best to make the next chapter like Chapter 1, so it would redeem this one. Anyway, that's all I wanted to say.**

 **Also, thanks to doomqwer and Lq840i for sending me your ideas! I will be sure to input them later on.**

 **On to the story!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Danganronpa.**

* * *

 **Story Begins**

 _(Weeks Later)_

 _Pitter-patter._

 _Pitter-patter._

 _Pitter-patter._

 _Pitter-patter._

That was the unending rhythm of the rain.

How he loved it so.

Countless drops of water crash against the ground, creating a melodious tune as its cycle of rebirth begins all over again. Lightning flashes in the distance, creating a momentary beautiful spark of light… right before her husband thundered loud, roaring mightily across the skies.

Crackling like burnt leaves before the sonic-

 _BOOM!_

Naruto Namikaze stood alone on his balcony, letting the calming water of the storm wash over him. He closed his eyes in pleasure, relishing the serenity that it brought him. He could feel every drop of rain as they come in contact with his face. He can feel his muscles loosening with every collision.

The sound of the storm was like music to his ears. It didn't frighten him, it didn't anger him, nor did it make him feel depressed. No, it made him happy instead. The rain was what brought the good times in his life. The rain was what made everything he has now possible. The rain was the reason for his happiness.

The rain…

The rain was the one absent when the bad things happened.

The Sandaime died under a sunny sky.

His parents had been buried under a cloudless day.

His sensei, even when killed in Amegakure, had passed away with not a single raindrop in sight.

His partner was absorbed into his being while the giant star blasted him with a warm glow.

When he was taken away from everything he ever knew, Naruto wasn't under the storm's embrace.

The sun… was a harbinger of death.

He felt a few tears run down his cheeks but… they were empty.

He didn't feel anything.

No pain, no sorrow, no loss, no regrets, no anger, no hurt…

No happiness…

No Despair…

No Hope…

Just… nothing.

Naruto let his head hang down as the water dripped down his drenched clothes. He didn't care if the fabric would be ruined, it was a small payment to feel the touch of his love. He opened his eyes, revealing to the world the crimson orbs that were devoid of emotion.

Wordlessly, he pulled out from his pocket an object. An object that was tiny, inconsequential, paltry, and unimportant. Nothing but a worthless piece of plastic. Or… that's what he tells himself at least.

The hairclip in his hand…

It was a mystery to him.

Naruto stared at it with dead eyes.

He was trying to find out why… why it was calling to him. Why there was a very strong emotion tied to it. He wanted to know why was it that he couldn't just simply throw it away?

There was a great significant value tied to this small material thing, that much the shinobi could deduce. But how important was it… that it could leave such a lasting impression?

" _People change."_

" _Yes, but not you. I couldn't see you changing your attitude any time soon. It was impossible."_

…

…

" _I met a girl."_

I met a girl.

That was what he said to his friend.

But what the blonde didn't mention was that… he couldn't remember what the girl's face looked like. It was just a dark silhouette in his mind. Nor could he recall the time that they have spent together. No matter how hard he tried to, even by using all the techniques in his arsenal, there just wasn't anything that he could dig up from his memories.

It was all… blank.

There were bits and pieces floating around, like pieces of a puzzle. But even then, Naruto could only acquire those in his dreams. It was through _those_ shards that he learned what he knew now.

That he had met a girl…

That he had liked her…

And that this hairclip was once hers.

That's it.

So why was it so **fucking** hard to get rid of such an insignificant little thing?

Seeing as this mysterious girl wasn't with him, they must've broken up, right? Assuming that they even got together in the first place.

So, why should he even care about a piece of plastic that he could easily get at a store?

And why did his heart _ache_ whenever he stared at its design?

Why did it make him feel snippets of emotions that he believed were gone forever?

Naruto… honestly didn't know.

And it fucking _**terrified**_ him.

Something had happened. Something big enough to shatter his carefully built iron walls. Something strong enough to crack his emotionless façade.

And for the life of him, he couldn't remember what it was!

If there was one thing that the ninja hated most, it was secrets. Or mysteries that concerned him. After the revelation of his status as the Kyūbi Jinchūriki and the unexpected knowledge of his parents' identities, Naruto quickly grew to dislike them.

So this particular… problem made his entire being feel uncomfortable.

He needed peace and quiet right now. He needed to gather his thoughts and figure out this mystery. He needed to know what had happened and why it happened. He needed to satisfy this curiosity or it will eat him up alive! He NEEDED to REMEMBER!

But of course, the Universe simply loved to throw a wrench into Naruto's plans. Either by making his childhood a living hell or by sending him to a whole new different dimension, it was always something that made the shinobi's eyes twitch. As such, he wasn't really surprised when IT decided to act once more.

"So, this is where you were," a female voice stated, a hint of relief in her tone. "You had the others worried, you know? They thought that you won't be _gracing_ them with your presence." A series of footsteps followed her statement as she made her way towards the Namikaze.

"Who gave you permission to enter my room?" Naruto asked, not even bothering to look at her. His heartbeat was in sync with the thuds of the young woman's shoes and his ears twitched with every silent breath she took.

"And since when did you care about me needing permission?" she quickly retorted. "When something is plaguing your mind, you disappear and avoid people. But only when something is truly bothering you is when you go out here and brood," the female began explaining. "And judging from what I see…"

The blonde didn't reply. Instead, he opted to conceal the hairclip just before it could be seen. He didn't want his friend to have any ideas nor did he want her curiosity piqued. God knows how persistent she could get when she received a case.

"I believe I liked you better when you were indifferent and stoic," he mentioned, looking up at the sky. "You couldn't read me that well."

"I still am indifferent and stoic, just not around you." The footsteps suddenly stopped, about just a few meters behind him.

"And why is that? What makes me so different?" Naruto didn't blink even when the rain hit his eyes. He didn't flinch when the lightning struck the roof of his house. He didn't jump when the thunder boomed like a nuclear explosion.

No, he merely watched all this happen with a smile.

"You already know the answer to that question," the female replied, a bit of annoyance in her voice. "Now, come inside already. You may not get sick being in the rain but I still could."

"Why?" the blonde inquired, watching the tiny droplets fall onto his palm. "You're not even in the rain."

Silence greeted that particular question. There were no immediate remarks nor were there any witty responses that followed. For a moment, Naruto thought that he had actually won their… senseless banter.

But then, wet footfalls sounded and water splashed. It didn't take a genius to figure out what had happened. It wasn't long until the newcomer was out of the dry room and into the cold, damp and rainy balcony. She stood beside the shinobi and shot him an irritated look.

She crossed her arms, ignoring the fact that the sky's tears were slowly drenching her clothes and hair, washing away the makeup on her face and probably ruining the material of her shoes. "You know, I believe I liked you better when you were emotionless and didn't know how to be annoying. At least then, I didn't get any headaches."

That comment brought out a small, unexpected chuckle from Naruto. That single statement instantly made him feel warmer. Of course, he should've known that his best friend would be the one to lift his mood up. She never failed to do so before. Her mere presence alone made him forget his problems.

"I still am emotionless..." he looked at her with a tiny grin. "… just not around you."

Kyōko Kirigiri shook her head in exasperation. She swears, if she had known just how much trouble her blonde best friend would cause her, she never would've decided to approach him in the first place.

In an instant after thinking that, the young woman immediately discarded that thought. Who was she kidding? She would've tried to make their first meeting happen a lot faster instead. The Namikaze was full of riddles just waiting to be solved. A walking, talking mystery man, the perfect present for a detective.

And if that wasn't enough reason for her…

Kyōko glanced at her _unblemished_ hands.

Then the fact that he had healed her scars would be.

"What about the not annoying part?" She smiled in a carefree way. "Are you not denying it?"

Around Naruto, the young detective felt that she could be anyone she wanted to be and not get judged. When she was with him, she didn't need to worry about images, expectations, impressions or any of the sort. If they were together, she believed that there were no restrictions or constraints.

When she was around him, she felt true and pure freedom.

"I _had_ been annoying back then, only in a different way," Naruto stated with humour. "Now come, I don't want to go through the trouble of taking care of you if you get sick."

Kyōko shook her head, following after him.

"Liar, you'd jump at the chance."

* * *

 _(Dining Hall)_

The moment they stepped into the room, the two young adults were instantly assaulted by a myriad of aromas. Ranging from the delectable scent of the Japanese Suppon to the mouthwatering goodness of the Westerner's special bacon, the table was simply filled with a smorgasbord of meals. The Master Chefs of the Namikaze certainly didn't spare any expense today.

Naruto was honestly impressed. There were at least ten different kinds of food that he could see. It took a lot of skill to create a combination of Eastern and Western cuisine. His cooks really outdo themselves every single time they served him.

Said Chefs were all lined up at the side, standing straight with postures firm. Their faces were set in a serious expression as they prepared to let the meals they cooked be tasted and judged. It was through the feedback of their customers that lets them know what they could possibly improve. And the more impressed their customers are, the higher their pay becomes.

When Naruto and Kyōko arrived, the long table was already filled with both people and comestibles. Aside from a few, every chair was occupied by the special guests in his Manor. Guests that were _incredibly_ relieved to see him. Simply because that meant they could finally eat.

Simultaneously, every single person quickly stood up and bowed to the ninja.

"Good morning, Namikaze-sama!" Their voices were loud and mighty, a roar that rivaled the thunder outside. A strong testament to the powerful salutation.

"What took you so long, Whiskers?" Natsumi Kuzuryū asked, arms crossed and glare properly in place. "We've been waiting for you for how many minutes now!" She looked exactly the way she sounded. Her uniform was all primed and pristine, her hair was glossy with expensive products and her makeup had been expertly applied.

"Natsumi-chan, show some respect," Fuyuhiko whispered, sending his little sister a stern look. He, along with Peko Pekoyama, had decided to join Naruto and the others for a meal. After consulting both the blonde and his Father yesterday, the Super High School-Levels had the opportunity to spend a night at the Namikaze's home.

The younger sibling tsk'ed and looked away. She didn't like being ordered around or being told what to do, believing it to be a sign of weakness. It hurt her pride as a Yakuza clan member and as the sister of the Yakuza heir. However, she loved her brother too much to dismiss anything he says.

So, she muttered an apology to the shinobi. "Sorry, Namikaze-sama."

Peko nodded silently at Naruto, a small content smile on her lips. It always made her happy to see her Master and his sister together. They both symbolized the strength of the Kuzuryū clan and the greatness that it could become. With them in the front and her as a support, their family will grow to become the most successful in the whole Japanese lands.

Hajime Hinata, along with his parents, avoided looking at the rich blonde in the eyes. Obviously, the mentality of treating their betters as someone more important than them ran in the family. They were extremely grateful for the support of Naruto. For if it wasn't for him, they would be broke, lacking the money to keep the Reserve Course Student at Hope's Peak.

So, it was pretty understandable that they would place him in such a very high pedestal.

"Good morning, everyone," Naruto said back, his stony expression in place once more. "Forgive me and my momentary absence. There was simply a matter of importance that I needed to take care of." He walked over to the head of the table, his best friend going to one of the open seats. "Please, sit down and let us begin to partake in the meal."

Even with his permission, the others still waited for the blonde to be the first one to fill his plate. It would be dishonorable to do so otherwise. The Host must be the first to taste the food prepared, as was the culture. Only when the ninja had put the first piece of meat in his mouth did the others follow suit.

Conversation was quick to accompany the consummation of cuisines. To observant eyes, it would be quickly noticed and pointed out that there were certain groups that had been formed. Natsumi, Fuyuhiko and Peko only talked to each other, their words staying within the confines of the Kuzuryū Family.

Hajime and his parents kept to themselves, not wanting to bother the other guests. Occasionally, they would speak to the Chefs and give their reviews but that was the extent of it.

Kyōko didn't really desire to talk to anyone. So, she was mostly silent throughout the whole thing. She may be more loquacious when she was alone with the blonde, but with other eyes on her, appearances must be maintained.

It wasn't really needed to be said. There weren't any great relationships at the table outside of their own social groups. The occupants didn't really feel comfortable interacting with other people, even with the ones within their own age bracket.

"Hajime Hinata-san," Naruto was really the only bridge connecting every one of them. Well, a one-way bridge but a bridge nonetheless. "I have a question."

In a snap, the Hinata quickly straightened his body and sat stiffly. He looked at the blonde and gulped under his piercing gaze. "Y-Yes, Namikaze-sama?" A bead of sweat would've dripped down his face had the temperature been a bit hotter.

"I have noticed one peculiarity," the Namikaze stated, picking up a cup of hot cocoa. Taking one sip, he relished in the sweet delectable taste that it brought him. If only they had this back in Konoha, Chocolate Ramen would've been a thing. "Your roommate is curiously missing."

"The effeminate boy?" Natsumi all of a sudden interjected.

Fuyuhiko immediately shushed his sibling, eyes wide and heart thumping wildly. She wasn't in this conversation and she did not need to be in it. The Super High School-Level Gangster glanced at the rich blonde warily, gauging his reaction. If he was insulted, the Kuzuryū needed to find a way to appease him INSTANTLY.

As clan heir, he was made privy to some secrets and hidden facts about the clan. All of its enemies, all of its allies, who had crossed them before, who had assisted them before, the contributions made to and by the clan, the people they do business with, the people they should kill, the people they should avoid…

Fuyuhiko was honestly surprised and a bit terrified at seeing his friend's name in the topmost list…

In ALL of them.

Luckily for the young heir, Naruto didn't even look as if he heard Natsumi. Fuyuhiko sighed silently in relief. He didn't want to anger the only man that his deceased uncle ever feared.

"A-Ah, 'Hiro-san?" Hajime cleared his throat, feeling a sudden dread at the pit of his stomach. It was as if there was something in the air. It wasn't hostile but it wasn't friendly either. "He had a breakthrough with his work last night and had been up for hours trying to figure everything out. I let him sleep in just th-this once, it seemed like he needed it."

Naruto hmm'ed as he processed this thought.

Even if he looked indifferent and uncaring, the blonde still did lay down some house rules. These are only some of them: They could not stay up late, They must always wake up on a scheduled time, They must not disturb other occupants during the Night Hours. The only moment you could break these rules were if you had a good enough reason.

"I see, that's understandable... considering his hobbies." The Namikaze let it pass.

Hajime unconsciously slouched in relief. As he waited for the shinobi's judgment, he felt as if his heart threatened to burst out of his chest in anxiety. He cared for his roommate deeply as he was the first ever person to truly understand him. The Hinata did not want to see him get punished. Hell, he might just even step up and take one for him if need be.

Fortunately for the both of them, they dodged a bullet.

"Well, what about the Stickler?" Natsumi spoke up once more, genuinely curious. Of all people, she thought he would be the first one here. The female knew just how much he wanted the Namikaze's approval, almost in a disturbing way. And not showing up for the scheduled breakfast didn't really put him in a positive light.

Fuyuhiko felt his stomach sink when Naruto's eyes went to his little sister. He could handle it if his ire was directed to him or even to Peko. They could protect themselves if the situation called for it. But his younger sibling couldn't fight, despite her big talk. The Clan Heir loved his sister immensely, which meant that he didn't want anything bad to happen to her.

And Naruto Namikaze was someone that had the ability to have something bad happen to _anyone_. He knew this from both personal and non-personal experiences.

Fuyuhiko could feel the Pekoyama tense beside him. Even she knew the danger that their classmate posed. Nobody winded up being in the largest criminal organization's top lists without having some good reason, after all.

"I never thought that he would miss something like this, unfortunately knowing him." Natsumi crossed her arms as her face slightly scrunched up in disgust.

The Super High School-Levels wanted to stop her, to keep her quiet. They didn't want to accidentally insult the Namikaze, who was also their very generous host. However, it was too late already. Everyone's eyes were on her and it would just draw more attention if they make her shut up.

Thankfully, it wasn't Naruto who answered her question, much to the Kuzuryū Family's huge relief.

"The one you call 'Stickler' had actually helped cook these food," Kyōko revealed as she calmly drank her Luwak coffee. "You should show him a bit more gratitude, Kuzuryū-san." Her casual and nonchalant look was something that Natsumi disliked with a passion. Who was she to act like that around her?

At hearing that, one of the Chefs suddenly stepped up. "And if I may, Namikaze-sama." The man's actions brought him to the stage, gaining everyone's attention there. "But the boy has been doing exceptionally well with us. He learns quickly and can do multiple tasks at once." The amazement in his voice wasn't lost on Naruto. "I believe I speak for every cook here that we would like to train the boy, with your permission and of his Father's, of course."

The Namikaze raised an eyebrow at that. It wasn't uncommon for his employees to ask for volunteers or assistance when they couldn't handle things on their own. However, it was a first for someone to directly ask for an apprentice. It offered an interesting prospect, that much he'll admit.

The blonde delved deeper into this. It would certainly help the boy in more ways than one and it might make his Chefs more efficient with an extra helping hand. His Father might agree to it, he always wanted his son to broaden his horizons. Plus, it didn't really harm anyone involved in it.

He could feel the eyes on him, people awaiting with baited breath for his answer. What he would've given for this kind of attention back when he was a child… Naruto turned to the Chef who spoke and nodded. "I shall speak to the Father once he returns. I shall tell you his decision as soon as I can."

The man bowed in gratitude. "Thank you, Namikaze-sama."

Before anything else could happen, one of the Namikaze's servants approached the shinobi and handed him a cellphone. The newcomer then leaned over and whispered quietly in his ear. That brought some curious looks to be passed around.

The ninja suddenly stood up. "Forgive me, everyone, but I must take this call. Please continue eating and enjoy the food. I shall only be absent momentarily." He caught the look Kyōko sent him but he otherwise ignored it.

Time to get this out of the way.

* * *

"Hello?"

"Namikaze-san?"

That was a familiar voice.

"Komaeda-san?"

Naruto was honestly surprised. Nobody outside his trusted circle of people knew of his Manor's contact information. And nobody but Kyōko herself knew of his personal number. The number which had just been reached.

Aside from the mouth of the blonde, there was no other way to get it. So, that begs the question…

How did his classmate?

"How did you manage to get a hold of me?" He narrowed his eyes in suspicion.

The Lucky student laughed happily, apparently finding this situation amusing. "I can't believe my luck! I had called you by typing in random digits! Of course, that was after I got mugged."

The shinobi tsk'ed. That luck of his again. How the hell does it work? No matter how much the blonde tried to analyze it, he couldn't figure out what makes it tick, what makes it decide to hang around Nagito, doing things that would both benefit and harm him. Naruto had believed that nobody could possibly use luck as if it was a materialistic object, yet here was someone doing exactly that.

"What is your reason that you wanted to contact me?" He would get to the bottom of this, no matter how long it takes. The matter begged further study.

"Ah, right! Well, I wasn't _really_ trying to contact you. Like I said earlier, I got mugged so I tried to call the Police. But I forgot their number so I just took a shot in the dark, and here I am." Nagito laughed in embarrassment. "But since we're already talking... Could you send me a copy of our activity?"

"... Yours was in your bag, wasn't it? And that was what was stolen from you."

The activity that the Super High School-Levels were talking about was the one that Chisa had given them all. After their first meeting, the woman had started to think up of a task that would bring them all closer together, something to create a bond of friendship. There must've been some sort of serious brainstorming because she had created one in just under a few hours.

Basically, they were forced to pair up with random classmates each day. They were tasked to accomplish one activity that they must do together under a span of 24 hours. They CANNOT get any outside help unless it was absolutely needed and there must be either picture or video evidence of them working.

If they needed to pass, they MUST work with each other efficiently and effectively. Even if your partner was your most hated person, you needed to suck it up and work with them. So far, there have been 9 different pairings, if you include this one.

But you know what made it a nightmare for the Jūbi? The tasks that they had to do were designed to _counteract_ their talents. They were created to specifically render their skills and abilities useless! The 77th class complained about that and Naruto was forced to hear them complain about it.

He honestly contemplated murder on some of them.

* * *

 _(Flashback)_

" _Okay, everyone, I assume all of you are seated right beside your chosen classmates?"_

 _The day was beginning to turn into night. The sun was already starting to descend down behind the mountains. The animals, both bird and beast, all huddled up together as they commenced their journey back to their homes._

 _Chisa roamed her beautiful green eyes to every single pair in the room. She didn't want anyone refusing to partner up just because they were left with someone they didn't like. This activity was only instigated to help them develop their friendship and their camaraderie with each other!_

" _Hai, sensei!" They had chorused._

 _They seemed comfortable enough with their choices, the only adult deduced. Sure, they aren't thrilled to the point of jumping up and down in happiness but the orange-haired woman couldn't see any displeased faces in the crowd. Besides, this was still the first "official" day. She honestly couldn't expect that they would be instantly in elation. The teacher just needed to take this one step at a time._

" _Yosh! That's wonderful!" The Yukizome grinned. So far, so good. If everything goes to plan, then they would be able to create strong bonds with one another! Nothing establishes a greater relationship than one forged in hardship, she always believed. "You guys are one step closer to reclaiming your lost youth!"_

 _Naruto flinched terribly at hearing that. What the hell is it with this woman and youth? Is she some sort of future descendant from Gai or Lee that was transported to this dimension? Her persistent usage of that word is bringing back the nightmares that the blonde had longed forgotten._

 _What was the story behind that? Surely there is one interesting enough. And while the shinobi wasn't keen on finding out what it was, he was a bit curious as to what made it all begin. What was the origin of her sudden obsession of using the word "youth"?_

 _After finding everything satisfactory, Chisa reached down and grabbed a small brown box on the floor. She then presented it to the whole class with an excited smile. That caught the others' interest immediately. They all instinctively leaned in, wanting to see the object that was brought._

 _It wasn't every day they get to see something they never saw before. Plus, the woman had proven to be an interesting character. That meant that whatever she would show them must mean it's something exciting!_

 _However, when they gazed upon the contents of the receptacle, their curiosity instantly vanished. Their bodies visibly sagged and it looked as if the energy was drained right out of them._

 _That, in turn, caught Naruto's attention. Using his heightened vision, he took a look at the objects inside the square carton. His eyebrow immediately raised in wonder the moment he recognized what they were._

 _It seemed to contain a bunch of… mail?_

 _What?_

" _Okay," The cheerful instructor began. "Before I say anything, I must notify you that these activities will approximately take 2 weeks to finish, maybe more if something comes up."_

 _A bunch of surprised faces greeted her, but that was to be expected. They probably never even heard of these kinds of things, much less expect to participate in one. Mutterings soon ensued, hushed whispers being passed down from one person to another._

 _Chisa raised her hand, silencing the entire class immediately. She cleared her throat and continued. "I have already asked the other instructors for their permissions. Starting today, we will begin the longest performance task that all of you will probably take."_

" _Eh? Sounds kind of boring." Akane stated with disinterest, picking her ears. "Why do we have to do this again?"_

 _The orange-haired woman answered her, crossing her arms under her breasts. "The purpose of this is so that you will all feel closer to one another, to create a tight bond of friendship between all of you!"_

" _Really?" Kazuichi did not look impressed. "Sounds kinda stupid." He twirled around a small screw around his palm as he sighed. Why did he come to class again?_

 _Sonia did not like the Mechanic's words. In her opinion, this was the chance that she was waiting for! The moment to make some friends and learn more about the Japanese culture! How dare this commoner think that it was nothing important?_

 _The Nevermind stood up and stated what she thought with great conviction. "I believe it to be a great opportunity!"_

 _The Sōda's ears twitched. Was that his true love just now? His heart fluttered, his mind was quickly filled with buzzing and his judgment was soon clouded by desire. He grinned widely as he gazed at his seatmate dreamily. "Really? I do, too!"_

 _Hiyoko's face twisted in disgust at seeing that. She once believed that Kazuichi Sōda couldn't get any worse than he is now, that he couldn't fall lower on the chain of people to respect. But, seeing his lovestruck expression, she realized she had been proven wrong. The sight before her was the most revolting thing she has ever seen!_

" _Do you have some sort of a bipolar disorder or something?" She asked, truly meaning the question. "Your actions make me gag."_

 _The Health Committee Member's ears twitched and her eyes instantly widened in terror. "D-DISORDER!?" She flashed to the Mechanic's side with immense worry and fear._

 _Bipolar disorder, also known as manic-depressive illness, is a brain disorder that causes unusual shifts in mood, energy, activity levels, and the ability to carry out day-to-day tasks. However, it can be treated with proper care and medication. The Tsumiki hoped that it hasn't ascended to a more severe level. "M-M-Maybe I can help, Sōda-san?"_

 _Kazuichi flinched at the sudden invasion of his personal space. What was worse was that the Nevermind was looking at them! She was judging the scene right in front of her! Oh no, she might get the wrong idea! He needed to get rid of her, NOW!_

 _He frantically searched for another way to distract her, looking for anything and everything that he could possibly use._

 _And then he saw the smiling face of Nagito._

" _Him!" He pointed at the Lucky student almost in immense relief. "You should be checking him for sickness! He's probably not right in the head!"_

 _The Komaeda only laughed lightly at the accusation, not even looking bothered by the insult._

 _At the back row, Naruto sighed in irritation. How fucking stupid were these humans? Do they have ADHD or something? They were already beginning to fall out of topic._

" _How pathetic, trying to shift the attention to someone else."_

" _There must be something wrong with him! Nobody sane ever smiles like that!"_

" _Ahahahahaha!"_

" _I inquire as to what is currently the complication of the situation."_

" _P-P-Please, stay calm."_

 _His fists clenched tightly, annoyed beyond measure. "SILENCE!"_

 _In an instant, the bickering at the front immediately ceased. A collective of wide, shocked eyes snapped to the blonde shinobi. In response, he leveled them all with a glare. A stern look that promised them great pain if they continued their actions._

 _Slowly, they began recomposing themselves._

 _Mikan quietly returned to her chair, Kazuichi straightened up in his seat, Nagito was eerily silent, Hiyoko was glancing constantly at the Namikaze and Sonia stared at him with a blank, calculative look._

 _The five felt it._

 _They all felt it._

 _It was just for a single millisecond, faster than a blink of an eye, but it was there._

 _It was there._

 _Seeing that everything was now back to the way to the way it was, no noises, no fighting, no disturbances, no annoying screeches or any of the sort, Naruto turned his attention to the Yukizome. "What do these activities entail, sensei?"_

 _Chisa shot the blonde a grateful look. Probably not the way she would've done it but it was effective nevertheless._

 _Seeing that she had control once more, the woman decided to continue her announcement. "Now, I had all of you pair up with one another because you need two people in order to properly do these tasks."_

 _A hand suddenly shot up, already interrupting the teacher's explanations. "Eh?" Chisa blinked, not anticipating the unexpected action. Is everyone going to keep interrupting her?_

" _Ibuki wants to know if we get to use our talents!" The Musician questioned, waving her limb in the air._

 _Fuyuhiko grunted. "What kind of idiotic question is that? Of course we get to use our talents." He leaned back in his chair, assuming his usual position. "That's basically the reason why we're all here, to improve our own individual abilities."_

" _Hmph." Nekomaru looked to disagree. The big guy crossed his arms and looked at their instructor. "Something tells me that that's not the case."_

 _Before anybody could say anything else, Chisa decided to end their discussion early. Otherwise, they would've just spiraled down into a hole and talk about another matter entirely once more. "Nidai-kun is right."_

 _At seeing the inquisitive eyes being directed at her, the woman took a deep breath. She knew that what she was about to say will, no doubt, be received by a lot of negativity._

 _Straightening her posture, the woman directed them the most serious look that she could possibly muster. "The tasks that you will perform will NOT use your talents in any way. If I'm right, they will be more like hindrances instead of help." The resounding gasps of shock were to be expected._

" _Hmph, heresy!" Gundham exclaimed, sending Chisa a dark look. "Not use our talents, say you? I strongly oppose those words! I believe that my ears have heard that this establishment is supposed to cultivate our skills, not discard them!" One of his hamsters crawled up his head and nodded along to what his master said._

" _I kind of agree with Tanaka-san on this one." Mahiru added, looking a bit meek. "What is the purpose of this activity, sensei? I thought we were supposed to fully depend on our talents, to use them every day so that they improve?"_

 _The Yukizome shook her head. "I know that you all believe that your talents are your key tickets to a successful life, and it doesn't help that that's what the school is basically stating. But, I am here to teach you all that talent isn't everything." Her expression softened. "It doesn't make you all omnipotent. Sooner or later, there will come a time where your talents will fail you and-"_

" _And since you depended solely on them, you will not know what to do next." Naruto interrupted, an uncharacteristically gentle expression on his face._

 _He knew that lesson better than anyone. Or, rather, Sasuke knew that lesson better than anyone. The moment when he realized that the Sharingan or his bloodline wasn't what made the world go round must've been one of the Jūbi's most treasured moments._

 _But now's not the time for that. The blonde had decided to speak on behalf of Chisa because he knew that the woman was too kind-hearted to deliver her point properly._

 _It didn't take a genius to see that._

" _Think of yourself as a rich kid and your talent as your money." He leaned forward on his desk, fingers interlocked. "Now, you use your wealth for literally everything in your life, using it to get what you want. From something as simple by paying a person to brush your teeth to literally buying an entire city." The shinobi can see that the others were beginning to get hooked on his metaphor. Good, the more immersed they are, the harder the lesson will get drilled into them._

" _But, say, a serial killer breaks into your home and he wants to end your life."_

" _I don't like this." Mikan shivered, hugging her small pack. She feared the idea of someone killing another person intensely. It goes against everything she stood for as a nurse. She could never imagine herself doing it!_

" _Nobody cares what you like, you disgusting pig!" As always, Hiyoko didn't miss a chance to insult the poor girl. The vicious look she sent the Tsumiki wasn't missed by anyone in the room._

 _Naruto continued on as if he wasn't interrupted. He didn't need the headache today. "You beg him to stop, to take anything he wanted as long as he spared your life. You say that he take all of your money and even the mansion that you have."_

" _Ooh, what happens next?" Ibuki asked, cutting off the blonde as well._

" _But he has no need for money, no need for a mansion." The Namikaze ignored the musician. Add to her description that he hated her ditziness. "No, all he needed was to satisfy the hunger that he has for blood. And so, he kills you."_

 _Nagito suddenly laughed loudly, amused and entertained by what was happening. "My, my, what a hopeful scenario we are in right now!"_

" _How the hell is that hopeful!?" Kazuichi muttered, sending the male a small glare._

 _Chisa cleared her throat. Again, not the way that she would've explained it but it seemed as if the message was clear. Her students looked like they understood what the Super High School-Level Mystery was trying to convey. The woman was thankful to the Komaeda as well. She felt that Naruto was about to say something that probably wasn't appropriate or needed to be heard._

" _Right! Everyone, take your envelopes and begin doing your activities!" The Yukizome grinned. "Next Monday, you will be assigned a different partner and a different task to perform! Have fun!"_

 _(End Flashback)_

* * *

Although, the people that Naruto had been partnered up with weren't all that bad. So far, it had mostly been the ones he could tolerate. Ryōta, Nekomaru, Mahiru, Akane, and Mikan had been… entertaining classmates to work with.

"How unlucky, right?" Nagito laughed for a third time, snapping the blonde out of his remembering. "But my good luck is trying to redeem itself by leading me to you!"

Naruto pinched the bridge of his nose in irritation. "It's 6:20 in the morning, Komaeda-san. I shall pass the information on to you once I arrive at school."

"Great!" The young man exclaimed in gladness. "I am fortunate enough to have a partner like you, Namikaze-san! You are simply overflowing with Hope!"

Naruto tsk'ed.

He ended the call without another word and deftly returned to the others. It would be a bad image if the Host was absent to his own breakfast, after all.

* * *

Hope's Peak Academy, an exclusive, government-sanctioned school that only-

You know what? You get it.

At the current moment, Naruto was with two of his Super High School-Level classmates. They had just finished breakfast and now were on their way to Hope's Peak. Their ride to school was courtesy of the Namikaze, a modified limousine that was 22 meters long.

The color scheme was certainly interesting. On one side, it was ebony in color. A masked scarecrow was imprinted upon it as a design, with cherry blossoms forming a whirlwind while caught in orange fire.

On the other side, it was ivory in shading. There was a wooden dragon painted upon it, its body twisting and turning as a small, orange fox sat on its head. A pink medical cross was in the kit's mouth, using it as a chew toy.

A simple, but clever, tribute to the entirety of Team 7.

On the inside of the vehicle, the three talented individuals were having a civil and quiet conversation. There were things that they couldn't talk about while in the presence of other people, as such, they weren't able to address some important matters earlier. Some things must be kept from innocent ears.

But of course, one doesn't tackle important business without the customary small talk. It's more for appearances than anything else. Besides, Naruto, Fuyuhiko and Peko were close friends, they still had some stuff to talk about that wasn't related to the Kuzuryū clan or its dealings.

"So," Naruto began, holding a glass of dark chocolate. "Who are the ones that you must spend your day with?" He took a small sip, making sure to delight himself in its bittersweet taste.

The Super High School-Level Gangster grunted in dismay. He obviously did not like the one he was paired up with.

"Hanamura-san's the one I'm stuck with. We're tasked to sew attires for a male and female with a specific size that we have to follow." He took a shot of some non-alcoholic wine, trying to get himself ready for the torture. He knew the cook enough to know that he's going to be saying _a lot_ of inappropriate things.

"Saionji-san is my partner for the day." Peko answered, polishing her bokken. "We have to help the Animal Raising Committee wash all of the animals. In collaboration with the school, they decided to make a contest out of it. Whoever has the cleanest pet under an hour wins a prize of the winners' choosing." She appraised her weapon with a critical eye, making sure that it was up to her standards.

"I see." Naruto leaned back in the leather sofa, the fabric groaning in response. "I have been unfortunate enough to be paired up with Nagito Komaeda. We are supposed to help some workers build houses for charity."

Fuyuhiko crossed his arms. "I would watch myself around him. His uncanny talent would always result in others getting harmed." He remembered the times when he fell victim to it and unconsciously shuddered. "On another note, Sōda-san has been paired up with Sonia-san today. I have no doubts that we would be hearing a lot of his _wonderful_ experiences later."

"Sōda-san is a teenager going through puberty." Peko bluntly stated. "It is natural for him to desire someone of the opposite sex."

"It is unnatural, however, for him to _obsess_ over someone of the opposite sex." Naruto rebuked. "It is fortunate, though, that he is not attracted to his own gender. Otherwise, there would be a very unfortunate accident that would befall him."

"You have a strong dislike for homosexuals?" The gangster raised an eyebrow.

"I have a strong dislike for people that dare disrespect their gender." The ninja expertly answered. "If you do things that will bring a bad image to your own sex, expect a visit from me."

"Your opinion on rapists, then?" The swordswoman immediately followed up with a random question.

"People that shall feel every bit of pain before they die." Naruto took another sip. "Men and women are more dignified and august than stooping to a level so low that they would take advantage of someone. If they cannot control their carnal desire of lust, they do not deserve life."

"Yet, that is almost the same with murderers." Peko added. "They cannot control their wrath and that results in them killing people. Do they deserve to die as well?"

"Murderers give people the sweet relief of death, enabling them to be free of the burdens of being alive." Naruto swirled the chocolate around, keeping intense eye contact with the Pekoyama. "However, if someone kills someone for the sake of killing, then that is where I draw the line."

"Thieves?"

"Greed and Envy are powerful, however are also unacceptable. If you cannot be content with what you have and want things for the sake of having it, you do not deserve your possessions. You shall not be killed but you shall be stripped of everything you have."

"And what makes you believe that you should be the one to commit the deed that nobody desires?"

"Because I am the only one who desires to do the deed that nobody desires." And that stumped the swordswoman into silence.

She was impressed, extremely impressed. His answers weren't generic nor were it over the top. He seemed to know exactly what he was talking about. That made him more interesting in her eyes. But then, just as she looked ready to say some more, a third party interrupted.

"Peko, enough! Save your debates for later." The Kuzuryū heir downed the rest of his drink in one gulp. Wiping his mouth, he shot his blonde friend a serious look. "Now that the small talk is handled with, let's talk business."

Naruto's mood instantly changed. In a snap, the atmosphere inside the vehicle shifted. Gone was the light, friendly aura, and in its place was a heavy, oppressive feel. The blonde wordlessly finished his delectable drink before turning to face the young successor.

"What do you want done?"

"Someone has been stealing from the clan and I need your help." Fuyuhiko disliked asking someone else for assistance. He always wanted to do everything on his own power, not relying on his clan or his friends. He wanted to prove that he was strong enough on his own. If he could, he would find the perpetrator himself and fill them with lead.

However, this was much bigger than his pride. If even the Kuzuryū spies couldn't find out whom it was, that meant it was someone very well protected and high up in the social ladder. And, unfortunately for his family, they made dealings with people like that every single day.

"I want the bastard's name, location, family, occupation and head on a silver platter."

"The reward?" Naruto drummed his fingers on the leather sofa, patiently listening.

"Of your own choice."

"Hmmm."

In that single moment, the shinobi's impassive expression broke. His mask cracked and his façade faded away as a small, malicious grin formed on his face. If there was one thing that he let his evil personality delight in, it was the murdering of his enemies.

He laughed menacingly, triggering a slight shiver from his companions. "Consider it done. The package shall be delivered to you tomorrow."

Fuyuhiko matched the blonde's smile with one of his own. This was exactly why the Namikaze was on his clan's topmost lists. It was because he was the very best assassin under their employ. He always delivered on his promises and he never failed in killing the right person. If he says the target will be dead in ten seconds, the target WILL be dead in ten seconds.

Sometimes, the Kuzuryū believed that that was actually his true talent.

Being the Super High School-Level Assassin.

If only the rich blonde revealed it already…

* * *

( _An Hour Later)_

He knew it the moment he heard it that this particular day would be absolute hell for him. He had foreseen the events the instant he heard the Sōda's name along with the Princess'. In fact, he actually abhorred the fact that he couldn't avoid this entirely. He even dreaded this particular moment ever since it was announced.

Which was yesterday.

And, to be honest, he wasn't the only one. If he took a look around the classroom, almost every single one of the occupants there were either glaring at Kazuichi or they were trying desperately to ignore him. He couldn't even blame them. If even he, the one who has seen things that people could only have nightmares of, was disturbed by the scene in front of him, then the others will surely be affected.

Look at him, the guy was disgustingly in love. The mechanic was hugging a wrench of all things as hearts appeared on his eyes. His leg was raised behind him as if he was a blushing schoolgirl, giggling and daydreaming of the "fated gathering" between him and Sonia. What was worse about it was that Naruto didn't think he was doing this unintentionally.

The shinobi sorely apologized for his actions back when he was like him.

It was like seeing the fangirl stage of Sakura combined with his very own obnoxiousness.

It wouldn't have been such a terrible day if everything had just gone well. And by that he meant, if his evil personality hadn't resurfaced. By strengthening the seals keeping the dark side at bay, it made the ninja incapable of using chakra for one whole day, as his body had to adjust to the sudden change.

And to think that he could've just ignored this all by disabling his hearing.

"This fills me with immense hope!" Nagito's statement snapped Naruto out of his thoughts. "And soon, the entire world will experience this feeling with me!" He was reading the copy the Namikaze gave him, the one containing their task.

Said male quietly stood up, backpack slinging over his shoulder. "Don't think too much about it, Komaeda-san." He said, sending the young man a bored look. "I recently heard that the workers had alcohol poisoning last night and had to be admitted to the hospital. They won't be able to build anything for several days."

"Eh?" The lucky student blinked, not expecting to hear that. "Then, what should we do? Does this mean that we'll build the hundred houses by ourselves?" He suddenly clapped in delight at this. "Wonderful! Think of how much hope the people will feel at watching us!"

Naruto grunted. "It does not matter. We were given the task to help build houses for charity and we shall do so, with or without help." He then began walking away, leaving his partner-for-the-day behind. "I shall return to get you when I decide to embark."

Nagito followed his movements, looking at him with questioning eyes. "Where are you going?"

"I have a meeting with a blacksmith." Was his only reply before the ninja went and got out.

* * *

 _(Hallway)_

Naruto Namikaze stopped just as the door slammed shut behind him.

Building houses for charity.

This activity… It means so much more to the blonde than anyone could realize. This task had made the ninja recall the times of hardship he experienced back when he was a child. When he was but a small orphan boy who had no money, no food, no shelter and no possessions other than the clothes on his back.

He remembered the happiness he felt when the Sandaime had given him his first apartment. The relief and joy that circulated his entire being when he realized that he finally had a home to call his own. The sheer love and care he was shown when the Sarutobi decided to become his Grandfather figure.

That… That was one of the reasons as to why he became who he was today. Because of Hiruzen's kindness, Naruto stayed on the path of righteousness and never had he ever strayed from it. It was because of simple moments like those that the Namikaze felt as if he was the happiest and luckiest person on the planet.

As such, being put in the position where he could be to others as what Hiruzen was to him, made the blonde feel… excited. Exhilaration was running rampant throughout his entire being, as if it traveled directly through his bloodstream.

He looked down at his palms.

These hands… they could provide so many things for others. They could make the poorest person alive become one of the richest in a snap. They could take away everything from someone and give them to somebody else effortlessly. They have so much power in them that they could literally be used to do anything! _They could even be used to rule the entire world._

That's why… That's why he won't let a bunch of poisoned workers prevent the people who need these homes to feel the comfort and safety that they deserved! He won't let any poor man, woman or child live on the streets a day longer than they have to! He will provide them with the houses they need even if it costs him every single coin in his pocket!

He won't stop at a hundred houses! He'll buy land and build a thousand more if he has to!

With a flick of his wrist, his phone was already in his hand and dialing the human most suited for this job.

Not even a second after it first rang, the other person had already picked up.

"Chūkan Hinata, I have a job for you."

* * *

 _(Chemistry Lab)_

This was the place.

That's what Naruto told himself.

This is where the Super High School-Level Blacksmith was currently in. Which was honestly a bit odd, if he thought about it. What would a guy like him be doing at a place like this? Unless he was infusing his metal with poison or any science-related stuff, this was no place for a metalworker to be in.

Nevertheless, the witnesses said he was in here and the life forces he felt inside didn't lie.

Well, might as well get on with it. If this meeting doesn't take too long, he might be able to arrive at their activity's designated place before the others. It would not do well for his reputation if he wasn't there with his workers. That would put him in a bad light. Plus, he wanted the pleasure of personally having a hand in providing homes for the homeless.

Without wasting any more time, Naruto ceased his procrastinating and opened the lab door.

"Forgive my intrusion." He said on the way in.

The three occupants inside the lab jumped at his sudden appearance. Quickly right after, the shinobi was met with three different looks. One was of fear and hesitance, one was of annoyance and slight curiosity and one was of indifference and caution. Three different reactions from three different people.

"Can you not see we're busy?" Ruruka Andō, the Super High School-Level Confectioner. The only woman that the Hanamura would love to partner up with that didn't involve perverseness. Said to be able to create sweets so good that it makes even smart people go numb in the brain.

"Do you want me to get rid of him?" Sōnosuke Izayoi, the Super High School-Level Blacksmith. The person said to be able to create anything and everything and then use said creations expertly in combat. Rumored to craft weapons that would be typically used by ninjas.

"P-Please, don't fight in here." Seiko Kimura, The Super High School-Level Pharmacist. The person that can create any sort of drug that you need, both the good and bad. If you have any ailments, it was said that she could provide you with the exact medication needed and your sickness will be gone instantly.

"I am sorry for the trouble." His words say so but his actions did not follow. Naruto did not want to bow, his pride not allowing it. "But I have an important business with Izayoi-san."

Ruruka hmph'ed, crossing her arms. "Did you not hear me? I said we're busy! Buzz off!"

Sōnosuke stepped forward, brandishing his signature weapon. He then pointed it at the Namikaze threateningly, his posture aggressive and dangerous. "I do not believe that you are needed to be told twice."

"G-Guys, please." Seiko meekly tried to diffuse the situation.

Naruto frowned. He did not like the way the blacksmith was showing his dominance over him. Seeing this young idiot act as if he could defeat him was rubbing the ninja the wrong way. There was a fire being lit up in his chest, a fire that wanted to be fed. And the only way to do that was show this Alpha-wannabe his place, right under his Oxford shoes.

However, just as he reached to grab his own weapon, he suddenly remembered about the activity. He needed the blacksmith's help in order to have his Father's kunai replicated and thoroughly humiliating the guy was not the way to earn his assistance. And, no doubt, it would take a much longer time to get the Izayoi to agree to help compared to where he doesn't destroy him.

And, as much as his pride hated him for it, the blonde had to stand down.

"I see." Naruto spoke through gritted teeth. "Forgive me, then. I shall take my leave."

But, just as the Namikaze turned to leave, Seiko suddenly gasped loudly. She then uncharacteristically ran towards the door and forcefully barred the blonde's exit. The Jūbi held back a growl. He did not have time for this.

"W-Wait!" The pharmacist exclaimed.

"Yes?"

"Seiko-chan, what are you doing?" Ruruka raised an eyebrow at her actions. She has only seen her friend move that fast when a life was in danger or when someone was in extreme pain.

However, it looked as if the Kimura hasn't even heard her. Her sights were set firmly on the shinobi's crimson ones. "A-Aren't you Naruto Namikaze? One of the richest and most influential people in Japan?"

"I am." Hm, maybe he could stay for a bit. Naruto loved being recognized. That meant that he was properly receiving what he should be. He needed to be shown the respect and admiration that he rightfully deserved. "Why do you ask?"

An emotion of intense happiness and elation appeared on her face, enough so that it almost looked like she wanted to jump for joy. In fact, it seemed as if she was barely holding herself back from just screaming in excitement.

"Your work is amazing!" Seiko exclaimed loudly, thoroughly surprising the other three occupants. "The way that you exactly know what illness is affecting a person, where it is exactly located, how to treat it so that it will never return, is simply amazing! And the fact that you can heal someone with Stage Four Cancer as if it was nothing is astounding!"

The Namikaze's eyebrows shot up in surprise. "You know of my medical achievements?"

"Yes!" That could have been qualified as a squeal. "I may not be a nurse or a doctor but your skill in healing is what inspired me to improve myself! I even have the book that you wrote!"

She eagerly pulled out a rather thick book out of her pack, which had the title of 'Literally Everything You Need To Know About Medicine'.

"It was because of this that my knowledge of medicines and herbs had improved astronomically!" Seiko was literally about to cry from joy. The edges of her vision had started to moisten. "My drugs had never been the same after I read this masterpiece!"

Seeing this young woman in front of him… Looking at the sheer happiness on her face as she talked about her passion… Just feeling her positive aura as she stared into his eyes…It sparked an emotion that he hasn't felt in a while.

Gratitude.

Years before he had joined Hope's Peak High School, before he had created the Manor he lived in today, the Namikaze (who was still known as Uzumaki back then) traveled around the world, doing various things that people could only dream about. He was participating in stuff that, at first, he didn't believe he could do. But after he became the Jūbi, literally everything was within his grasp.

At first, he toured around the Earth as a healer. Not as a doctor or anything like that, but as a literal healer. He used his newly transformed chakra to enter a person, search for anything amiss inside their bodies, then have it examine the illnesses piece by piece until he could understand it fully.

After that, he retrieved his energy and always made sure that there wasn't any left lingering around his patients. Not many know this but uncontrolled chakra inside someone who has never been exposed to it before is extremely lethal. If they were lucky, they would die instantly. If not, their insides would melt very slowly.

Anyway, Naruto became a quickly well-known person. He was the only human to ever treat diseases that were deemed as "incurable". However, the blonde knew he couldn't do this forever. That's why he wrote a book, explaining in graphic and in extremely great detail _every single_ sickness there was in the planet and how to counteract them. It took a total of 6 months before he left the Medical Industry.

After he left his legacy, he traveled around the earth once more, this time as a botanist. Since the Namikaze was an avid lover of Nature, this was something that he loved doing. With his newfound powers, he could grow a dense and lush forest in the middle of the Sahara Desert and make it survive for a thousand years.

Whenever he planted a seed, he always fed it a drop of his chakra before he buried it. And the results were something out of a fairy tale. The plants and trees he took care of grew to a massive size, at least five times the normal amount. Not only that, but the coloring was brighter than average, almost as if the plants themselves were happy.

So, he wasn't really surprised when he also became quickly well-known in this aspect. Millions of Environmentalists around the world had flown great distances just to thank him. He had restored about 43% of Nature in a span of one year. Although, he made sure that no living being alive could ever harness the power of chakra, even if they ate the fruits of his trees or the bodies of his plants.

He didn't want another Kaguya to surface.

Right after he left Botany, Naruto became an artist. This passion was tied to his previous work. He fell in love with the beauty of Nature, and as a result, he wanted for others to love it as well. So, he began drawing the beautiful things that he had seen during his travels.

Sunrise and sunsets, twilight on beaches, the blossoming of a flower, the wind blowing gently across the plains, the different colors of the sky, the gorgeousness of the underwater world, and many more. Of course, since the blonde never drew anything in his life before, he used the technique called Creation of All Things to create his art.

This, in turn, made his work look very realistic. If you focused enough, you could actually feel the sun, hear the wind, taste the sea and even smell the flowers. It was almost as if you were there yourself. He then became the human who invented the art form called Drawing the Dream. Since being enthralled by his creations was like being in a dream.

He was an artist for half a year.

Following his artistic life, Naruto soon took up the art of teaching. Or to be more specific, being an instructor in fighting. This was inspired when he saw a bunch of teenagers picking on the poor and the weak. So, to make sure that that doesn't happen anymore, the Namikaze taught the defenseless how to fight back.

And that was when he found out how he loved passing on his knowledge.

Not even a week later, the blonde had already set up a dojo and was giving free lessons to those who couldn't afford it. Since he didn't know any martial arts aside from the ones he had personally seen, namely the Gentle Fist, the Strong Fist, the Uchiha's Interceptor Style, the Frog Kata, etcetera, these were the ones that he taught his students. A set of Taijutsu styles that this world never knew of.

And, surprise surprise, Naruto was renowned as one of the people who created their own fighting techniques. It certainly helped his reputation that the ones who graduated from his dōjō soon became the best fighters in the entire world. In fact, there was this particular student that the Namikaze took a liking to.

He forgot his name but the sheer skill and potential he saw in that man was something that the blonde had never seen in this world before. His true power was held back, though, because of a disease he was suffering from. It prevented him from reaching his final form.

Good thing Naruto knew how to cure any and all illnesses.

The shinobi was a sensei for one whole year before he passed on the title to the man he restored.

After that, he decided to rest. That was when he created his Manor, hired the servants, invited the Families, took an interest in the Political world and became the person that stood before everyone today. The people under his employ were so numerous that it could be considered a clan back in his home world.

And now, back to the present.

Naruto chuckled silently, shaking his head. He had forgotten how it felt helping people just for the sake of doing it. He had forgotten the joy and pleasure that came with the work he had done. The smiles of appreciation, the screams of adulation, the tears of happiness…

He had forgotten what it meant to be himself.

He had forgotten how to be Naruto Uzumaki.

Maybe he should rectify that?

Maybe…

Maybe…

Maybe…

* * *

 **So... that was Chapter 2!**

 **Leave your reviews at the box below and tell me what you think. I'd appreciate your honest opinions and constructive criticism as it will help me improve my way of writing. And, if you have any ideas, tell me and I'll include it in later chapters.**

 **And I'm sorry again if I disappointed some of you. I will make sure that the next Chapter will be better than this one.**

 **Oh, and if you had found mistakes in the story (like grammar mistakes, spelling errors or anything like that) be sure to tell me so that I can fix them!**

 **Thank you, guys!**

 **WDM, out.**


	3. In-Between The Events

**Hey guys, WDM here.**

 **First of all, before I continue, I would like to apologize for the long delay. I actually already had the third chapter finished back July 17. However, I was unhappy with it and basically scrapped it and started from the ground up. So, sorry that I had you guys wait.**

 **Second of all, I am sad to say this but this would be the last chapter for now. Our summer break is over and school rolled in a week ago and already it's hectic. We have exams literally every week so my time in creating stories has been drastically cut short. But that doesn't mean to say I'm abandoning this story. I will still write when I can but don't expect another chapter for a loooong while.**

 **Lastly, thank you guys so much for the support and the love. I deeply and sincerely appreciate it. Your comments helped me and gave me the inspiration to write! So, cheers to you awesome readers out there. I noticed that as I wrote this chapter that I am slowly getting better at writing and it's all because of you guys!**

 **Now, to answer some questions and to clear up some things.**

 **Lq840i** **: Yes, Naruto COULD have done that but the activity required for he and his partner to be present with video or photo evidence, as stated in Chapter 2. And, I also had something planned for it that you will know about later. And as for your question, I honestly didn't think about that and that actually gave me an idea. So, thank you. But, I wouldn't say that Naruto is Talent itself, he just has the ability to do everything.**

 **And, that's it!**

 **Off to the story we go!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Danganronpa.**

* * *

 **Story Begins**

Have you ever felt empowered? Like a surge of electricity coursed through your body and gave you a power up. Or how about determined? A strong desire to do something with such belief in yourself that nothing is out of reach. Perhaps inspired? Hundreds upon hundreds of ideas in your head, each one much better than the last. No? Then, you wouldn't be able to understand the feeling when these three are combined, would you?

Because that was what Naruto was experiencing right now. The sheer feeling of it overwhelmed the blonde as it coated his entire being. It filled every part of his body from his head to his toes, not leaving any inch of skin untouched. It was affecting each and every cell, giving him an energy so vibrant it reminisced the sun! The way it influenced his heart and his mind with positivity made him believe that he could do ANYTHING!

He hasn't felt like this in a long time. He couldn't even remember the last time he had an… emotion such as this! Such spiritual power running through his veins. It was like… he was the naïve, dreaming and idiotic orange-loving blonde once more. Like he was Naruto Uzumaki all over again.

All because of this beautiful emotion called… Hope.

. . .

. . .

. . .

And all of it suddenly warped.

In an instant, the gratitude he felt shifted into emptiness. The emotion of joy was drained out of his body like water in the sink, leaving him indifferent. The eagerness dissipated like wind, in place of it came apathy. The positivity was sullied and corrupted, turning his expression stoic and blank. The small, gentle smile on his face remained… but it was dead and hollow.

The Hope… quickly vanished.

Naruto tried hard not to show the surprise on his face. What the fuck just happened? It had been instantaneous, almost an automatic reaction. Everything he felt earlier was just… gone! As if it was never there in the first place. Now, he was back to how he normally was, maybe with less emotion. That wasn't normal. What just happened had been totally unexpected and unknown to him.

The matter needed to be studied more thoroughly.

Perhaps it was time to take his leave.

"U-Um, Namikaze-san." That brought him back to the real world. When his attention turned to her, Seiko's eyes flickered to the bottom right and her entire form slouched. She then began to twiddle her fingers, an action extremely familiar to the blonde. "C-Could you… judge my work? I would really appreciate it. Y-You don't have to if you're busy!"

For her sake, Naruto kept his smile on, no matter how much it felt wrong. "Unfortunately, Kimura-san, I do have important errands to run." The pharmacist's body visibly sagged and disappointment filled her face. That affected the blonde a bit, especially since she was someone who admired his earlier works. "However, I could make an exception." Her eyes lit up so quickly that it was almost worrying. "The Practical Exams are almost upon us. If you impress me there, I'll arrange a meet-up."

"R-Really?" The disbelief in her tone was very palpable. Seiko almost couldn't believe what she was hearing! In fact, was she dreaming right now? If she was, she didn't want to wake up yet!

"You have my word." Naruto nodded. "However, I must depart." His eyes shifted over to Ruruka and Sōnosuke , his eyes narrowing. He shall deal with them on another day. "I have no further business here." He bid her adieu and took his leave.

"Wait!" The Andō suddenly called out, taking a step forward.

But she was too late. The Lab doors slammed shut, leaving the entire room in silence. Seiko looked absolutely blissful, staring off into space as she began daydreaming. Ruruka looked to be annoyed, her arms crossed and her face not too happy. Sōnosuke was indifferent, merely watching the events happen stoically.

* * *

 _(Outside)_

The moment Naruto stepped out of the room, rather than immediately dashing off like one would expect, he instead strolled down the hallway in a calm and orderly manner. His footsteps made no noise as his feet hit the floor, retaining the silence of the corridors. His eyes, which had been full of confusion and urgency, were now blank and stoic.

He wasn't undignified that he would let his emotions control his actions.

Although, the blonde did seek a place in where he could have peace and quiet. He desired to confront the strange phenomena earlier and study it. It was strange and quite perplexing, something that the shinobi rarely come across these days. It would soothe his troubled thoughts and lessen the chances of his malicious personality coming out if he discovered everything about it.

"But, if I'm right, I might not get the chance to." Naruto stated to himself, giving the empty hallways a once-over. He didn't trust the situation he was in right now. It was too quiet, too barren, too… convenient for him. The Universe never let a chance to fuck his plans up slip by. As such, the blonde was just waiting for something to happen.

Turning a corner, a short distance away from him, the Namikaze saw a door to a stairwell leading up to the roof. A proverbial light bulb suddenly lit up as an idea quickly formed in the ninja's head. The rooftop, what a perfect spot! Not only is it isolated and off limits to most people, it also allows him to bask in the presence of his loved one! The feel of the storm's embrace will help the identification process.

"And it seems that there is still no one around to prevent me from reaching my destination. How curious all of this is." Naruto didn't fully believe that he was in the clear, though. It wouldn't be a surprise to him if the Universe decided to act at the very last second. It LOVED to screw his plans as if it was a hormonal teenager.

Not the best comparison but the most accurate one.

And the Namikaze was proven right once more. Because once he opened the stairwell door, he came face to face with one of the only few people that the blonde liked enough to not dismiss. Chisa Yukizome froze in her actions, her hand just a few inches from the doorknob

"Naruto-kun?" The instructor blinked a couple of times, surprise evident on her face.

"Chisa-sensei." Naruto nodded in recognition. He wasn't as miffed as he normally would've been with any other person. The orange-haired woman was somebody that the shinobi liked to converse with on a daily basis. Her attitude was refreshing to his senses and the blonde felt comfortable whenever around her.

"What are you doing here?" She was carrying what seems to be a folder filled with important documents. "Aren't you supposed to be helping Komaeda-kun with your activity?"

Ah, yes. He needed to build houses for the poor and the homeless. He nearly forgot about that with all that's recently happened. Perhaps the revelation could wait. For now, the weak needed him more. "I simply had a short errand to run, one that has been just concluded."

"Eh? You had something to do on your upperclassman's sector?" Chisa tilted her head in wonder. The floor that they were in was composed solely of students older than the ones under her. So, she was a bit puzzled as to why the blonde enigma was here.

"It's nothing, sensei. It's a matter that only I find important. " Naruto replied mysteriously, poking the Yukizome on her forehead.

The orange-haired woman made a face, playfully swatting away his offending hand. "Naruto-kuuuun! Why do you always hide things from me?" She crossed her arms, a small pout forming. "You know better than to keep things from your instructor!"

"Don't be a baby, sensei." The ninja's lips twitched upwards.

It had exactly been a week ago when Naruto recognized Chisa Yukizome as a person worthy of his friendship. It was after classes, around 5 in the afternoon…

* * *

 _(Flashback)_

 _The Namikaze had just gotten out of the gates, his usual stoic expression on his face with his backpack slung over his shoulder. The bell had just rung a few minutes ago and he wasted no time in making his exit. The blonde really didn't want to stay any longer than he needed to and get bothered by Sonia or Kazuichi._

 _The Sōda will most likely try and challenge him again in a contest of manliness. The mechanic believed that if he showed how much more of a man he was than him, the Princess will fall for his charms. Ranging from who could lift the most weights to who could run the fastest in the shortest amount of time, a bunch of activities that the shinobi deemed worthless, the pink-haired male will try anything. So far, his strategy hasn't worked. Mostly because he hasn't won any challenges._

 _The Nevermind… Naruto was just trying to avoid getting asked out again in front of other people. He also didn't want to gain the attention of others after he shoots her down for the FIFTH time. Now, don't get him wrong, the ninja liked attention, especially if it was something worthy of his stature. But negative ones? No, thank you. He believed that someone like him didn't deserve to be seen in a bad light. And turning down a Princess multiple times certainly put you there._

 _That was also the reason as to why Kazuichi suddenly decided to declare himself as the blonde's rival and set up various kinds of trials._

 _Naruto stopped just outside of the campus and leaned against a wall. "As usual, I shall wait until my ride arrives." He said to no one in particular. "It is a shame that Fuyuhiko and Peko have to stay late. Their tasks must be arduous if they are forced to work overtime." He pulled out his phone and checked for the time. "A few more minutes until the scheduled extraction."_

 _This was his usual after-school schedule. The blonde would wait by the school gates for a few minutes. He would be alone with his thoughts as he relishes the peace and serenity that he greatly desired. And then, after some time has passed, his ride would arrive and then he will proceed to the Manor. On the rare days that someone who knew of his works recognized him, the ninja would spend an hour, at most, entertaining the person._

 _So, normally, it was either be undisturbed for the next few minutes or be interviewed by an inspired fan._

 _However, it seems that neither of those two were going to happen today._

" _Your money or your life." A smooth voice suddenly stated, a good-looking man appearing out of the blue. He made sure to stick close to the Namikaze, trying to keep the hidden blade concealed as the attacker poised it directly under the blonde's ribcage._

 _Naruto merely glanced in disinterest at the mugger. A calm look in his eyes, his legs set in a relaxed form, a small disarming smile on his face, an even breathing of his chest… Yup, these were the signs of an expert criminal. Judging from his actions, the amount of people that this man has victimized was probably high. To others, it will probably look like they were nothing more but simple friends hanging out._

 _Too bad he chose the wrong person today._

 _It's been a while since the shinobi have had another victim. The last one that attempted to steal from him was probably a few months ago. It seems that the gruesome work he did on the most recent perpetrator was enough to scare all the criminals from attacking him. Well, almost all of them. As the ninja studied the mugger a bit more, he concluded that this man probably hasn't done his research on his current target._

 _Because if he did, he would've known that criminals like him all ended up tortured with methods so vile that even psychopaths would puke. Then, they are left to die, strung up on a metal pole while scalding hot water slowly fills up the room that they're placed in. Not enough to drown, but just enough for more pain before they pass away._

" _I'm not playing around." The man whispered, pushing the blade deeper into Naruto's skin. "Give me all your money or you'll die!"_

 _A heartbeat._

 _The Namikaze refrained himself from smiling. He could already feel it. His evil personality resurfacing! Just a few more seconds and this mugger will be regretting his decision very,_ _ **very**_ _soon. He didn't like indulging his darker side. His personality changes drastically when he does so._

 _The grip on the knife now got tighter as the criminal got a bit annoyed at the blonde's lack of response. "Fucking idiot, are you fucking deaf or stupid? You better listen to me if you know what's good for you!"_

 _Naruto's hand twitched, a dark aura emanating from his fingertips. But sometimes, the evil within must be released. The excitement was beginning to overtake his senses. The feeling was like a predator about to jump on an unsuspecting prey; the thrill of an easy hunt!_

" _Last chance, moron!" The guy was shaking, irritation now clear on his face. He obviously hasn't targeted anyone like him before. Too used to his victims easily caving in to his demands. Well, today, he'll be the victim. And later, the Jūbi will have him_ _ **begging**_ _for death. "That's it!"_

 _The mugger's hand moved…_

 _Into a twisted position as Naruto broke his arm. The man gave off a painful scream, losing his grip on the knife. The blonde quickly elbowed him twice, once on the throat and once on the stomach, shutting him up instantly. In quick succession, the shinobi took his broken arm, popped it back in place, broke his elbow instead and then broke his entire arm again. Taking the fallen knife, the Namikaze jammed it deep into the criminal's left elbow._

 _Lifting his leg up, Naruto delivered a bone-crushing stomp on the man's left kneecap. He gave off a choked scream as he falls to his knees. Tears began appearing on the criminal's eyes as the pain became too much for him to handle. The blonde grunted in dissatisfaction at seeing his weakness before he delivered a devastating blow on the mugger's face that broke his nose. The man flew back and pathetically folded instantaneously, his back giving off a loud crack._

 _And all of this happened without getting any attention._

 _Genjutsu was one of the most underappreciated ninja art._

 _Naruto spit at the man, his expression set into angry disappointment. "Already, you look like you're about to die. The others before you shed their tears only after the first hour has passed." He glared at him with so much venom. "Your weakness disgusts me. You are the kind who preys on the weak just to satisfy their own sick fantasies of power, aren't you?" The shinobi pulled out the knife and stabbed it in the criminal's right leg._

" _Aagghhh!" The man then began to further embarrass himself by wetting his pants, the fear and pain overloading his senses._

 _Naruto's eyes flashed with rage, the darkness turning his crimson eyes a deeper shade. "I will not stain my hands with your blood." His face twisted into a repulsed and displeasured expression. "You shall die here, laying in the dirt like the worm that you are." The Jūbi then turned and left, not wanting to stay in the presence of the maggot any longer. "It's not even worth killing you."_

 _The ninja snapped his fingers._

 _The screams of terror and shock happened a few seconds later, not really surprising the blonde. Then, the frantic footsteps came, either from trying to get away from the scene or trying to get closer to it, just as expected. After that, the whispers and murmurs of "Who did it?", "What happened?", "Did anyone see anything?" soon arrived, like the Namikaze had foreseen._

 _Sometimes, it wasn't great being able to see the future. Ever since he became the Ten Tails, his eyes had gained the capability of the Mangekyō Sharingan. Which means that he was able to predict and see what was going to happen all the time._

 _It made things_ _ **boring**_ _._

 _Click._

 _Naruto paused._

" _You… You motherfucker!" The man managed to say amidst the pain. "Look at me, you little shit! LOOK AT ME!" The blonde turned his head, revealing his crimson orbs which glowed a violent black. "How dare you insult me like this!? Do you fucking know who I am!?"_

" _I have no intentions to know nor do I care." The Namikaze subtly narrowed his eyes. 'Odd. For some reason, his future is unclear to me.' Slightly intrigued, he decided to fully face the mugger. He leveled the worm with a hard stare. 'Yes, I am certain. I cannot predict what his next action would be. It's like trying to look through muddy water.'_

" _You better fucking care!" Naruto was now a bit interested in the criminal. Perhaps he should keep him alive and torture him for information. He hasn't met anyone that had been able to shut down his eyes' predictions before. "Because I'm Naruto Namikaze! The richest man in Japan! I have friends that can kill you!" And just like that, the blonde's interest turned to rage._

" _What did you just say?" The shinobi felt his entire body tense up._

" _Are you fucking deaf!? I'm Naruto Namikaze! The richest and most influential person to ever live!" The ninja was barely keeping himself from disintegrating the worm. He dared? HE DARED!? HE FUCKING DARED IMPErSONATE HIM AND SULLY HIS RESPECTABLE NAME!? THIS WORTHLESS MAGGOT SHALL REGRET APPROACHING HIM!_

 ** _NOBODY INSULTED HIM LIKE THIS AND LIVED!_**

" _You're Naruto Namikaze, you say." Naruto whispered, walking slowly towards the worm. "The most influential person, you say." His nails began extending, shaping into curves reminiscent of claws. "The richest man, you say." His teeth began to transform, sharpening themselves into deadly canines. His crimson eyes adapted a new form. Rings rippled into existence and tomoes spun themselves into materiality. Blood began to run down from the sockets, further amplifying the demonic look that the ninja had equipped. "Well, can you guess who I am?"_

 _The pitiful maggot felt his words get caught in his throat as realization dawned over him. His eyes widened to the point of popping and tears began to gather at the edges of his vision. His hand lost all its strength, his grip on his gun slacking. He tried to scramble back, to try and get away as far as possible, but the damage done on his body made it impossible. To furthermore embarrass himself, he not only pissed himself a second time, he had also shit himself to the point that it exited his pants._

" _ **I'm Naruto Namikaze, the most dangerous criminal in the Underground!**_ _"_

" _N-NO!" He screamed. "No, get away from me!"_

" _ **It's people like you that I hate the most.**_ _" Naruto declared, a guttural growl escaping his throat._

" _No!" The worm squirmed and trembled, desperately trying to look for a way out._

 _He set his eyes on the gun._

" _ **People that prey on the weak just to satisfy their fantasies of power disgust me.**_ _" The Namikaze simply made eye contact and everybody around him immediately fell in a trance. They shall not be made witness to the events about to happen nor will they remember what they had seen._

 _The mugger lifted the gun with his injured left arm and aimed it directly at the blonde's head. "G-Get away or I'll shoot!"_

" _ **Do it.**_ _" Naruto grinned widely, his sharp teeth made bare to the man. "_ _ **I want to see you feel even more despair when you see your paltry weapon won't have an effect on me.**_ _"_

" _I-I mean it, man!" The criminal's lips quivered. "I-I'll kill you!"_

 _The shinobi paused._

…

…

" _ **No, you won't.**_ _" The Namikaze's grin grew bigger. "_ _ **I'LL KILL YOU!**_ _"_

 _The worm pulled the trigger. "D-DIE!"_

" _NO!"_

 _BANG!_

 _Blood splattered on the ground._

 _A body fell._

 _Shock._

 _Surprise._

 _Disbelief._

 _Naruto felt his heart skip a beat._

 _Chisa Yukizome fell into his arms, clutching her chest as the bullet tore through her. The crimson liquid quickly gushed out of the wound, staining her clothes red. She coughed, releasing more of her vital fluid into the world and causing some of it to dribble down her mouth. "Gah!" She grunted, gritting her teeth as her body agonized._

" _Sensei…" The blonde muttered, his mind still trying to register what just happened._

 _She…_

 _She jumped in front of the bullet…_

 _To save him._

 _But- "Why?"_

 _Chisa tried to laugh but it only resulted into coughing fits. "Silly, w-what kind of question is that?" She attempted to smile, to ease his thoughts, however only a grimace of pain could form. "You're my s-student, Namikaze-kun. I would never let a-anything happen to people that I c-c-care about." She held his cheek and softly caressed it. "I-I know there is good in you, Namikaze-kun. I can feel it amidst t-the rough personality you have. Don't wor-"_

 _BANG!_

 _Another bullet suddenly tore through her head, piercing her brain and drilling a hole straight through. The tiny piece of lead hit Naruto's chest but it harmlessly bounced off. Yet, this wasn't what the blonde was focused on right now. His eyes were set firmly on the now limp figure of his instructor and the blood that dribbled down to the ground. A small puddle was slowly forming near his feet, the liquid of life staining both the Yukizome's hair and the Namikaze's shoes._

 _She wasn't even given the chance to finish her sentence._

 _She wanted to say a lot more, the Jūbi could feel it._

 _But that opportunity was taken from her, ending her words in an unsatisfyingly quick way._

 _It felt displeasing to have it cut off like that. It made any possible heart-wrenching statements impossible to feel. It was… empty… lacking._

 _And all of this because of one person._

" _I may not be able to kill you, but I can cause you as much pain as I possibly can!" The criminal declared, his hand shakily trying to keep holding on to the pistol. "You ruined my life, so I will ruin y-"_

 _A bubbling ebony claw pierced his throat._

. . .

. . .

. . .

 _Naruto placed his hand on Chisa's chest. His entire form was covered in blood, from head to toe drenched with red fluids. The criminal was nothing but a literal stain on the ground now. His eyes were dead, simply no emotion in them. His dark personality was sealed off once more, hiding deep within the recess of his mind. The Yukizome's sacrifice, as needless as it was, affected the blonde more than he thought it would._

 _She was dead._

 _No other way around it._

 _Both her heart and her brain were shot._

 _She didn't feel any further pain, though. That was a silver lining, as crappy at it may be._

 _But, although she ceased feeling agony, his own heart ached when he stared at the woman. She was kind, optimistic, cheery, beautiful and an overall friendly person. Someone who shouldn't have died like this. Her death brought Naruto torment, a testament to the effect that she had on him. The Namikaze didn't even realize that he cared for her this intensely until she said those words._

" _I would never let anything happen to people that I care about."_

" _I would never let anything happen to my precious people."_

 _A cruel twist of fate._

 _However…_

" _I can still use the Outer Path." Naruto muttered, his hand glowing a bright orange. "Its services will be made unavailable for, at least, a year, but…" He stared at the peaceful form of the Yukizome. His eyes softened, the emotion of regret making itself known. "You don't deserve this. Your death is my fault." The Namikaze clapped his hands softly. "At the very least, you should die with a smile on your face."_

 _A luminous flash erupted._

" _Rise, sensei."_

 _(End Flashback)_

* * *

After that, Naruto took away the memories of everyone who witnessed what happened, including Chisa's. He then implanted fake ones inside the Yukizome's mind, showing her instead other events. Now, she believed that she had only passed out due to stress and the Namikaze was there to assist and take care of her. It also helped that the blonde had the initiative to tell his classmates his lie, otherwise, the Yukizome would've been skeptical.

Sometimes, the others were of use to the shinobi.

But, since Naruto felt a new connection to Chisa, he had also implanted memories that depicted him and his instructor beginning to understand one another. Using those as the base, the blonde slowly cultivated their friendship over the week until it reached the stage it is in now.

Which brings us back to the present.

"Muu, and don't poke me in the forehead again!" The orange-haired woman crossed her arms and shot the blonde a dirty look. "Now I understand why Pekoyama-chan doesn't like it."

"On the other hand, it entertains me." Naruto replied, amusement dancing in his eyes. He had opened up to her ever since that day. Not to the extent that he had with Kyōko but more than he had with Fuyuhiko and Peko. A testament to their friendship was that, like with the others they were close to, the teacher and student were now on first name basis.

"Well, it doesn't entertain me!" She huffed, puffing her cheeks. "So, don't do it anymore."

Instead of listening to his teacher's words, the Namikaze simply poked her in the forehead again.

A tick mark appeared on the instructor's head. "Gah, stop it!" She playfully punched him in the arm.

"Your reactions amuse me, Chisa-sensei." The Namikaze said, a small smile on his face. "Which is why I won't be ceasing this any time soon." He felt a bit carefree around her. It was like he could act slightly out of character and his pride wouldn't get in the way. In fact, the blonde was so comfortable around the orange-haired woman that the emotion of hope from earlier began to make itself known once again.

Before anything else could happen however, a newcomer made themselves known.

"Ah, I finally found you, Namikaze-kun!" The two simultaneously turned their heads. The person who called out paused in their stride as they noticed the blonde's companion. "Hm, Yukizome-sensei, too?" Nagito Komaeda blinked, his gaze turning calculative before the usual smile and laugh came into existence. "Ahahaha, I'm so lucky that I found you both!"

"Komaeda-kun, what's the problem?" Chisa asked, her head tilted slightly. "Did you need something?"

The lucky student approached them, scratching the back of his head. "I'm sure you don't need to hear what you already know from trash like me, sensei." He chuckled at his own derogatory remark. "Namikaze-kun surely must've told you by now."

"Eh?" The Yukizome turned her attention to the blonde. "Told me what, Naruto-kun?"

The smile on the ninja's face now disappeared, in place of it the usual stoic expression. "It's nothing that you need to worry about, sensei." He sent Nagito a dark look. "I wasn't even planning to reveal it to you in the first place. I already took care of the problem that Komaeda-san believes we have."

"Oh, you did?" The lucky student didn't even seem to be bothered by the annoyed glare directed his way. He only looked slightly apologetic, waving his arms embarrassingly. "I guess we didn't have to bother sensei after all."

Naruto sighed in irritation, crossing his arms. "It's too late now, you imbecile. The damage had already been done. Now I'm left to deal with the aftermath and it is not something that I desire nor do I look forward to it."

Nagito simply continued to scratch the back of his head. "Ahahahaha, sorry for that, Namikaze-kun." In his defense, he tried to justify his actions. "I thought that when you left earlier, you went to Yukizome-sensei to explain to her the situation."

The blonde held back a growl. "I believe that I stated that I left to visit a blacksmith, not search for our instructor." And here he thought that the lucky student was supposed to be smart and perceptive. Yet, here he was, doing something completely stupid. Because, come on, how the hell would a normal person translate a metal worker to a school educator? It was so idiotic that it was like he did it on…

Purpose.

Realization passed over Naruto's eyes. That sly son of a-! He must have a good reason for this. The Komaeda wasn't known for making rash decisions. From what the blonde knew, Nagito always observed and properly calculated every situation before he made himself involved. As eccentric as he was, the lucky student had a very calculating brain. Now, the question was: What was he planning?

Chisa switched her attention between the Namikaze and the Komaeda as they continued their conversation, her curiosity getting higher and higher. Although, she was a bit annoyed that they were indirectly talking about her when she was RIGHT THERE!

A tick mark pulsed.

And her hand flashed.

 _THWACK!_

 _THWACK!_

"Gh!/Ah!" Both Naruto and Nagito rubbed their heads, each one sporting different reactions. The ninja glared at his instructor, while the lucky student simply laughed again.

"What is your reasoning, sensei?" The Namikaze questioned, crossing his arms.

Chisa smirked, holding the harisen used in her hand. The giant paper fan had appeared out of nowhere. "You two should know that it's rude to talk about someone when they're right beside you."

Naruto's eye twitched. "I was going to address you sooner or later."

 _THWACK!_

The blonde almost stumbled, caught off guard with the second hit. He growled threateningly at the orange-haired woman.

"Naruto-kun, you shouldn't talk back to your elders!"

"I was just answering your questions, woman!" The Namikaze replied, slightly annoyed. "Besides, you're only a few years older than me!"

 _THWACK!_

The ninja felt a tick mark appear.

"Nevertheless-" All of a sudden, the harisen was taken out of her hand. Before Chisa could react properly, she felt a blow hit her in the head. "Itai!" She rubbed her head gingerly, sending the attacker a dirty look. "Naruto-kun, you shouldn't attack your instructors!"

The blonde simply glared back. "I should, if they keep whacking me with these paper fans. And don't overreact. These don't hurt."

"Muu, I should punish you for that." Chisa placed her hands on her hips, pouting cutely at the shinobi.

 _THWACK!_

"Gah!" The instructor stumbled, flailing her arms.

"Stop acting like a baby, Chisa-sensei." Naruto threw the fan to Nagito. The Komaeda wordlessly caught it and then stared at the harisen questioningly. What was he supposed to do with this? "Now, listen carefully."

Sensing that the time for joking was over, the Yukizome lost her playful attitude.

"It's about our activity-"

* * *

 _(Later That Night)_

Breathe in.

Breathe out.

Calm the mind.

Relax the body.

Soothe the soul.

Naruto reached into his deepest subconscious, in the process of entering an area that lied deeper into his mindscape. It was where his memories, his dreams and visions, records of the various actions that he took, and etcetera were placed. He called it The Library, an expanse of his mind that the blonde rarely visited. Mostly 'cause it puts too much strain on his brain and slows his bodily functions down for the next couple of hours.

Currently, the Namikaze was back in his Manor. He was in his room, sitting upon his bed in a lotus position as he meditated. A light blue hue emanated from him, covering his body like another layer of skin. Thankfully, he did not need chakra to be able to access his mind otherwise he would be really upset.

The transition from the real world to the mindscape was seamless and almost unrecognizable. One second he was surrounded by the four walls of his chambers and then the next, he stood in the middle of a vast area filled with thousands upon thousands of bookcases as high as buildings.

Countless plates indicating the different sections stared at the blonde. Memories marked by different genres, dreams indicated by different days, actions taken specified by the different situations and a lot more. However, what his eyes were currently on was a small podium in the middle of the room.

"And now, one more addition to the growing pile." Naruto muttered, approaching the wooden stand. Right on top of it was a brand new book, the appearance completely pristine. He opened it up and ran his fingers through the pages. "Off to a memory we go."

* * *

 _(Flashback)_

Naruto soon found himself in class 77-B, standing right next to Chisa Yukizome. He was transparent, ghost-like in form. This scene was from earlier this morning, half an hour later after he finished explaining to his instructor the situation. When he was done telling the story, the orange-haired woman had asked him to gather everyone in the classroom before she went off running to… somewhere.

The Namikaze looked at his see-through hands, clenching and unclenching them a couple of times. He would never get used to this kind of feeling. To be able to experience a past situation differently was… giving off some surreal vibes. That was what he was here for; to study something, or rather _someone_ , a bit more closely.

You see, the human brain records anything and everything around it and stores it all in a "storage room". However, since the human body cannot handle the over influx of information, the brain will only take about a small percentage of the gathered data and present that to the other systems. The rest of it will just sit in that "storage room", forgotten and left to dust overtime. But if a person has the ability to access their mind, the stored information will be made completely available to them and they could use it to see the things they didn't originally experience.

Like what Naruto was doing right now. As he stated earlier, he was here to study someone. A classmate of his that caught his interest. Now, you may ask 'What did this person do that it would make the blonde be willing to accept getting a migraine and slow body movements?' Well, it was more because of what they had said, rather than what they had done.

 _"You know what I find odd, Namikaze-kun?" His usual jolly attitude was nowhere to be seen. An uncharacteristic amount of seriousness was present on his face. "I cannot sense any Talent in you. Once, I thought that it was Hope that you were emitting, but now… I'm not so sure anymore." He turned to face Naruto with narrowed eyes. "It's not Despair either, at least not entirely."_

 _"But do you want to know what I do sense, Namikaze-kun?" A small, hollow smile bloomed on his face. "I sense power. A limitless amount of it rolling off of you in waves. You try hard to conceal it but you cannot contain a barrel of water in a glass bottle without some of it spilling." He tilted his head as he let loose a fake laugh. "And what frightens me is that I don't know which side you're on."_

 _"That makes you someone to be wary of. Someone that I need to watch closely."_

'Nagito Komaeda, you just made _yourself_ someone I need to watch closely." Naruto mused, his emotionless eyes shifting over to said individual. 'There may be more to you than meets the eye.'

 _"…and that is why we must help Naruto-kun and Komaeda-kun with their task!" Chisa exclaimed happily, punching the air with enthusiasm._

The exclamation snapped the blonde out of his musing, attracting him back to the situation happening in front of him.

 _"Naruto-kun had already sent out some of his employees to assist us so our job wouldn't be as hard as it normally would." She added. "It would be in violation of the rules that I set up buuut I think I'd let it slide this time."_

Ah, yes, this was the part in where the Yukizome tried to convince everyone that it was a good idea to build houses… while it was storming. Apparently, she saw this as a chance to finally have an activity that the entire group could work on. This was supposed to promote their camaraderie and put their _youthfulness_ into action.

The Jūbi suppressed a shiver.

Now, Naruto's thought process here was that: It wouldn't bother the Namikaze if he was the one to build the houses himself since he knew he would be in no danger. His partner, Nagito, had his luck to keep him alive so he wasn't a concern as well. The blonde had also called in Chūkan Hinata, Hajime's Father, and his team of construction workers to help since they have operated under worse weathers in the past.

However, his classmates had nothing to help protect them. Nekomaru would probably be fine, maybe even Peko, but the others? It would be a miracle if they all come out of it unscathed. Which is why he said the following sentences.

 _"I do not believe that to be wise, sensei." Naruto stated, drumming his fingers on his desk. "As you stated, I already have my workers on the job. As such, Komaeda-san and I already have all the help we need."_

 _"Bastard." His eyes turned to Kazuichi. The pink-haired fool was looking at him darkly. "Why don't you get off your high horse and learn how to appreciate what is being given to you. She's offering you something that others wouldn't normally get!"_

" _I will not give importance to your words, Sōda-san." The Namikaze told him without pause. "You direct their meaning to another matter entirely." He merely glanced at the mechanic, his gaze filled with nothing but indifference and apathy._

 _The Sōda growled. He wanted nothing more than to jump out his seat and strangle that blonde bastard._

" _Moving on." Naruto ceased his tapping. "Komaeda-san and I are the ones who shall choose whether or not we want your help." He glanced at his partner for the day. "If we both say no, then your request will be declined, but if either one of us says yes, then your assistance will be welcomed."_

 _Immediately, all eyes turned to Nagito. The guy's response to that was to clap joyously, masking the surprised emotion he felt. "Ahahaha! Giving this much responsibility to trash like me?" His eyes began to moisten. "How kind of you, Namikaze-kun!"_

 _Fuyuhiko hmph'ed. He was a bit taken aback as well. He never expected the blonde to create a scenario that he wasn't in full control of. The Kuzuryū always knew the Namikaze to be someone who constantly created the ending. He was the kind of person who decided what he wanted to happen and then_ _ **made**_ _it happen, whatever it was. So this… this was both interesting and slightly worrying._

 _Who knew what was in the mind of his friend?_

" _But I am afraid that I agree with Namikaze-kun on this one."_

 _Fuyuhiko's eyes widened._

" _WHAT!?" The collective exclamations didn't come off as a surprise. No, the Kuzuryū was even more shocked that his own mouth had uttered the word. But who could blame them? They never would've guessed that Nagito Komaeda, the Super High School-Level Lucky Student, would actually do this kind of thing! He was known around the room as someone who always acted in his classmates' behalf!_

" _Sorry." Nagito scratched the back of his head. "But I don't want any of you to get hurt. The storm is not something to take lightly." His eyes glanced discreetly at the silent Namikaze, the edges crinkling ever so slightly. "Besides, I'm sure Namikaze-kun has enough people for the job."_

" _Eeh, I'm glad that we don't have to do it." Hiyoko stated, resting her cheek on her fist. A multitude of bandages were placed on her face, covering the wounds and scratches that she had gained. "I wouldn't lower myself to resort to doing construction work."_

" _But I was so elated to finally experience on how to properly build houses!" Sonia exclaimed, looking truly downtrodden. "When I become Queen, I must also oversee the constructions of my country. I would appreciate it if I would understand what my workers would be talking about, instead of nodding absently."_

" _It's such a shame." Nidai piped in, keeping his voice low. "It would've been a nice bonding exercise for all of us to have. To work together under a very dangerous situation would not only create bonds stronger than steel, it would also strengthen our own being!"_

" _But, Namikaze-kun hasn't decided yet." Chiaki suddenly spoke. All eyes turned to the gamer immediately. The Nanami had her Gamegirl turned off, placed on her table while her attention was to her blonde seatmate. "Why would you assume that he would not say yes?"_

 _In response to her words, Kazuichi put his arm behind his chair as he sent a dirty look to the ninja. "Didn't you hear him earlier, Nanami-chan? He didn't agree to Yukizome-sensei's offer of help." The pink-haired mechanic then proceeded to mumble a few hushed sentences, explaining with great detail just what he felt for the shinobi._

" _Oh." Chiaki glanced down, her entire body slouching._

" _That's too bad." Chisa stated, sadness casted upon her form. "I would've wished for us to-"_

" _Well, your wish had just been granted." Naruto suddenly declared, cutting the instructor off. He was holding his phone in front of him, reading a text message from Chūkan Hinata himself. The Namikaze did not look too happy. "I have just received some disturbing news. The storm had cut off passage for most of my men. They could not find another way nor will they make it to the designated area in time. As such, only a quarter of the original work force is available." He looked up from his device, making eye contact with the hopeful eyes of the Yukizome. "My Chief Engineer is needing more manpower."_

 _The orange-haired woman's elation was mirrored closely by the Princess' own._

" _So, does that mean that we stop our current activities if we decide to help Namikaze-kun and Komaeda-kun?" Akane asked, picking her ears._

" _Uh-huh." The instructor nodded happily. "We're going to have so much fun!"_

"I have seen what I wanted from this particular scene." Naruto stated, lifting his palm into the air. "I have gathered what I needed from Komaeda-san here. Now, let's travel to the moments from later this day. Only 5 more scenes to go."

He gathered his mental energy and-

 _(End Flashback)_

* * *

 _(Back In The Real World)_

In a flash, the Namikaze's hand moved.

 _CLAP!_

The sound of flesh being struck echoed in the silent room. A hand, mere inches from touching him, was stopped as his own hand gripped the intruder's wrist. If it were any other person, they would already be dead where they stood. Fortunately for the newcomer, they weren't just any stranger.

"Not a smart idea to disturb a sleeping dragon, Kyō-chan." Naruto warned, staring deep into his best friend's eyes. "You could've been killed." The blonde let go of the Detective's arm.

"But I wasn't, was I?" Kyōko replied, rubbing her wrist gently. "Besides, I wanted to try again and see if I could take you by surprise."

"You weren't killed because I knew you were there." The Namikaze frowned visibly. "And I still do not understand why you want to catch me off guard. It annoys me every time you attempt it."

"Then you know why I do it." She only smiled lightly at his glare. "Besides, there's a certain thrill in it."

Naruto sighed, getting out his meditative stance. "Please tell me you didn't come here just to bother me."

Kyōko sat on his bed, her hands on her lap. "I simply wanted to see you and ask how your day has been."

The blonde raised an eyebrow. "Really? At 9 in the evening?" He glanced at his door. "Please tell me nobody saw you come in. I don't want them to get the wrong idea."

The Kirigiri only shook her head, amused by his words. "I think everybody is already thinking it, Naru-kun. Never mind that our age is inappropriate, the fact that we are constantly seen together; at parties, at events, in public… Have you _seen_ the pictures on Tumblr?"

"I have." Naruto's eye twitched, remembering the monstrosities he stumbled across. "And it does not make me happy."

Mostly because he was made somewhat as a sex icon amongst the teen populace. He had been written in fanfictions, drawn on fanarts, photoshopped on bodies of nude models… You name it, they've done it. Mostly, in these works that he unfortunately knew of, his sex partner was his best friend, Kyōko Kirigiri herself. But, instead of being angry or embarrassed, she seemed to find them funny, though only God knows why.

Oh, how the blonde wished he was now 22 instead of 17. When he began to absorb the chakras of the Bijūs, his body had to be reverted into a 12-year old to avoid bursting into chunks. As such, he had to go through puberty _twice_. He would've been an adult by now. At least then, his fanbase wouldn't be as large and not filled with hormonal teenagers.

The Universe loved to fuck with him, didn't it?

"You don't seem bothered by them." Naruto mentioned.

Kyōko merely shrugged.

The Namikaze exhaled loudly. He wasn't going to be able to mediate anymore now that she was here. He might as well entertain her now. At least that way, they'll both have fun. He could continue his mental study tomorrow, perhaps during classes. Hopefully there wouldn't be any distractions that would prevent him from doing so.

"I shall prepare luwak coffee for you, just the way you like it." Naruto stated, getting off his bed. "And I will tell you all that had happened earlier while we binge watch our favorite shows." He then proceeded to walk to the giant television in front his bed. "Maybe I'll even bring some appetizers from tonight's dinner. You seemed to enjoy the cheesy garlic bread."

The Detective smiled wider at hearing that. "If I didn't know any better, I would say that you were trying to cozy up to me so that you could make those images on Tumbler come true."

The only sign that her words affected him was the slight stumble in the ninja's step. He shot his best friend a dirty look. "Your words do not fit your personality, Kyō-chan."

Kyōko made herself comfortable, grabbing one of the Namikaze's pillows. "But you forget, Naru-kun." Her purple eyes glowed in the dark, an enjoyed spark glinting in them. "My entire personality changes when I'm around you."

Naruto only sighed in response.

* * *

 _(The Next Morning)_

Now, when the blonde woke up this morning, he expected for things to be exactly like the other days; calm, quiet, peaceful and overall very serene. He wanted to relax his body and let his mind do all the work. The distractions were nice in some cases, however, he needed to give attention to the things that plagued his mind.

But, of course, the Universe never really liked him all that much. Remember how he mentioned that it constantly loved to fuck with his plans? Yeah, well, guess what? It decided to act again. All Naruto wanted was for this day to be like the others, was that really too much to ask? Apparently so, because this was what the Universe said in reply.

"Hey, what are you doing-"

"AAAGGH!"

 _CRASH!_

Naruto sighed loudly, bored out of his mind. He let his cheek rest on his fist as he waited for the events to further unfold before him. Honestly, he had lost all interest in the battle. It was a bit entertaining when it first began, however, it quickly grew old when the blonde realized that Akane wouldn't be putting much of a fight. Well, it was looking to be more of a beating instead.

Because, come on, what made an altercation so fascinating to the eyes of the viewers? What caught the audience's interest so much that they would all cheer with every punch thrown? What was it that made excitement stem from a simple brawl? What made a fight so fun to witness?

. . .

. . .

. . .

It was mystery!

A fight is entertaining to watch because the people wouldn't know who would win! They would yell and scream and shout and do all kinds of stuff just to help spur the fighters on! It was the lack of knowledge of who would come out on top that made something as small as a scuffle to become fun to see! And, on the part of the combatants, it was the thought that they could be defeated! That there could be someone who was stronger than them! That there was still something they could reach for!

The person who was always on top will never soar higher. They wouldn't see the joy in battling because they would know that they would win. If it doesn't get their blood pumping, it wouldn't be worth their time. Take away the mystery, reveal to everyone who would win and BOOM; there would be no more interest. The rush that both the audience and the fighters get comes from the simple question of: Who would win?

That was why one-sided fights are always unentertaining. Always knowing what comes next is just… boring.

So, so boring.

"Enough!" Naruto's brow raised slightly. Oh, their instructor was finally here? Good, perhaps she could finally end this useless wanton destruction. Perhaps he may have a chance to finally meditate and further study the events of yesterday. "Nidai-kun, destruction of the classroom is a matter of serious concern!"

"What did you say?" That made the blonde raise his head slightly. He was a bit intrigued on what the Yukizome would do next. Similar to the mugger from weeks ago, Chisa rendered his eye's ability useless. But instead of barring his ability to see her future, she instead showed him multiple possibilities of what she could do.

Such a dangerous thing to have.

"We're training in realistic combat conditions!"

Naruto leaned a bit forward. He could see that Nekomaru's answer was not the one that the orange-haired woman wanted to hear. What would she do now? Will she-

"Well, it's okay, then."

That caught the Namikaze by surprise, his cheek slipping off from his hand.

It's okay?

Quickly recomposing himself, Naruto properly sat up and brushed off some imaginary dust from his tux. Her response… was unexpected. His eyes had seen her do a lot of things; stop the fight, reprimand Nekomaru and Akane, send them to the Headmaster… Hell, he even saw that she would join in!

But to just walk away?

That was not in the possible futures.

Of course, with the seeming approval of Chisa, that meant that the fight would soon resume. And as expected, not even a second later, the two battle-crazy individuals were soon at it again. Punches were quickly thrown, kicks were swiftly traded, and it didn't look like they had any plans on stopping.

"Take this, old man!" Akane yelled with her fist cocked back. She was looking to deliver a punishing blow, to disorientate or even possibly knock the Nidai out. The determination was in her eyes, the fire was in her chest and the hope was in her mind.

But Nekomaru didn't sit idly by. "Hmph, too slow!" Ducking under the punch, he dished out a devastating blow to the gymnast's stomach.

The impact was almost in slow motion. Everybody could see how the female fighter's eyes squinted in pain with her saliva flying out of her mouth. Her feet soon lost touch of the ground as her body soared into the air. A cry of pain came from the gymnast's throat, her entire body slacking for an instant.

Akane rolled a few times before she regained her footing.

Yup, still one-sided. Naruto honestly contemplated on leaving, to just up and go. God knows he didn't have to continue punishing himself by staying to watch this boring battle. However, there was one important thing stopping him. One crucial detail that could not be ignored. And that was in the form of his seatmate, Chiaki Nanami. The situation they were in was dangerous, no doubt about it. Just the debris being thrown around could seriously injure a normal person. But, why worry about the gamer more than the others?

First off, most of his classmates were off to the side. As such, the danger they were under had been drastically lowered. Most of the destruction was happening on the _other side_ of the classroom, and it was just mild enough that it didn't really have the capability to harm anyone. Well, anyone who weren't the four individuals who were right in the middle of it. Those were Nagito Komaeda, Ryōta Mitarai, Chiaki Nanami and Naruto himself.

Nagito being there wasn't really much of a surprise. The guy's mind acted like the blonde's own most of the time, deciding to assess the threat rather than trying to get away from it. Not only that but he also blatantly ignores the harm that could befall his person, purely relying on his talent to save him. The shinobi wasn't sure if it was idiotic or he just has a strong faith in Lady Luck.

Ryōta was also someone that Naruto wasn't bewildered to see. He may not have met the original Mitarai, but, the copycat had enough real skill to survive this level of danger. The shinobi had seen it for himself, the capability of the impostor to dive in a very dangerous situation and come out unscathed. However, the chubby male did dislike being in the presence of violence, so, the Namikaze was just waiting for the time when the imitator will finally have enough of it and just leave.

Now, hence why Naruto didn't want to leave Chiaki Nanami unprotected. She did not have the Komaeda's talent, she does not possess Ryōta's skill nor did she own the shinobi's powers. She was, as far as he was concerned, a normal high school girl. And the devastation happening around them wasn't a place for people like her. It only took something as small as a sharpened stray piece of wood to fly straight for her and bury itself in her head.

Naruto may dislike some of his classmates, but that wasn't reason enough to abandon them. They were only innocent, simple and talented ordinary students. The blonde never had innocent blood on his hands, he wasn't going to start now. Plus, he and the Nan-

"AAAAGGGGGHHHHH!"

The sudden powerful scream tore the Namikaze away from his thoughts. He returned to his senses just in time to block an unexpected wave of dirt and debris. Then he felt it, the strong surge of power that flowed through Akane's veins. That sparked a flame of interest inside of him. If he had to hazard a guess, her strength had just tripled in amount, bumping her up near to Nekomaru's level.

Naruto leaned forward, curious and intrigued by the new development. The moment he saw the new and improved form of the Owari, her skin glowing red from power, her hair flowing like fire and her body much larger than it was before, his eyes gained a bit of life in them. Now, it just might be a fight! Whatever had happened not only made Akane stronger, it had also reenergized her back to full strength.

Oh, well, there went Ryōta, carrying with him his materials. It was about time he took his leave.

"I feel incredible power coursing through my body." Akane declared, clenching her fists. Yes, this was amazing! She felt like those people with blonde hair and monkey tails on the internet! It was like she could do anything! And by anything, she meant…

"With this…" Her eyes snapped to the Nidai. "Here I come, old man!"

"Most intriguing." The Owari practically flew to the team manager, the boost of power immensely upgrading her overall capabilities. Her speed, her strength, her durability and even her reaction time had all increased dramatically. Naruto wasn't sure if it also affected the mental aspect, whether it upgraded or downgraded. He was intrigued, though.

He would've applauded in approval, had he not just come to the realization that with the increase of the gymnast's abilities, that would mean that the battle would escalate to a much higher level. That does not only mean that his classmates were no longer safe, it also meant that people outside their classroom were at risk of being hurt.

And that he wouldn't be having his meditation any time soon.

A huge shockwave then erupted, blowing all kinds of debris and dangerous materials everywhere.

Case in point.

Buuut, as selfish as it was… the fight was honestly beginning to entertain the Namikaze. The speed of their battle was the closest thing that he could find to an actual shinobi confrontation. Of course, it wasn't really the same since this world was full of non-chakra users but he would take what he could get. Plus, Akane was actually showing more skill, now that she had more power at her disposal and Nekomaru actually has to put in more effort just to keep up with her.

And as much as the others would hate it, Naruto would have to purposely let this fight drag on. It's been ages since he has seen a good scuffle, after all. Being the only person who has the ability to do almost literally everything could get boring once in a while and he would take entertainment wherever he found it. He'll act once it gets out of hand or someone is in trouble of being in serious danger.

So, the ninja leaned back in his chair, watching the battle rage on with a calculating eye. Who knows, he might just deem their fighting styles good enough to incorporate it into his own repertoire, with their permission, of course. He would also modify and change some things or otherwise, Naruto wouldn't be better than the Uchiha with their sharingan. No, he had more honor than that.

Then, movement at the corner of his eyes attracted his attention for a moment.

Oh? Looks like Chiak'si finally had enough. She's taking her leave. Well, at least he wouldn't have to worry about something happening to-

In a flash, Naruto's arm moved. He picked up a nearby pencil and threw it straight at Nagito's head. The writing instrument had a pointed edge, enough to pierce the skin if exerted with enough force. And right now, it had enough power in it to pierce concrete.

As the pencil sailed through the air, its destination seemingly the unsuspecting cranium of the Komaeda, another shockwave suddenly erupted. The burst of air knocked the small instrument off its original course and straight through the middle of a large flying book. A book that came close to hitting the Nanami at the back of her head. With a loud thunk, the reading material became an impromptu wall design, the pencil driving itself deeply inside until only the ferrule was left visible.

Naruto nonchalantly went back to watching the brawl in front of him. Okay, he may have to rethink his decision about staying put. The fight was rising in intensity much faster than he had anticipated. If this went on, he would have to actually put in a bit of work just to avoid having any injured classmates. And, to be honest, he was feeling a bit lazy today. He didn't feel like moving around all that much.

The only way that he could keep obtain his desired peace is to either have the battle lessen in intensity or have it stopped altogether. He saw no other way around it and he found no alternate solutions.

"And, the way I see it, they won't be stopping any time soon." Naruto's eyes glowed. "Not willingly, at least."

He slowly stood up, cracking his knuckles. It seemed that he just might have to get his heart racing a bit. What better way than a nice, quick warm up?

"Time to put an end to this."

* * *

 _(Outside)_

"If games are fun to play by yourself, they'll be even more fun to play with everyone." Chisa smiled gently as she stared at her student. She remembered when she had been a freshman here at Hope's Peak. She believed that she would never find any friends with her talent being a Super High School-Level Housekeeper. Her self-esteem had been low and her confidence not that high. The Yukizome had even believed that she would graduate with no companions to call her own.

But then, Munakata came along with Jūzō behind him. With a simple greeting, her life had completely changed for the better. That was the reason why, since she saw so much of herself in Chiaki, Chisa wasn't going to let the gamer make the same mistakes she did. She wasn't going to let any of her students make the same mistakes she did! The Yukizome was going to create amongst them a bond so strong that nothing will ever tear apart their friendship!

Meanwhile, oblivious to the woman's thoughts, Chiaki was mulling over her sensei's words. "Play with everyone…" She unconsciously brought her gaming device closer to her chest.

She… She had tried that before. Back during her Middle School, the Nanami had once invited everyone to a Gaming Spree, to celebrate an occasion she had now forgotten. She was excited about it, an understandable emotion. She was about to play her favorite games with a huge number of people and perhaps make some friends along the way. In fact, the gamer had gone all out in preparing the activity. She planned what different Game Centers they could go to, the various games that they could play, the best food they could eat…

When the destined day had come, everything was all set. Chiaki was so excited, in fact, that she was the first one to show up. There had been a small but eager smile on her face as she waited. She couldn't wait to play with others and share with them all she knew. The young girl believed that it was going to be the best day ever. That it would be the moment where she would finally craft some friendships.

It wasn't long until her classmates had arrived.

Everybody had been present, the Nanami remembered. Nobody was late or decided to skip out. She was so happy when she realized that. They didn't waste a second and began the gaming marathon immediately. It was with high spirits that they entered the Game Center.

It had been, arguably, the best day of Chiaki's life. Everybody was having fun playing all kinds of games. They shared laughs, told stories, whispered some secrets and even had a fun conversation about everything! It was the first time that the Nanami felt she truly belonged. It was like she was finally a part of something, a member of a social group! A social group that was composed solely of friends.

But, of course, all good things must come to an end.

It wasn't long until the fantasy world that Chiaki lived in burned down to ashes. She had been playing Tetras at the time she had been approached. It was one of the guys, she had forgotten his name. He simply went to her, caught her attention and said the words that began the aching of her heart.

" _We don't want to play anymore."_

" _The girls said they're getting bored and they want to go shopping."_

" _The guys are getting discouraged since they keep losing to you."_

" _We want to go someplace else."_

" _Oh."_ She had said. That brought her spirits down, definitely, but the Nanami wasn't selfish. She wanted everyone to be happy, not just her. Even if that meant that she had to leave the only thing she knew in life. She was willing to do it just to have some friends. _"That's fine. We can go."_

Chiaki had really believed that her classmates and she were beginning to form a bond. That they were becoming closer as a group. It had been the first ever she had experienced it, as such, she wasn't willing to let it go so easily. However, when she heard the next few words of her classmate, that was when the gamer realized…

They were never friends to begin with.

" _See, that's the problem."_

" _We don't want you to come with us."_

" _You just… don't fit in."_

" _You're too weird."_

" _Anyway, thanks for the inviting us here."_

" _See you Monday morning."_

Chiaki silently watched them leave. One by one, they all went out the door. They all left with smiles on their faces as they talked to each other, as they laughed at jokes and got irritated at some playful banter. They all left like a group of friends… that didn't include her. When the last of them was out of sight, the Nanami wordlessly returned to playing Tetras.

She never even bothered to wipe the tears that ran down her face.

That was the reason why the gamer didn't desire to play with others.

But…

Chiaki looked at the smiling form of Chisa. She could feel her instructor's warm and soothing aura. It was calming and it gave her the strength to… perhaps… try again.

Because maybe, just maybe… her new classmates would be different.

Maybe they would be-

 _CRASH!_

 _BOOM!_

* * *

 _(Class 1-B)_

 _Cough._

 _Cough._

 _Cough._

Naruto's ears twitched, hearing the series of hacking coming from the outside. As he stepped out of the newly made hole, he saw Ryōta, Chisa and Chiaki on the floor, covering their mouths as dust surrounds them. Hmm, maybe he should've checked if there were people outside first. That could've gone seriously bad.

"I would like to apologize, sensei." The Namikaze confessed, slightly lowering his head. "I almost befell a serious injury on your person." He glanced at the damage he caused. "And I have also ruined the hallway of our classroom."

" _(Cough) (Cough)_ Naruto-kun, what is the meaning of this?" Chisa had one eye opened, trying to look through the dust cloud.

"I stopped the fight." Naruto honestly answered. "Although, I had to resort to violent means." He gestured to the dissipating cluster of dirt.

Slowly but surely, the scene is made clear to everyone as the fallen forms of Akane and Nekomaru are revealed. Swirls on their eyes, lack of response from their bodies and comical expressions on their faces signify that they are, in fact, completely unconscious. Rubble coated most their forms as a section of the wall broke and fell on top of them.

Chisa had nothing to say to that. Her expression was set firmly on an agape mouth with wide, disbelieving eyes.

"You have nothing to worry about, Tsumiki-san." Naruto added as the nurse ran to the incapacitated individuals. "I only aimed to stun, not maim." He'll admit, the blonde liked the fact that Mikan put the others' well-being before her own. He could sense her fear and her desire to just be not where she was right now. But ignoring her basic instincts just to fulfill her role? That was something and someone that the Namikaze could respect.

Naruto, seeing that there was nothing else keeping him here, decided to take his leave. Now that the fighting was done, he could finally go on and proceed to have his meditation. There were still things that he would like to uncover about Nagito Komaeda. Not only that but he also wanted to figure out what had happened at the Chemistry Lab. The phenomenon wasn't nat-

 _Be-beep._

The ninja paused. He pulled out his phone and glanced at it. A message from one of his spies. With a single tap, the blonde began to read the contents.

…

It seems that his meditation will have to be postponed, _again_.

The person that Fuyuhiko wanted to kill has been found.

It was time to perform his job as an assassin once more.

* * *

 _(An Hour Later)_

Tufts of brown hair hidden beneath a hood, ruffled softly as a breeze passed by. Green eyes glowing brightly, looking left and right with great suspicion. A scrawny and unimpressive build hidden beneath a large cloak, moving through the thick mass of people trying to get through. A dirty, unkempt and common face, trying desperately to not be noticed. A weak, pitiful and girly aura emanating from him, unimpressive and unnatural.

He shuffled along the crowd, being pushed and shoved continuously by the rushing people. He grunted, whimpered and softly cried at every hit, holding back the tears from falling. He was hunched over, slow in moving and overall very timid in appearance, which caused problems for the others. He kept mumbling "sorry" at every insult he received, flinching at every dirty look sent his direction and trembling at every eye meeting his.

This wasn't exactly the nicest neighborhood in town and it wasn't the safest either. It was a place where the lowest of the low and the most dangerous of criminals hung out. Ranging from simple drug addicts to Yakuza clan leaders, this section of the city was one that most people tended to avoid. It reeked of booze and shit and depression. Even the very air was borderline unsafe to breathe.

But this was where the meeting place was designated and, as much as he hated it, he had no choice but to suck it up. The threat of being discovered here was low, especially since the Police Force was basically non-existent in this part of town. Although, the things that he needed to watch out for are the factions. The Clans of Kuma, Sakana, Ōkami, Shika, Shishi, Hayabusa and Kuzuryū. Those were the different Yakuza clans in the city and they all controlled a part of the town.

And this disgusting hovel was where they conducted their business.

It wasn't too long until the place he was looking for was in sight.

The Dragon's Mouth, one of the bars that nobody really goes to anymore.

A perfect place for a secret meeting.

With a renewed vigor, he began to shuffle a bit faster to the rundown pub. The sooner he finishes this transfer of information, the sooner he could get out of here. He didn't want to stay in this place any longer than he has to. The entire place was oppressive and sad and disgusting. It was affecting his own emotions.

Reaching the door, he took out a piece of paper and looked at it. Then, he switched his gaze to the sign hanging up above. When he successfully confirmed that this was the right building, he wasted no time in entering. He swung open the door and quickly disappeared inside, leaving the disgusting outside world.

However, a blast of vile air immediately assaulted his face the moment he stepped one foot in. He held back the urge to lurch, the stench of feces and vomit entering his nostrils. He brought a hand up to his mouth, his cheeks bulging slightly. 'Hold it, hold it, hold it.' That was what he continuously said to himself.

After a few seconds, the feeling of puking passed. Now, he was able to take notice of his surroundings. There were only a few inhabitants of the buildings. There was the barkeep, cleaning his pub, a couple of drunks passed out on the table, and the people on their way of passing out with bottles of beer around them.

He walked silently to the barkeep and then presented him with a coin. A coin that had 9 demonic animal faces on them. Then, he touched his chest and whispered, "We live."

"We live." Was the short reply.

With a nod, the message was sent. The other party has already arrived, then.

Quietly, he went into the back of the bar where he soon came upon a door. It was nondescript, blending in perfectly with the establishment. He knocked twice, paused for a second and then knocked a couple of times again. He didn't have to wait long as the wooden door soon opened to reveal…

A small girl.

A small girl with very long pink hair tied into pigtails with matching pink eyes.

"To die." She touched her chest.

"To serve." He responded in kind.

She gave him a small smile before the girl let him through. He entered with hesitance, looking fearfully at his surroundings. After his entire body was in, the child then peeked outside, making sure that there were no wandering eyes, before she closed the door with a soft thud.

The moment that _click_ sounded, signifying the lock has been placed, the act was soon thrown away. The weak man straightened, getting rid of his hunched form. The aura of meekness dissipated and soon intimidating power rolled off of him in waves. He pulled back his hood and let his guest lay witness to how his brown hair turned to blonde. His eyes changed colors next, from emerald green to crimson red. Getting rid of the cloak, he revealed his black tuxedo outfit. Then, he reached for his face and pulled the fake skin away, showing the familiar whisker-marked visage of Naruto Namikaze.

The ninja has never been so happy to be himself once more. It wasn't the angry looks he got that irritated the blonde nor was it the weak character that he had to portray. It was the disgusting area that he was in that made the experience unbearable. He knew what the slums looked, smelled and felt like. He lived there for the majority of his childhood, after all. The atmosphere of the place made the shinobi remember how weak he was as a child, how easy to kill he was.

It made him remember that he used to have a weakness.

And he abhorred that.

As such, returning to his old self comforted Naruto. That meant that he was powerful again. It meant that he had no weaknesses. It meant that he wasn't vulnerable like he had been all those years ago. And the Namikaze was happy with that.

"Nii-sama!" The young child bowed, an excited smile on her face.

"Kotoko-chan." The blonde nodded stoically. "Where is your trainer?"

The pink-haired girl merely pointed to the room connected to this one. "He is in the office getting the documents ready, Nii-sama! He sends his apologies for making you wait."

Naruto hmph'ed. He walked over to the sofa in the room and sat down with a soft thump. The leather groaned in response and the sound of whizzing air soon filled the room. Unlike the outside, the meeting place was actually filled with decent stuff. He didn't want to get the same atmosphere of the outside world be felt on the inside of the room. Which was why he filled it to the brim with fancy furniture. Things like glass tables, metal chairs… You can imagine the rest.

The Namikaze looked at Kotoko and gestured to the open seat beside him. Without any complaints, the child did as what her Master requested and immediately went to go sit with the blonde. Naruto glanced at the pink-haired girl, his crimson orbs calculating and steely. She was staring at him with big, sparkly eyes, her rapt attention completely centered on his person.

Kotoko Utsugi, a child no older than ten years old. One might wonder what a kid like her was doing under the employ of the Namikaze. The answer to that is simple. The ninja had saved her. He had saved her from those disgusting producers who wanted to rape her. He had saved her from her parents who wanted to use her to gain fame, money and glory. He had saved her from experiencing what would've been a very traumatic experience in her life. He had saved her innocence and enabled her to be a child for a bit longer. If the shinobi wasn't around that day… Well, he didn't want to think about it.

Those lechers got what was coming to them. He made them suffer, he made them scream, he made them cry and he made them _beg for death_. He did things to them that were considered inhumane and borderline demonic. His torture chamber never had that amount of blood painted on the wall before. And as for her parents… Well, let's just say that they wouldn't be able to create children anymore.

It had been hard at first, to convince the Utsugi that he was a good guy, but the ninja managed. With her Mother and Father out of the picture, Naruto took her in without any trouble and easily made her a permanent member of his home. However, along the way, Kotoko developed some sort of crush or hero idolization towards him. And, when she stumbled upon one of his spy meetings, she all but begged that she be a part of it. The Namikaze saw no reason to decline and agreed. However, since she was inexperienced and underage, she was assigned to one of his best spies to be their student and train her to become one of them.

And here they are now.

"Are you hungry?" Naruto asked the Utsugi.

Kotoko blushed at the question and averted her eyes. "A little bit." She twiddled her fingers and tried hard not to giggle aloud. "Shishou had been so busy that we haven't been able to get anything to eat, yet."

The Namikaze frowned a bit at that. He could care less about the adult, their bodies could handle a day or two without food. But a child was a different story. They needed proper nourishment if they wanted to grow properly and correctly. The ninja was going to have a talk with his subordinate about overworking, especially now that he had a small charge with him.

Naruto pulled out an unopened bag of peeled chestnuts and handed it to her. "I knew that this could've happened." He said, looking at the blossoming elated expression of Kotoko. "I brought this for you." The girl immediately received it with a big grin.

"These are my favorite! Thank you, Nii-sama!" She didn't waste time and immediately began to dig in, throwing her favorite food into her mouth and savoring the taste.

"You will have to eat more later, Little Sister." The blonde stated, watching her practically devour the contents. "Perhaps, we should also let the others join us. You seem to have more fun when you're with them."

At hearing that, the Utsugi immediately stopped consuming. "You don't have to, Nii-sama!" She exclaimed, clenching the chestnut bag tightly. "I want to spend time with my Big Brother alone!"

Naruto sighed softly. Somehow, he expected her to say that. "Kotoko-chan, I am a Big Brother to them as well. I saved them from their troubled lives just like I saved you." He produced a napkin and wiped some chestnut bits off her cheek. "And as such, their well-being and happiness are my responsibility." He then placed his hand on her head and ruffled her hair. "Understand?"

The pink-haired child seemed to enjoy the feeling of her Big Brother's touch and nodded absently. Her blush deepened when she saw the small smile the Namikaze shot her, feeling the butterflies in her stomach fluttering. She knew it was wrong and weird but she just couldn't help it! Her Big Brother was so cool! Like, how ice was cool or how snow was cool!

"As long as I get to choose where to eat!" And with that, she resumed her consummation of her most favorite food.

Before any more words could be said, the door to the other room opened. Naruto immediately stood up, his tiny smile vanishing. The Namikaze's spy stepped out the office, carrying with him a rather thick folder, and then bowed respectfully to his employer.

"What do you have for me?" Straight to business, the blonde had no time for bullshit.

The spy handed Naruto the folder. "That has everything that you need to know, Namikaze-sama. We have gathered as much information as we can about her."

"Her?" The shinobi began scanning the contents of the documents, quickly burning all the information within his mind. "I was starting to believe that we've run out of female hits."

The spy grunted. "Apparently not. It should be a welcome change, though." He hid his hands inside his pockets and slouched his back. "The last eighteen assassinations were all men, weren't they?"

Naruto flipped through the pages rapidly, his eyes simply gliding over the words. His built-in Sharingan made it so that everything was in perfect clarity, no matter how fast something moved. "It doesn't matter. Male or female, they'll die either way." He replied, already reaching halfway through the documents.

The spy was about to say something back when he noticed his little charge. She was off to the side, trying and failing to discreetly eavesdrop. Her eyes, although she kept them staring at a wall, sometimes flickered over to them. Plus, her entire form was fidgety and she was way too tense to be relaxing. Not to mention that she was also attempting to try and see what his Boss was reading.

"Kotoko." He began.

The little girl visibly stiffened.

"Y-Yes, shishou?" It could've almost been considered adorable how she tried to act casual. Although, the rising pitch of her voice was a dead giveaway that she was nervous. Unrelatedly, he wasn't a man who appreciated cute or, in her own words, _adorb_ things.

"You're being too obvious. You shouldn't think about trying to be inconspicuous. It gives you away instead." The spy lectured her, a frown marring his face.

"Don't be too much of a sesquipedalian." Naruto suddenly spoke up, flipping another page. "She's still a child."

The man was about to reply but stopped when he saw the clueless look on the Utsugi's face. Instead, he nodded in understanding and rephrased his words. "Don't try too hard to blend in. Just do it. Because if you work too hard in trying to hide, you are more likely to be found out."

"What? But… that doesn't make any sense!" Kotoko exclaimed, looking extremely confused.

"You'll understand it soon enough." The spy simply grunted.

Their conversation ended when the folder was snapped shut. Naruto wordlessly handed the documents back to his operative. He knew what to do with them.

"I shall head out immediately." The blonde declared. "Kotoko-chan, I will meet with you and the others for lunch. Notify me of the place on where you want to go." The little girl grinned and gave him a thumbs up. He then turned to her trainer. "You are welcome to join us."

The man bowed. "I am honoured, Namikaze-sama, but I must respectfully decline." He made eye contact with Naruto and they both shared a look. "I still have a job to do."

"Of course." Before he turned to leave, he ruffled the Utsugi's hair and nodded to his spy. "We live to die." He touched his chest.

"We live to serve." They both responded in kind.

And then, Naruto disappeared into the outside world.

* * *

 _(?)_

" _(Gasp)!_ "

It was with a huge intake of air that her eyes snapped open. Swiftly, she sat up from her bed with her face covered in sweat. She panted audibly, clutching the bedpost with a tight grip. She shakily ran a hand through her damp hair, slicking it back. Her eyes, wide and trembling, were focused solely on one thing and one thing only, her exposed navel. With a shaky hand, she touched her stomach and felt it tenderly, caressing it as if she had never seen one before.

It was just a nightmare, then.

A crimson claw never really pierced her body and tore out her intestines.

The young woman sighed, getting her breathing under control. Yes, it was nothing but a nightmare. A very vivid, gory and disturbing nightmare, but one nonetheless. She slowly laid back down, letting her head sink into the fluffiness of her pillow. She turned to look at the AC at the far corner of her room, staring at its figure. The cold air that it produced made her remember of how freezing her body was as she slowly drifted into Death's chilly embrace.

She had dreamt of fire, a flame that she has never seen before. It burned hotter than lava, glowed brighter than the sun and lasted longer than the day. It had appeared out of a crimson orb and swallowed everything in sight. It melted metal, incinerated wood, ate stone and chewed on human flesh. It was like it had a mind of its own. The flame had been coming straight for her. Nothing had deterred it from its path. Not the rain, not the buildings, not even the people.

She had dreamt of destruction. Buildings crumbled down as if they were made of cards, earth got torn up reminiscence of a warzone, trees were uprooted, vehicles had exploded, and countless lives had been lost. The black flames raged around the ruins of the city, eating up most of what had survived and only further destroying those that didn't. It was deathly silent, not a peep to be heard. There had been no screams, no cries, no eruptions… not even the crackling of fire.

She had dreamt of a demon, a number of tails swishing behind them. It had horns as white as snow with crimson stains on its tips. The eyes, which were scarlet of color, cried of blood, cascading down like a waterfall. In its arms was a dead black cat with a giant bone sticking out of its gut. It roared loudly into the sky, its sorrow clear for all to hear. Like the feline, everything around it was dead, decaying or just ebony black.

She had dreamt of a fox, which curiously had no tails. Its fur was colored beautifully, of orange like the shade of the leaves of Autumn. Its eyes were glowing red, with azure tears running down its face. In its paws was a dead white cat bearing the same wounds as the other one. It whimpered and sobbed, nudging the ivory feline, trying wake it but to no avail. Unlike the demon, life bloomed around this creature, thriving and living in perfect harmony with each other.

They faced each other as they stood on different sides. The demon stood alone on lifeless ground, a black sky and a crimson moon behind it. It was bigger, it was larger, it was scarier and it was definitely more dangerous than the fox. Its bare and mere presence brought death and decay to everything and anything around it. Not even the air was safe to breath. Whatever was under its claws, the life was sucked right out of them.

The fox stood on grassy plains with clear blue skies and a white sun giving off a warm, comforting light. Behind the mammal, there were numerous kinds of other animals, both big and small, looking ready to stand strong behind the fox. Everything around them flourished and thrived, life simply sprouting as if it was in a perfect world. As far as the eye could see, there were green meadows, crystal clear lakes, beautiful waterfalls and even a beach with white sand.

And in the middle of it all stood one man.

A man that she never thought she would see again.

A man… with blonde hair… and crimson eyes.

And in his arms… it was her. He held her by her neck, a disgusted sneer on his face. Her stomach had been sliced open, her entrails hanging out. Half her face was blackened by fire while the other half was drenched with her own blood. She was missing a left arm and her right leg was facing the opposite direction. And her chest… her chest had a huge gaping hole in it, revealing her heart.

Her heart that wasn't beating.

" _Does this hurt?"_ He had asked her, his voice being overlapped with another's.

" _Does your body scream in agony?"_

" _Does it beg for death?"_

" _How does it feel?"_

" _Where does it hurt the most?"_

" _How much_ _ **JOY**_ _IS THIS BRINGING YOU?"_

That was when he grabbed her heart and squeezed it.

Squeezed it until it popped.

That nightmare…

That very vivid, gory and disturbing nightmare…

It had never…

… never made her feel…

MORE ALIVE!

She began salivating, her entire body trembling with euphoria. Oh, the MISERY she felt! The torture of her body, the breaking of her mind, the crushing of her soul! Such a DELICIOUS feeling! She never felt more hopeless her entire life than that moment! That moment of her nightmare when she was DEAD!

The distress that her very existence was wracked with, it comforted her; pleasured her; made love to her! If she had known that the ultimate suffering that she was looking for was right there, she would've taken that path LONG AGO! She would've jumped in the proverbial pool and drowned in it!

She started to run her hands all over her body, loving the jolts of pleasure that erupted! There was no time to waste. She needed to make that nightmare… no, VISION come true!

"I'll be looking forward to our next meeting, Naruto-kun!" She all but moaned out.

And with a loud scream of pleasure, a wide grin blossomed on her face.

"I can't wait!"

* * *

 **So, that has been the third chapter! Hope you guys enjoyed it! I guess this would be the last chapter for now. Hopefully, I would find some time to write some thousand words because you don't know how many ideas are running through my head. But, as an apology for both being late and the, more or less temporary hiatus of the story, I will say this; the idea for the Sequel of this story is already thought up and you can find a very distinct clue in a particular conversation.**

 **If you couldn't tell, I REALLY, REALLY enjoyed writing the part with Kotoko. I was just really inspired and I had a lot of ideas of how it could've went. And also, whoever can guess the identity of the spy wins an imaginary cookie! Here's a clue, it relates to Kotoko's life as a Warrior of Hope.**

 **If you think the story deserves a favorite or a follow, then go ahead and click that button! I always welcome reviews, good and constructive criticisms, because they help me improve.**

 **So, that's it, you guys! Have a nice day!**

 **WDM, out.**


	4. Hours Before

**Hey, guys! I'm back with another Chapter! Creating this did not take as long as I thought, actually. But, then again, we did have a couple of week-long holidays so I was able to write more than I should've been able to. Anyway, I'm just happy that I am able to update and I love all your reviews, it really pushes me to try and make my story as best as it could be! Unfortunately, this would probably be where I'm going to be absent for months, at the very worst, since School had finally picked up. So, I'm sorry in advance if I would not be able to post in the next month or so. However, I will try to write as much as I can, I promise.**

 **Anyway, this Chapter is just like Chapter 2, all original content, with certain references to Episode 2. But, don't worry! Chapter 5 will finally take place during the second episode and MAN, do I have some ideas for a** _ **certain**_ **scene! I'm sure you guys are as excited as I am! Anyway, I don't have to keep wasting your time by making this Author's Note longer than it should be.**

 **Lq840i** **: Believe it or not, I was actually going to explain that right in this Chapter. So, instead of answering and have you read the same thing, I'll just let you explore on your own. However, I did make a reference about Naruto visiting the Togami Family in Chapter 1, the reason which you will soon know. Additionally, I would really like to thank you for continuing in asking questions since it really keeps me on my toes.**

 **Nick17522** **: I am a Man, hahaha.**

 **Ninja** **: Yes, there will be, in fact, a Fourth Chapter. ;)**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Danganronpa.**

* * *

 **Story Begins**

Sounds of car horns honking.

Screams of irritated drivers.

The indistinct chatter of the populace.

Smell of smoke and pollution.

The feel of countless people bumping you as they rush past.

These could only be found in the busy parts of the city.

A black-haired man strolled calmly along the sidewalk, unbothered by the things that made his fellow civilians hurry. In his hand, he carried a briefcase which rattled with every step he took. He then goes to check his watch, his brown eyes squinting as the sun's glare reflected off of the glass casing. Then, he muttered incoherently to himself before deciding to hasten his pace a bit.

In the distance, he sees a skyscraper with an unnaturally large build. It towered over the other buildings, making it all the more imposing and all the more impressive to outsider eyes. But, to those privy to the knowledge of how it came to be, their faces would crinkle in disgust instead. It was a tower made of corruption and sin, the money used to build it all stolen or dirty. The result of a dream of a person that wanted everything without caring for those that were harmed in the process.

A tower that he was going to visit.

He hurried along the sidewalk, now keeping pace with the busier civilians that were trying to go to work. He checked his watch again, taking note of the time and deducing the amount that was left. He was working with a time limit, his window of opportunity getting smaller and smaller as each second ticked by. If ever he went over the allotted time, there would be repercussions that will no doubt cause him a headache.

And so, that is why he is now doubling his walking speed.

…

...

It wasn't long until he reached the front door of the gargantuan building.

There he stood, gazing upon the magnificence of the tower as its body casted a giant shadow over everything. The entire structure was about fifty stories tall, probably going up as high as 270 or so meters. The largeness of it was something impressive, as well. It probably took up four or five blocks worth of space. Not only that but everything about the building looked so futuristic, so high-tech.

Corrupted the owner may be, the man could not deny their ingenuity and cunningness to make it this far.

Wordlessly, he fixed the tie that hung from his neck and dusted off his suit from any dirt. Then, he combed his slightly messy hair, fixing it to the way that it was before and straightened any crinkles from his clothing. He needed to look as presentable as possible, he was meeting the owner of this skyscraper, after all. Then, deciding that his grooming was satisfactory, he proceeded forward.

…

…

He instantly paused in his stride before one step could be taken, his leg hanging in mid-air, as he stared intently on his reflection that suddenly appeared on the glass doors. He had an unnatural amount of focus directed on the clear panes, simply finding something interesting on seeing what he looked like. On seeing… the face of a total stranger as it stared back at him.

Naruto Namikaze suddenly felt a rush of adrenaline.

This was why he is known as the most dangerous criminal in the underground, why he is revered as the best assassin in existence, why every single Yakuza Leader respected and are terrified of him. The blonde could be anyone you know; your husband, your sister, your best friend, your child… even your pet. You would not know who to trust and you are forced to constantly look over your shoulder, fearing that the Faceless Man has been sent to kill you.

Naruto gazed at his face, noticing how his entire appearance seemed so… strange, so out of place. To others, he was just like them, a normal man on a normal day. But the Jūbi has been so used to seeing his whisker marks on his face, the red and slitted demonic orbs for his eyes, and the sunny blonde hair that has grown so long that he nearly looked like a clone of his Father, that appearing so nondescript, so normal without any defining traits and so plain boring, that it had made him feel…

… Made him feel…

 _ **Hungry.**_

Without warning, a giant, malicious grin formed on the Namikaze's face.

To look like this, to be so unimpressive, and then to kill such a famous individual in her own office… _Just how much_ _ **Chaos**_ _will that cause the populace? Just how horrified will they be to know that a nobody ended the life of someone so well-known?_ The scandal will no doubt blow up and spread to the entire country. Even if his target was a criminal, the rest of the population only know her as a strong, tough and dependable woman. _A pillar of strength. A pillar… that will soon crumble down to dust!_

Naruto restrained the amused cackle that threatened to burst out his lips.

 _The thought was just so…_

 _ **Super**_ _…_

 _ **Duper**_ _…_

The Eyes of the Ten Tails flashed into existence for a moment before they were quickly hidden under the illusion. The blonde schooled his features, turning his face blank, before anybody could notice his evil smile. And then, with a calmed gait, he continued onwards to the tower. His reflection mimicked him as Naruto soon went past the glass doors.

A blast of cold air immediately greeted him and the sound of chatter replaced the noises outside. The blonde could see people stressed over working, he could hear machinery producing mechanical sounds, he could feel the ragged atmosphere coating his body, he could smell the different fragrances of humans, food and technology mixing together, and he could taste the monotony of their lives. Naruto stood amidst all these, studying and remembering the scene in front of him.

The scene of normalcy.

Then, he couldn't help it.

A wicked smirk bloomed on his face and a low chuckle forced its way out of his throat.

Oh, he could only imagine it.

How, after he assassinates his target, everything here would become so…

"… **chaos-inducing.** "

* * *

 _(Namikaze Manor)_

 _Siiiiip._

" _(Sigh of pleasure)_ "

 _Flip._

 _Clink._

" _(Incomprehensible muttering)_ "

…

 _Flip._

 _Siiiiip._

" _(Soft relaxed moan)_ "

 _Clink._

 _Thud._

…

 _Flip._

"Hmm."

She hummed in wonder, her eyes shining with understanding as she read the contents of the book on her lap. Momentarily pausing her read to indulge in the taste of her favorite drink, she gave a sound of contentment as the calming liquid sent a jolt of pleasure throughout her body. She closed her eyes for a second, savoring the unique flavor of the beverage, and let her body melt in its warm embrace. After the tang swiftly disappeared on her tongue, she snapped back to reality, put down the cup containing her drink and then returned to the book in her hands.

It had an orange-colored cover with the figure of a familiar blonde imprinted upon the front part of the leather. Serving as the title were bright, bold words that read, " _ **Naruto Namikaze: Strange Surrounding Phenomena**_ ". It was a collection of articles and self-written investigatory results compiled into one, all for the purpose of figuring out the whisker-marked enigma. It had a total of over 200 pages, information gathered as far back as she could possibly find.

 _Flip._

Her eyes studied the words written on the publication with great focus, analyzing and breaking down each and every interesting phrase used. " _ **Naruto Namikaze: Is He A Superhuman?**_ " _Naruto Namikaze is able to single-handedly lift heavy objects when most people working together could not. He has been seen casually picking up a bus and lifting its rear end without any visible exertion just to pick up a coin that rolled under the vehicle. And when he was interviewed about this, the man simply raised an eyebrow and gave some appreciation to the title, yet said nothing more."_

"Not something that I didn't know before." She muttered to herself, recalling the times when she saw firsthand of the blonde's unnatural superhuman strength.

She flipped to a different section of the book and her eyes immediately went to a passage that were in big, striking letters. " _ **Naruto Namikaze: The Greatest Healer In Human History.**_ " _The man known as Naruto Namikaze had once toured around the world and healed any and all illnesses that he came across without even asking for a fee. There was nothing that the man could not cure, whether it be something as serious as the Alzheimer's Disease to a mere common cold. He was revered by the masses as a holy man and is specially loved by the people who could not afford treatment. He also wrote a book containing every known sickness which helped revolutionized the medical world."_

"I still can't figure out how he does it." Her eyebrows furrowed in slight frustration. "If only I was able to see how he did it, maybe I would have a base to work on." She had been fast asleep when the blonde decided to work his magic on her. She wasn't actually surprised at first when she saw her absent scars. Since she often dreamed that her injuries were never real, her reaction was a bit delayed.

She turned the page to a different part again, depicting another of Naruto's achievements. " _ **Naruto Namikaze: The Savior Of**_ **Nature.** " _Naruto Namikaze is a well-known individual in regards to healing people. However, we never saw it coming when the man also became a healer of the planet. We don't know how he did it, we just know that he caused the sprouting of thousands upon thousands of trees in barren areas all around the world. Scientists say that there was a considerable cooling of temperature after this event and Environmentalists everywhere now consider Naruto Namikaze as their hero._

She picked up the cup of her favorite drink and took another sip. "A special fertilizer, perhaps?" She asked herself quietly. "Maybe he utilized lava to create fertile lands? Is that the reason why his creations are much larger than normal?" She thought about this for a few more seconds before writing it down on the page.

Lastly, she turned to the most recent addition in the book. The achievement that the blonde himself told her last night. " _ **Naruto Namikaze: A Man Of The People?**_ " _Naruto Namikaze has been recently seen working on a construction site with a bunch of students and workers while under a fierce storm. Witnesses say that the buildings they erected, which they state are houses built for the poor and the homeless, number around the hundreds._

 _From what we know, the original workers assigned to this project suffered some alcohol poisoning after they spent a rather irresponsible long time at a bar. When news of the dilemma reached him, Naruto Namikaze immediately called in his own men and then asked help from some capable Hope's Peak High students before personally participating in building the homes. And, although Experts say that the rich blonde was endangering the lives of his men and his fellow students by operating under such a dangerous weather, the people are, nevertheless, immensely grateful to the man by doing this._

"Reckless, but somewhat admirable." She stated, a small smile now adorning her lips. "That _is_ the reason why he attracted my attention in the first place." She then wrote down her own personal thoughts on the subject, making sure to use a red pen to indicate which were her opinions and which were her findings.

Kyōko Kirigiri then shut the book with a snap, deciding that she has learned everything that she could for the day.

She took another sip of her Luwak coffee and silently sighed in pleasure at the taste. This beverage is, and always will be, her favorite. It makes her think more clearly and helps her come up with numerous logical solutions to various problems. She considered it her partner in her detective work.

The young woman stood up and properly returned the publication to the bookcase it belonged to. It is only one among many other reading materials, yet it is the only book in the entire library that is solely about Naruto Namikaze. "He keeps getting more and more interesting each day." She muttered to herself as she caressed the leathery spine. "And I'm still filled with more questions than answers. Maybe Grandfather could help? When he returns, I should-"

 _Knock._

 _Knock._

 _Knock._

The Detective's ears twitched, her eyes immediately flickering over to the door. "Come in." She schooled her features, the stoic expression everybody was familiar with making an appearance. She walked over to the small table and silently picked up the cup of coffee.

A young man with light brown hair then peeked in. "Kirigiri-sama, forgive me for disturbing you." He said meekly, his voice barely above a whisper. It was only thanks to the deadly stillness of the room that Kyōko even heard it with clarity. He shuffled inside and shyly bowed to the purple-haired beauty.

"Chihiro Fujisaki-san." The Detective said with acknowledgement. "Do you not have classes today?" She brought the cup to her lips and took a quiet sip, relishing in the warm feeling that blossomed in her stomach.

"N-No, Kirigiri-sama." He shook his head, gripping the brown suit that he adorned tightly. His hands were shaking a tiny bit as the woman's sharp eyes pierced through him. Her mere presence overwhelmed his senses, her powerful aura weighing him down, as she felt eerily similar to the owner of this household. The only difference was that the Fujisaki was not choking on air around her. "The school had decided t-to hold an important event for potential sponsors. As such, they postponed classes."

"Hmm." Kyōko's eyes glinted with understanding. She filed this information away in her mind as she took another sip.

Chihiro unconsciously gulped at seeing those cold, icy orbs roaming over his form. He could feel them studying him, analyzing him, with intense focus. Those purple eyes carried a lethality to them that the young man found only in one other. But he shouldn't be surprised, his Master and his Mistress were always around one another, after all. It would only be expected for them to share similar traits.

"But w-what about you, Kirigiri-sama?" He immediately looked down the moment she focused her attention onto him, unable to maintain eye contact without shivering. "D-Do you not have classes also?"

The Detective paused, her lips mere inches away from the cup's mouth. She calmly brought down the ceramic object and blinked stoically. "My school understands my Family's profession. As such, I am able to take leaves of absences should I give a good enough reason." She answered in monotone, her head slightly tilting.

"I-I see." Chihiro bit his bottom lip, feeling his mind starting to go hazy from the continuous prolonged exposure to the Kirigiri. If they were around others, the Detective's aura wouldn't feel as oppressive since it would be muffled out by those around them. But on a one-on-one conversation, there was no such relief. It didn't help that his presence was considered weak compared to most.

The entire room was beginning to spin now. Slowly at first, but it's gradually getting faster and faster. Black spots are appearing on his vision, rippling and swirling like a hypnotic dance. He instantly went to go grip the doorframe, to try and steady himself. However, it doesn't seem to be working. He-

"What did you need of me, Fujisaki-san?" Kyōko's voice snapped him out of his trance, momentarily giving him back his equilibrium.

The young man shook his head, trying to ignore the sudden urge to lurch. "T-There are men waiting in the Living Room, Kirigiri-sama." He managed to force out the words. "Th-They said that they were here to see Namikaze-sama."

The Detective simply raised an eyebrow as she took another sip. "Namikaze-sama did not notify me of these… visitors." She stated with hidden curiosity. "Had these men called in ahead of time?"

Chihiro nodded slowly with his breathing now becoming ragged. He had felt the female's oppressive aura suddenly become stronger, almost sending him spiraling down straight into unconsciousness. It was only through sheer willpower he never knew he had that he was even staying on his feet. Unlike his Master, the Mistress did not know that she excluded such a powerful presence, which meant that she couldn't consciously lessen its effects.

"Th-They said that the planes they took to get here arrived a b-bit early. T-The original meeting was supposed to happen tomorrow but th-they decided to start today instead." The Fujisaki informed the woman through stale pants.

"Unfortunately for them, Namikaze-sama is currently away." She frowned slightly at this recent development. "They cannot choose to change the meeting date on a whim, no matter who they are." She quickly finished the rest of her coffee and prepared herself mentally to confront their _guests_. "Who are they, Fujisaki-san?"

The Detective noticed the young man's rapid decline in health and a spark of worry materialized inside of her. The immediate change in emotion then unconsciously shifted her presence to a more positive light. She was about to acknowledge this problem when the Fujisaki suddenly visibly got better. The young woman quickly relaxed at seeing this, unconsciously bringing down her aura even more until it reached a more tolerable level.

Chihiro, now gaining back a bit of power and balance, had no trouble answering with a clear voice. "Byakuya Togami and Haiji Tōwa."

Kyōko remained indifferent on the outside.

She needed to call Naruto immediately.

* * *

 _(With The Jūbi)_

 _Squelch._

 _Thud._

Another bodyguard fell, a gaping hole in his chest the cause of it. The corpse convulsed a few times, going into cardiac arrest. The brain tried desperately to save its host, going into overdrive as it sent countless amounts of messages through the channels. However, its effort proved futile and the man soon went limp.

Naruto grinned widely, his blood-splattered face sending terror through the remaining individuals in the room.

" **Ah, how wonderful!** " He purred, flexing his crimson-stained hands. His claws had bits and pieces of flesh hanging from it, blood running from his fingers down to his elbow. " **It's been too long since I have let my darker side free. I almost forgot how** _ **exhilarating**_ **it feels to kill!** " He stomped on the heart of his latest victim, sending globs of blood everywhere. " **It… Feels… So…** _ **Pleasurable!**_ "

There were three people left, two men and one woman. The first man was trembling, shaking like a leaf as he stared into the crimson, rippled eyes of his soon-to-be killer. He hugged the woman tightly, tears already pouring down his face. It was safe to assume that he was his target's husband. The woman, meanwhile, was bawling her eyes out, unable to speak or even move. She was dreadfully paralyzed, the fear too much for her to handle. She looked like she was about to die from a heart attack!

This was the reason why Naruto dropped his disguise. He _adored_ the fear and terror that his victims let out. He usually reveals himself to his targets before he kills them, just so that he would taste that _delectable_ fright, but not before eliminating any hopes of an object recognizing him. He had already destroyed the cameras in the room and he made a show of his fake persona entering the office to the outside surveillance cams, solidifying his alibi.

And he _loved_ the panic and despair these people were emitting right now!

…

…

 _However…_

The other male, scared though as he may be, held his ground strongly. He was blocking the blonde's view of his target, his body tense and ready to fight. He wasn't a bodyguard, far from it. He was actually just here for a business proposition. And while he could just leave, he knows that he would have a high chance in succeeding, he cannot, on good conscience, abandon these people to their fates. He could not leave them alone with… him.

His Master.

"I never realized that we would meet again like this, sensei." The man stated, feeling a bead of sweat roll down when the blonde's eyes flashed to him.

The moment the Namikaze saw the white gi, messy hair and steely silver eyes of the speaker, the name that escaped the Jūbi the first time flashed in his mind.

" **Kenshiro, my greatest student.** " The grin widened visibly, causing everybody else to flinch. He then began walking towards him, his presence becoming heavier and heavier with every step.

"Don't take another step, sensei!" The newly named Kenshiro warned, sending a dangerous look to the Jūbi.

Naruto paused… and then let out a wave of killing intent.

"Ugh!" The student instantaneously dropped down to one knee, feeling as if a thousand pounds were suddenly placed on his body.

This evil side of the Namikaze held more access to his true power, as such, he was stronger when under its influence. " **You know how much of a shame it would be if you died.** " Kenshiro struggled to stand back up, veins pulsing everywhere on his body. " **After all the trouble I went through in healing you. I'm giving you this chance to escape.** " Naruto gestured to the door just as the man found his equilibrium.

Kenshiro swallowed hard under his teacher's hungry stare. No doubt, there was a chance that he could actually be killed here. However, he will NOT back down! "You saved me, sensei, and for that I am eternally grateful." He, without warning, dropped to his fighting stance as a determined look bloomed on his face. "However, I cannot stand idly by as you slaughter these innocent people!"

A moment of silence.

Then…

" **Bwahahahahahahahaha!** "

The dubbed "Strongest Person In The World" lost his balance for a moment, taken aback with the sudden boisterous guffaw. He expected a lot of reactions to his declaration.

Growling.

Glaring.

Threats.

 _Laughing_ was not one of them.

Naruto lowered his chortle to mere chuckles. He wiped an imaginary tear from his eye as his face showed extreme amusement. Oh, how he wanted to reveal to Kenshiro that these " _innocent people_ " he wanted to protect was the cause for more than half this city's problems. Along with the fact that his target and her husband invited the man here with the intention of killing him off!

He should know, the blonde received an assassination request from them.

But he didn't want to kill his most prized student, it would be too great a loss. The fighting potential for this man is so immense! If the blonde had to say, he would state without any doubt that Kenshiro is the only person in this dimension that has the capability of making the Jūbi actually put some effort in his fights! Though, it may not sound like much but considering that the Namikaze is a literal God…

But, even if he didn't want to kill him, Naruto does want to know how much his student has grown over these past couple years.

And what better incentive to fight his former Master than with the threat of death?

" **If you are willing to stand with them…** " The Namikaze clenched his fist as his grin turned savage. " **… then you should be ready to die with them!** "

Kenshiro's eyes widened before he was instantly forced on the defensive. A strong punch he barely blocked pushed him a considerable distance back. He then sloppily deflected a punch before he had to catch a spinning kick. He gritted his teeth at the pain that instantly shot up from his arm. Tightening his grip on his sensei's foot, the man tried to dish out his own attack. His fist burned with power as he gathered his energy before it shot out like a jet, heading straight for the blonde's jaw.

Naruto effortlessly swatted the offending hand before using his other foot to retaliate. Kenshiro grunted in frustration, forced to let go of his teacher lest he desired to get struck. Before he could blink, a swift punch broke through his defenses and marked the first hit. The man stumbled back, feeling his vision go blurry for a moment.

The Namikaze flipped back and landed silently. " **Hmph.** " He crossed his arms and narrowed his eyes, his grin disappearing. " **Unacceptable.** " Before the student's very eyes, the sensei disappeared.

Kenshiro didn't even have time to get shocked before he had to block a heavy axe kick and then dozens more attacks following that.

His Master's movements were a blur, even to his sharp eyes. He couldn't even see where his attacks were coming from. The student was relying purely on his instincts to guide him. 'Such… power!' He gritted his teeth, feeling himself slowly get overwhelmed by the continued barrage. 'Even now… I'm still no match for him!'

He quickly ducked, barely dodging a kick that would've taken his head off. Kenshiro tried to retaliate with a heavy punch to the face but his attack was stopped dead in its tracks. He wasn't even given a chance to comprehend this before a knee met his face. "Guh!" He grunted as he flew back.

Naruto didn't pause. He grabbed his student's foot before he could fly too far and slammed him hard on the tiled floor. He then mercilessly threw Kenshiro away, watching with remorseless eyes as the man crashed against the wall.

" **Why are you holding back?** " The blonde crossed his arms again, the enjoyment from before vanishing. " **Continue to do so and you WILL be eliminated.** "

Kenshiro merely chuckled silently, wiping the blood from his mouth. "As I have… said. You have saved me." He struggled to stand, his legs shaking. "So I think… it would only be proper if I… save you. Save you from this darkness!" Power exploded from within him, a white aura coating the man like flickering fire. "Prepare yourself, sensei!"

Naruto merely frowned. Power boost or no, he could still see that his student wasn't showing him his full strength. Oh well, guess the blonde has no choice but to _forcefully_ force him to fight seriously. He dropped into a fighting stance, the Uchiha's Interceptor Style.

" **Come, then.** " Naruto challenged. " **Show me how strong you have gotten!** "

Taking that as the cue, Kenshiro blasted off with almost Chūnin-level speed. The student began his attack with a roundhouse kick, aiming to quickly take down his Master. He knew that the longer the battle rages on, the stronger his sensei would become. Once he stops finding joy in fighting, that would be the moment when the Namikaze would start getting serious. So, the only chance that Kenshiro has to live is if he can knock his teacher out before that spark in the blonde's eyes disappear!

Naruto swiftly blocked the first attack and then leaned back to evade a powerful hook. Acting before his student could follow up more strikes, the blonde sidestepped and delivered a punishing blow to the man's ribs. Kenshiro gritted his teeth and then felt his breath get knocked out of him when his teacher's knee met his midsection. Pushing through the pain, the student twisted his body and caught an elbow that would've sent him to the world of darkness.

" **I am getting increasingly annoyed.** " Naruto glared at Kenshiro's grimace of pain. Mercilessly, he sent a heavy blow to the black-haired man's jaw that sent him sprawling to the ground. " **Fight me with your full strength or these** _ **innocent people**_ **will die.** "

The "Strongest Person In The World" shakily tried to push his body up. "I-I will not." He breathlessly retorted, blood just flowing from his mouth. "I c-can-"

" **If you fought me with your full might right from the very beginning, you wouldn't have been easily knocked down.** " The Namikaze growled. His student was supposed to be the greatest fighter after him! He was the only one that made fighting enjoyable! And yet, here he was, holding back because he was _afraid_ of hurting his sensei. " **I can see that you need more incentive.** " He pulled out his Father's Hiraishin kunai. In a flash, it buried itself in the eye of his target's husband.

"No!" Kenshiro exclaimed, shocked at the action of his teacher. He shouldn't have been, knowing full well that the blonde was trying to kill them, but he was hoping beyond hope that he could change his Master's mind. And now, because of his hesitance, an innocent man had died.

The woman screamed in fear as she saw her husband fall limp.

" **Still not moving?** " Naruto produced another weapon, this time a shuriken. " **Very well, she will die as w-** "

A punch to his jaw cut his words short. Before the ninja could pull himself together, he felt a devastating kick hit his abdomen followed by a dozen more blows. He could feel the anger of his student, steadily growing as he delivered punch after punch and kick after kick. The silver-eyed man didn't allow him room to breathe, bearing down upon him as if he was a raged bull. Even when his fists started to hurt, even when his legs began to cramp, and even when his stamina started to run out, he continued on without mercy.

He wanted to knock his teacher out and get some answers!

"Gōken: One Thousand Strikes!" This was Kenshiro's own original technique. Using the momentum he gained from the fight, he would dish out hundreds upon hundreds of strikes, punches, palms, elbows and pokes that would get faster and faster and stronger and stronger as each blow connects. And at the thousandth attack, the finishing hit would end it all.

"10 strikes!"

Kenshiro's fist burned crimson with sheer power.

"20 strikes!"

His eyes glowed bright with rage.

"30 strikes!"

His legs dashed with swiftness.

"40 strikes!"

His body tightened with strength.

"50 strikes!"

And his heart pumped with determination.

"100 strikes!"

He will defeat his sensei.

"200 strikes!"

He will protect the woman.

"300 strikes!"

He will save his Master.

"400 strikes!"

He should not fail.

"500 strikes!"

He must not fail.

"700 strikes!"

He cannot fail!

"900 strikes!"

HE WILL NOT FAIL!

"One Thousand Strikes: Way of the Gōken: Decapitation!" Kenshiro planned to end this battle with a lethal neck chop. If it had been any other, the moment they are struck by this technique, they would immediately fall into a paralyzed state and die in the next couple seconds, assuming they survive the previous onslaught. But, knowing who he was fighting, the worst his Master would probably get is a bruised neck and a few hours in the realm of unconsciousness.

When the 1-hit KO strike will land, Kenshiro had planned to apologize to his teacher after he secured him. He had planned to restrain him using the hardest and toughest materials he could find. He had planned to then get answers as to why his sensei was doing this. He had even planned to accept whatever punishment he would receive after his teacher escapes from his bonds. What he didn't plan for, however, was for his attack to do absolutely nothing.

"What!?" Kenshiro's eyes widened, looking at the emotionless visage of Naruto. His hand had hit the blonde's neck, right at the spot where it would be most effective! It had struck the area where it would deliver the most punishment!

But…

It didn't do anything.

" **You have failed.** " The Namikaze declared, his rippled blood orbs turning dull. The tomoes around the rings then began to spin lazily as his eyes marked the various parts around his student's body. " **I let you hit me with everything you have and you still didn't do enough.** "

'Let me hit him!?' Kenshiro unconsciously gulped when he saw his Master's eyes lose its light.

" **And now, you shall suffer.** " Naruto dropped into a stance, one that was terrifyingly familiar to the silver-eyed man. He felt his breath hitch and his heart momentarily stop beating. The wave of power that his Master emitted didn't help matters. " **You're within my field of divination!** "

Kenshiro tried to jump away…

But he was too late.

Since this world's inhabitants had no chakra, that meant there would be no chakra pathways. However, what was the next best thing after that? The answer: their pressure points. " **Heavenly Trigrams One Hundred Twenty-Eight Palms!** "

* * *

 _Squeak._

 _Squeak._

 _Squeak._

 _Fwiiissssshhhhhhh._

He sighed audibly, his muscles loosening. The sound of running water soothed his soul as he began scrubbing away the blood. His old clothes were thrown causally into the hamper, the red stains hidden by the dark coloring. The job had been messy, far messier than his previous assassinations. Due to his employer's request, he made sure that his target felt tremendous pain before he took her life. Although, he would be lying if he said he didn't enjoy doing it. There was some sick satisfaction he felt when he heard her _scream_.

He looked at the shower head, letting the water cascade down his face. It was an easy kill, not even needing all that much effort to accomplish. Aside from Kenshiro himself, the opposition was pathetically weak. Her bodyguards weren't impressive despite their big statures. He killed them with nothing but a single move. Although, he could forgive them since his claws were used to literally rip their organs out and he didn't know anyone that is able to live through that. Which brings him to a question, why do humans like guns so much? How were those things considered deadly when they couldn't even penetrate his skin?

The closest thing that he could call an "attack" on his person were those knives. At least they were able to scratch his clothing before their weapons broke into shards. However, the biggest letdown of them all was his target herself. She was supposed to be this popular, headstrong and tough individual, not bending the knee to anything coming her way. Yet, when he defeated Kenshiro, she immediately groveled at his feet and begged for mercy.

" _D-Don't kill m-me, please!" She screamed, tears running down her cheeks as her entire body shook uncontrollably._

" _I-I'll pay you triple the amount they're offering!" She bribed, looking up at the stony visage of her attacker. "I'll even give back the money I stole multiplied by ten!"_

" _P-Please, I beg of you! I-I have children!"_

" _NO!"_

Naruto sighed, applying some shampoo on his hair. She wasn't strong, after all. She was nothing more than a child playing with fire who wished she wouldn't get burned. Such a disappointment. Those who create a façade of strength must he able to conjure up _some sort_ of strength, even if it was fake. She could've at least died with dignity, met Death with pride and said, _"I was one of the one's your wife could not break. Life tried, yet she failed"_. But, what was done is done. She died crying, asking for her Mother's comfort and her Father's protection like a sniveling child.

Weakness… Such a disgusting thing to have. It was a sign that people could be controlled, that people could be killed. It was something that makes immovable objects move and unstoppable forces stop. It was something that break strong men and kill the weak ones. Something that he didn't like. Something that he abhorred with a passion.

The Namikaze wished that he could say he had no weaknesses but…

Kyōko's smiling face flashed through his mind.

He would be lying if he said that.

 _She_ made her vulnerable.

Perhaps more so than oth-

No…

Not perhaps…

 _Certainly_ more so than others.

Only around Kyōko had the blonde reveal a truly _satisfied_ and _content_ smile. His lips may twitch upwards around the others but… it would be because of something that they did. Around the Kirigiri, she doesn't even have to do anything to get him to smile. He only needs to be there, to be in her presence, and that is all it takes. He didn't need any reason or excuse to do it.

He smiled for Mikan because he saw his past self in her.

He smiled for Fuyuhiko and Peko because he could somewhat relate to them.

He smiled for Kotoko and her friends because he felt responsible for them.

He smiled for Chisa because he respected her and appreciated her actions.

He smiled for Seiko because he was thankful for her gratitude.

Sometimes, even the blonde wonders…

What if they suddenly died, if they up and disappeared without a trace, if they left him only to never come back, would he cry for them? Would he feel pain and sadness about their absence? Would he feel guilty because he could not save them? Would he be vulnerable like when he is around Kyōko?

Would he?

…

…

No.

Not one bit.

He would say a few words if they die, he would look for them if they disappear, he would ask them why they would leave him but he would never cry for them. He would never feel pain or sadness about their absence. He would never feel guilty about failing to save them. He would never feel vulnerable whenever around them.

Never.

'Unless it was Kyō-chan in those situations.' Naruto blankly thought. 'It's quite an odd thing, being in her presence.' He washed away the shampoo, just about finished with his shower. After he's done with business here, he would return to school and perhaps try and rebuild the room. 'If she died, I would be empty. If she went missing, I would waste all my resources trying to find her. If she left, I would be broken.'

He turned the shower off before running a hand through his wet hair. He sighed to himself. Wordlessly, he reached for his robe and put it on. Stepping out of the shower room, he then grabbed a nearby towel and began drying his hair.

'Such… an interesting woman.'

You may ask: What brought on this thinking? What was the reason that these train of thoughts entered Naruto's head? What happened to inspire him to address these kind of matters?

Believe it or not, Kenshiro was the reason for it.

* * *

 _(Flashback)_

 _Drip._

 _Drip._

 _Drip._

 _Blood dribbled down the student's mouth as he stared at the imposing visage of his Master. A puddle of crimson liquid pooled below him, drenching his white gi red. He couldn't feel his body. Well, he couldn't feel anything, actually. Not the pain, not the fear and not the disappointment in knowing that he had failed._

 _His fingers twitched unknowingly at this thought._

' _No.' He tried to will his body to move. 'This… is not… the end!' He gritted his teeth. 'I must… stand up! I must… save them!' Kenshiro would've screamed if he had the ability to. 'Sensei… must be stopped! He needs… to be pulled out of… the darkness!'_

" _ **You're weaker than before.**_ _" His eyes snapped to his teacher. He was heading towards him, walking as if nothing was wrong. As if this was nothing more than a casual conversation. "_ _ **Before I healed you, your attacks had more strength. You were faster, smarter, stronger, better.**_ _" Naruto stopped and kneeled down right in front of him. "_ _ **What happened?**_ _"_

 _Kenshiro struggled to look at the blonde. He tried to move his head, to meet his sensei's eyes, but it felt like his body was a thousand times heavier. 'Come on!' He yelled at himself. 'He's… so close!'_

 _Naruto ignored his student's hardship or the ill feelings he felt from him. "_ _ **If we were to meet, right now, for the first time… if I had seen your strength today instead of what I saw in the past…**_ _" He tilted his head. "_ _ **I wouldn't have named you my successor.**_ _"_

 _Kenshiro tried to reach for the blonde only to immediately recoil in pain._

" _ **Hmm.**_ _" The Namikaze merely blinked at his suffering before turning to face his target. He may as well finish this already. He had already wasted enough time. Naruto glanced at the few bodies in the room. He was only supposed to kill the woman but… he just couldn't help but sate his darkness every once in a while! Besides, this means more chaos would ensue later on!_

 _He held out his hand and materialized a very familiar weapon. Like a symbiote coming alive, darkness gathered around Naruto's palm and began stitching itself into the weapon that the blonde had in mind. Slowly, and almost in a terrifying way, the blade began to form. The very first to complete its appearance was the handle, which was unusually thin, followed by the bottom part of the blade. Weaving and crisscrossing, the darkness etched up the weapon from literally nothing until it fully manifested._

 _A giant butcher knife. That was what it would be commonly termed. The massive broadsword glinted dangerously as the light from the outside reflected off of it. The blade was almost as big as the blonde, yet no less dangerous. This was the power of the Creation Of All Things technique. The power to create anything within the imagination. Including…_

 _The Kubikiribōchō._

" _ **You should be honored, human.**_ _" Naruto lifted the sword as if it weighed nothing. "_ _ **This weapon killed people a thousand times more worthy than you. But, due to certain circumstances, it has been reduced to executing mere criminals like yourself.**_ _" The Namikaze grinned widely once more, a flash of insanity dancing in his eyes. "_ _ **I can't very well just leave this legendary blade to gather dust now, can I? That's why it shall taste your bl-**_ _" Yet, before he could even walk one step, the agonized voice of his student stopped him in his tracks._

" _What… do you fight for!?"_

" _ **What?**_ _" Naruto growled._

 _He turned around to face Kenshiro, a displeased frown marring his face. But then, the moment he laid his eyes in him, the shinobi was greeted to a sight nobody else had the opportunity to. The "Strongest Person In The World" was beginning to stand up, a fierce white fire encompassing him like armor. The student was pushing through the pain, forcing his body to move despite his pressure points being shut down. Determination unlike any other burned in his silver orbs. A determination that was once in…_

" _ **Most intriguing.**_ _" Naruto muttered, analyzing the scene in front of him with great focus._

 _Now, he understood. Kenshiro had lost his will, his fire, his love for Martial Arts. When he was dying, he had been more eager to prove himself so that his remaining time on earth was spent the best as it could be. But, after his healing, the man mellowed down, taking things slow now that his life expectancy had lengthened. That, in turn, reduced his skill and overall competency._

" _When a person…" Kenshiro gritted his teeth. His entire being was ordering him, yelling at him, to stay down. Every atom in his body was against this course of action. "… has something important they want to protect…" However, through sheer willpower, the student was ignoring and bypassing everything that his brain sent to his systems. "… that's when they can become truly strong!"_

 _Naruto's eyes unexpectedly widened, truly taken aback with what he heard._

 _The white fire burned brighter, almost lighting up the entire room. "That was what you told us." Kenshiro panted heavily. "That was the ideal that you instilled to us when you first opened your dōjō." He took a step forward, the tiles cracking under his feet. "You defeated me like I was nothing but an amateur." He clenched his fist, the very air around it distorting and swirling. "So, I ask, what do you fight for?" He stared straight into his sensei's eyes, meeting his gaze unflinchingly. "Who is your most precious person that they pushed you to be this strong?"_

 _For a moment, Naruto was honestly speechless._

 _Those words…_

 _This feeling…_

 _Haku…_

 _Then, his eyes hardened. Before anybody could react, the Namikaze disappeared and reappeared behind Kenshiro. And then, with the flat side of the blade, knocked his student out. The "Strongest Person In The World" didn't even realize he had been assaulted until his vision turned black. Like a flickering candle, the white flame was immediately snuffed out as the man fell limp._

 _Wordlessly, he placed his palm on his student's head and a bright green glow emanated from it. It would be better for the both of them if Kenshiro forgot that this meeting ever happened. His powers must never be revealed to the world. The inhabitants of this earth will not be accepting nor will it bode well for Naruto. But, don't worry, he'll leave his student's newfound fire untouched._

 _And then, gazing upon Kenshiro's downed form, Naruto whispered._

" _I don't know."_

 _And then his phone rang._

 _(End Flashback)_

* * *

Now, he knew.

Wealth had no value in his eyes.

Power he had in abundance yet he found no joy from it.

Fame was more of a nuisance than a boon.

No, these things he could lose without complaints.

 _Who is your most precious person that they pushed you to be this strong?_

 _Who is your most precious person…?_

 _Who?_

Naruto stared at his reflection as he faced the bathroom mirror. His eyes were emotionless again, crimson and slitted once more, the hunger absent now that his darker personality had been repressed. Kenshiro asked who made him strong, he only heard who was the most important to him. He told him he didn't know.

Now, he did.

Kyōko Kirigiri.

She doesn't know how much she meant to him. She was more important than she realizes. For without her, the last thread that held Naruto's sanity together would snap. She was his last pillar of strength, his last standing bridge to his humanity. He will stop at nothing to ensure that her life is secure. He would do **anything** just to keep her safe.

Even if it meant sacrificing everything and everyone else.

He would do it.

For her.

She was a weakness he was happy to have.

* * *

 _(Half An Hour Later)_

His footsteps made no sound as he walked along the corridor. Hands in his pockets, Naruto glanced at a nearby grandfather clock and took in the time. _Only a quarter to ten still_ ; it was a 15-minute ride from his Manor to Hope's Peak. If he made haste, he could restore the classroom before lunch and then take Kotoko and her friends out to eat. It would be no trouble locating the five children, he had already familiarized himself to the feel of their life force.

He still awaited for the Utsugi's call. If she does not reach him within the next hour or so, it would be annoying to find a reservation at a restaurant while the Lunch Rush goes on. Naruto's lips twitched downwards at this thought. Hopefully, it would not come to that. But enough about such trivial matters, the blonde needed to address some more pressing concerns first.

Without warning, he suddenly pulled out his Father's Hiraishin kunai. Recently cleaned and polished, not a speck of dirt or a crust of blood on it.

Staring at the weapon, he contemplated the situation regarding it with great focus. He still needed this replicated by the blacksmith. The blonde wanted to have at least a hundred of it before the end of the school year. Naruto could create more himself, yes, using the Creation Of All Things but… this was his Dad's signature kunai. The shinobi felt it was only… proper… if more of them came from metal and fire instead of condensed energy.

Although, approaching the Izayoi wasn't something he was looking forward to. There was still a bitter taste in his mouth after he swallowed down his pride to gain his favor. Maybe Naruto should approach the Andō first? She could probably order her _dog_ to do his bidding if he gave her enough of a reason. He wasn't oblivious to the sudden interest that sparked inside her after Seiko's proclamation. Her greed and desire tugged hard on his less than pleasant side, calling it to surface.

 _Or maybe he should just enslave their will and be done with_ _it?_

 _Teach the blacksmith a lesson by stealing away the most important thing in his life!_

Naruto quickly and effortlessly pushed down the dark thoughts before they could get stronger. His evil personality was getting more and more thirsty for freedom. He might have to strengthen the seals even further to prevent these… flashes. Either that or go on a massive killing spree to sate the bloodlust.

"This is becoming quite worrisome." Naruto grunted, looking at his hands. His claws were beginning to emit a red hue, entailing that his power was slowly overcoming its restrictions. Sooner or later, 2% of his full strength would be released. That would bump him up to Itachi Uchiha's level and it would make restraining his darker side that much harder.

Then, before he could continue his train of thought, he heard sounds of shuffling feet. It was near, the blonde realized, just a few meters away from him. Instantaneously, he stopped in his tracks, pausing just when he was about to turn the corner. Not even a second later, the familiar form of Chihiro Fujisaki entered his peripherals, bounding around with an absent look in his eyes.

It was only at the last second that the programmer felt his Master's subdued, yet still overbearing, presence which caused him to snap back to reality. He looked up and gave a sound of surprise at suddenly seeing the blonde in front of him. He tripped over his own legs as he tried to to back away, only barely catching himself in time. He sputtered out his words as his heart beat erratically.

"N-N-Namikaze-sama!"

Naruto titled his head, looking over Chihiro's form with a strange glint. "Good morning, Fujisaki-san."

In a panicked way, the programmer quickly bowed low. "F-F-Forgive me for my absentmindedness, Namikaze-sama!"

The blonde paid no thought to his apologies, instead roaming his eyes over the boy's shaking form. He was inspecting the young man's stature and his clothing, making some comments in his head about the Fujisaki's growth. 'He has improved nicely.' Naruto mused. 'He has finally stopped looking like a girl in a suit. Now, he has an appearance of a young boy in formal wear.' He nodded in approval, the feeling of success making itself known to him.

After all, all teachers wanted to see their students grow into great people.

He had first encountered Chihiro after he hired his Father as the Assistant Head of Technology and Assistant Head of Security, and that was two months after he began this domestic life. When they met, it wasn't all that hard to immediately know what the boy desired. It was practically screaming at the blonde, even when the Namikaze didn't try to search for it. Intrigued and slightly interested in the challenge brought before him, Naruto had decided to personally help Chihiro become the man he aspired to be. It was going to be an interesting path to walk on, he had thought.

Besides, the blonde had to find entertainment anywhere he could, even if it was in the most unorthodox of tasks. With his abilities basically sorely limiting his capability to see fun in most activities, Naruto had learned to accept whatever amusement he could get. And situations he never encountered before offered just that. It made his life less… _boring_.

It had almost been a year since he first started instructing the boy. It was certainly a long and winding road to get the effeminate young man to the place he was in now. Chihiro's reluctance, the set opinions of the public, the bullying of his classmates and the slight ostracism from the people were the biggest hurdles that the young Fujisaki had to get over. If it wasn't for the timely addition of one Hajime Hinata into the programmer's life, the Namikaze would've been forced to use _harsher_ methods to help Chihiro.

But that was then and this is now. No use talking about 'What Ifs?' or reminiscing what could've been. Because of Naruto, the young Fujisaki was able to accept his weakness, stop posing as a girl, and start to work his way on becoming the man he always wanted to become. Of course, the boy was still shy but, at least, he wasn't an imitation of young Hinata Hyūga anymore.

"I can see that you have been heeding my suggestions, Fujisaki-san." Naruto stated, approval tinged in his voice. "Your improvements are quite satisfactory. Well done."

Chihiro merely blushed at his praise but still didn't lift his head up. The programmer knew that, if he meets his Master's eyes, he could not maintain his body's stability. Even when suppressed, the Namikaze still held a stronger, more oppressive aura than the Mistress. But, it would only be made obvious if eye contact is initiated. "T-Thank you, Namikaze-sama."

Naruto's head then slightly tilted, a questioning look flashing on his face for a moment. "Where is your charge, Fujisaki-san? Is he not supposed to be with you?"

"A-Ah, Jatarō-kun is-"

"Onii-sama!"

The sudden exclamation of a child made the blonde smile slightly. Speak of the Devil, and He shall appear. No less than a second after the blonde asked that question, a brown-haired boy came sprinting around the corner.

"Onii-sama!" The child exclaimed once more, an excited and joyous expression on him.

"Jatarō-kun." Naruto acknowledged, his small smile widening. The boy then crashed into him and hugged his waist as tight as he could.

Jatarō Kemuri, a close friend of Kotoko Utsugi. He was another that is under the Namikaze's employ. However, instead of being a spy or any of the sort, he is focused more on the safer side of things. For example, being a Creative Designer for his events. The boy had realized that a lot of people attended the blonde's events and that a ton of computer-related stuff handled the designs. Hence why the child is currently training under Chihiro in the arts of the Computer World.

In the Kemuri's own words, _"Making art is what I do best! Seeing things differently and recognizing their potential is my talent. But I also want to help Onii-sama as best as I can! That's why I'm using my skill to help the people know just how awesome you are!"_

Although the child had a hard time transitioning from creating art with his bare hands to creating art using a computer, the Kemuri was driven and determined to learn the necessary skill needed just so that he would be of use to his most important person.

It wasn't hard for Jatarō to come under Naruto's protection. When he spent some time in Towa City, the Namikaze had witnessed his treatment under his own Mother's hands one afternoon. Recognizing the desires of Mrs. Kemuri, of how she wanted to be free of her son to pursue her dreams, the solution was easy to conjure up. Naruto simply sat down with both parents, offered them a mountain of money to legally hand over Jatarō to him and _Boom_ , they were done.

He had a bit of a hard time to completely change the Kemuri boy's attitude, to make him realize that he wasn't unwanted or hated. But, through hard work and a gentle hand, Naruto was successful in doing so, and that was also the moment when he gained Jatarō's full trust and adoration. After that, it was easy to teach the child and make him the way he is now.

"Is it really true!?" The boy asked, eyes wide and sparkly. "Are you really going to take us out to eat like what Kotoko-chan said?"

So, the Utsugi had already notified the others? Naruto merely ruffled his hair. "It's true, Jatarō-kun. You and the others are going to be having lunch with me." The elated expression of the Kemuri was as bright as the sun. Movement in the blonde's vision then attracted him to Chihiro. The Fujisaki had finally lifted his head, though he was still avoiding the ninja's eyes.

"Would you care to join us, Fujisaki-san?" Naruto offered. It would be a great opportunity to hear how Jatarō has grown. What better way to know his progress other than from his own teacher's mouth?

"N-No, thank you, Namikaze-sama." The programmer bowed respectfully. "I appreciate it but I'm afraid that I still have work to do." He said quietly. Chihiro then turned to look at the Kemuri and sent him a gentle smile. "I'm sure Jatarō-kun is g-going to enjoy spending time with you, though, Namikaze-sama. He has been talking ab-about how he wanted to show you his beautiful creations."

Said boy only blushed at the Fujisaki's words.

"Very well, then." Turning to the Kemuri, the shinobi ruffled his hair once more. "I shall approach you when the time to embark arrives, understood, Jatarō-kun? Kirigiri-san has requested my presence and I must now go and meet her."

The artist nodded enthusiastically. "I can't wait, Onii-sama!"

And with that, the Namikaze parted ways with them both.

* * *

 _(Living Room)_

It didn't really take the blonde too long to reach the Living Room, where Kyōko and his guests awaited. Even with his Manor having quite a gigantic size, the distance between each room wasn't all that large and the hallways in-between them were not too long. What took most of the building's spaces were the various Sleeping Quarters, the Kitchen, the Dōjō, the Library, the Dining Room, and _then_ the Living Room. As such, the ninja soon found himself staring at four pairs of eyes.

It irked him, though, that his two visitors decided on their own to change their designated meeting time. It was like they didn't respect or fear him enough to avoid doing so, and that hurt his pride more than the shinobi cared to admit. If it wasn't for Kyōko, then he wouldn't even know of their arrival. Still, Naruto could somewhat understand their actions. Since their families were, more or less, the reasons why the Namikaze was at the top of the food chain, they probably believed that he owed them something. Since they were business partners and all that.

So, the Jūbi was going to forgive them for this slight.

Naruto stoically nodded at Kyōko, who merely nodded back.

"Come along, Monaca-chan." The Kirigiri silently said to a green-haired child with her. She was standing silently beside the Detective, a small smile on her face as she softly looked at Haiji Tōwa. "Let's leave your Big Bro Naruto with his guests."

"Okay, Big Sis Kyōko!" She happily chirped, unknowingly causing one of the men to grit his teeth. She bowed courteously to Byakuya before waving goodbye at both her literal and figurative Big Brothers.

Monaca Tōwa, another close friend of Kotoko and Jatarō. She, like the other two, was under Naruto's employ. And she, like the others, has her very own private teacher as well. It was none other than the purple-haired detective herself. With her talent in manipulating people, though at elementary-level, the blonde had seen its potential and decided that the little girl become a part-time interrogator. She was only part-time because he could not afford to waste her talent with technology; robotics specifically. Hence why she currently held the position as the Head of Robotics & Technology.

Naruto had first met Monaca when he just began his partnership with the Tōwa Group. He had been in a meeting with Tokuichi Tōwa and Haiji Tōwa, her Father and Half-Brother respectively, discussing the benefits and gains of supporting the Namikaze, when she wheeled herself into the room. Immediately, the shinobi could feel the disdain and hate surge within the two males the moment they laid their eyes on her. Although, there was also a _tiny_ bit of pity and shame when their gazes landed on the wheelchair. Slightly intrigued, the blonde listened in on their following conversation and silently studied the small child.

She was thin, that much was obvious. Probably from a lack of nutrients in her food or just plain malnourishment. And, though they were faint, the bruises spoke loudly of her treatment under her own family's hands. But what caught Naruto's attention the most were her eyes. Bright and sparkly they may have been on the outside, they hid deep within them pain and loneliness, emotions that he couldn't help but compare to his own past self. But, most of all, a wanting for recognition so deep that it surprised even the Namikaze himself.

The Tōwa group were just about to accept the blonde's offer of a partnership before Monaca barged in the room. Since the ninja had already formed a partnership with the Togami Family beforehand, it would've been foolish of Tokuichi and Haiji to deny him. But now, seeing the young child, Naruto decided one last requirement if their deal was to be concluded. A requirement that both caught the Chairman and his son off guard.

The transfer of Monaca Tōwa's care under the Namikaze's own.

Now, normally, the Tōwa leader would've immediately jumped at the chance of getting rid of his daughter without any potential backlash. However, Monaca had began showing an impressive aptitude and skill in Robotics, a trait that was highly sought out by their own group. As such, hated though she may be, Tokuichi was hesitant in giving away the young child. However, all his arguments died down when Naruto forced the Chairman to choose between either the Namikaze, who had connections with the Togami Family, or his unwanted, albeit talented, daughter.

There was no real contest.

Almost immediately after Monaca was transferred over to the blonde's household, the shinobi immediately went on to heal her legs. Imagine his surprise when he found out that her limbs were in full working order. After learning her reason, Naruto certainly couldn't fault her for it, he started to work on gaining her trust. It was easier than he thought, since the young child desperately craved it, and it wasn't long until she regarded him, and Kyōko, as the two most important people to her.

And here they were now.

The Namikaze caught the look Kyōko sent him as they left and he merely shot her an impassive stare in response.

When the two females were finally out of the room, Naruto decided to begin their meeting.

"Good day to you both, Byakuya Togami-dono, Haiji Tōwa-dono." The blonde moved to an open seat between the two and silently made himself comfortable. "I would take you two to my office, however, I am afraid the mess I left during my last use has not been cleaned yet." He looked at them both with a glowing stare. "Your presence has caught me off guard."

"A good day to you as well, Naruto Namikaze-dono." Byakuya said in reply, calmly drinking the coffee served to him. "Please forgive our sudden arrival. I do hope we haven't caught you in a bad time." Though he said that, they all were more than aware of the disrespect that their actions portrayed.

"There have been complications on our ends that forced us to push our meeting a day earlier, Naruto Namikaze-dono." Haiji told him, though his eyes were stuck in the direction that the female pair left in. "We apologize for any offense you may have taken." He bit back the burning question that oh-so desperately wanted to be said.

"It matters not, gentlemen." Naruto's words instantly caught their undivided attention. Byakuya paused just as he was about to take a sip and Haiji's eyes flickered over to the Namikaze's form. "I'm sure you all have questions regarding business and non-business matters." The blonde glanced at the Tōwa representative on the last one. "But first, I'm sure you want to know if your families will continue on to benefit from my Company."

His Company. Naruto's business was rarely something the blonde spoke of, or even thought about. It was something that he created on a whim, something who's main purpose was just so it would garner him connections with people high up on the social ladder, something that most would not believe to be able to reach the state that it is in now. His business of…

Selling books.

Yes, you've heard that right. Naruto Namikaze's Company's operation was basically just to sell reading materials. But just not any ordinary reading materials. These books contained within them the personal life of the Jūbi himself; although his name was changed, for obvious reasons. He created this the same time he started his domestic life. Now, people would ask, why would a family as prestigious and big as the Togami partner themselves to a Company such as this? The answer to that was simple: They owed Naruto a favor.

It was days before he met the Impostor. Apparently, Shinobu Togami, Byakuya's Half-Sister, had been kidnapped and the prestigious family offered a large amount of sum to whoever could find and return her, double the money if she was brought back alive. Knowing the advantage of having the favor of a well-known group such as this, Naruto immediately went out in search for the young woman.

It had been disappointingly easy once the blonde knew what she looked like. In fact, the kidnappers were so pathetically amateurish that, once he found her, Shinobu didn't even look like she had a hard time under their care. She barely had any marks, her clothes weren't even ruffled and her face wasn't even portraying fear. Rather than fright, it was more of boredom and irritation at herself for being caught by such morons.

When Naruto returned her to the Togamis, he declined the money and convinced them to make it a favor that he could cash in at any time. Bound by honor to give the blonde something, they agreed, though with slight reluctance.

As such, when Naruto first started his Company, he used his favor to the Togamis to basically have them advertise and support his business from the very beginning. It wasn't a surprise when other Companies immediately wanted to make deals with him the moment they heard that the most prestigious and most powerful Family in all of Japan was sponsoring him. And, although they were extremely disappointed at first when they learned what the Namikaze was selling, their minds quickly changed when they read the first book. The millions of yen that the blonde earned on just the first week also helped in changing their minds.

And now, here they were.

Naruto took out two golden books from his jacket and wordlessly tossed them to the two heirs. "These copies are set to release tomorrow morning. I'm sure you have heard of the long lines that has already began to form at every book store in Japan." The representatives nodded their heads, yet they made no moves to read the contents. They now knew better than to do that. "As promised, 20% of the earnings will be sent to both your families while 5% will be sent to the other four Companies that supported me."

The reason as to why these books were so popular and so fun to read was because of one simple thing. **Wording**. Correct words used in proper times while administered with the appropriate mood deliver a very strong reaction to the brain. If the wording of certain phrases and sentences are so good, readers begin to imagine themselves as the character and start to think that they are actually in the story. This is basically the case with Naruto's books. The wording of his sentences are so spot on that the people actually believe that they were the Main Character themselves.

More or less the same tactic of the real Ryōta Mitarai. Only this was about books instead of anime.

"Now that you know you'll earn billions in the next months, let's continue." The two guests silently concealed the reading materials in their person. For a moment, the bold letters depicting the book's title glinted, " _Arashi Kazama & The Six Paths of Pain: The Destruction of Konohagakure"_, catching Naruto in the eye. "Let's get down to business, shall we?"

As if a switch was flipped, their faces immediately morphed into stoic and stern expressions.

Small talk was now over.

* * *

 _(An Hour Later)_

The business meeting did not take too long to conclude. After convincing both Byakuya and Haiji that their families will continue to get a steady income of cash, the two heirs did not go through the trouble of beating around the bush and bluntly asked the questions they wanted answered instead. In the case of the Togami, he just desired to know what plans the Namikaze was thinking of for the next book. Since the spectacled genius loved to read, it isn't that much of a surprise to know that he is a fan of Naruto's work. In the case of the Tōwa, he immediately blurted out that he needed to know the reason why his Half-Sister was walking and not stuck in a wheelchair.

Naruto gave Byakuya vague enough details to keep him interested, yet not enough to reveal anything big. For Haiji, the blonde came up with the lie that he was able to repair her legs, instead of revealing the truth. With his past in healing, the black-haired man believed him without asking any more questions.

Togami and Tōwa, such well-known, famous and very powerful groups of people. Their words alone could change the thoughts of the masses, their actions could inspire thousands of people to follow in their footsteps, and their mere presence could attract attention from blocks away… and they were supporting a Company producing fantasy novels.

The Togami Family and Tōwa Group weren't really getting anything from Naruto's organization, aside from the billions of yen and complimentary books, of course. Byakuya's Father ran a multitude of successful and very huge Companies that were scattered all over the world. Haiji's Father was in-charge of developing and producing high-tech and futuristic technology for the advancement of mankind. The only reason they're still sticking with the Namikaze's Company was because he generated too much money for them to simply ignore.

Plus, everybody in their family got an early, autographed and limited-edition copies of the books. The complimentary reading materials were gold in color, instead of the fiery orange used in the common ones. And, to make it even better, they held a full 5 Chapters of secret stories that, if gathered together, would form their very own book.

So, now that the meeting had been concluded, Naruto immediately made his way back to Hope's Peak Academy. Since he aided in destroying a part of the classroom, the blonde felt obligated to assist in repairing it. His pride would simply not allow him to not help in fixing something he had a hand in breaking. Right now, he was in his oddly designed limousine, driving over to the giant school with a glass of dark chocolate in hand.

He was on his phone, talking with the Manager of a restaurant to see if he could book a reservation for Lunch this day. Kotoko had called the Namikaze minutes after he and the two heirs went their separate ways and she finally gave him the location of where she wanted to eat. " _The Golden Rabbit_ ", she called it. Apparently, they served a mountainous amount of desserts, ranging from chocolate ice cream to chocolate cakes and even to chocolate-covered strawberries.

They apparently served a lot of chocolate because… Easter?

Naruto honestly didn't care.

"Thank you for understanding, Kurosame-san." The blonde said, taking a silent sip of his drink.

 _"A-Anything for you, Namikaze-sama!"_ The nervous voice of the Manager replied. _"We would be honored to have you at our establishment!"_

"My companions and I shall be around later today. I expect things to be ready by then."

 _"O-Of course, Namikaze-sama!"_

And with that, the blonde ended the call. The Golden Rabbit wasn't really an ideal place to have lunch since they were focused more on sweets and pastries. However, they do have a section where the customers can cook the meat they ordered, separate from the rest of the building. It would not do well for different aromas to intermingle, after all. After the children eat an appropriate amount of meat, the Namikaze was going to let them go wild and order anything they want.

Naruto was about to close his eyes and rest a bit when something suddenly caught his attention. He slid over to the window and focused his vision on the figures strolling on the sidewalk. Immediately, the shinobi could recognize the familiar long, golden locks of one of his fellow blondes, the light pink shade of the quiet gamer and the striking silver hair of the swordswoman. The former two were carrying what seems to be… video games?

That got Naruto to raise an eyebrow.

He wasn't quite sure what possessed him to do it. Whether it was his chivalrous nature or the fact that he was just curious of what they were doing, but the blonde decided to lend his assistance to his three classmates.

"Akasuna-san, stop the vehicle over by those students." He quickly downed his drink and mentally prepared himself. He knew from experience that he was going to be bombarded by questions by Sonia again. Even when he had continuously shot her down, she never gave up. The girl has determination, he'll give her that.

 _"Yes, Namikaze-sama."_ His chauffeur replied.

Noticeably, the vehicle slowed as they soon came up to the three Super High School-Levels. Understandably, the three girls produced confused, yet wary, looks when the limousine stopped beside them. Only Peko let go of her tense form when she then recognized the limo.

Rolling down the window, Naruto shot them all a questioning gaze.

"Namikaze-kun!" Sonia immediately exclaimed before the ninja could speak.

"Naruto-san." Peko smiled at him. "It is good to see you are unharmed." She was referring to the fact about his accomplished assassination. The Kuzuryū clan has received his package, complete with proof of the crimes the woman committed against them and a literal silver platter where her head rested.

"You did not have to worry about me, Peko-san." The blonde replied, tilting his head slightly. "You know that." He met her eyes and a silent message was sent across.

The Pekoyama silently submitted to him, breaking their eye contact first. Yes, she did, in fact, know that. After all, she knew firsthand of his physical abilities. She would have had a scar to prove it, if it hadn't been healed by the very man before her.

"Let's continue our conversation inside, shall we?" Naruto offered. "It would be quite rude of me to stay under the shade while you three suffer under the sun." He opened up the car door and gestured for them to enter. "We shall talk on the way."

Sonia was excited and quickly entered the vehicle, taking a seat directly beside her fellow blonde. Immediately, she started admiring the interior of the limo and was muttering to herself about Japanese cars. Peko let Chiaki follow next, who quietly got in the car. She positioned herself beside the Nevermind, not saying anything but looking at the inside of the limo in wonder. The swordswoman was the last to enter, who took a seat directly in front of the Namikaze. Since she was just here yesterday, the Pekoyama was content in just staying silent.

Naruto closed the door and locked it. It wouldn't be the first time someone tried to kidnap him by pulling him out of the car. Criminals tend to do that to people with unusual and eye-catching vehicles. They never succeeded, but it happened way too often that it became too much of a nuisance.

"Continue on our way, Akasuna-san."

 _"Yes, Namikaze-sama."_

As the limousine began to move, Naruto grabbed the container, which held his favorite beverage, on a nearby table and decided to pour himself another glass. "Would you three like some?" He offered, a common question for hosts to give. "Dark chocolate is an acquired taste, yet delectable nonetheless."

Peko merely shook her head. It may not have been candy, but chocolate was still too sweet for her taste.

Chiaki blinked, thinking it over, and then nodded. She hadn't yet tasted dark chocolate before. She heard all kinds of things about it, from being bitter, to being delicious, to being sweet. It always made her curious what it really was like.

Sonia tilted her head, almost in a confused way, as she looked at the dark substance being served. Her eyes were calculating and curious at the same time, as if she had only encountered this liquid for the first time. "Dark chocolate? I am quite perplexed as to what that is."

Apparently, that assumption was right.

Naruto paused, his fingers unconsciously twitching. "Does Novoselic not have this delicacy?" He asked, filling a second glass to the brim and handing it to the Nanami.

"I am afraid not." The Nevermind shook her head. "I know of white chocolate, though. Is this its polar opposite?"

The Namikaze hmm'ed in thought. "Quite odd for a Royal family to not know what dark chocolate is. Both the dark and the white were quite coveted back by every noble before the French Revolution." He poured a third glass for his fellow blonde. "But not as surprising, really. Novoselic is an isolated country, and with the higher demand of dark chocolate over the white, it's only understandable that your lands have not gotten the opportunity to have these exported to you." He presented the drink to Sonia, who received it almost excitedly.

"Really? This is equivalent to the white chocolate that is only available once a year?" She gazed at its contents with a mystified look, studying its textures and basking in the attractive aroma it produced.

"Once a year?" Peko jumped in. She had an eyebrow raised in confusion. "Does your country not have white chocolates in production?" Her monotone had a tinge of curiosity in it.

Sonia shook her head, her entire body instantaneously drooping in sadness. "They are only brought to our lands once a year, on the middle of May, through ship. They are also bought almost instantly by every noble in our Kingdom, leaving none for the common folk." At this, she shot them all a questioning gaze. "Does this country not face the same dilemma?"

"We do not, Sonia-san." Naruto replied, taking a small sip of his drink. "In fact, I would say we have an overabundance of it."

The next thing the Namikaze knew, the Nevermind's face was only an inch apart from his, their noses basically touching. With how fast she moved, it was a wonder how she didn't spill any of her drink. "Really!?" The sheer excitement in the Nevermind's voice was enough to make the blonde male pause.

"I am quite positive of it." He gently pushed her away from him, his index and middle fingers applying pressure on her forehead. He then gestured to the glass in her hand after she sat back down. "Indulge yourself and let me hear what you think, Sonia-san."

Almost gingerly, the Princess stared at the dark chocolate in her hands with great intrigue. Carefully and slowly, she brought it to her lips to finally experience her first taste. Then, in an overdramatic fashion, she took one big gulp, making a show of how her throat moved as she swallowed a copious amount.

…

…

Then…

" **Amazing!** " Stars twinkled in Sonia's eyes the moment the dark liquid hit her tongue. "The chocolate is so thick! It immediately coats my entire tongue as if it was a blanket! The taste is strong, too! I bet that this could overpower anything in my mouth!" She gushed loudly. "It's the direct opposite of white chocolate! I can't believe that my people have been missing this delicacy their entire lives!"

"Thick liquid?" The Pekoyama muttered, a bit perplexed at hearing that.

"It's just how the way it's made, Peko-san." Naruto answered her, taking a swig at his own drink. "It lies in the ingredients used. To get that heavy kick of flavor, strong components are added. That, unintentionally, made it a bit viscous-like." He sloshed around the dark chocolate to show the swordswoman. "It still flows like water but once it hits your tongue, you will immediately notice the changes."

"I see." She mused loudly. "What is its specific taste, Naruto-san?" She turned to him, her pupils contracting as it focused in on the blonde male. "I have heard that people have mixed reactions to the sweet."

The Namikaze showcased their closeness by letting out a small smirk. "That would be telling now, wouldn't it, Peko-san? Maybe you should try for yourself to find out." He took another drink and let his eyes convey his amusement.

The swordswoman's only reaction to that was a twitch of her eye. Sometimes, she hated the fact that they knew each other so well. Or, to be more precise, that he knew her so well that he knew what precise buttons to push. She wanted to retaliate but her friend was so damned secretive that she didn't know what exactly made him tick.

"What about it being a direct opposite to its light counterpart?" Peko was going to get him someday. She didn't know when, she didn't know how, but she knows that she just will!

"White chocolate is smooth, creamy and blends well with other substances." Naruto placed his glass on a coaster. He then leaned back and interlocked his fingers. "Dark chocolate, as you just heard, feels thick and overpowering." He glanced at the Princess and mentally nodded in approval at her enjoyment of his favorite beverage.

Maybe Sonia wasn't so bad, after all?

As long as she wasn't bugging him about his origins, anyway.

"And what do you prefer, Naruto-san?" The swordswoman questioned, her eyes sparking with silent curiosity.

The Namikaze merely poured himself another serving. "Do you even have to ask, Peko-san?" He then imbibed a large amount, consuming more than half of the contents in one sitting. "It _is_ the one I'm currently drinking."

"I like it, too." Chiaki suddenly stated.

Their eyes instantly went to the silent gamer.

Noticing this, the Nanami pushed down the desire to keep quiet and decided to speak her mind instead. "It's a bit different than what I'm used to but I like the taste." She kept her voice low, but not enough to force them to strain their ears. She then brought it to her lips for another taste. "Its bitter flavoring has a tinge of sweetness that seperates it from being like black coffee."

"Quite astute of you, Nanami-san." Naruto couldn't help the upward twitch of his lips. "I am pleased as well that you two enjoy my favorite drink so much." Even if he was reserved and only opened up to the ones he was close to, that didn't mean that he couldn't appreciate new people if their actions were things he approved of.

Chisa Yukizome was a great example of this.

"But enough about that." He gestured to the videogames that lay on the young women's laps. "Why, exactly, are you carrying those?"

At hearing the question, Sonia placed her, now empty, glass on the table and produced a napkin. She then gracefully wiped her mouth clean before turning to her fellow blonde. And then, as if a switch was flipped, the Nevermind began explaining, in great detail, everything that happened after he left. She also made overdramatic movements in trying to reenact the actions of their classmates, attempting to imitate, as best she can, their expressions, gestures and voices.

Most of it, Naruto could do without knowing. Like how Teruteru tried to advance on Mahiru, or how Hiyoko smacked the chef away, or how Nagito laughed and clapped at the scene. However, he did catch some interesting things that the others have done. Like everyone trying to fix the room, Kazuichi in the process of building a giant television screen, and Chiaki suggesting that they play games to promote camaraderie.

And, soon enough, everything was retold just as the gates of Hope's Peak High came into view.

* * *

 _(Minutes Later)_

"I shall await for you here at about twelve o'clock, Akasuna-san." Naruto reminded his chauffeur.

 _"Yes, Namikaze-sama. Shall I bring the kids with me when I come here?"_ The driver asked.

The blonde thought about this for a moment before agreeing. "That would be wise. I shall notify them that you will be picking them up. However, extend our Lunch invitations to their guardians as well and have Kirigiri-san update me of their decisions."

 _"Yes, Namikaze-sama."_

And with that, the vehicle drove away.

Naruto stared at the retreating limousine for a few seconds, his eyes seemingly looking at nothing, before he went and turned and walked away. His destination was towards the three females some distance away from him. At seeing his approaching form, the women then started to walk towards the entrance of the school, though slowly to let the blonde male catch up.

"Peko-san." Naruto suddenly called out.

The swordswoman's ears twitched as she heard her name. Stopping her walk, she turned around and faced the Namikaze. "Yes, Nar-"

 _Poke._

The Pekoyama blinked a couple of times, her eyes conveying the shock that her face did not portray. She stared at the smirking face of the Namikaze, her entire body unresponsive as the sudden action caught her off guard. Slowly, her eyes turned to look at the offending hand that touched her forehead. Then, an irritated look blossomed on her face, breaking the stoic expression she had on. Swatting away the limb, she glared lightly at the blonde.

Naruto only let out a low chuckle. "Nice try, Peko-san, but just because you sat far from me didn't mean you were safe." He then continued his stride towards the school, the swordswoman following after him. Her emotions of slight embarrassment, great annoyance and hidden joy clearly being felt by the shinobi.

The Namikaze looked at the Academy crest that hung from the frontside of the building and let out a small, happy smile. He had finished another assassination, he had just met two fellow lovers of dark chocolate, he was going to have Lunch with his younger siblings later on, and now, he was about to indulge himself on videogames; a secret hobby of his that he barely allowed to surface. Not even Kyōko knew of it.

Yes, he felt it was only appropriate to let his masks fall and show the world how grateful he currently was. At least, for only a few seconds.

Besides, what could possibly go wrong?

* * *

 **As always guys, thank you for the support and love, I really appreciate it. However, before I continue, I just want to clear something up before anybody asks.**

 **1.) Yes, Kyōko WILL, in fact, be a bit OOC whenever she's around Naruto, and the other way around. However, it won't be to the extreme level. I just want to show everyone how their presence affects each other. With Kyōko, she could be anyone she wants and it wouldn't matter, and for Naruto, he doesn't have to act all noble and elegant since he doesn't really see the need to around her.**

 **2.) Naruto's attitude towards his classmates WILL change overtime, however it wouldn't be instantaneously. Also, depending on the person, the amount he changes would vary. If he does something out of character in regards to someone, it will be because there's a reason somewhere down the line. (This is a clue for something I have planned)**

 **3.) Finally, this is more of a teaser rather than a clarification, but somewhere in the Future, I would be presenting you guys with decisions that Naruto could take and, according to what you guys choose, will affect his relationships with certain people. Also, I have changed my mind about the fixed pairing. Instead, depending on your choices, the pairing will be formed then. Not telling you who the girls are yet, though some could probably already guess by the obvious clues I left.**

 **And that's it! Hope you guys liked the latest Chapter. As always, I appreciate constructive criticism, I would answer questions you guys may have and I would appreciate it if you leave what you thought in the box below! Notify me if you found any spelling mistakes, grammatical errors or any of the like and I will change it immediately. Like what I have done for Chapters 1 and 2, I fixed them up. Chapter 3 would be fixed in the future.**

 **Anyway, have a nice day!**

 **WDM, out!**


	5. Gaming With The Gamer & Hajime's Problem

**Hey, guys! Guess who's back? Back again? That's right, it's WDM! Yeah, NOT WMD like I have been writing on Chapters 2 to 4, hahahaha! I have actually just noticed that and I have only recently fixed it.**

 **First of all, I would like to apologize to everyone for my long absence. I recently had some Family problems that prevented me from writing the story. I am so sorry that I kept you all waiting. Even now, the problem has actually not been solved yet but with the power of the Christmas spirit and joy of the New Year, I have finally written the 5th Chapter! Yeeaaaaaah!**

 **Second of all, I would also like to ask for your forgiveness in advance. I had written this Chapter while I was down in the dumps so you will notice that my style of writing here is very different from the previous chapters. I drone on more and there isn't really any ZEST like the previous chapters had. I am so sorry if I disappoint you in this Chapter and I would totally understand it if you dislike this. Even** _ **I**_ **got a bit bored reading this.**

 **However, in the later stages, I did gain some life in me and you'll notice it; like in a certain gaming scene in which you'll later read and in a flashback of Hinata.**

 **But I still feel it's not enough. I'll try and make it up to you guys! Or maybe you just need to get into the groove in order to find this entertaining? I usually find stories more interesting if I am in the mood to read, so...**

 **CAUTION: ONLY PROCEED IF YOU ARE IN THE MOOD TO READ OR YOU'LL FIND THIS CHAPTER EXTREMELY BORING AND LACKLUSTER!**

 **There.**

 **Third of all, thank you so much for the continued support (though that might change after you read this, hahaha) it really helped me through the tough times. A great big THANK YOU to Tsunashi777 for sending me all his (her?) great ideas for the story and for helping me write this. A great big THANK YOU to doomqwer as well for just chatting me up and using his (her?) time just to wish me some Happy Holidays.**

 **And a big THANKS to everyone who favourited and followed this story. It's really great to know that people appreciate the work I put in.**

 **Now, for the questions in which I haven't answered yet.**

 **Lq840i** **: I'm actually still thinking whether or not Naruto would reveal it to Kyōko or she just finds out by herself. And Naruto will have a boiling point with Hiyoko if his relationship with Mikan improves enough, though I might have to get extremely angry just to find the right words to put, hahaha. And the chocolate spree from Sonia is not a bad idea, it would actually be very funny. I might input it in this NEW YEAR SPECIAL I'm currently writing.**

 **And that's it!**

 **Off to the story we go! (Nervously Laughing)**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Danganronpa.**

* * *

 **Story Begins**

 _Boom!_

 _Crackle._

 _Ziiip._

"Yeah!"

"Way to go!"

"Another one bites the dust!"

Indistinct chatter filled the room as the students of class 77-B gathered around a giant television screen. They were cheering, encouraging, rooting, and urging with great enthusiasm the four people in front of them. With loud voices, they erupted into gleeful outbursts, watching as the four individuals decimated foe after foe.

Gundham smirked victoriously, seeing the 'Stage Cleared' sign flashing bright. "Even foes born of technology cannot handle my dark power!" He exclaimed with an intimidating chuckle. He scratched the head of one of his hamsters as black tendrils emanated from his form.

"Maa, maa, what are you even talking about?" Kazuichi asked, a wide smile on his face. His smile then transformed into a bright beam as amusement sparkled in his eyes. "You can see it, can't you? I have a higher score than you do!" He let out a satisfied sigh as he placed his hands behind his head. Tapping his foot, he sent the breeder a condescending grin.

The Tanaka glowered at him, his mismatched eyes burning with irritation at hearing that. However, before he could provide a retort, Akane butted in.

"Hey, hey, don't start fighting now!" She growled threateningly, glancing at her fellow players. The screen flashed to their scoreboard, revealing their statistics. "The Boss is coming next and if we lose because of you two, I'll make you regret it!" She cracked her knuckles menacingly.

The mechanic felt a chill run down his spine at hearing that. "Fine." He conceded, knowing better than to argue.

"Hmph." Gundham merely grunted.

"She's right, you know." Hiyoko added, stretching her body a bit. "Your petty squabble will only cost us the game." The small blonde then not-so-secretly shot the two males a mischievous smirk, shrugging her shoulders in a nonchalant way. "Besides, I don't know what you two imbeciles are arguing about. I have the highest score here."

It took a moment for their brains to register that. However, when it finally dawned on them, their bodies immediately stiffened. Simultaneously, both male's snapped towards the scoreboard and with great surprise and vexation, witnessed at how the Saionji's name took the top spot. Their eyes twitched erratically, feeling their manly pride take a devastating blow.

Akane merely shot her classmate a deadpan look, seeing the determined gazes blossoming on both Gundham and Kazuichi's face.

"This better not come back to bite us." The gymnast warned with narrowed eyes. "We've been playing this game for so long without any food and it has made me hungry… and I get cranky when I'm hungry."

"You probably should cut back on all that food anyways." Hiyoko muttered in disdain, enviously looking at the Owari's… assets. Then, she looked down at her own… absent ones and felt her eyes twitch.

"What?" Akane turned to the small blonde who quickly looked away, face reddening.

"N-Nothing! Just start the stupid level already!" The Saionji shifted in her seat, holding her controller with a tight grip, as the final stage greeted them.

Loud, digital explosions soon echoed from the speakers as the four players continued to fight with, yet against, each other as they made their way to the Final Boss. Since they couldn't actually destroy one another in their current game, they made it so that the winner would be the person who has the highest score.

The Tanaka and the Sōda, being hot-blooded males, were the ones who were the most competitive; and also the ones who died the most. Surprisingly, Akane showed an uncharacteristic amount of restraint and didn't go rushing in like the males, preferring to hang back and kill enemies from afar.

All through this, the spectators merely cheered them on, enjoying both their banter and the game.

Transonic Wings, a classic Arcade game from the 1990's. Developed by the Company, Video Systematics, and debuting on the platform, Super Nantendo Entertainment System. This popular vertical-scrolling shoot 'em up game took the world by storm. Every gamer from back in the day knew about this and were avid supporters of the whole franchise.

It was originally only a two-player game. However, due to the request of the massive fanbase, the creators decided to sell limited copies back during late 2000's, which had been able to accommodate up to four maximum players. The masses were shook by this news and every single gamestore had been ravaged in the ensuing stampede. Even minor shops that weren't well-known had not been spared.

The stocks were deemed sold-out that very week.

Apparently, Chiaki had been one of the lucky ones to purchase a copy.

Naruto watched their interactions with a minuscule smile, unable to fully apply his mask of indifference. He had already taken a couple of turns playing so he let the others have their fun. The games he indulged in were the classics; the ones called 'Teenage Mutant Ninja Tortoises' and 'Biker Rats from Venus'.

He had easily snatched away the first place position from his competition on both games. Though not encountering any challenges, the blonde still could not deny the surge of enjoyment that he felt when he played.

That made the ninja wonder what it would feel like to play against Chiaki.

And speaking of the silent female, the Namikaze had grown a strange fascination with her.

Naruto had been studying the young gamer's playstyle with a calculating eye, his focused gaze noticing every little detail while his mind made acute observations. When she played earlier, the Namikaze was just standing off to the side, arms crossed and attention solely focused on her.

He observed how her fingers twitched, how her pupils grew and shrunk, how steadily she breathed, and even to how she tensed during certain times. He studied every move she made, every decision she came up with, and every risk she took.

Chiaki's playstyle was different, very different from others the ninja has seen. It was controlled, calculated, methodical… _predetermined_. It was as if she could already see what her opponents would do before they even do it.

There were times, the Namikaze noticed, when her pupils would dilate for an instant before she does a series of actions that shuts down other players. Then, there were the times when they would contract and she would immediately change locations, seconds before disaster struck her previous spot.

Truly, the sign of an extremely skilled gamer.

However, there was one peculiar thing that Naruto saw.

'She's holding back.' He mused, his eyes twinkling with discovery. He had witnessed that whenever there was a moment when the Nanami could've ended the game early, she consciously stayed her hand and let the opportunity pass her by. Then, there were also times when the shinobi noticed how Chiaki intentionally moved her character straight into the line of fire, taking damage when she didn't have to.

'Why?' Was the question that floated around his head.

When he first saw this, Naruto believed that it was only a trivial matter; just a slightly intriguing thing. That it was nothing special and it only caught his eye for the moment, something that he will soon forget. However, the longer he studied the Nanami's strange actions, the more he found himself unable to look away.

The Super High School-Level Gamer was purposely making mistakes. It was a complication that the blonde soon wanted clarification to. Video games were something that he discovered just a few years after he arrived at this dimension. It didn't take long for him to grow in skill at this and it was one of the few things that the Jūbi found enjoyment in.

As such, for an individual considered to be THE BEST at something he liked consciously making mistakes, it awakened a strange craving to learn the reason _why_.

These actions that Chiaki took interested Naruto, more than he was comfortable with. It tugged at his curiosity, whispering to him alluring words. It lit up a fire and awakened an intense burning desire to know. He hated secrets that concerned him or people he cared about but mysteries surrounding others called to him, begging the shinobi to uncover them.

He could blame that last one on his best friend.

Even now, his crimson orbs still haven't left her lithe form.

"It's quite concerning the amount of attention you're giving Nanami-san." A hushed tone suddenly spoke. The figure of Ryōta Mitarai made itself known, stepping in line with the shinobi. He was using the voice of the Animator, deciding to be careful and not risk himself be discovered. They were at the very back of the room, separated from the others. "Someone just might take it the wrong way if they see you stare at her with such ardency."

Naruto calmly blinked, not the least bit surprised at the appearance of his friend. The smile still hasn't disappeared. "Let them think what they will. I do not concern myself as to where their imaginations take them."

The Imposter's eyes flickered over to the Namikaze and immediately noticed the positive emotion on his face. Eyes were narrowed in accordance. "You seem to be strangely enjoying yourself today. You're certainly showing more emotion than before." He quickly smiled timidly to the classmates who turned to look at them, keeping up with appearances. "Did something happen that made you so…"

Gleeful? No, that was too strong a word.

Happy? The Mitarai almost snorted at this.

Glad? Better, but still not appropriate.

Maybe, "… satisfied?"

The shinobi's attention shifted to his friend. "Satisfied, you say?" He reiterated, a small brow raising in response. "Perhaps that term _could_ be used…"

A small twitch appeared on Ryōta's eye. Leave it to his friend to create a surge of annoyance within him without even trying.

"So, any particular reason why you seem to have such an avid interest in Nanami-san?" He changed the subject, knowing that continuing on will only bring him more irritation. "The strong looks you've been giving her couldn't be because of something so simple." His voice, though with a tad bit more emotion than his friend, was soft and even.

Naruto blinked once, his head tilting slightly. "Does it bother you?" His question caught the Imposter off guard. "Don't tell me you fancy her, Ryōta-san." His crimson orbs lazily glanced at his friend. "After all, it's the only reason I can think of why y-"

"Don't be absurd, Naruto-san." The Mitarai immediately replied, his eyes narrowing. The timbre of his voice changed in an instant, now gaining a rough tone. "You know me better than that." His eyes instinctively flickered over to the Gamer.

"I did once, yes." The ninja nodded. "However, it's been a couple of years since we last saw each other. You might've undergone some changes that I don't have the knowledge of."

Ryōta's fingers unconsciously twitched. "Don't think I don't know what you're trying to do." The blonde didn't react. "Besides, even if I had changed, it is clear to the both of us that you are the one who had transformed the most."

He couldn't help but cross his arms and shoot his friend a glare, something that looked out of place on the Ryōta Mitarai disguise. "In the past, you would've just answered me truthfully instead of trying to change the subject."

Naruto didn't even look bothered. "Perhaps." He shifted slightly. "And to answer your question… Why should I?" He shot the rotund male a slightly amused look. "As I have said weeks ago, there is no fun in telling you directly, Ryōta-san. Besides, you find enjoyment in uncovering the mysteries surrounding me as well, don't you? Then, maybe you should get to it."

The Imposter's brows jerked upwards. "As well? Are there oth-"

Without warning, boisterously loud cheers interrupted their conversation. In unison, both pairs of eyes instantaneously flashed over to the gathered crowd, the source of the enjoyment. They only needed one look to know the reason. A giant 'Final Stage Cleared' was flashing brightly on the television screen, indicating the conclusion of the game.

That meant that another batch of players would be playing next and another game would have to be inserted. Oh, and look at that; it seems as if Kazuichi had somehow pulled out a miraculous play and had surprisingly snatched away the position of 1st. Gundham did not look too thrilled about that, Hiyoko seemed a bit irritated while Akane was a mix of dismay at losing and happiness that the game was finally finished.

How curious the results came to be.

"Would you like to play, Ryōta-san?" The question came from out of nowhere, sending a bolt from the blue to the Animator. Naruto turned to his friend, a curious tone bleeding in with his voice. "I do not believe I have seen you participate in the activities, yet."

The Mitarai merely grunted. "That's because I wasn't here earlier, Naruto-san." He answered, shooting the blonde a look. "Furthermore, I didn't even know that you indulged yourself in activities like these. In the short months that I have known you, I had noticed that you avoided anything that was even remotely considered 'enjoyable'."

Naruto merely blinked. "That's to assume that I have revealed to you all that I am, which I cannot recall that I have."

The Imposter merely hmph'ed in response, unable to say otherwise. Soon after, there was a relaxed lull in the conversation. Neither males were eager to restart the conversation; with one cannot be bothered while the other could not think of anything else to say.

Therefore, instead of making it awkward, they resorted to studying their classmates. Watching as they replaced the previous game with the next one, the question of who were going to play next was tossed around. There were looks being passed, inquiring gazes being traded and an excited hum in the air.

The atmosphere earlier did not fade away.

"You still haven't answered my question." The Namikaze was the one to break the silence, saving the Mitarai the trouble to do it himself. "Would you like to try your hand and play? There are still 4 open spots."

"Ooh, I would like to participate in the enjoyment!" Sonia suddenly volunteered with excitement, waving her hand in the air with great energy. Before anybody could disagree, she quickly took the rightmost position, her hands clasped together as a pleased aura emanated from her.

The Namikaze cleared his throat. "3 open spots."

"HAHAHA! I would also like to play! I heard that the next game is going to be a fighting game!" Nekomaru exclaimed loudly, a big grin on his face as he took a few steps forward. He took the leftmost spot, a small quake erupting as he plopped down on the small cushion.

The blonde's eye twitched. "2 open spots."

The Mitarai shook his head in negative. "I'd rather not, at least not now. If it is to be a fighting game, then I'm afraid I won't enjoy it as much. Perhaps when the genre is different, something a bit more up my alley."

Naruto tsk'ed irritably, a rare flash of confusion showing on his face. "It's quite peculiar for someone who dislikes conflict to know how to be more violent than other people." His smile finally disappears as his crimson orbs gained a slight hardening to them. "Makes one think that that particular person is only faking."

Ryōta narrowed his eyes in response, feeling somewhat insulted. "It's quite peculiar for someone who is considered to be the most dangerous criminal in all of Japan to be playing house with a bunch of teenagers instead of killing them." He retorts, his mouth forming a firm line. "Makes one think that that particular person's reputation is only a fraud."

In a single instant, the friendly feeling that once surrounded them disappeared, replaced by a chilling and deadly atmosphere. A freezing aura emanated from both males as their bodies tensed. To an outsider, they would swear that they saw the space around the two darken to an almost terrifying degree.

The blonde visibly frowned and turned his body to fully face the Animator. His slitted eyes gained a darker shade to them, a raging flame flickering into existence. His body straightened ever so slightly and his jaw clenched. Being the taller one, he looked down upon the rotund male and sent him a baleful glare.

The Imposter took a slight step back, putting weight into his back leg. He followed his friend's actions and positioned himself to completely face the ninja, his hands shifting into a more desirable position. He defiantly looked straight into the crimson orbs, not backing down from the sneer he received. The tension was thicker than steel and it could choke people of weaker will.

It was beginning to look as if something was about to go down.

"Would you care to reiterate yourself?" The shinobi growled.

Ryōta pursed his lips even more. "I figured you to be arrogant, however I did not know you were lacking in brain cells as well to need to be told something twice."

"I can't believe how idiotic people could be to fall for your disguise. What, did they think that someone can become obese overnight?" Naruto verbally white-gloved the Mitarai. "Either they pitied you for trying so hard or they're even dumber than I give them credit for."

The Animator clenched his fists. "At least, now I know why I can't imitate you. Even with all my skill, nobody could become as brain-dead like you are. My so-called dumb victims are probably smarter than you in the first place."

Both their eyes flashed when the taunts were delivered. Their jaws clenched. Their eyes hardened. Their muscles tensed. Their teeth bared. Their negative emotions overflowing.

It was the blonde who made the first move. However, the ninja did not explode into a rage like one could expect. Instead, he exhibited an unexpected action that was soon mirrored by his friend.

He smirked. "Touché." He said, relaxing his body. That, in turn, made the thick pressure fade away into nothing. "Had you been someone else…"

"I would've died where I stood, I know." Ryōta finished, a slightly amused expression adorning his face. "That's what you always say after we exchange a few verbal jabs."

"I really shouldn't even be surprised at your ability to keep secrets." The blonde stated, referring to his earlier words as he tilted his head minutely. "That's what your talent basically is, after all.

"You're not the only one who can keep contradicting secrets, Naruto-san. I learned how to keep people guessing long before I met you."

The Namikaze crossed his arms. "Apparently so."

Then, the voice of a person of interest interrupted the two friends' conversation. When she made herself known, their eyes were immediately glued to her form, a varying amount of interest dancing in their eyes.

"Ano, I would like to play, too." Chiaki stated in her usual soft voice. "If nobody minds?" The others didn't voice any complaints, looking content on just staying put, to which the Nanami took as the go ahead. She quietly took the spot beside the Nevermind, gently picking up the controller and placing it on her lap.

Naruto saw an opportunity.

Before anybody else could take the opening, the Namikaze stepped forward and said, "I would like to play as well." His statement sent a short round of surprise to the entire group, with a certain few having contemplative gazes, but nobody denied him the chance. He exchanged a discreet look with Ryōta, who nodded in understanding and stepped back.

The message was sent.

'You wished to know, then observe.'

With silent steps, he walked over to the three individuals sitting in front of him. He ignored the others who gazed at his form, completely focusing on the ones who met his crimson orbs.

One pair of eyes were staring at him with a fiery expression, their excitement on possibly receiving a challenge clearly palpable to him.

Another pair awaited him with barely restrained glee, the joy and happiness just threatening to burst out of their body.

Whilst the last pair looked at him with a fascinated and inquisitive look, the desire to know and to discover bleeding into their face.

Naruto could relate with all these emotions very well, as he was currently feeling the very same things inside of him. The prospect of challenging the Super High School-Level Gamer made his blood run wild, the sheer delight and pleasure of having this opportunity coated his entire being and the burning curiosity of wanting to know _WHY_ she was purposely holding back made adrenaline ready to rush into his athletic frame.

He sat down on the last open spot, the one in-between the Nidai and the Nanami. The blonde male then silently picked up the controller, his slightly twitching fingers hovering just over the D-Pad. He sent a small smile to Sonia, who gladly reciprocated with a wider one. He nodded in respect to Nekomaru, who gave one back in return. And finally, he delivered a small challenging look to Chiaki, who only tilted her head in response.

Naruto could hardly keep his stoic persona in place. The idea of finally knowing where he stood in one of his favourite activities was just filling his body to the brim with energy! He never felt so enthusiastic like this in a long time! It almost seemed as if he was back in his Genin days!

Though he was elated on the inside, his outer appearance exhibited a patient mask. And as the game started, the Title Screen fading to reveal the Character Selection Screen, he felt a surge of wild electricity.

So it shall begin.

He gave the available characters a once-over before he felt a small smirk materialize on his face.

Wordlessly, he chose his desired being.

He felt that it was only fitting, after all, to pick a Nine-Tailed Fox.

Not even a few seconds later, the others chose their preferred characters and the game soon started. Blue lights filled the screen for a moment as the level was created, the millions of pixels coming together to form one image. Then came the flash of brightness and soon, four individuals were standing on the newly created fighting stage.

There was a second of still silence, the four soon-to-be enemies first sharing a look with each other. Raised brows, excited grins, restrained smiles and energetic laughter were displayed, a simple show of camaraderie. Then, as one entity, their gazes all flickered over to the television screen.

Just the 'START' signal blared.

Immediately, Naruto's fingers twitched with a rapid movement and the fox dashed in reply. Picking out his first target, the long appendages on Naruto's hand hastened in their speed. He glanced at the player of his choosing for a split second, trying to gauge their reaction.

It was there that their eyes met.

The challenge was sent and the blonde male's foe soon responded in kind. They moved their character to charge at the approaching fox, their intention solely broadcasted. They were going to make sure to show the omnivorous mammal and the one who controlled it their true skill!

The Namikaze merely smiled victoriously.

Once he was close enough to his foe, the ninja then executed a series of moves that soon sealed his enemy's fate.

 _BLAM!_

 _POCK!_

 _POW!_

 _SHING!_

 _VRUUUUUUUUUU!_

 _SMASH!_

With that last move, the Nine-Tailed Fox sent a devastating blow to its opponent, using its tail like a makeshift bat to eliminate one of their lives. The digital smack had echoed loudly from the speakers before sounds of astonishment soon filled the room.

In just the span of a few seconds, the Namikaze had sent Nekomaru's wind-up toy flying off the screen, instantly decreasing his ten lives by one.

 _SMACK!_

In a similar fashion, Chiaki took away one of Sonia's lives by pushing her off the platform. Her character acted like a bowling ball, utilizing its round body to crash against a masked spectral being and then double jumping away to safety. The strawberry-haired female had chosen as her character a round, green cat look-alike; the icon from which her jacket was based off on.

Applause and cheers soon erupted when the initial shock wore off, the audience seemingly enjoying with an immense amount the performance of the two strong gamers. Soon enough, encouragements were thrown around as the remaining students of the 77th class picked sides.

"You can do it, old man!" Akane screamed enthusiastically, punching the air as a wide grin formed on her face. "Kick their butts!"

"Sonia-san will not fail!" Kazuichi faithfully yelled, fist clenched tightly in front of him as he watched his crush being quickly decimated. "She will come back from this!"

"N-Nothing can b-beat Namikaze-kun!" Mikan stated with surprising ferocity. These were the rare moments that the Tsumiki's shy and soft-spoken attitude took a backseat, letting her more expressive side run free. "He will win!"

"Go, Chiaki-chan!" Ibuki shouted with great excitement. One hand near her breast was formed in a rock 'n' roll sign while the other was being waved rapidly in the air. "Show them all what you can do!"

Meanwhile, not joining in on the spirit boosting were the forms of the Swordswoman and Yakuza heir. They were simply content on watching the performance with calculating eyes and analytical gazes. Faces set in stern expressions, they tried to hide their enjoyment within them.

Peko stepped in line with Fuyuhiko, his serious expression doing nothing to conceal the astonished and entertained expression in his golden orbs. She glanced at her Master, smiling slightly at the sheer focus he was currently exhibiting. Even he wasn't spared from being infected by the current vibe of the room.

"Who do you think is going to win?" She asked silently, her vocals clear even amidst the loud cheering.

As if her voice broke him out of a trance, the Kuzuryū's gaze immediately snapped towards her. With a grunt, he answered hesitantly. "It's hard to tell. Normally, I would say that Nanami-san would be able to take this game no problem, but…" He trailed off.

"Naruto-san is displaying a surprising amount of skill, which makes it harder to know which between the two of them is better." The Swordswoman finished for him.

The Yakuza could only nod silently.

"It's… quite surprising, actually." The male said quietly. "I didn't even know that Naruto-san _knew_ what videogames were." He glanced at his companion. "Much less be _this_ good at them."

The female nodded in understanding. "He only displayed professionalism during his times with us and we didn't get the opportunity to be privy to his… 'fun side'." The word almost seemed foreign in her mouth. "He may actually have a fighting chance."

"It doesn't matter who will win." A third voice suddenly spoke, catching the attention of the two. To their immense surprise, it was Nagito who uttered the words. Said male had a small smile on his face, showing an uncharacteristic amount of listlessness. "Either way, the match between Namikaze-kun and Nanami-chan will surely bring about a hope that will burn brightly in those who see it."

The Pekoyama could not help but raise an eyebrow at his words. "You don't think either Nidai-san or Sonia-san will win?"

"And what the hell about Hope are you spouting off again?" The Kuzuryū grunted.

Further amazing them, the Komaeda shook his head in a restrained manner and instead of his usual boisterous laugh, a calm and almost serene chuckle vibrated in the lucky student's throat. "Can you not see? Our classmates are having raging infernos being lit up inside of them, inspired simply by the beautiful performance they are witnessing." He glanced wittingly at them. "You two know what I'm talking about, right?"

The two Yakuza members couldn't deny that statement.

Nagito merely smiled wider. "And to add more, the sheer skill of Namikaze-kun and Nanami-chan far exceed those of Nidai-kun and Sonia-san. In terms of gaming, they greatly surpass them in that aspect. I mean them no disrespect but…"

His eyes gained a knowing look in them, as if he was seeing something they couldn't.

"… they absolutely stand no chance against those two."

The entire room cheered again as Naruto effortlessly dispatched Sonia when she tried to attack him, which was then followed closely by another round of excited applause when Chiaki sent Nekomaru flying off-screen.

The yells of encouragement only grew stronger when they witnessed this, now having more force and more feelings being administered into each sentence.

The Nevermind was already down three hearts, the Nidai missing two of his own while the Nanami only had one life lost — A sacrifice to the Princess that Naruto caught — with the Namikaze the only one who was still untouched.

The blonde male couldn't help but frown, feeling his excitement dampen a bit. This was not what he wanted from the Super High School-Level Gamer. He did not desire to win simply because Chiaki was purposely giving it to him. If this continued, the victory that he could foresee would be extremely bittersweet.

It… irked him massively.

Perhaps the Nanami needed incentive to take him seriously? Being underestimated was like being treated inferior.

And that was not something he enjoyed.

It was time to change the outcome of this game.

His fingers flashed through the buttons, making his fox jump over a few platforms before landing directly in front of Chiaki's cat. In the corner of his eyes, Naruto noticed her push a few buttons which signified an attack. This was the chance that he needed in order for this game to become _truly_ fun.

Seeing the cat tuck her hands in, that was the sign that it was about to do its signature move. The Namikaze let her charge up, awaiting patiently for the right moment to retaliate. Rolling in its place, digital dust began to kick up as the rotund feline started to get faster and faster and faster. Then, without any warning, it shot off like a bullet, heading straight to the still form of the Nine Tails.

Naruto waited…

… and then he moved.

Fire appeared on the tips of the mammal's tails, burning intimidatingly despite its size. Then, almost in a deadly indication, its ocular orbs flashed blood red, mimicking its player's eye colour for a single moment. Then, not too long after, came the hard retaliation.

 _SMASH!_

The next thing everybody knew, Chiaki's character was flying off-screen, her special attack nullified by a perfectly timed counter.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

Pure and unadulterated silence soon reigned over the room. The cheering had stopped, the players had ceased and even the music from the game was creepily quiet. Every single one of his classmates bore an emotion of surprise, astonishment, astoundment or stagger. Sonia was shocked, Nekomaru was shocked, Fuyuhiko and Peko were shocked, the entire audience was shocked, and even Chiaki was stunned into muteness.

Nagito hid his growing smile.

Cutting through the sudden stillness that descended upon the class, the Namikaze's voice was as sharp as a sword. "Don't underestimate me, Nanami-san." He stated, making eye contact with the dazed gaze of the Gamer. "I am not like the others in where you can simply take it easy on."

The strawberry-haired female didn't say anything, only keeping silent as she slowly processed his words. And then, almost in an imperceptible way, she nodded and turned back to refocus on the game. Her entire posture discreetly shifted, a change that only the Namikaze's acute eyes could notice.

She understood.

Naruto felt adrenaline rush through his body once more at seeing that. Tearing his attention away from the young woman, he redirected it back to her character that had now respawned. He hid an interested smile. 'Let us see just how capable you are, shall we?' His fingers moved once more and this time, it was his turn to attack.

The Nine-Tailed Fox jumped high into the air, its tails glowing bright blue this time as azure flames started to envelop it entirely. And then, it began its descent straight to the round green cat, looking to shave another life off. The fox brought its tails back as it prepared for impact, the power already maxed out to deal the most amount of damage.

Then, Chiaki's pupils contracted.

In that single moment, one that was almost missed by everyone, the Nanami showcased why her talent was being the best at Gaming. Right before the nine fiery tails struck her character, she made a series of moves that completely reversed their positions.

The fox's tails collided with nothing but empty air as the cat evaded the attack, maneuvereditself by using its double jump before taking the position above the Namikaze.

Then, her pupils dilated.

Before Naruto could react, the cat slammed down onto the fox, administering high amounts of damage, before performing its special move in quick succession. With no space and no time to dodge, the fox could do nothing but sit there idly.

 _SMACK!_

It was instantly subjected to a point blank hit which sent it sailing through the air, off the platform and soon off-screen.

And that was one of the Namikaze's lives gone.

Instead of the silence that occurred when an amazingly miraculous play was showcased, a thundering roar instead erupted form the viewers. They were being made privy to a side of the Nanami that none were yet able to witness! The side that she had kept hidden ever since she decimated her Middle School classmates!

The side of her that hid her true Gamer Mind and Gamer Body.

The ninja could only blink a couple of times at the surprising comeback, genuinely taken bacl at the counter, before a small smile blossomed on his face. Then, not long after, that smile turned into a full blown predatory smirk.

"Perfect." Came the enthused whisper.

 _Now_ they can start playing Slam Bros. properly!

This time, Naruto had no trouble in abandoning his stoic mask.

So it shall begin.

* * *

 _(School Gardens)_

 _Chirp, chirp._

 _Whoosh._

 _Swish, swish._

 _Chirp, chirp, chirp._

 _Whoooosh._

 _Swish, swish, swish._

 _Chirp._

With closed eyes, he listened to the sounds of Nature. The chirping of the passing birds, flying overhead as their wings flap, flap, flapped while they went from tree to tree. The whooshing of the breeze as it passed by, ruffling his hair and his clothes as it gently kicked up the dust under him. The silent swishing of the water of the fountain as the small gusts of winds created miniature waves that crashed softly against the cement it was confined in.

His thoughts were troubled with headache-causing problems, possibilities of life-altering decisions and the countless amounts of choices that were laid before him. As he lay there on the wooden bench, feeling as the sun above him blasted him with its rays, he forced himself into a state of relaxation. He needed to be calm and stress-free if he wished to think clearly.

He breathed in, absently noting the feeling of his chest heaving. He focused on how the air filled his lungs, easing his muscles somewhat and helping him gain a minor state of serenity. He could dimly imagine himself on a white sandy beach, lying down on a hammock as the lullaby of Nature slowly lulled him to sleep.

Then, he breathed out, noticing with a bit more clarity the way his shoulders moved in synchronicity with his chest. He could hear his silent exhale, the release of carbon dioxide and, along with it, some of the tension that plagued his body. He focused harder on listening to the soft swishing of the water, replacing it with the sound of small waves crashing against the shore.

The whooshing of the wind now carried with it the scent of the ocean, sending bouts of comfort to his being. Another gentle breeze caresses his face, though he could slightly imagine a spray of saltwater splashing him.

As the birds chirped once more, he suddenly felt a swell of harmony pass by him for a moment, momentarily feeling that he was actually relaxing on the white sandy island.

But then, his eyes snapped open and the illusion was broken. He stared stoically up above, watching with absent eyes the clouds that crawled past overhead. Even with these… relaxing moments, he could not help but think back to his biggest dilemma, the thing that continuously plauged him day and night.

The Izuru Kamukura project.

The decision on whether if he wanted to participate in a human experimentation or not. The choice if he desired to have every single talent known to mankind pumped into him or not. The question on which road to take; keeping his normal, somewhat boring life or descend down into the path of the unknown.

He was all alone in this decision. Nobody could help him decide. When he tried asking the people in his life, they didn't help matters. They only further complicated his situation.

His Father was all for it, encouraging him to take the offer in the hopes of impressing their most gracious host.

" _I believe it would be a great opportunity, Hajime. If you possess every single talent that ever existed, you would be of more use to Namikaze-sama." His deep voice said, stating it as if it was a simple fact._

" _He could appoint you a high station in his household, perhaps even higher than mine. And hopefully, you'll have a stature just below or just like Kirigiri-sama's. He will make you someone who is considered important and it will immensely help your future." Excitement bled in his voice at the prospect, the idea of his son's success sending a jolt of pride in him._

" _Plus, you would finally feel a sense of belonging in your school. Maybe even get treated as a celebrity. You will have unlimited choices on what job to pursue and every single company will be vying for your attention." His dark green eyes bore into Hajime's own, making his exact thoughts known to the young Hinata._

" _And when that happens, if you choose to serve Namikaze-sama over the others, he will undoubtedly reward you handsomely for your loyalty and service." And that was the end of the conversation._

His Mother, meanwhile, was hesitant on agreeing, knowing that his life and of those around him would change and nothing would be the same. She was not all too eager in losing her only son; giving him up and receiving someone completely new in return.

" _I don't know about this, Hajime-kun. I'm not too sure if this would be the best choice for you." Worry was clear in her voice._

" _It will certainly help your future and improve your standing in Namikaze-sama's household, but at what price? Are you really so eager to discard your old self just to become a total stranger? Will you even know yourself once this is all over?" She was obviously in turmoil, the thought of who her son could become simply sent waves of dread at her heart._

" _I think you would feel better if you achieve success because of your own strength, gaining the recognition you deserve because of your own abilities. If you use power that isn't your own to reach the top, I fear you will only find emptiness there." She bit her lip, looking at him with fright._

 _She was fearful for him._

" _I don't want to see you go and then meet someone different. I already love you for who you are and I'm already proud of the man that you've become. You don't need to become anyone else, my son." Her words were genuine and sincere, sounding absolutely accepting._

Even though it was supposed to be a completely secret project, privy only to a certain few, Hajime couldn't keep something so big from his best friend. So, he told Chihiro everything and awaited his opinion. When the programmer finally gathered his thoughts, his words only increased the doubts that were already forming in his heart.

" _I think it's completely stupid." His quiet voice echoed in their still room._

" _You are not a lab animal that they could simply pick out. Is that the main reason why the Reserve Course was created, so that they can have a multitude of possible test subjects?" Anger was clearly palpable in the teen's voice. The idea that people were treating his friend as if he was nothing more than a test subject made his blood boil._

" _I think they believe that my parents are having a hard time paying the tuition fee." Hajime had replied softly. "I don't think they know that my family is working under Namikaze-sama."_

" _So, they're trying to take advantage of your financial problems? Giving you a choice to either partake in the project or get kicked out?" Now, it was fury that ran in the Fujisaki's veins. He was normally a gentle and kind soul, someone who never wanted to have anything bad happen to people. However, he cared for his best friend deeply and seeing that someone was using him as if he was a mere object brought out the side of Chihiro that nobody ever knew existed._

" _I don't think I can see Hope's Peak Academy the same way ever again." Were his final words._

But what was occupying Hajime's thoughts the most was probably the conversation between he and Namikaze-sama himself. Initially, the Hinata and his parents weren't even going to reveal it to their host, fearing that there would be unknown consequences in doing so. However, the secrecy did not last long as Naruto found out about the project just a few weeks into it and soon confronted the Reserve Course student.

* * *

 _(Flashback)_

 _Siiip._

 _His crimson eyes bore into him, glowing eerily in the dark room. The moonlight shone through the glass windows, illuminating them both for a brief moment. The sound of clinking ceramics echo amidst the still silence, overtaken only by the loud and erratic hammering of his nervous heart. His Master's face was set into a stern, firm expression as he sat calmly on the sofa._

 _Hajime quietly gulped, feeling the pressure around the room press down on him. His throat was already beginning to dry up as the prolonged stillness began to get to him. He could feel his stiff body starting to ache, wanting desperately to move. His fingers twitched randomly and his hand shook in trepidation no matter how hard he tried to prevent it. Even when he wasn't looking at his Master in the eye, his sheer presence still almost brought him down to his knees._

 _The full moon's light soon disappeared from the room as a dusky cloud obscured it from view, bathing them in darkness once more. It was around 9 in the evening, most of the inhabitants of the Manor were already asleep. The Main Living Room was as quiet as a cemetery. The only things keeping the silence from being deafening were the soft breathings and occasional sips of a drink._

 _The Hinata felt his sweat drip down his cheek. He did not know why he had been called here. Other than at the behest of his Master to meet, he received no other instructions that would give him an idea of what this was about._

 _Siiip._

 _Hajime gulped once more._

" _Did you enjoy spending time with a Main Course student, Hinata-san?" Naruto's words were cold and so sudden that it made every single hair on the Reserve Course student stand up on end._

" _P-Pardon me, Namikaze-sama?" He had stuttered, absently noticing his heart speeding up._

" _When you were with Nanami-san, did you enjoy spending time with her; a Super High School-Level?" The blonde reiterated, bringing the cup of hot chocolate down with a clink as he stared into the green eyes of the Hinata._

 _Hajime could feel his mind race as he thought up of possible answers, hoping that they wouldn't bring the Namikaze's wrath down upon him. 'Did they know each other?', 'Does he disapprove of my actions?', 'Did he take offense that someone as lowly as me was hanging out with someone with prestige?' were the questions that ran amok in his head._

 _The brunet opened his mouth, preparing to say 'no' to avoid the blonde's anger but his words were instantly stuck in his throat when those crimson eyes narrowed. His fight-or-flight response was triggered without warning, sensing the danger that now hung in the air. Immediately, he knew that lying would not be the best course of action right now._

" _Y-Yes, Namikaze-sama." He admitted._

" _I see." Naruto took another sip of his drink, his orbs unblinking. "And do you desire to speak with her again?"_

 _Hajime did not know what was going on nor did he have any inkling of an idea, however he knew enough to continue telling the truth or there would be dire consequences awaiting him._

" _I-If she talks to me again, Namikaze-sama, I will not tell her to go away." He replied with a shaky voice. "But I will not physically seek her out."_

" _Hmmm."_

…

 _There was a short period of silence as Naruto processed his words._

" _You wish to be a part of the Main Course, do you not?" Was the next question asked._

" _N-Namikaze-sama?"_

 _Naruto calmly put down the now empty cup of chocolate on a nearby table. "You want to be a Main Course student, Hinata-san." He stated it as if it was a fact. "You want to have a talent so that you can be one of us. You want to be recognized as a somebody, a person who people would want to look up to."_

 _The blonde continued. "You want the people who are talking behind your back to stop speaking ill of you, you want to stop receiving dirty looks for being a talentless person in a talented community, you want to prove everyone who doubted you wrong."_

 _Hajime could feel as if there was a hand that slowly squeezed his heart as every sentence said by his Master proved to be accurate. With every word that the blonde stated, the Reserve Course student felt more and more inadequate, more and more useless, more and more a waste of space…_

 _And he descended more and more into despair._

" _You just want to be someone you can be proud of." Naruto did not stop talking. "You just want to belong. You just want to find your place in this world. You just want to find a purpose."_

 _The Namikaze then leaned forward from his seat, turning serious. In turn, this made the Hinata straighten his posture._

" _Or am I wrong?"_

" _Y-You're not, Namikaze-sama." He whispered, unable to find the energy to give his voice more force._

" _And is that desire of yours somehow tied in to the Izuru Kamukura Project?"_

" _ **!**_ _"_

 _When Hinata heard that, the sorrow and misery he felt instantly transformed into paralyzing fear. His eyes widened and he felt his breath hitch. His entire body stiffened and he could feel his heart wanting to burst out of his chest. His mind shut down from the overwhelming anxiety that suddenly materialized. The terror at being found out rendered him immobile and he could do nothing but stand there, speechless._

 _Naruto tilted his head, ignoring his reaction. "I do not know much about it. I have only found out that you are directly involved in something that the Trustees have personally created." His tone did not change from its stoic nature. "I have only found out that it has something to do with people's talents and the immense amount of money being generated from the Reserve Course."_

 _At this point, his Master's crimson eyes glowed brightly. "I have only found out that it has the capability to drastically change your future should you decide to go through with it."_

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

" _However, I shall not dig any deeper." The Namikaze suddenly declared._

 _That statement was enough of a surprise to break the Hinata out of his trance. Dragged back down to the real world so abruptly, the student couldn't help but stumble in place a bit. "W-What?" His ears must've heard wrong, the brunet told himself. It must've been his imagination!_

 _However, he heard Naruto's next words very clearly. The blonde man had leaned back, interlocking his fingers. "It is obvious that this project merely centers around you, which means that it is not my business. Only if you decide to tell me about it will I further gain information. But other than that, I will cease any and all attempts on knowing more."_

 _His crimson orbs met Hajime's green eyes for the first time that night. "I have placed my trust in your Father to build me a wonderful home and he has not misplaced that trust. Hence why I shall do the same with you. I shall trust that you will choose the correct path to walk on, no matter what other people may say."_

 _The Namikaze then stood up just as the moon's light came streaking back into the room. "You may now go, Hinata-san. Get some sleep. You still have school tomorrow, after all."_

 _Hajime could only nod dumbly, still shocked into silence. He slowly turned around and walked out the door, his steps echoing into the quiet night. Not only from his Master's words was he stunned into muteness but also from the blonde's decision of trusting him. TRUSTING HIM! HIM, a simple nobody has the TRUST of one of Japan's MOST INFLUENTIAL PEOPLE! Considering how he looked at himself and people like Naruto Namikaze, that was enough reason to not be able to speak._

 _He… He needed a drink._

 _Hopefully there was still some juice in the Kitchen._

 _(End Flashback)_

* * *

Even now, his decision was still split. His Mother and his best friend both say that it would be a bad idea while his Father and Hajime himself want to agree with the concept. If it only concerned him, the Hinata wouldn't think twice and immediately take them up on their offer. However, this was not just about him. If he agreed to the project, his Mother, his Father, his best friend and even Namikaze-sama would be affected.

Plus, his Master's words still echoed in his head.

" _I shall trust that you will choose the correct path to walk on…"_

Hajime did not know which one was the correct road to take. If he chooses the wrong one, he will not only let Namikaze-sama down but also, at least, one family member. The brunet did not believe that he would be able to handle having a loved one and someone he considered important look at him with disappointment in their eyes.

So, the choice was either disappoint his Mother and best friend or disappoint his Father and himself with a 50/50 percentage chance to also disappoint his Master…

…

…

 **RHAAAGH!** He wanted to tear his hair out from the frustration of it all! Why can't things ever be simple for him? Why can't they ever be straightforward!? He wants to have talent but he wasn't born with it, which left him desiring to have one all his life! Then, when an opportunity comes to gain not just one talent but ALL of them, his family becomes torn in two!

He didn't want to make his Mother and Chihiro sad, but if he refuses then he would disappoint his Father! Not to mention that if he would somehow make the wrong choice, he might even upset Namikaze-sama so much that he'll kick them out! And if he kicks them out, it would only be a matter of time before they become broke with the absurd tuition fees of the Reserve Course!

However, before he could focus and act upon his tormented feelings, an unexpected person suddenly invaded his vision. This, in turn, destroyed whatever thoughts he currently had and made them vanish in the wind.

"Hinata-kun!" Chisa cheerfully greeted, looking down upon the lying brunet.

For a single moment, the Hajime felt every hair on his body stand up on end. His heart leapt up to his throat, electricity ran down his veins and adrenaline surged through his entire being. Then, his pupils dilated before that familiar scream of surprise tore its way out of the student's mouth.

"Whaah!" He quickly sat up and then turned to face the instructor with wide eyes and a racing heart. Green eyes met green, one filled with bewilderment while the other overflowing with mirth. Initially seeing that there wasn't anything out to get him, Hajime quickly tried to grab onto whatever tough guy persona he had left and recomposed himself. "Wh-What's up?" He mentally cursed at the stutter.

The brunet noticed the teacher take a quick glance around her and then subtly frowned. What? What's wrong? He inwardly gulped. Was there something here that she didn't like? Did she disapprove of something?

Did she not enjoy that he was here? Was that why she approached him, so that she could ask him to leave?

Before he could speak, however, their visions crossed once more. "That should be my line." She said, walking closer. Placing her hands on her hips, the Yukizome tried to level him with her most stern stare. "How can you spend your precious break time alone? It's a waste!"

The student felt a brief flash of irritation at hearing that. Alone? A waste? Did this woman even know who he was and what he was going through? He didn't need the distraction of other students right now! They would only cause him even more problems! How dare she even insinuate-

However, the Hinata immediately returned to his senses and felt great shame. Who was he to get angry at a teacher? Especially someone from the Main Course! He was trash and he didn't have the right to even raise his voice against people like her.

"Wh-What about you, Instructor?" He silently cleared his throat, trying to calm himself down and slow his erratic heartbeat. "Why are you on your own?" He succeeded minutely, his body slouching for only a small bit.

The Yukizome's steely expression disappeared and was soon replaced by a small smile. It was quite a drastic change, Hajime couldn't help but think. It made him slightly suspicious that there was something else going on here. But before these thoughts could take root, the male banished them immediately.

She was a Main Course teacher.

There was no reason for a Reserve Course student like him to-

"I wanted to learn a bit more about the Reserve Course." Chisa said with a friendly voice, cutting off his thought process. She closed their distance to a mere few meters, all the while never breaking eye contact, before softly sitting down beside him. "You're just the person for it."

'Me?' The Hinata blinked in perplexity. He looked at her with a slightly questioning gaze but he didn't voice his thoughts.

The Yukizome's smile slightly widened as she tilted her body his direction. "Why did you join the Reserve Course?"

The feeling that had been momentarily forgotten soon came rushing back, though with more strength this time, the instant that question came into being. Hajime's eyes gained a dark shadow over them, the pressure and stress he was under now becoming more prominent. He looked down, trying to avoid eye contact with the teacher.

"Oh…" He reflexively sighed, unknowingly revealing his unrest and agitation to the orange-haired woman.

Chisa's smile disappeared the moment she heard him. Looking upon the now sullen form of the student, she found herself suddenly being filled with worry.

Unconsciously biting her bottom lip, a minor feeling of guilt blossomed up inside her. 'What have I done? Was it something I said?', she couldn't help but ask herself. Her hand shifted, about to try and do something, but the student beat her to it.

"Did I not say before?" Hajime's voice was subdued, maybe even dismayed. He stared at the rocky ground with a lethargic gaze. "I've always aspired to enter Hope's Peak High School, hoping to one day become a Main Course student with a Super High School-Level talent." His hands unknowingly began to clench tightly. "I've always wanted to be one of them, an individual characterized with a specific skill. I've always wanted to be recognized as someone special."

"…"

"… But that didn't happen." His tone was low and quiet, forcing the Yukizome to strain her ears just to hear him. "Hope's Peak Academy didn't scout me or saw any talent in me, and that made me realize one thing." His eyes gained a hardening to them. "I'm talentless."

The conversation suddenly took a dive to the darker side. "It made me believe that I was nothing more than a waste of space, a person who had no purpose in this world, someone who was using valuable resources that other people could've benefited from." A heavy atmosphere then settled upon them.

"I actually contemplated if the world would be better off without me. Since Hope's Peak didn't scout me, that meant that I didn't have any talent and that implied that I didn't have the capability to contribute something worthwhile to humankind." A chilly breeze blew past them.

"Suicide was beginning to look so endearing."

The Hinata then suddenly straightened, making Chisa slightly jump from the unexpected action. Without any warning, everything shifted to a lighter and better undertone. "But I didn't give up! I joined the Reserve Course in hopes that I was wrong, that I did have a talent!" He didn't notice the widening of the teacher's eyes at his revelation.

"I joined with the belief that they simply didn't have chance to notice me, yet! I joined with the dream that they would soon see my potential and invite me to be one of them!" His voice was strong and loud, echoing in the quiet gardens around them.

The Hinata continued to stare into the horizon, his emerald orbs burning with a large flame.

"I joined, dreaming that the Main Course would notice me and give me a chance!" His teeth began grinding at this point. 'And they did, but not in the way that I expected them to. They gave me a chance to be a Main Course student, however...'

Hajime felt anger once more but this time, it was directed only at himself. He was angry that he didn't have any talent. He was angry that he allowed himself to be put in this position. He was angry that he wasn't smart enough, skilled enough or knowledgeable enough to think of a solution. He was angry that he always had to rely on others to solve his problems for him. He was angry that he couldn't live his life that way he wanted it to.

He was angry for being so weak.

…

…

But that could all change.

He could be someone who owned every single talent in existence…

He could become the Ultimate Super High School-Level…

He could be known as the entire world's Ultimate Hope…

He could be the person he always wanted to be…

With just a single word, his dreams would come true. With just a single word, he could have the recognition he, oh so desperately, wanted. With just a single word, he would have the power to change his life. With just a single word, everything he ever wanted would be within reach. With just a single word, he would have the ability to remould everything he wished.

With just a single word… Hajime Hinata would become a Somebody.

It would only take a single word, but… "But I can't find the resolve."

The Reserve Course student only found out that he had said his thoughts out loud when Chisa replied, intrigue and curiosity tinged in her voice. "Resolve?" She had asked, her green eyes wide with interest.

* * *

When Chisa Yukizome passed by the School Gardens, she didn't expect to be having a conversation like this with Hajime Hinata. She had actually only stumbled upon him by accident.

She was heading back to her classroom when she saw him, laying down on the wooden bench, staring at the sky with such a serious face and a gloomy atmosphere clinging to him like an obsessive girlfriend. Seeing an opportunity, the instructor decided to approach the student and sate her curiosity while at it.

At first, when she noticed that he was all alone, the Yukizome was disappointed. When they first met a few weeks ago, she had seen something in him that surprised her. She wasn't quite sure what it was, but it felt as if he was destined for something great.

So, when they had their second meeting, she was actually dismayed that he was wasting his time all alone instead of socializing, an activity that she believed to be a great character builder.

And then, when she had asked his reason of joining the Reserve Course, the teacher certainly didn't expect to hear such an answer that was both chilling and inspiring at the same time!

She was concerned about his psyche when he mentioned about potentially killing himself, but when he spoke about not giving up and his hopes that the Main Course would notice him, it simply lit up a flame inside of her!

And then, he spoke the words that caught her entire attention. "I can't find the resolve," was what he said. 'Resolve? Resolve for what?', she had asked herself. Hiding her amazement at his previous words, she turned to look at him and asked, "Resolve?"

Before the Hinata could even answer, a surge of excitement and joy suddenly bursted inside of her as a thought entered her head. She felt her eyebrows shoot up in exhilaration and she quickly asked Hajime a follow-up question. "Do you have a transfer option into the Main Course or something?" She was so happy about that possibility that she almost squealed in delight.

To think that if that was the case, his dream of becoming a Main Course student would finally come true! All of his hard work, all of his suffering, and all of his pain would finally be paid off with the offer of becoming something he always wanted to be!

That would be a great ending to a story, she believed. After encountering many hardships and failures, after questioning everything and doubting himself to the point he forgot the meaning of life, the Hinata would finally achieve what he always sought out just because he never gave up in the face of despair.

A perfect Happy Ending.

However, what the Yukizome didn't expect was for Hajime to suddenly recoil as if he had just been struck. Panic flashed across his face for a moment before he quickly covered it up with a disappointed expression. "Ah, no." He had answered, his tone suddenly lacking the strength that it had before. The change was so quick and unexpected that the instructor wasn't ready for it.

It was as if a switch had just been flipped. The strength and determination that was in him suddenly vanished, as if they were never there before. The student's posture also immediately shifted. Gone was the confident, straightened form and in its place was a guarded, reserved and slouched figure.

Before she could properly comprehend this, Hajime hastily tried to take her mind off it by switching the subject. "But why are you so concerned about a lowly Reserve Course student?", he had asked her. It wasn't the most subtle of alters nor was it the best.

Chisa had actually narrowed her eyes in dubitation and was about to call him out on it. It was only at the last second that she changed her mind and went with the flow.

"Hinata-kun!" She began, raising a finger to further emphasize her point. "You shouldn't ever call yourself 'lowly'!" She instantly saw the sheer relief in his eyes when he thought that he had successfully gotten away with the attention transfer. This only solidified the growing suspicion inside the Yukizome that there was something deeper going on here.

To even further drive her thoughts away from the previous subject, Hajime tried to add some more words. "B-But…"

Knowing that he was hiding something and that she wasn't going to get anything else, Chisa decided to willingly fall for his trap. She could just find everything else on her own. "Everything starts with belief in yourself!" She had declared passionately, her strict green eyes boring down hard on the Hinata's own. "Your own greatest supporter is your own being, and should you ever lose him, then that is the moment when you lose everything!"

"A-Ah…" He looked genuinely surprised at her words. He could only blink in response, not knowing what else to do after that. The instructor decided to take pity on him and helped him close their conversation down. She didn't want this to end awkwardly, after all.

"What do you say?" She looked at him with that same stern gaze, performing her part perfectly. She made a mental note to study the Hinata closer in the future. His words continued to ring in her head and it only made her curiosity soar higher. And maybe she would even speak to Naruto about this? Who knows, maybe he could do something to help Hajime.

"Y-Yes, Instructor." He had answered her, still with that same low tone.

"Very good." Chisa then leaned back and flashed the Reserve Course student a wide, approving smile. That was the signal that their talk was coming to a close.

She let out a small laugh full of delight, just to show that she had indeed 'forgotten' their previous topic.

Straightening her posture, she wiped some imaginary dust off her clothing before meeting Hajime's eyes for the last time that day. "Right, I've been keeping everyone waiting." Waving a slight goodbye, the Yukizome then dashed off towards the North District, the direction of her classroom. "I'll ask you more later." She wouldn't but her words would, at least, maintain the illusion.

For now, she needed to try and remember everything that the Hinata said. Chisa was sure that there was something in his words that could reveal, at the very least, a clue. It could be something big and it may prove useful to Munakata and Sakakura in the future.

Speaking of, she needed to speak to Jūzō about something.

She has this sneaking suspicion…

* * *

 **And there you have it, Chapter 5.**

 **You might've noticed that this wasn't as long as the previous ones...**

 **You already know the answer to that question.**

 **Again, I'm so sorry if this wasn't as good as the previous Chapters, I really tried in making this, at the very least, passable in terms of storyline. At least you can show your friends the difference between writing when inspired and writing when you're just trying to put something in.**

 **OH, I would also like to thank Monika from the game DokiDoki Literature Club because it was her Writing Tips of the Day that helped me get my rhythm back!**

 **Make sure to post all your criticisms in the review box below, but just make sure that it would still be constructive. By helping me get better, it would help you as well to have more fun in reading my stories! Hahahaha!**

 **And-**

 **Wait, what's this? A next button?**

 **Where does this lead to-** _ **(Le Gasp)**_ **A Chapter 6!? Already!? But I just read a bad Chapter, I can't handle another one!**

 **Well, don't you worry, my fellow readers! Because I wrote Chapter 6 when I have gotten my groove back! Yes, I'm not back to full strength, yet but I was able to write this while I felt extremely inspired and motivated! And I was able to write Chapter 6 in a span of 4 weeks compared to Chapter 5 which took 3 months.**

 **You might still notice a change in my writing style but it is better than this chapter, I assure you.**

 **So, since I had been gone for 3 months, think of this chapter as October's story and chapter 6 as November's story. The December and January shall be classified as Christmas and New Year specials which, unfortunately, cannot be posted yet as it takes place AFTER Nagito's bombing.**

 **So, Spoilers are littered there.**

 **And I would just like to notify you that I have edited all previous chapters, fixing word choices, errors and and a single word in an answer to a question.**

 **Anyway, post your any questions and complications you may have had in this Chapter (Which I'm sure is quite a lot) and I'll try my best to answer them without giving away too much! And PLEASE tell me if I have written something wrong or incorrect so I can change it. My Perfectionist personality kind of goes insane if everything's not the way they're supposed to be.**

 **WDM, NOT WMD, out!**


	6. Choice Of Whom To Go To

**And here we are...**

 **Hey, guys! WDM here!**

 **So, I know that most of you are probably disappointed with the last Chapter, but Chapter 6 is here to save the day! (Or is it? Maybe it will only serve to ruin your day even more because of-) Nope, Spoilers! You'll just have to read** _ **until the end**_ **to find out! Mwuahahahahaha!**

 **Anyway, I have pretty much discussed everything I needed to in the Chapter 5 AN, so if you haven't read it, go and read it first! You'll have some of your questions answered. I have actually been planning on putting some clarifications on both the Chapters 5 and 6 because I know some of the things I have put down are both confusing AND contradicting to the plot but for the life of me, I cannot remember what they were! Don't worry, though! I am PARANOID about creating contradicting stories, so it's not really one in the long run. Just message me what you want answers to and I'll clear it up for you.**

 **So, if you find something confusing in both the Chapters, PLEASE ask your questions. Who knows, it might've been the ones I have been planning on telling you guys.**

 **Anyways, enough of my talking.**

 **Off to the story we go!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Danganronpa.**

* * *

 **Story Begins**

 _SMACK!_

…

 _Boom!_

" _(Unintelligible cheering ensues)_ "

A digital explosion echoed from the sound system, blasting the inhabitants of the room a sound reminiscent of a nuclear explosion. The noise banged against the speakers like a monster trying to break free, even knocking back some poor unfortunate souls who were close enough to it. Its roar was like a lion's, thundering across the enclosed space and inflicting a moment of deafness in everyone present.

 _WHIRR!_

...

Then, the entire class erupted into loud and boisterous applause, their combined cheering shaking even the very walls that surrounded them. Their collective clamor was almost booming enough to rival the previous explosion; _almost_. Soon, that familiar tune of victory music filled the air as joyful hymns vibrated along the wooden boards.

That was the indication that the game was finally over and a winner has been crowned. Additionally, it served as the signal as well that the next game is going to have to be inserted with four new players chosen to participate.

 _Clack._

A silent thud produced a muffled noise as the plastic form of a controller was gently placed on the cemented floor. The holder, whose blonde hair seemed more vibrant than usual, had a satisfied smile adorning their face. Their crimson eyes, aglow with bliss and excitement, flickered over to a still figure beside them.

"Exactly what I desired." They whispered under their breath, the tone almost too low to be comprehensible. "She performed well over what I expected of her, presenting an eminence that is befitting of her talent."

Gazing at her, they noticed a sheen of sweat matting her light pink hair, causing it to glow almost idyllically. A drop of moisture then materialized, which soon began crawling down her head. It slowly descended to her rosy cheeks, leaving a thin trail of shining liquid, before reaching her delicate jawline where it started to hang precariously. Not too long after, it gently let go of its position and fell with a silent _plop_ to the ground below.

Their smile widened. "As such, the results are quite satisfactory."

They glanced at the giant screen monitor…

… and felt a surge of satisfaction.

A round, green cat look-alike was dancing merrily on the screen, the insignia for 1st place flashing luminously as a golden trophy hovered above their head.

Chiaki Nanami had won their game. She has successfully eliminated Nekomaru Nidai and his metallic toy, Sonia Nevermind and her spectral companion and Naruto Namikaze and his Nine-Tailed Fox, all with three lives to spare.

Yet, weirdly, Naruto did not feel insulted or angry. Rather, he accepted this outcome with a pleased expression on his face. "Fun and enjoyment comes from the mystery. Hence why this end product bears much more fruit." He stated silently to himself.

At the beginning, the possible future that his eyes had predicted told of him taking the winner's spot. It prognosticated his success against the Super High School-Level Gamer which, if he accepted willingly, would've incited some rumors to surface and be the catalyst for some… _unneeded_ attention.

However, the Namikaze knew better than to accept a faux accomplishment. He had the knowledge that his victory would've been fake and bittersweet, knowing full well that it was because the Nanami let him have it. Instead of triumph, he would've felt unsatisfied and extremely dismayed.

As such, the blonde male decided to steer the direction to a future he preferred.

He enticed the pink-haired female to fight him seriously. He persuaded her to let go of the restraints she placed upon herself, to stop holding back and show him her true capabilities. There was more to her than meets the eye and Naruto wanted nothing more at that moment than to just bear witness to all of it.

And bear witness, he did.

True, his reasons were genuinely more for his sake than hers, but it got the desired results anyway. Nevertheless, the instant the Namikaze said those words, the foreseeable outcome of the battle changed dramatically.

It shifted, grinded and rubbed against one another, like glass shards being compressed into a tiny ball and slowly reconstructing itself as a crystal clear pane. This lasted for a few seconds before the future broke apart and revealed-

Acting quickly before he could become privy to it, the blonde made the vision disperse like delicate mist. After all, why would he ruin the fun by knowing the end result? Like he stated earlier, the enjoyment found in a fight came from the mystery of who the winner could be.

Nekomaru and Sonia were quickly eliminated the moment the gamer turned serious, losing all their lives in a couple of measly minutes from a coordinated attack from both the Namikaze and the Nanami. The latter two were quick, ruthless and without mercy and soon, they were the only ones left standing on the digital platform. Naruto still with 9 lives left and Chiaki retaining her previous 8.

What happened next… was the most intense 1-on-1 battle class 77-B had ever seen.

And this was the result.

However, even after all that's happened, even with his loss against the gamer, the Namikaze still preferred this future over the first one.

"Yeaaaaah! Chiaki-chan won the 'War of the N People'!" Ibuki's loud voice cut through the clamor of the crowd, easily overpowering all the others. With a victorious smirk on her face, she pumped her fist triumphantly in the air before grabbing her nearby guitar and letting rip a loud string of music. "Celebration!"

 _Thruuuum._

"Eh?" Kazuichi grimaced, being unfortunate enough to be the one nearest to the musician. He picked at his ears, trying to get rid of the ringing now vibrating in there. "What do you mean the 'War of the N People'?"

"Ne, ne, don't you see?" The Mioda grinned widely and jumped happily in place. " **N** anami, **N** amikaze, **N** evermind and **N** idai! They all have the same last name initials!" She then laughed loudly, thoroughly entertained with her own joke. "Celebration!" She slammed her fingers along the strings once more.

 _Thruuuum._

The Sōda, along with the others who heard, stared at her with a deadpan expression. That… was one of the worst jokes they have ever heard. Ibuki couldn't have, at the very least, named it better? Like, maybe, The Mexican N Standoff or The Last N Standing or even the Battle of the N's?

…

…

Never mind, those were all horrible as well.

As most of the students of the 77th class conversed amongst themselves, they weren't quite attentive enough to notice an exchange of two certain people. Unlike them, they didn't need words to communicate, preferring the silence over the noise. As such, their inaudible dialogue went by rather inconspicuously.

Naruto stared into the blank pink eyes of Chiaki, the inner delight he felt inside twinkling in his own crimson orbs. He sent a tiny smirk at her, revealing a long fang protruding from his upper lip. The Nanami blinked in response, a small questioning sound escaping her mouth. She tilted her head as fascination and curiosity flashed over her face. She put a finger to her chin and slightly puffed up her cheeks.

In contemplation, she turns towards the ground, seemingly in deep thought. However, in few instances, she would be found glancing up and looking into the blonde male's slitted orbs. The Nanami would gaze upon them in wonder, staring unblinkingly as if in a trance, before she catches herself and quickly averts her eyes.

The blonde male would raise an eyebrow at that. He could see the desire of knowledge dancing inside her pale pupils, burning with a restrained fervor. She wanted to ask something, he was able to deduce. Whenever she looks at him, the Namikaze could spot a spark of _something_ glinting, and that _something_ would tug at his own soul. It was _some_ kind of look, kind of like a cross between confusion and… uncertainty.

But, whatever could it mean?

Naruto consciously moves his hand, knowing full well it was within the range of her vision, before resting his cheek upon it. _There_ , Chiaki's eyes instinctively flickered over to him. The blonde immediately smiled at her; to do an uncharacteristic action in order to garner a person's attention was one of the mind tricks he learned quite early in life.

Judging by the way the Nanami's brows raised almost immediately, it worked without a hitch. Her eyes were now set firmly on him. Not wanting to waste an opportunity, Naruto silently gestured for her to speak, making it clear that he knew of what she coveted.

The two of them were still sitting on the floor, having not moved ever since Slam Bros. declared a winner. Even when Sonia and Nekomaru had already departed, they maintained their positions. Since their classmates weren't going to be inserting the next game any time soon, too busy still gushing about what happened in the previous game, the two of them had more than enough time to share a silent conversation.

Naruto had half a mind to enter her head and extract the question she wanted to ask, but ultimately decided against it. Ever since they met on the first day of classes, Chiaki Nanami had never really wronged him. In fact, someone could say that today was their real and first proper meeting. All the other times, they only really glanced at each other or exchanged a few short sentences. As such, the blonde didn't see a big enough reason to purposely invade her privacy.

Besides, the gamer was, by far, the most entertaining person the Namikaze had the pleasure of fighting. Though it was not a physical altercation, the sheer skill she showcased during the game more than made up for it. It even brought him greater enjoyment than his earlier battle against Kenshiro. She was one of the few people that weren't _boring_ to him.

'Hmm, perhaps a form of gratitude is in order?' Naruto thought to himself, studying the young woman before him. 'It would only be proper, after all, to give her something that would show my appreciation. It's hard to find entertaining people these days.' He maintained their eye contact, still not blinking even when more than a minute had passed.

'And if I remember correctly, she is also a fellow lover of dark chocolate.' The moment that thought entered his head, Naruto's smirk immediately widened. 'That, for me, is more than enough to gain my attention.'

He paused in his musing when he noticed Chiaki made the motion to finally speak. With a finger resting on her chin and a contemplative expression on her face, their eyes met once more. However, before she could even get a word out, the sliding door to their classroom suddenly opened. As a collective, all individuals present turned to the source of the noise.

And there, standing by the entrance with a puzzled look adorned, was Chisa Yukizome.

"Eh?" She blinked a couple of times, spending a few silent seconds to stare at them all. "What were you guys doing?"

"Yukizome-sensei!" Before anybody could blink, Sonia was suddenly up close to the teacher. With stars seemingly twinkling in her dazzling blue eyes, she grabbed the older woman's hand and clasped it tightly. "You will not be able to believe what I am about to inform you of!" She exclaimed with great enthusiasm.

"Sonia-chan?" Chisa muttered quietly, a bit perplexed. "Why? Did something happen?"

"Something did!" The Princess nodded vigorously. "Something grand! An intense intercourse between two people had occurred! The beauty of it all brought tears to my eyes!" An inferno of passion burned in those azure orbs of hers, flickering with great intensity.

"What?" Chisa reflexively asked, proverbial question marks popping up above her head. She tilted her head as a look of utter bewilderment flashed across her face. "Intercourse? Conceive?"

"That's right!" Without warning, Sonia suddenly shoved her face closer to the Yukizome, making their noses mere inches away from touching. "What Namikaze-kun and Nanami-chan had performed… It was so gorgeous, I felt faint! Their actions were so enticing that we couldn't look away!"

"WHAT!?" Now, instead of question marks, red exclamation points flashed atop the instructor's head. She didn't need to hear the words directly. She needed only the context clues provided to come up with what she thought had happened. _Intercourse_ , _Conceive_ , _Intense Actions_ , _Feeling Faint_ … those terms brought up one thing and one thing only…

And Chisa couldn't help but ask, "And all of you were watching!?"

Before the Nevermind could even reply, someone hastily pulled the student away from the teacher, effectively ending their conversation. And there, standing in her place with a slightly annoyed expression, was the male they were just talking about.

"Pay her words no heed, sensei." Naruto stated with irritation, a slight tick mark pulsating on his head. "It's not what you think." At this, he sent a glare towards the Princess, who only smiled ignorantly in response. "She worded her sentences poorly."

"I'll say." To the side, Kazuichi offhandedly muttered, a small tint of redness encompassing his cheeks.

"What she was insinuating about was our video gaming. Nanami-san and I had a very intense 1-on-1 battle." The Namikaze clarified, turning back to Chisa. "Nothing that you need to worry about."

At hearing this, a soothing feeling instantly washed over the orange-haired woman. 'Phew, that's relieving to hear.' She couldn't help but think. For a moment, the teacher had felt terror wrack through her entire body.

Now that the misunderstanding had been cleared and her brain wasn't filled with panic, the teacher caught some interesting words that Naruto had used. Her ears twitched and her brows were raised in intrigue.

"Video gaming?" She glanced behind the blonde male and immediately saw it. There, shining brightly in its blue-hued glory, was a giant television monitor. It was displaying what seems to be an awarding ceremony as joyful music vibrated around the room. Was that tune always been this loud? Weird how she didn't notice that before. "You know how to play games, Naruto-kun?"

Naruto was about to answer her when suddenly, something in his pocket vibrated. He swiftly took out the object and glanced at it. It was his phone, _his secondary one_ , and a message was being displayed on the screen.

The shinobi owned two cellular devices; one for personal use and the other for business-related engagements. His first phone was the one that only Kyōko, and Nagito (much to his ire), had access to. His second one was what Chūkan Hinata, his spies and the many other people under his employ used in order to reach him.

And right now, it was alerting him of something. He had set up a reminder earlier to notify him whenever the clock was about to strike at 12. It entailed that Kyōko and the others were about to arrive.

And that was the message displaying on the screen right now.

"Forgive me, sensei, but it seems as if I have to take my leave." Naruto stated, a ghost of a smile appearing on his lips. "Perhaps have my other classmates explain to you the events that had transpired here earlier."

At hearing that, excited smiles blossomed immediately on the faces of the 77th class students. All too eager to retell the epic battle they had just witnessed, they wasted no time and quickly crowded the instructor. With wide, enthused grins, they began to bombard the Yukizome with their stories and explanations. Chisa, completely unprepared, couldn't do anything but stand there and try her hardest to understand what they were saying.

While this went on, Naruto quietly slipped past his way out of the room.

Closing the door with a soft _clack_ , he then began to make his way to the gates. He would be lying if he said that he wasn't looking forward to this. The blonde did find enjoyment in spending time with his younger siblings and it has been too long since they actually bonded and had fun together.

What's more, Kyōko's going to be there, too. With his assassinations and her detective work, they haven't really been able to spend as much time as they would like around each other. So, this was already going to be a great day; and it was still morning!

What other surprises lay in wait?

However, before Naruto could go too far, a voice suddenly called out to him.

"Namikaze-kun, wait…"

 _Thump._

He abruptly stopped. More so the fact that it was _her_ who called out to him. He didn't need to turn around to know who it was, her presence already very familiar to him. Now, his question was, what did she need from him? As far as he knew, aside from being classmates, they really didn't have any sort of bond with each other.

Along with the fact that Chiaki was someone who didn't make a conscious choice to talk to people, it was quite perplexing that _she_ would be approaching _him_.

He turned around silently. "Yes, Nanami-san?" He asked, raising his brow a bit.

She didn't immediately answer, instead opting to stare at him for a small while.

Though her expression remained the same blank look, giving off the image that she was thinking, the Namikaze could actually see that she was hesitating. The way that her breathing was uneven, her eyes were unfocused, her foot was slightly fidgeting and her body language was a bit guarded, they clearly spoke of nervousness.

Additionally, those signs entailed that she wanted to ask something, maybe a request that she fears might get rejected.

"A-Ano…" She muttered.

And the fact that Naruto couldn't see any sort of gaming device on her person told him what he needed to know. He had noticed that she usually stopped playing when she deemed something important enough that would warrant her full attention. Which implies that this is, somewhat, of a personal matter to her.

"You have nothing to fear, Nanami-san." He coaxed her, his crimson orbs boring hard into her pale pink ones. "Ask whatever you need of me, I shall listen."

That seemed to help her as her entire form suddenly relaxed.

Their eyes met.

"Ano, Namikaze-kun, would you like to…" She wavered for a moment, a shred of doubt appearing on her face. For an instant, the blonde believed she would choke and back out, that she would bite her tongue and close her lips. It wouldn't really be a surprise, to be honest. It's not the first time he met introverts like her who decided to keep to themselves instead of trying to speak their minds.

However, she showed the shinobi that he knew nothing about her and that she was different from the other closed-off individuals by actually surprising him and powering through. "… to play with me again?"

And that… was not what he expected.

Naruto's eyebrows actually shot up. "I beg your pardon?"

She _blushed_. It was just a tiny tinge of red on her cheeks but it indicated her limited social interaction because she was actually _embarrassed_ asking something as simple as this. The Nanami then looked away, lowering her gaze to the ground.

"I was planning on going to the Game Center later today." She told him, her voice lowering in volume. "And I wanted to know if you could come with me."

He… was extremely surprised.

Though the question _did_ catch him off guard a bit, it did make sense. As someone could guess, Chiaki fell under the category of being a closed-off individual, an introvert and someone that really only kept to themselves. In fact, the Namikaze wouldn't be surprised if today was only one of the few times that she played games with other people. So, she probably hasn't really met anyone who could give her a challenge.

Until now.

Hence why it made sense that she would want for them to play together once more. Now that she has encountered someone near the same skill level as her, it opened up a lot more options and expanded her look in the World of Gaming. It created a brand new road in which she could walk on.

And with this, came a whole lot more possibility of enjoyment. It would be like comparing her to an undefeated fighter suddenly discovering someone that could make them bleed. It makes her blood run _hot_ and _intense-like_. It probably brings out that competitive side of her that hasn't been given a chance to surface in a _looooong_ time.

It actually impressed Naruto that someone like her, a person who wasn't outgoing, vocal or extroverted, actually gathered the courage to ask him, probably the most intimidating person she knew, if they could play together again.

That took inner strength and mental fortitude.

And he actually considered the offer.

The Namikaze couldn't deny that when they played earlier, it was the most fun he's ever had in such a long time. With his powers and abilities, finding excitement like earlier would probably be like finding an oasis in a desert; almost non-existent.

Besides, the further he thought about the prospect, the less he could see the downside to it. What was the worst that could possibly happen? The Game Center would be closed and he would waste an hour at most? Not even a problem. Now, what was the best that could happen? He would finally find something that would bring him copious amounts of excitement, something which he has been searching for the moment he got _bored_ with the world?

Yeah, the Pros _heavily_ outweighed the Cons.

Additionally, this would be his chance in figuring out just exactly _why_ Chiaki had been purposely holding back.

As such, Naruto said, "I would be honoured, Nanami-san." Their eyes met once more. "It would be my pleasure to accompany you to the Game Center. I would like to… play with you again as well."

The smile that bloomed on Chiaki's face was probably the biggest that the Namikaze had ever seen her have; probably even the only one that the Namikaze had ever seen her have.

"I'll be looking forward to it, Namikaze-kun!" She said enthusiastically, her voice exponentially having more life to it. "We can go right after classes!"

"It's a plan, then. I shall be there, you have my word." He nodded at her. "However, if you'll excuse me, I have an appointment to get to. I'll be sure to see you later." Bidding her goodbye, the blonde then proceeded towards the gate.

This day just keeps getting better and better.

* * *

 _(Main Gates)_

He reached the gates at 12 o'clock on the dot. He arrived just in time to see his limousine stop right in front of him. With a small smile, he made a mental note to increase Akasuna's salary. Never once did his chauffeur make him wait, not even for a single second. He was always on time.

Approaching the limo, he could see clear as day the people inside the vehicle, even with the dark reflective glass in the way. There he could spot his five younger siblings, Kyōko herself and… his Head of Security?

Naruto was slightly surprised at seeing him. Last he checked, the man was overseas working on a classified mission. He wasn't supposed to be back for, at least, another two months. And judging by how he looked, he had only recently returned. Since the blonde hadn't seen him earlier, he must've been arrived only after he returned to Hope's Peak.

So, him being here made sense. He probably wanted his Master to know that he has returned. Besides, he was also a mentor to one of the kids, so he was entitled to the invitation anyway. Though, it does beg the question: Why did he not just contact him through the phone?

Any sort of musing was suddenly cut off when the limousine doors bursted open and five blurs ran out to meet him. Naruto merely smiled at seeing this and immediately went down on one knee before opening his arms wide. Not even a second later, there were five small collisions against his body.

"Nii-sama/Onii-sama/Big Bro/Naruto-nii-sama/Aniki!" Came the five simultaneous greetings.

Laughing gently, he looked down upon his younger siblings who were clutching at his clothes as if their life depended on it.

Unsurprisingly, it was Kotoko who was holding him the tightest. Her hands were wrapped around his chest and her face was buried in his clothes. She dressed for the occasion, the blonde noticed. She had a much nicer dress donned on, with its purpose to try and bring out her cuteness to the fullest; probably to try and catch his attention.

Jatarō was hugging his left leg, looking at him with such bright grey eyes that indicated the Namikaze was his whole world. He had such a radiant smile that Naruto couldn't help but imitate it. He wore more casual clothing this time, unlike the artist clothing he had on earlier. It looked as if he was trying to imitate the clothes the I.T. people wear.

Monaca was embracing his left arm, snuggling contently on it. She looked to be simply enjoying his presence by the way her smile was so gentle and relaxed. She did not seem to change her clothing other than the ribbon on her head, which looked to be crimson red instead of bright red; probably trying to match the colour of his eyes.

Nagisa Shingetsu was clasping his right side, looking extremely happy to see him. However, after a few moments, he seemed to have caught himself and immediately let go. He crossed his arms and looked away, trying to act as if what just happened never happened. Naruto merely smiled at him and ruffled his hair, knowing of his dislike of acting like a child. In response, a smile blossomed on the Shingetsu's face and he quickly hugged him again.

Nagisa was the fourth of the five children that Naruto rescued from Tōwa City. Currently studying under one Kiyotaka Ishimaru, he was the only one among the Five that wasn't working for the Namikaze; for now, at least. He planned to be a Lawyer one day so that he would be able to help 'Naruto-nii-sama' with the numerous cases against him.

Back when he was still new to the Namikaze household, he attended one of the Legal Cases that his Big Brother was a part of. It was nothing but another ploy of greedy people to try and take down the rich blonde and claim his money as their own.

When he realized this, Nagisa quickly grew angry. He thought to himself, 'How dare these men try and make Naruto-nii-sama the bad guy!? He's one of the kindest people I have ever met! If it wasn't for him, I wouldn't be alive!', and was about to speak up when, all of a sudden, one of Naruto's lawyers stood up and **impressively** shot down the opposing party in a single breath, which ended the case in the Namikaze's favour.

The Shingetsu was actually _so_ impressed that he wanted to become a lawyer, too. And Naruto, supporting his dream, assigned him to Kiyotaka "The Stickler" Ishimaru, the biggest moral compass that he knew. With Taka as his instructor for the country's rules and regulations, Nagisa was quickly getting closer and closer to his dream.

Nagisa had actually met Naruto at a Hospital. It had been after an incident in where he fainted on the streets from lack of nutrients. The blonde had been the one to admit him in and, unknown to the child, the one who healed him as well. The Shingetsu still spent a couple of weeks in the Hospital, at the doctors' behests, to recuperate.

And the Namikaze was the only person who ever visited him and/or looked after him.

His parents were nowhere to be seen.

The blue-haired boy, though hurt, was still ready to forgive his Mom and Dad. But one day, when Naruto asked him _why_ he fainted in the first place, he had no choice but to reveal it to him.

That was the only time Nagisa felt his Big Brother's become truly angry.

On the day of his release, he thanked his Saviour and was about to return to his house when the Namikaze suddenly asked if he would like to be adopted. He told Nagisa that no child should've ever suffered like he did and promised that he would be well taken care of. Though sorely tempted, the Shingetsu refused, saying that his parents would be very upset with him if he left.

Naruto didn't try and convince him further. The blonde merely handed him a card with a location, told him to look for him there if he ever changed his mind and accompanied him to his home. And with a final farewell, they parted ways.

Nagisa didn't expect much when he got home, except for maybe his parents having a good reason on why they weren't able to visit him. He expected that they would still be worried for him and they would be extremely relieved to know that he was okay.

What he got instead was the harshest beating of his life.

They never knew of his collapse and just assumed he had ran away. When the boy tried to explain, the adults were having none of it and simply shut his mouth up with a fist.

And then his usually impossible way of living became even harder with his Mom and Dad pushing him even more, abusing his capabilities and pushing him past his breaking point. It was only when he considered suicide that he remembered Naruto's offer.

And without looking back, he left his "home".

Even now, Nagisa still haven't regretted it.

It wasn't until a few weeks after he left that he found out his parents were being imprisoned for life, their inhumane acts revealed in a case that was filed by someone anonymous.

The Shingetsu was smart enough to figure it out and didn't even feel a shred of pity.

"Ne, Aniki, where are we going to eat?" Asked Masaru Daimon, a boy who was clutching the Namikaze's right arm with a bright grin on his face.

He was the fifth of the five children that Naruto had rescued from Tōwa City. He was known all throughout the Namikaze household as the 'Youngest Security Guard' under the blonde's employment. Studying under Takāki Ishimaru, the Head of Security and the Father of Kiyotaka Ishimaru, he was proving himself well on the way to being the best security guard there is; at least, that was what the Daimon declared.

Naruto first met the boy when he accidentally bumped into him while he was running away from the Police. Masaru fell down, letting go of the bottles of beer he was holding and breaking them into glass shards. The blonde then saw utter terror on his face, and for some reason, _some unknown reason_ …

He knew it wasn't because the Police caught up to him.

Intrigued and slightly curious, the Namikaze decided to stay and watch what would happen, feeling something in his gut that told him a life-changing event would occur. The blonde saw one of the policemen look at the kid in pity, as if he recognized the child. _That_ immediately entailed that there was a story behind this.

Then, the other police officer took out a phone, and with Naruto's sharp vision, saw that he was actually dialling a _specific_ number instead of a fixed one. That told the shinobi that the man was calling someone that was _not_ a member of their precinct.

'This just got more and more interesting.' Was his immediate thought.

Nothing happened for the next thirty minutes. All the police officers and the kid did was just stand there; the boy looking at the ground, trying his hardest not to cry, one of the policemen sneaking sad glances at the child and the other seemingly trying to find someone.

Other people would've already left by this point, bored and looking for something else to occupy their day. But not Naruto; no, the blonde is able to stake out a building for an entire month without eating, drinking or sleeping and not get affected in the slightest. This was nothing to him.

And soon enough, a man came into the picture. Right off the bat, the word 'abusive' found its way into the Namikaze's brain. A dirty and stained wife beater, disheveled hair and an unkempt beard, the smell of alcohol even when the blonde was far away… All this were obvious signs that this man was not an ideal parent.

And when Naruto turned to look at the boy, he could see a flash of fear and intense despair go over his face before he quickly covered it up with a smile so fake, it would've made Plastic Surgeons proud.

Soon enough, the shinobi's theory was proven true. The drunkard, who he assumed was the Father and the person the police officer had called, quickly berated his son, using languages tethering on the edge of indecency and verbal abuse.

Naruto immediately knew that if the Policemen weren't there, the Father would've used harsher words and there would've been physical abuse accompanying it. And he realized that those will come later when the duo return home.

He knew then that he couldn't do anything, _yet_. So, the ninja took note of this and left.

The following day, he immediately zeroed in on the life force of the kid from before and wasted no time in teleporting to him. There, he found him in the park, sporting multiple bruises all over his body that he desperately tried to cover up, a busted lip which looked _very recent_ and a swollen black eye that he was currently in the process of concealing.

This angered Naruto so much that he actually considered killing the Dad and get on with it. However, the emotions that he could feel from the child – of how his Father was the only Family he has left – the shinobi decided to take a different approach.

He went to the child and befriended him. Yes, he decided to use the most time-consuming method and chose to slowly convince the boy to leave his abusive Father on his own instead of resorting to more violent means. It may take a few months and the kid has to suffer through a few more beatings, but it will all be worth it.

At first, the child was apprehensive and guarded, very cautious in talking to a complete stranger. However, by appearing friendly and helpful, Naruto was able to get past his defences and planted the seeds of doubt. It helped extremely when he healed the child's wounds under the guise that he was someone who had 'medical studies'.

And it _did_ take quite a long time. Half a year, to be exact. Since Naruto's business with Tōwa City was over and done with after the 2nd month, Monaca and the other four kids already with him, the blonde created a solution that wouldn't be deemed suspicious. When he could find the opportunity for it, he would teleport over to Masaru every day and spend some time with him for, at most, a few hours and then teleport back to his Manor with nobody even the wiser.

The Namikaze's hard work soon paid off and the Daimon packed his bags and moved out.

"Hm?" Naruto raised his eyebrow at Masaru's question. "Has Kotoko-chan not told you?"

"She hasn't, Naruto-nii-sama." Nagisa answered, his tone trying to be serious. "She only told us we were having Lunch with you."

"Well, not if you keep holding on to your Big Brother like that." Kyōko suddenly said from inside the limousine, an amused smile dancing on her lips. "We won't be going anywhere anytime soon."

The children, though reluctant, let go as embarrassed faces adorned their forms.

Naruto only chuckled at this and let them run back to the vehicle. Standing up, he dusted off the imaginary dirt on his pants and turned his attention to his best friend. Giving her a gentle smile, he looked at her with softened eyes. He didn't need to say any greeting, his body language speaking enough words to convey his message.

He really was lucky to have someone like Kyōko by his side. She acted like his lifeline, always pulling him back from certain doom. Whenever he loses himself, it was her face that flashes in his mind and he would instantly calm down. If she wasn't here, the Namikaze feared that…

… that he would've already been ruling over a world full of corpses and ashes.

He sees his best friend smile at him. To outsiders, they cannot see anything other than it being nothing more than tiny and restrained; that is what appears on the surface. But to Naruto's eyes, the eyes that had seen everything about her, it was _so much more_. Her smile was already full of recognition and acceptance, emotions that she barely shows, even to him.

She then scoots over and silently gestures to the seat beside her, inviting him in. This caused the blonde to nearly laugh out loud. _Oh, how he adored her_. Wordlessly taking her offer, he slides in next to her and casually presses his body against hers.

Kyōko merely smiled wider.

Kotoko, who saw the entire interaction happen, merely puffed her cheeks, pouted her lips, crossed her arms and looked away. After all the work she put into trying to look cute, her Nii-sama only had his eyes set on her Big Sis! That was so uncool! Like, how wearing socks with sandals was uncool or how wearing Gator shoes were uncool!

Masaru, witnessing this, grinned brightly at her, thoroughly amused. He then playfully elbowed Jatarō and not-so-subtly pointed at the Utsugi. Unfortunately for him, the pink-haired girl noticed this and a giant tick mark began pulsating on her head. The Kemuri immediately paled and put as much distance as possible between him and the Daimon.

Masaru became confused at his actions but he was given no time to ponder this because, out of nowhere, a giant red plastic battle axe smacked him squarely on the face. A huge _THWACK_ resulted in the Daimon almost being knocked unconscious, his eyes now having swirls in them as a dazed smile bloomed on his face.

* * *

 _(With Naruto & The Mentors)_

Ignoring the antics of the children, the adults decided to talk about a semi-serious topic. With his crimson eyes set on his recently returned Head of Security, Naruto decided to ask the first question that popped up inside his head.

"Why have you not contacted me in advance?"

Takāki tried not to fidget under his Master's intense stare. He knew that he was most certainly in trouble for breaking one of the protocols – To notify the Namikaze if you were not arriving on the designated time – but he had no choice. "Forgive me, Namikaze-sama." He bowed his head as low as he possibly could whilst sitting. "But my only means of communication was rendered unavailable."

Naruto's eyes narrowed at hearing this and he shared a look with Kyōko. "What do you mean by that, Ishimaru-san?"

Takāki swallowed hard. "As you can probably guess, Namikaze-sama, I have finished my assignment very ahead of schedule." He dared not look up. He dared not see those blood orbs gaze at him with disappointment. "I had been planning to contact you of my imminent arrival when I was already boarding my plane, just in case something happened. However, I noticed that my phone was missing just as the aircraft took off, so I had been unable to look for it."

The blonde did not say a word.

"I assume that it had been stolen when I was on my way to the airport. And I didn't want to risk using unsanctioned phones to contact you." At this point, the Head of Security then suddenly went down to his knees and let his forehead touch the floorboards of the limo.

"Please forgive this fool's inattentiveness, Namikaze-sama! Please forgive this fool's incompetency!" His voice was loud and full of anguish, self-loathing being the biggest component. As he sought alms for his Master's pity, he attracted the attention of the five children, who watched with amazement as one of the strongest people they knew was reduced to a panhandling wreck in front of their Big Brother.

"Punish me as you see fit, but please forgive me!"

Naruto and Kyōko watched as the Head of Security practically begged for a second chance, the previous mood now entirely gone. They shared another look with each other and the Kirigiri sent her best friend a raised brow.

In response, the blonde's corner lips twitched upwards. She was so merciful. Very well; besides, the Ishimaru had served him loyally ever since he was employed. A mistake or two every once in a while could be forgiven.

Wordlessly, the Namikaze took out from his tux what seemed to be a black handheld device resembling a joystick. Flicking up the upper part, it revealed a small red button glowing ominously with a small blinking keypad. After typing in the phone number of Takāki, the blonde then pushed the button and silently returned it in his pocket.

"Rise, Ishimaru-san. I accept your apology." Naruto said. "You have proven yourself to be a valuable member of my household and as such, your punishment shall be this: for the duration of this Lunch, you shall be in-charge of these five and make sure no harm comes to them." He gestures to the children.

The Head of Security looked so relieved that he didn't even have any complaints. He merely nodded in understanding. "As you order, Namikaze-sama."

After that, the rest of the trip went by in relative silence.

* * *

 _(The Golden Rabbit)_

After arriving at the restaurant, Naruto and the others were immediately greeted by dozens of employees standing on two separate sides, creating a pathway towards the establishment. As one, the workers bowed their heads and chorused a hearty, "Welcome to The Golden Rabbit, we hope you enjoy your stay, Honoured Guests!"

The kids looked extremely excited and couldn't wait to enter the place. They could see the inside of the restaurant through the glass doors and it looked extremely enticing! Chocolate was simply overflowing everywhere; chocolate fountains, chocolate statues, chocolate decorations… Simply all different kinds!

So, after receiving the go ahead from their Big Brother, the children wasted no time in trying to explore the establishment… with Takāki following, making sure that not one of them were in any danger. He knew that if even a single drop of their blood was shed, his head would be on the line.

Naruto and Kyōko decided to linger outside for a little while. The Kirigiri was watching the kids having fun while the Namikaze was extending the invitation to his chauffeur.

"Are you most certain, Akasuna-san?" The blonde asked. "You deserve a reward for your most stellar service. You should, at least, eat something here."

" _It is fine, Namikaze-sama._ " The man replied. "Besides, _Kuzuryū-sama has asked that she be taken to the Mall at around 12:30. I simply cannot be late._ "

"Natsumi Kuzuryū-san?" Naruto couldn't help but raise an eyebrow at that. "Does she not have classes today?"

" _I do not know, Namikaze-sama._ " Akasuna told him. " _I am not permitted to ask questions unless given the permission._ "

The Namikaze couldn't deny that. "Very well, thank you for the information, Akasuna-san. I will be sure to notify her Brother of this."

And with that, the limousine soon drove away.

Turning around, Naruto soon came face to face with the Manager of the establishment, the man that he had talked to on the phone earlier today. The guy was dressed well, suited for the job he has been assigned. And though he tried to hide it, he was nervous; extremely nervous. Both Kyōko and he could see it.

"I welcome you, Namikaze-sama, Kirigiri-sama, to The Golden Rabbit, where Chocoholics come to fulfil their greatest cravings." He then bowed. "We thank you for choosing our establishment to grace with your presences today. I assure you, you shall not be disappointed with our service."

"I shall hold you to that." Naruto nodded. "If you impress me, who knows, you might find yourself half a billion yen richer." He then turned to his best friend and held out his arm.

Kyōko couldn't help but smile slightly at that. Her friend and his love for drama. She swears, if she didn't know who he was, the detective would've believed that he was an actor with his penchant for theatrical work. Sometimes, she didn't know what to do with him. He didn't even give the Manager a chance to finish his speech, he probably worked on it for hours.

Oh, well.

Without saying a word, she wrapped her arm around his own and they both went to enter the restaurant, leaving the wide eyed, gaping, shocked and frozen Manager to stand there like an idiot. Even after all the employees had returned inside, he still kept standing there. And if someone were to approach him, they would hear him mutter, "Half a billion richer, half a billion richer, half a billion richer…", over and over again.

* * *

 _(Inside)_

The moment they stepped in, the two were immediately bombarded with a barrage of sweet aromas. Ranging from unsweetened chocolate to hazelnut, there were simply a smorgasbord of flavours. Naruto was impressed, especially when his eyes caught the words 'Dark Chocolate: Made Even Darker'. If this place lived up to its expectation, the blonde might even buy the entire franchise!

Kyōko was quite dazzled as well. She has never seen so many different kinds of chocolate all at once! In fact, she has her eyes set on some rather tasty-looking milk chocolates right over at the counter. While her best friend desired that strong kick, her taste buds longed for more light and not-so-overpowering tastes.

Already, Naruto could see Kotoko and the others began to plan what kinds of sweets they were going to buy and what they wanted it paired with. His sharp ears could hear some delectable choices. Things like strawberry, marshmallows, caramel, _peeled chestnuts_ , almonds, parmesan cheese… The list goes on.

However, they came here to eat food from the Main Course, not from the Dessert options. As such, they needed to head over to the other location for now, where they serve the meat and rice among other things.

Whistling rather loudly, he called the kids and their guardian over to him.

The children weren't going to like his decision, but it is what's good for them. Mostly, the right things to do are always the hardest to initiate, however the fruits of the labour will always be worth it. They'll understand it when they become adults anyway.

Not even ten full seconds had passed after Naruto asked for them but the kids were already in front of the blonde with wide and excited smiles threatening to tear their faces in half. Takāki was close behind them, looking no worse for wear. The children were already so enthusiastic about the sweets, weren't they? Even Nagisa didn't look bothered to act his age.

Well, time to ruin their fun.

"I know that you guys are very excited to partake in the consumables before you…" Naruto began, gazing upon the enthused expressions of his siblings. It would break his heart to take such joyful looks away… somewhat… a little bit… maybe… Okay, it would really only serve to amuse him, but they didn't need to know that. "… however, that will have to wait."

The disappointed whines of the children were quite expected, as such the blonde wasn't really affected. What was more surprising, though, was that even Nagisa complained, showcasing that even he would act his age when regarding certain things. That was good, the Namikaze feared that the Shingetsu would grow up without really experiencing how to be a child. As such, seeing him like this was quite relieving.

"But why, Big Bro Naruto?" Monaca asked, a small pout gracing her lips. "Do we have to?"

"Yes, you do." He replied, crossing his arms. "You can't have any dessert, yet until you have eaten something fulfilling." He then catches the Kirigiri's small, amused expression. "The same goes for you, too, Kyō-chan." Kyōko's smile immediately dropped, replaced by a slightly annoyed look. "Don't think you can get out of this just because you're not ten years old."

The look she sent him went completely ignored.

"Your appetite will be ruined otherwise." Naruto continued, not backing down. "And as a result, you can't eat properly. Do you know what that would do to you?" At seeing them shake their heads, the blonde explained it as simple as he could. "You won't be able to function the best you can and it would put you at risk of lethargy, or even fainting." He saw Nagisa visibly flinched at hearing that. However, aside from him, the other four didn't really look too convinced.

Naruto withheld a sigh. It seems as if he would have to try harder. He didn't like to do this, but sometimes, evil was necessary if good was to be done. And right now, this would probably his most vile act, yet. He didn't even need his dark side to do this.

Going down on one knee, the Namikaze adopted the most worried look that he could possibly muster…

… and began his act.

As if terrible news just descended upon them, the entire atmosphere changed drastically. The noise from the outside suddenly faded into nothingness, as if the group of 8 were the only people existing. The area around them changed colours without warning, going from vibrant and bright to bleakly dull and grey.

In a snap, gone was the cheerful and happy vibe that once clung to them, and replaced by a somber, melancholic and almost depressing tone.

Every single one of them could feel the sudden shift and they all shivered unconsciously.

The blonde first started with Kotoko. His voice was heavy, as if he was telling the child her pet had just died. "Kotoko-chan, you are probably the one needing proper nutrition the most." He looked at her with such sad eyes. He placed a hand on her face and _gently_ rubbed her cheeks, instantly melting whatever restrictions the Utsugi may have had.

"If you're not eating well, it would affect your performance as a spy. It would make it harder for you to gather correct information." He made his voice soft and _gentle_ , yet sorrowful and miserable at the same time. "And if you pass on false intelligence, it will not only hurt the organization," He looked at her deep in the eyes. ", it will also hurt me. Do you want that, Kotoko-chan? Do you want to hurt me?"

Alarmed at hearing such a thing, the pink-haired spy-in-training immediately shook her head vigorously. When she saw her Big Brother's fearful expression, _fearful for her_ , she had instantly felt bad for being one of the causes for this. However, she couldn't deny the butterflies in her stomach when she realized that he was _this_ concerned about her well-being.

"I'll eat properly, Nii-sama." She tried to declare with conviction, however ended up whispering it instead. She was willing to say _anything_ just so she wouldn't see such a terrible expression on her Big Brother's face anymore, but it felt as if her energy was sapped right out of her. "I promise."

Naruto smiled in a _gentle_ way and ruffled her hair. "Thank you, Kotoko-chan."

He turned to Jataro. The blonde's tone was full of suspense, making each word he said simply scary to hear. "Jataro-kun, do you know what will happen if you don't intake the proper nutrition?" The Kemuri shook his head, feeling great fear creeping up into his heart. "Your brain will be exhausted, making you unable to create anything beautiful." Naruto's eyes flashed. "And all you'll end up making will be trash."

At this part, the Namikaze's voice turned a bit harsh. "People will look at your art and deem them as garbage. Something not worthy to be connected to the Namikaze name. Do you want that, Jataro-kun? Do you want people to think you're not worthy enough to be associated with me?"

The sheer terror on the Kemuri's face was simply heartbreaking. With tears in his eyes, he shook his head and tried to banish the negative thoughts swirling in his head. Jataro simply didn't want to think what could happen if people deemed him not good enough to be with his Big Brother. He didn't want to think that he would be returned to his parents and his life full of suffering would return.

"I-I'll eat properly, Onii-sama." He whispered, hiccupping slightly. "I promise."

Naruto smiled and gave the boy a loving hug. "Thank you, Jataro-kun."

He turned to Monaca.

Before he could even open his mouth, the green-haired child quickly shot towards him like a rocket and embraced him as if they were never going to see each other again. With tiny, choked sobs, the Tōwa promised that she would be eating nutritious food from now on, as long as he won't leave her. She would listen to whatever he says as long as he won't return her to her horrible life. She will never disobey him again as long as he would remain her Big Bro Naruto.

The Namikaze simply smiled and rubbed her back soothingly. He whispered sweet words into her ears and slowly calmed the crying child down. "I'll never let anything bad happen to any of you." He said quietly to her. "You are my Little Brothers and Sisters and I'll always look after you." He closed his eyes. "That's a promise of a lifetime."

After a few moments, he let go of her.

Seeing as Nagisa already understood, he turned to the last of the children, Masaru.

"Masaru-kun, if you really want to be the best security guard in the Manor, then you need to consume a lot of healthy food." Instead of using the same approach he used on the others, Naruto decided to treat the Daimon differently.

"You do know that being a guard is very tiring, right? If you don't eat properly, then intruders will have a much easier time bypassing your senses and infiltrate the Manor." By talking to him as if he was a soldier under his ranks, it would further drive his point across compared to if he treated him like a child.

"And do you know what will happen if they do that?"

Though Masaru tried hard to look tough, the Namikaze could clearly see that he was worried about what his Big Brother was going to say. He obviously didn't want anything bad to happen to someone he cared about. So, Naruto's eyes hardened as he said the next words. He made his tone as frightening as he possibly could.

"They'll kill me." The thundering expression on his face struck the little boy. "And after that, they'll kill your Big Sister, then your friends and then everyone else you love… and you'll be left alone." His words were terrifying to the child's ears. "And you'll have no Family to return to."

That did it.

With tearful eyes, the Daimon launched himself towards the Namikaze and grasped him tighter than he ever did before. The simple thought of losing his Family, the Family that loved him, broke any defences he may have put up. With gritted teeth and crying eyes, the child promised to eat as healthy as he possibly could.

And Naruto smiled.

* * *

 _(Half an Hour Later)_

"Go out there and go wild." The Namikaze stated, a small smirk on his face. Right after he said that, the doors immediately bursted open and the five children quickly rushed out, all too eager to taste the various chocolates that the restaurant served. Right behind them was Takāki, a determined look on his face as he prepared to protect his charges from any danger.

The only people left were Naruto and Kyōko, the former watching as his siblings began ordering left and right, and the latter being strangely quiet. They were currently in a private room, reserved for the Namikaze and his companions. Empty plates and soda bottles were stacked neatly on the table with bits and pieces of food littering the tableware.

The moment from earlier was considered to never have happened, all individuals reaching a silent general consensus, but the words spoken will forever be carried with those that were affected.

The Lunch was enjoyable. After their 'talk' was concluded, the happy atmosphere returned and the kids returned to being jolly once more. The conversations they held were mostly about what every one of them had been up to since they last saw each other, with a little boasting competition between the kids about whom was more successful.

The only one who didn't really say anything was Kyōko, opting to stay silent throughout the entire duration of the meal. The only time she interacted was whenever someone said something funny, in where she simply smiled. In fact, Naruto had been trying to talk to her about it, but decided to wait until the right moment just in case it was sensitive information.

Like, right now when they were currently the only ones inside the room.

The Namikaze turned towards his best friend. "Alright, what's bothering you, Kyō-chan?" He began. "You've been silent ever since we started eating." He raised an eyebrow and looked at her questioningly. "Was this because of earlier? About how I handled the kids? If so, then I'm sor-"

"No." The detective quickly cut him off. She glanced at him from the corner of her eyes and withheld a sigh. "No, it's not about that."

"Then, what is it about?" Naruto interlocked his fingers as he leaned forward. "What is on your mind? You know that you can talk to me about anything."

At hearing this, the Kirigiri closed her eyes and took a deep breath. With the way that her expression would tighten at certain times, she looked to be having an internal debate about something. This immediately made the Namikaze raise his guard up. It must be something extremely important if it bothers her this much.

However, he didn't push. He merely waited until she was ready to talk. He knew better than to force his best friend to speak. She needed to gather her thoughts, so that she can think of how she would like to say it in order to deliver her message in a clear and efficient way.

A couple of minutes passed with Naruto and Kyōko staying their tongues, the noise of the air conditioner making sure that it wouldn't completely descend into silence. The voices of the children had died down a minute earlier, which led the ninja to believe they were currently gorging on food. Hopefully, they wouldn't overexert themselves or else they'll get stomachaches.

Kyōko's eyes snapped open.

It seems she is ready.

"Do you remember the time when we first met?" She asked out of the blue, finally turning to look at him.

Naruto raised a brow at the strange question but nodded nonetheless. "Of course, I do. You were studying abroad and I was traveling as a botanist at that time. We met, we talked, befriended each other, and when I set up the Namikaze Manor, I convinced you and your Family that you live with me and continue your studies here."

The Kirigiri smiled at that memory. "Yes, Grandfather was quite flabbergasted, though. He could not believe that a boy would actually be asking me to live with him."

"But he changed his mind the instant he knew it was me." The Namikaze quickly finished, ending the story shortly. He then narrowed his eyes. "What exactly are you getting at, Kyō-chan? What are you not telling me?"

This time, the detective did sigh and her smile was dropped. She took another deep breath as their eyes met. He was not going to like this. _She_ didn't even like this, but there was no choice in the matter. It was going to happen.

And she was powerless to stop it.

"My Grandfather has contacted me earlier today, right after you left." She began, her tone turning blank and even. "And he has requested my presence abroad to work on a very important case. I will be gone for approximately half a year, give or take a few weeks." Kyōko was emotionless as she said this, easily hiding what she truly felt inside. "I will be leaving tonight. Everything is already prepared for my departure."

Naruto did not react immediately.

"I cannot disclose the location, even to you. Security and secrecy is a must." She felt her heart jump when a frown appeared on her best friend's face. "In fact, I shouldn't even really be telling you this. I'm already risking too much by disclosing this information." The detective nervously rubbed the back of her palms under the table. "And I should tell you now. You should not attempt to find my location or even try to see me. It will jeopardize the entire operation."

The Kirigiri then felt something constrict around her throat as the Namikaze started to become irritated. It was not intentional, it was simply that his overbearing presence did not discriminate.

"Because of the length of my absence, I shall drop out of my current school and enrol in a new one where its location shall be concealed. Additionally, there shall be no communication between us during the duration of my work." Her legs began to slightly quiver under the weight of her best friend's escalating anger. She could only hope that it wasn't yet felt by the people outside. Kyōko did not know whether they could handle it like her. "If all goes according to plan and there are no complications, I should be able to return just after graduation."

The tableware and furniture in the room began to shake as Naruto's ire began overflowing. Even he could only contain so much.

"And that's why…" The detective was ready to finish her explanation. "… That's why I have a request that I hope you can fulfil." They locked eyes with one another. One full of barely restrained rage and another filled with sadness and gloom acceptance. "Naruto-kun… Later tonight, I would like it if we could spend it like we used to." She smiled at him. "You know, just doing nothing in particular, simply relishing each other's company."

Naruto clenched his fists. "Later tonight? Why not the rest of the afternoon? I can-"

"No." The Kirigiri immediately cut him off, shaking her head. "I don't think I would want to leave after that." She looked at him with soft eyes. "You don't understand, Naruto-kun. I _need_ to go. This is a case that not even _my_ Grandfather can handle alone." She grabbed hold of his hand and gently squeezed it. "He needs me."

And just like that, the blonde' wrath vanished like dust in the wind.

"Kyō-chan…" He muttered, feeling emotionally drained.

Who can blame him for his anger? His best friend, his most precious person and the only one who made his days bright, was going away. Yes, half a year may look like nothing for an immortal being such as he, but he wasn't referencing himself.

He was worried for Kyōko.

That will be half a year full of untold danger.

That will be half a year of her without his protection.

That will be half a year of him not knowing how she would be doing.

That will be half a year of them without knowing if the other is safe or happy.

That will be half a year full of _secrets_ and _mysteries_ about someone he cared about.

That will be half a year of him being paranoid about her security.

Yes, he could keep an eye on her by sending Shadow Clones to guard her or even teleport there himself. Finding where she's going wouldn't even be a problem. The problem was that _she specifically told him not to follow_. If it was any other human, he would've ignored them. But Kyōko… He put her in a pedestal higher than any other and he did not want to break the trust she put in him.

It didn't matter if she would know or if she would remain ignorant of his presence. What mattered was that _he_ would know. He didn't want to go against her wishes, he respected her too much to do that.

Not to mention the arrival of another problem.

His promise to Chiaki.

He had given the Nanami his word that he would go with her to the Game Center right after classes. He had _promised_ her. And he simply couldn't just go and leave half an hour later, it would not only be disrespectful, it also wouldn't be _right_. He needed to fulfil his end of the bargain to the _best_ of his abilities.

It wasn't only his pride on the line, it was also his _honour_. He may be a ninja but even now, he still hasn't discarded his honour despite the atrocious acts he had committed. If he _broke_ his _promise_ , _a_ _ **deity's promise**_ …

Not only would there be untold consequences down the line, Naruto would also feel a little less like himself.

He had given her his vow and _not once_ had had he ever broken one.

But if he goes with Chiaki, then Kyōko…

Kyōko would spend the rest of the night alone. Her only request was that they spend the coming evening doing nothing but take comfort in the fact that the other was there with them. And as much as the Namikaze hated to think about it, the coming night _might_ be the last that they would ever spend with each other. 6 months apart with no means of communication…

The Kirigiri did not deserve to be treated like that. He cared for his best friend deeply and he would do everything just to make her happy, even if that would go against his own decisions. But was he willing to do the same even with Divine Punishment on the line? The penalty would not only be for him but for those around him as well. Kyōko, the children and even Chiaki would be affected.

 _But will Kyōko understand that? Their relationship might be strained with no hopes of repair. She might grow to despise him. Could Naruto really live with his best friend's hate for the rest of his immortal life?_

 _To go with Chiaki just to protect her from Higher Powers?_

 _But is Chiaki deserving of being cast aside? She had gathered up his courage just to ask him to play together. It means so much to her that even the Namikaze felt it. She would be so distraught if he cancelled their plans._

 _Should he stay with Kyōko despite the promise that he made?_

 _Who should he choose?_

 _Chiaki Nanami_

 _OR_

 _Kyōko Kirigiri_

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

… Of all the times he could've sealed his chakra with an unremovable seal…

… It had to be today.

* * *

 **YUP, YOU GUESSED IT! THE FIRST CHOICE OF WHICH GIRL NARUTO WILL END UP WITH IS HERE! AND WE'RE STARTING OFF STRONG!**

 **KY** _ **ŌKO KIRIGIRI or CHIAKI NANAMI?**_

 _ **But don't worry for those who want other girls as well. I'll create more scenarios in later chapters. ANYWAY, the poll is up, you can find it on my profile and you can vote in who Naruto will go with! The voting will last until January 31st, so I will begin writing the 7th Chapter the day after that.**_

 _ **Either girl you pick, just know that there WILL be consequences to it.**_

 _ **Hehehehehe.**_

 _ **You know the drill. Ask your questions, notify me of any mistakes, post your ideas and I might implement them, tell me what I need to do better on and other things that you think will help me become a better writer.**_

 _ **Also, my classes will begin on January 8, so I might not be able to have the time to visit this site or write. But, hopefully, I will retain my groove and once the Month is over, I can create the 7th Chapter before March!**_

 _ **Or would you prefer it if I write some one-shots for every girl instead?**_

 _ **You tell me.**_

 _ **Anyway, let's HOPE that I would not lose my rhythm now that classes are back on.**_

 _ **Have a nice day,**_

 _ **WDM, out.**_


	7. Despair & Lust --- Are They Connected?

**Yoooo, what's up, guys? WDM is back in the house with another chapter! You guys don't know how simply taxing to write this one was! I had to rewrite this story 3 times and had to constantly replace thousands of words worth. I simply could not post a Chapter that I know would not be up to not only my standards, but yours as well!**

 **I was almost afraid that it would go the same route as Chapter 5, but thankfully, I pulled through! This Chapter contains one part of the certain scene in Episode 2 that I'm SURE you guys are excited about! I only included in one part because I want you guys to feel a minor feeling of Despair at being unable to read the whole thing, MWUAHAHAHAHAHAH!**

 **Although, I'm really not too confident about my ability to write hot and heavy stuff, I WILL try, that I promise you!**

 **Anyway, THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH for your support and reviews and reactions to my previous Chapters, I seriously appreciate it! I was quite concerned about what you would've thought, but I guess my worries were unneeded! You all are awesome and I am truly thankful that you took some time out of your day to read my creation.**

 **Oh, and THANK YOU Tsunashi777 for suggesting so many ideas to me, I am very grateful for that! In fact, I have referenced some of the ideas you have given me below, like the things about the seals and Hiyoko not eating the Nikujaga that Teruteru prepared. I really appreciate that you've helped me out as much as you have!**

 **Now, let's move on to the Poll on which girl Naruto should go with! Honestly, it wasn't even a contest in the Polls! Chiaki won by a landslide! 13 to 5! However, I simply couldn't leave out the voters that wrote their choices in the reviews , so I tallied that up as well! But I guess that didn't really matter because Chiaki still took the lead with 7 to 6! Much closer, I admit, but still not enough to change the votes.**

 **X**

 **X**

 **X**

 **X**

 **(IMPORTANT TO READ: DON'T WORRY, IT IS SHORT!)**

 **However, seeing the massive favor towards Chiaki, I decided to give Kyōko a handicap here. I've written her a quite convincing reason as to why she would want Naruto to be with her. I will be REOPENING the Polls for a few days and close them this coming Monday and see if some of you changed your minds or if Chiaki will still be the leading lady.**

 **Don't take this as me hating on Chiaki, I love her just as much as the next guy, but TheEternalSage18's argument really impressed me. So, I'm giving Kyōko another chance to POSSIBLY take the lead. But if you guys still choose Chiaki, then that's fine with me! I've already thought up of various situations depending on the choice!**

 **(END IMPORTANT NOTE: YOU CAN GO READ THE REST OF THE STORY NOW, IF YOU WANT)**

 **X**

 **X**

 **X**

 **X**

 **Now, on to the question-answering portions!**

 **Schwarz Valge** **:** **Yes, yes he is in quite the conundrum. Hehehe, a rhetorical answer to a rhetorical question.**

 **Lq840i** **: Don't worry. I will create Naruto and Celeste's match either before Episode 3 or during the time when Chisa was teaching in the Reserve Course.**

 **And that's it for the question-answering portions! (Really? I was pretty sure I saw some more questions. Maybe I missed it but you guys can just tell me in the reviews below.)**

 **Off to the story, we go!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Danganronpa**

* * *

 **Story Begins**

 _(?)_

Her heart _thump-thump-thumped_ in her chest.

Her heels _thud_ , _thud_ , _thud_ , as she walked.

Her voice _hum_ - _hum_ - _hummed_ in her throat, melody in creation.

Her own emotions, heightened as they were, screamed in her head. _"Let us out! Let us out!"_ With scratching and clawing, they ravaged her mind. _Skreek_ and _snikt_ , _skreek_ and _snikt_ , _skreek_ and _snikt_ , incessantly repeating. _"Let us out! Let us out!"_ They yelled once more.

But she knew that she could not do so, for it is not the time for show and tell. She does not portray what she feels inside. An image she must have to keep, of goodness and honesty. She must maintain the illusion, despite the war raging inside her. No matter how many times they screeched, she will not succumb.

And so she does, and so she doesn't.

Unknowing of the battle inside her, the world goes on. Those in the vicinity remain ignorant of her suffering. The people went _chatter_ , _chatter_ , _chatter_ , unconcerned of their volume. The alley dog around the corner barked and barked, _woof-woof_ it goes. The cat sings its heart out, _meow-meow_ it toned. Those with vehicles honked their horns accompanied by yells of frustration, _FUCKING ASSHOLE_ , _MOTHERFUCKER_ , _RETARDED PIECE OF SHIT_ , they cursed.

Blasting in her ears, they go. Different noises, different sounds, different tunes of everyday life. Continuing and continuing, they proceed. The eyes, they see her. Yes, she can see them as well. They stare at her, mouths open and gaping. They marvel at her beauty, at her perfection. They must dream of her, both innocent and malicious. They stare at her whole body for so very long.

But she does not care. They can make all the noise they want. They can fantasize about her any way they please. She is not annoyed, for she does not know how to be. She can imitate it, easily it comes. But the way it feels does not register. It does not exist, nor has it ever.

So, yes, she let them drone on and on with their everyday lives. She let them cry out and remain ignorant of the unknown. She let them undress her with their eyes. She even let them salivate secretly, she knows that they do. As long as her emotions remain inside of her, it is of no consequence.

So, she does nothing, for she does not care.

Besides, now is not the moment of revelation.

In due time, she will have her own satisfaction come to fruition. Once her emotions are out and displayed, she will have her own brand of pleasure. Once one of her pieces fall, the dominos shall follow and create the image that she oh-so desperately craved.

And soon, they will all be creating noises. But this time, it will be a sound that she loves. Crying will they be, screaming will they be, sobbing will they be and they WILL be. Then soon, they will all be staring at her. But not of envy, desire or admiration, for it will be full of fear and terror and hate. Soon, _she_ will salivate, but not in secret. She will drool in front of them all as she sees them break down and broken!

Soon…

But not yet.

Not yet.

For now, she let them go on with their… _boring_ lives.

She can wait.

It's more despair-inducing that way.

* * *

 _(An Hour Later)_

Along the sidewalk, he strolls. His feet make no sound and the dust does not rise with each step he takes. Calm was his face, no emotion to be seen. It appears natural to him, as if he was born to look this way. Not with a smile nor with a frown. No sadness or fear to be etched. Just… a blank face.

Like how Death would prefer it.

The numerous people that know him approach and greet and gush. They tell him of their admiration, of how grateful they were. They ask for a photo, for an autograph, for a handshake, for a hug, for a kiss… And he gives it to them. When they smile at him, he breaks his stoic persona and smile back. He thanks them for their love and acts as if he is surprised. So convincing was he that only few would know different.

The very few people that remain ignorant of his image avoid him. His eyes and presence and stature and form scare their puny minds, and they go out of his way. But it does not bother him. He simply let them pass. It lets him keep his calm visage, and let him portray that everything was fine. It lets them think that nothing was wrong with him.

Indifferent was his mask.

But the torrent of emotions he feels inside tells a different story. If they knew just what he felt, they would be amazed and fearful. For he carried with him only two things: worry and anger. They fill his body like how water fills a glass. They dominate everything else, their size too big to let any other emotion enter. These were reactions from what happened just an hour ago.

And Naruto Namikaze could not focus on anything else.

He worried for Kyōko, for her safety and security. The simple thought of what might happen to her while he was absent made him paranoid. The blonde knew that she could take care of herself, he knew of her prowess in self-defence, but he could not help but agonize over the fact that she would be without his protection for half a year.

Do not be mistaken. This is not the first time that they have ever separated. Naruto knew that she would be called to other places from time to time, as is expected of a Detective of her calibre. So do not start thinking that he will act as an obsessive boyfriend and prevent her from doing her job.

That would just be insulting.

However, what made this particular separation different was the absence of a very simple thing called: Chakra.

The only reason that Naruto worried not of the Kirigiri's other departures was because he had NOTHING to worry about. Clones made of every element shadowed Kyōko 24/7 when he was not there to do it himself. They ensured that she would be safe from any harm and any danger, eliminating threats before they could even reach her.

Additionally, protective seals lay hidden in the Detective's clothing. All kinds of safety measures and precautions that would keep away any hazard or ill intentions were placed in secret all around. Those (un)lucky few that managed to get past his clones fell victim to the subtle techniques hidden in her garments.

But now, with his chakra currently unavailable for the next 24 hours, Naruto cannot repower the seals before she departs. And with her silent order of him being unable to follow her, he would be unable to send any clones to hide in the shadows and guard her.

This was the source of his worries.

And the source of his anger.

He bore Kyōko no ill will. That thought was simply laughable. He would sooner find a way to die permanently before he could even be angry at his best friend. She was more precious to him than anyone could even imagine.

He also had no fury stored for Fuhito Kirigiri, her Grandfather and the one who asked for her presence. He respected the old man like a friend and he enjoyed his presence. The man was simply doing his job and as such, the blonde saw no reason to harbour despise and hate.

No, the source of his anger was reserved for him and him alone!

Minutes before he went to meet with Kyōko and the others, he had applied a seal of restriction on his body. Fearing that the Universe might do something drastic to balance out how great his day was going, Naruto made the seal even stronger and created it to be unchangeable, just to ensure that his evil personality had no way of resurfacing.

In his mind, the loss of his powers was but a simple payment to make certain that his dark self would never be able to cause destruction.

Funny how it bit him in the ass right now.

Naruto was **FURIOUS** at himself! He had unknowingly given the knife that the Universe used to stab him in the back. Because if he still had his powers, his current dilemmas wouldn't even register as problems in the first place!

The choice between Chiaki and Kyōko would easily be resolved with a simple Shadow Clone. He, the original, would keep his promise and go with the Nanami, to make certain that no Divine Punishment shall be administered. While his clone would go to the Kirigiri and make her feel as content as he possibly could, whilst discreetly repowering the seals on her clothing.

But now…

Now, he had to make a choice.

To fulfil his promise to Chiaki and avoid Divine Punishment in exchange for his best friend's happiness?

Or to adhere to Kyōko's request, make her feel protected while she was still here, and break his first ever vow?

…

Naruto Namikaze… hated himself right now.

* * *

 _(Namikaze Manor)_

Stillness pervaded the room, reigning with absolute authority. No sound could be heard, as if noise itself feared to appear. No movements could be seen, no figure scuttling about nor lurking in the darkness. Even the very air itself was absent of atmosphere, completely blank of any emotions affecting it. Darkness accompanied this still structure, basking the entire area with nothing but emptiness.

However, soon there were sounds; sounds of footsteps. _Thud_ , _thud_ , _thud_ , they went, echoing in the silence. Soft footfalls were they, indicating someone of a cunning and secretive nature. At first, they seemed to be far from the room. But soon, the sounds became louder and louder and louder, until…

They stopped.

Right outside the doorway of the room, they stopped. For a second, all returned to the way it was. Stillness reigned once more. However, it did not retain its rule for long. The jiggling of the lock, the clicking of the knob and the creaking of the door, before the appearance of the light. And then there was the figure, revealed to be the one creating the noise.

Kyōko Kirigiri stood by the doorway, one hand on the light switch and the other on the doorknob. Her face was set into an emotionless expression, unintentionally mimicking her best friend. Quietly, she entered the room, the Library on a more precise note, and began making her way to the spot where she once sat.

However, her eyes were glazed over, indicating an absent of focus. Like the Namikaze, she, too, was currently in deep thought. And how fitting was it that her thoughts consisted of the person that was thinking of her right now? Almost like poetry.

It seemed as if there was something bothering her, with her face twitching every once in a while. But with her visage being unreadable at the current moment, nobody could really tell how she was presently feeling. Like a figure made of ice, there were no emotions on her face.

Once she reached her chair, she silently sat down and made no move to pick up a reading material.

However, the moment the door behind her gave off a _click_ , signifying that it shut, her mask crumbled in an instant.

Worry soon filled her face and anxiety coursed through her veins.

Kyōko was concerned; concerned for the well-being of her best friend.

She had lied to him earlier. When she said that she was flying abroad for the sake of helping her Grandfather, that wasn't the whole truth. She merely _wanted_ for him to believe that. If she had to be honest, her reason for departing would be… so that she could remain by his side. The Detective was leaving so that she would be able to stay with him.

To expound on that, there needed to be a small history lesson first.

The Kirigiri Clan dated back well into the 1800s, producing a long line of detectives ready to serve for justice; not siding with good nor evil. And like all ancient clans, they all have traditions that they must follow and never break. However, with the changing of times, their customs needed to change as well, to conform and to adapt to their ever-shifting environment. But there was one practice that they never changed, never tampered with or ever touched. Up to this day, it remains as the only tradition in the Kirigiri family to have always been constant.

 _Duty Above All._

That is their oldest and most important custom. To break this would have dire ramifications on the perpetrator. If they performed something that could go against this rule, like leaving the Clan or putting their own interests first, the punishment would be severe and unmerciful.

Those that destroy the chains that bound them to this oath will be regarded as 'The Forgotten'. They shall be erased from the clan archives, ignored by the members, treated as strangers by their family and left to rot with none to remember their name. Only those who have done great feats before breaking the tradition are allowed to keep their surnames, like Jin Kirigiri for example.

He had done the Clan proud and solved hundreds of cases that many deemed unsolvable. He had actually been considered to be but a rank away on becoming a Master Detective himself. So when his wife died and he left the Clan, they let him keep the Kirigiri surname, as both a 'Thank You' for his services and as a reminder for his betrayal.

In his wake, he left all the expectations and dreams of the Clan on Kyōko Kirigiri's shoulder, his daughter.

That would be the reason as to why Kyōko needs to leave. Despite her wanting to stay by Naruto's side, she knows that her Grandfather would never let her transgression slide. If he would come to the knowledge of his 'last' living relative ignoring her Duty for the sake of her best friend, he would waste no time and retrieve her from the Namikaze Manor, regardless of his friendship with the blonde.

He will not let her descend down the path that her Father did, especially with the Clan believing that she would be the GREATEST detective that would ever come out of their Family. They would lose _Hope_ and both _Despair_ and _Chaos_ will rise from it, and the Kirigiri name will be tarnished.

Not to mention that Naruto would immediately retaliate. Even with centuries worth of service, the Clan would still be no match against her best friend's political influence. And if it came down to a small scale war…

The blood that would be spilled would be…

 **Despair-inducing**.

…

…

Truth be told, she was…

She was terrified.

That was something that Kyōko never wants anyone to find out, but she cannot deny the fear blossoming in her heart.

Though she tries to hide it, she was afraid of a lot of things. She was afraid of overlooking important evidence, she was afraid of accusing the wrong perpetrator, she was afraid of disappointing her family, she was afraid of losing her life in one of her investigations and there were a lot more.

However, this was the only time… she had been terrified.

The only time she had been terrified… that she would lose her best friend.

Every time Kyōko left Naruto's side to go investigate in another city, there was always a tiny voice in the back of her head saying, _"When you return, he'll be gone. You'll find his corpse strung up by your enemies. He'll disappear without your knowledge. You'll be all alone once again."_

There was always the slight dread in her heart every time she left him, her more pessimistic side whispering dark things in her ears. However, they are never able to influence her or distract her for long.

Kyōko wasn't sure, but she could somehow _feel_ his presence when her thoughts take a dark turn, even if she was in another state altogether. It was like the Universe was saying that her best friend will always be there for her, even when they were miles apart.

But somehow, she knew that _this_ time, it would be different.

The Detective knew that she wouldn't be able to feel his protective aura embracing her. She knew that there would be nothing to drive away her dark thoughts. She knew that she would _actually_ be alone in a place so far away.

She didn't know how…

She just knew.

Her life before she met Naruto was not great. It was full of hardships, pain, anguish, loneliness, restrictions, and etcetera.

Kyōko had to show no emotion whatsoever, no matter what happened. When she was happy, conceal it. When she was sad, conceal it. When she felt afraid, conceal it. When she felt angry, conceal it. When she was disgusted, conceal it. She had to bottle up her feelings every time with no way to vent them.

The only memory she remembers that could even be considered _fun_ was during her childhood days. Back when her Father was still with her and her Mother was still alive. But other than that, it was simply _agony_.

She was endlessly required to live up to her Family's demands. _You're not doing enough, try harder_. _You're a Kirigiri, you need to be able to succeed at this_. _You need to do better; now that you're Father's gone, it is up to you to continue our traditions_.

Kyōko had to _suffer_ under her Family's way of living…

And she absolutely **abhorred** every second of it.

She despised the fact that she had to be like a robot, completely without emotions. She hated that she could not express herself the way she wanted to. She loathed that she was _expected_ to always do one thing when she wanted to do another. She detested that she was imprisoned by her own Family's lifestyle and was not offered any reprieve.

For the longest time, the Kirigiri looked for a chance to be free. Even if only for a day, she could act the way she wanted to, it would've brought her endless happiness.

However, the incident that had scarred her hands happened and completely changed her outlook in life. After that event, after she let her emotions dictate her actions, the Universe punished her for it. It was, as if, it had said, 'You disobeyed your Family's teachings? This is the result.'

She then vowed on her scars that she would never repeat the same mistake again.

It was at that moment that Kyōko thought she would have to get used to being emotionless, that she would have to accept the expectations set upon her without complaints. She believed that she would be just like the rest of her Family; drones walking on a fixed pathway.

But then, she met Naruto.

And her life changed for the better.

He returned her to her old self. He destroyed the lock on her emotions. He brought back her old personality that she had believed to have discarded. Not to mention that by healing her scars, he had freed her from her promise.

Maybe, if they never met, she would be someone completely different today. Maybe she would've been a human who would not dare show emotions in fear that it could be used against them. Maybe she would've been a person who would try and cut themselves off from others so that there would be no one to drag them down. Maybe she would've been a girl too focused in her work to gain any friends.

Maybe she would've been a _true_ Kirigiri.

But Naruto and she _did_ meet, and whatever other being that she could've become had been lost forever.

And honestly? She preferred who she was now.

She was someone who could smile openly.

She was someone who could laugh out loud.

She was someone who could get angry and blow up.

She was someone who could show as much fear as she wants.

She was someone… she was proud of.

…

But Kyōko feared her life would return to the way it was if Naruto disappears. He was her Freedom, he was her breath of fresh air, he was her key to the shackles around her neck, _he was her Hope_. And if he goes away… the Kirigiri didn't believe that she would remain the same.

That's why… That's why she wanted Naruto to be with her tonight. She wanted to take a part of him with her, a piece of familiarity as she traverses unknown lands. She wanted to carry with her memories of him, to make her smile when everything was trying to break her down. She wanted to ingrain the feeling of his affections inside her, to warm her during freezing evenings. She wanted to take with her the freedom he provides, so she wouldn't ever lose herself.

So that she wouldn't feel as if everything was wrong; so the pain in her heart would be numbed. So that she would remember her liberty even when she has to reapply the chains, to remind her that her manacles are nothing more but an illusion and the agony is nothing but temporary. So that while they were separated, it would be like he was still there, embracing her and whispering to her ear words of comfort.

So that Kyōko Kirigiri will feel that she wasn't facing her problems alone. That Naruto was still there with her, holding her hand and acting as her strength.

That's why she _needed_ to be with him tonight.

She needed to assure herself…

That the one she loves will still be there, waiting for her.

* * *

 _(Somewhere In The City)_

" _(Soft sighing)_ "

A gentle thud.

" _(Silent inhale)_ "

A tiny breeze.

"Hmmm."

The sound of the taxi driving away.

The mysterious figure stared at the bustling city with indifferent eyes. Her long twin pigtails danced in the wind as a gust of wind blows calmly. Her crimson nails glint in the sunlight in conjunction with her ruby red orbs. A face set into a serious, emotionless look greets the outside world.

She glanced at the bags near her feet, the _innocent_ looking carriers. For a moment, she contemplates on opening one up and taking an object out, just to feel that _familiar touch_ of what was hidden inside. However, she decided against it.

"Hmph." She wipes some imaginary dust off her skirt.

 _Clack_ , _clack_ , _clack_.

Her ears twitched at hearing that distinct sound, the sound of heels impacting the ground. Her eyes flickered over to the side, to the figure of another person coming up beside her.

"Mistress." The other person began. "May I ask why we have not proceeded straight to the Namikaze Manor?" The other young woman had her head bowed respectfully, purposefully avoiding contact with her ruby orbs.

"Are you worried?" She asked as she began gently massaging the back of her neck. "Do you fear that Shishou might've gotten himself another personal helper while you were away?" She rolled her head. At hearing that _crack_ , she couldn't help but let out a tiny moan of pleasure.

"…"

She sighed at the silence coming from her companion. "I have told you before that I do not mind hearing your own opinions." Her eyes flickered over to her for a moment. "You can tell me what you are currently feeling, I would not be insulted."

"… I am worried, yes." The other female finally replied. "However, it is not because of what the Mistress thinks." Her tone was submissive, deferring to the other woman's superiority.

"Hm?" The ruby-eyed woman raised a brow as she started stretching her body. She revelled at the sound of the tiny pops and snaps that occurred, silently enjoying the way they felt. With a stifled groan, the last of the knots finally gave way and they released all pent up pressure. "What other reason are you implying, then?"

"We have already notified Namikaze-sama of our arrival." She answered, placing her hands neatly in front of her. "What if he proceeds to wait for us?"

The first female tucked a stray lock of her hair behind her ears and shot their companion a blank stare. "Do not antagonize yourself over it. The day has not yet ended, Shishou is most likely still at Hope's Peak." She absently runs a hand through one of her pigtails. "We have a few more hours to walk around before we have to make our presence known."

The other female turned to look at her. "But is the Mistress not tired from the long flight? Whatever you need, I can get them for you in your place."

She shook her head. "I have operated under worse conditions, you need not do that." She then turned her gaze to the busy place in front of her. "But for now, why don't we reacquaint ourselves with the city? I have a feeling we're going to find something worth our time."

The person bowed in accordance. "If that is the will of the Mistress." They then gestured to the luggage. "Shall I carry your bags?"

She put a hand up to signal refusal. "They don't weigh enough to trouble me. I shall be the one to carry them." Her ruby orbs then flickered over to her companion's eyes, the eyes that glowed emerald green. "Besides, you have done more than enough for me these past few months."

The other woman merely smiled. "It is my duty to serve Namikaze-sama and those important to him. Whatever they ask, I shall do, as long as it is within my capabilities. It is already a great honour to be under his service."

She couldn't help the tiny smile that formed at hearing that. Wordlessly picking up her luggage, the ruby-eyed young woman then began walking in a random direction. Her companion followed suit without complaints, walking silently alongside her Mistress.

Curious eyes turned to look at them.

* * *

 _(With Naruto)_

 _Whoosh_.

Naruto effortlessly ducked, letting the metal bat harmlessly go over his head. While it whizzed past, it created a dull thrum as it cut through the air. Without even turning, the blonde's arm quickly shot out towards the person behind him. With amazing accuracy, he grabbed his attacker's leg with a grip reminiscent of an eagle clutching their food.

The Namikaze then abruptly pulled the limb, making his foe lose his balance and caused him to topple down. In quick succession, the shinobi immediately delivered a heavy stomp on the man's head, breaking his neck and sending him to the land of the dead.

Naruto couldn't help tsking in disapproval, a bit disappointed at how easy that had been. However, he quickly had to sidestep as a sledgehammer suddenly slammed down the spot he was just in, barely missing his body. That served as a great distraction, making the blonde forget his momentary displeasure.

Ah, that's right. There were more of them. How could that slip his mind? Their numerous numbers will more than make up for their lack of skill. At the current moment, there were still over a couple hundred individuals surrounding the Namikaze.

Although, half of these men were, more or less, his allies. What got him to this situation, you may ask? Well, it all began 15 minutes ago when Naruto's ears first caught the sounds of fighting. Though it was quite far, his superior hearing made it easy to locate the source…

* * *

 _(Flashback)_

 _Continued to stew in his thoughts, he did. The blonde shinobi did not cease in his musing. He did not have a current destination mind, as such, he did not care on where he would end up. He simply let his feet walk the miles as he let his mind repeat over and over his problems._

 _The Namikaze did it not for the hope that an answer would come, but for the belief that maybe, just maybe, if he repeats it enough, the pain won't be as impactful._

 _Though it felt like the turmoil inside him was reaching an all-time high, his appearance retained its passive state, calm and collected his expression. He had mastered the art of masking his true feelings a long time ago, so this was nothing but child's play to him._

" _Die!"_

 _He suddenly paused, ear twitching. What was-_

 _(End Flashback)_

* * *

A disturbance in the air. Almost absently, the blonde raised his forearm and let it block an incoming lead pipe. With a dull _thwack_ , the metal object was stopped in its tracks.

Before the attacker could even be baffled, the shinobi quickly grabbed hold of her arm and turned on her with his fist raised and glowing with power.

 _CRACK!_

His knuckles collided with her skull, caving her head in and reducing her cranium into powdered dust, like tiny glass shards from a broken window. A single punch destroyed both the front and back shells with relative ease. She didn't even have time to let out a simple choked grunt before she flew back, skipped over the ground a few times, skidded into concrete before falling limp… forever.

Hmph, now's not the time to reminisce what happened earlier. To save time, Naruto will just have to summarize everything quickly.

There were two warring organizations. The first was the Crazy Diamonds, a biker gang known throughout Japan as the biggest and most powerful motorcycled group, whose leader was loved and respected by all the other biker factions. Whilst the second was the Yakuza Kuma Family, a clan of gangsters who controlled 10% of the entire city. They specialized in hand-to-hand combat and melee fighting.

Initially, when the Namikaze first saw the massive brawl, he didn't plan on participating. Rather, he was opting to merely enjoy the show and let it serve as a momentary distraction from his problems. On any other day, the blonde would've stopped the fight instead of letting it continue, since his evil personality wasn't influencing him.

But today was different. He needed… something to take his mind off of his problems for a while, and this battle served as a great scapegoat.

However, that all changed when he saw a _certain someone_ in the Crazy Diamonds fighting as well.

Daiya Ōwada, a man that he had saved almost a year ago. At the time, the blonde had been traveling various cities, looking for a great spot to build his Manor. He just so happened to be visiting the city that Daiya lived in. Naruto had spent the whole day searching and had been planning on doing the same for the rest of the night. But when he was passing the highway, his ears-

Without warning, Naruto suddenly bent over backwards, just in time to let a makeshift flail pass overhead. He raised an eyebrow at seeing the unconventional weapon and actually took some time to judge its uses and weaknesses in Close Quarters Combat. It merely took the blonde a few milliseconds to reach a conclusion; he approved.

Seeing as his opponent hasn't yet to retrieve their overextended arm, the ninja seized the opportunity. He went and grabbed his attacker's appendage, slamming his own foot on the ground to gain extra momentum, before proceeding to basically javelin throw them into some of their friends.

How rude of these people to interrupt him while he was retelling his story. Well, looks like Naruto would need to be even faster in explaining. Skip over the small details and head straight to the more important parts.

-caught the sound of two distinct motorbikes in the distance.

That was when _they_ came into view. Daiya and a younger male, someone who bore a resemblance to him. In that instance, a vision flashed in Naruto's head. _A huge truck, a loud horn, a noble sacrifice, and a sad death_.

His body acted almost all on its own.

The Namikaze immediately ran towards them.

Not even moments later, his vision began coming true. The other man, whom he believed was the younger sibling, went into the wrong lane to try and overtake Daiya. Then, a large truck came into view, just mere meters away from him. The older sibling then kicked him off the path, effectively saving the male, but putting his own self in danger.

Naruto was not about to let it happen. His eyes flashed… and he leapt. What happened next was the sound of crashing, tumbling, metal scraping, an anguished scream echoing and a yell of surprise being drowned out. When the truck passed, the scenario was revealed.

The motorbike had been totalled, reduced to mere heaps of junk. Oil was spilled everywhere like blood and pieces of what was once the vehicle were scattered all throughout the road. And there, staring off into the distance with an astonished gaze, was Daiya Ōwada all on his lonesome.

The younger brother immediately rushed to him, apologizing profusely and asking what happened. Meanwhile, Daiya could only look at the direction the blonde had vanished in, stunned into silence as the realization that he still had his life began registering.

So, Naruto was not about to let the man whom he had protected die in this chaos. When a Yakuza member snuck up on the older Ōwada, his weapon raised in preparation to land a killing blow, the ninja simply flicked his wrist and let a kunai sail through the air.

…

…

The attack was silent, a complete absence of noise emanating from the sharp object despite it cutting through wind.

A dull _thwack_ then sounded as the metal weapon buried itself into the man's head, the massive force transferred causing it to be separated from the rest of his body. Blood immediately gushed out of the newly created opening as the head flew dozens of feet away.

A shocked look then registered on Daiya's face when he turned and saw the corpse, his face paling for a few seconds. Rapidly, he looked around; searching, seeking, hunting for the one who saved his life. A bit frantically, his wild eyes scoured the hundreds of individuals surrounding him.

Then, he glanced up…

And he saw him.

There, on the rooftop of a faraway building, his crimson eyes glowed with power and authority. His blonde hair shined as bright as the sun's rays, glinting like pure gold. His posture stood straight and firm, like a warrior overlooking a battlefield. His face, blank and stoic, spoke a thousand silent words.

Daiya's eyes widened to huge proportions and he almost fell to his knees. Even when the distance between them was quite large, there was no mistaking it. The Ōwada was absolutely certain that the man he was looking at… the man who was so far away… the man whose name was whispered in the streets…

Was the man who had just saved him.

… The same man who had saved him some time ago.

Naruto Namikaze.

And then, Daiya saw the man leap down…

…

…

Naruto's eyes flickered to the side, catching a sharpened pole heading straight for him. For a moment, the shinobi contemplated on letting it strike, just to see the reaction on his enemy's face. But when it was within reach, the blonde decided against it and merely swatted away the offending object like one would swat a fly. Following up the deflection was a lethal knifehand being thrust into his enemy's chest.

 _Squelch!_

With a pained gurgle, the Yakuza began hacking up thick globs of blood. _Cough_ , _cough_ , _cough_ , he goes, spraying the crimson liquid on his killer's face. A thick line then ran down the corner of his lips, his mouth unable to fully contain all the life fluid inside.

With a snap, his hands suddenly grabbed onto the blonde's arm, gripping it with a surprising amount of strength. He made eye contact, a strong glare plastered on his face. He gives a rough tug, pulling at the appendage buried inside him in vain hope that taking it out would somehow save his life.

 _Once_ …

 _Twice_ …

T _hrice_ …

… But to no avail.

Not long after, the grip the man had on the Namikaze began to slacken, the light starting to leave the Yakuza's eyes. Naruto said nothing and merely kept his hand entombed in his chest, his crimson orbs glowing emotionlessly.

However, the dying human simply kept trying and trying and trying, pulling with rapidly waning strength at the arm. And then…

… The man fell limp, his arms falling loosely to his sides, swaying with a lax tempo.

The blonde simply hmph'ed at seeing this. He then pulled his hand out with a wet squelch, letting a small arterial spray of blood gush out from the gaping hole. The newly turned corpse instantly dropped unceremoniously to the ground the moment there was nothing keeping him upright.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the great Naruto Namikaze."

Naruto's ears twitched at hearing his name. Narrowing his eyes, he turned around to face the speaker. To purposefully have his attention directed to them… there are only two possibilities as to why they would do that. They were either extremely confident in themselves… or they were massively idiotic.

Considering the humans he was facing, the shinobi liked to believe it was the latter.

"I don't know which is worse, your stupidity or-"

However, a surge of genuine surprise coursed through his veins the moment his eyes landed on the newcomer… or _newcomers_.

There, standing in front of him with cocky smiles on their visages, were three individuals. Same identical black suits, same similar hairstyles and hair colours, same matching metallic accessories… and the same face for the trio.

The only thing that differentiated them had been their eye colours; bloody red, azure blue, and golden yellow.

"What's the matter, Namikaze?" The one with the crimson orbs taunted. "Surprised to see us again?"

"Hmph." The blue-eyed one smirked. "Maybe next time, you should make sure that your targets are dead and rotting instead of letting them bleed to death. You never know if they might survive."

"YEAH!" The one with the golden pair yelled, fist clenched tightly and a tick mark pulsating on his head. "WE'RE GOING TO PAY YOU BACK AFTER WHAT YOU DID TO US, MOTHERFUCKER!"

"… Aka, Ao, and Ki; the legendary Haimaru Brothers." Naruto stated with glowering eyes. "I thought I've disposed of you trash a long time ago."

"TRASH!?" Ki's head reddened with rage. "WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU CALLING TRASH!? I'LL MURDER-"

Ao's hand suddenly shot out, preventing his brother from going to his doom. "Don't be foolish, Ki." He began, looking at the Namikaze with a calm gaze. "We can only take him down if we work together."

"But I get to deliver the finishing blow, got it!?" Aka demanded, crossing his arms. "Me and this fucker has to settle things!"

"It's, 'This fucker and I,' to be grammatically correct." Naruto whispered under his breath.

"What!? What the fuck did you say!?" The crimson-eyed one took a menacing step forward.

The shinobi merely glared at them, ignoring his question. "Leaving you to die had been a mistake on my part. A mistake that I intend to correct." He rolled his head, a series of satisfying cracks sounding. "I'll make sure to take your heads off this time."

The legendary Haimaru Brothers were extremely famous in the criminal world for being able to work together flawlessly, covering each other's weakness to such a high degree that even experienced champion-level fighters would have a hard time defeating them. Their threat-level was so high, in fact, that an assassination request was made for them.

Naturally, it was to Naruto they sent this to. And of course, he accepted this mission and was planning to carry it out the way he always had. However, that had been before he gained the knowledge that Kyōko was returning from one of her out-of-country investigations, which coincided with the time for the hit.

Excited and eager to meet her, the Namikaze decided to use Nuibari, one of the Seven Swords, to kill them. So enthusiastic was Naruto, in fact, that he wasted no time in playing around. He appeared before the Haimaru Brothers without any disguises, wielding the giant sewing needle in plain sight, and bluntly stated that he was there to kill them.

The blonde didn't even let them reply, simply letting Nuibari fly and pierce through the brothers one by one. So keen was he on meeting Kyōko that the shinobi left the brothers to bleed to death instead of executing them, the thought of them surviving not even registering in his mind.

Which, it seems, had been a great oversight on his part.

"We still don't know the one who put the hit on us is, yet." Aka stated, grinning maliciously. "But after we beat you to the inch of your life, we'll torture the information out of you then slaughter you along with them and their whole family!"

"Hmph." Ao smiled to himself. "Who would've thought that the Faceless Man that everybody feared had been the great Naruto Namikaze all along?" His blue eyes glinted like ice. "It's too bad that you'll die today, because I would've liked to see what your enemies would do to you and those you love."

Ki stomped his foot angrily. "YOU ONLY GOT FUCKING LUCKY THE LAST TIME, PUNK!" He gritted his teeth. "You caught us by surprise! But now, now we're ready to make you eat dirt and bury you six feet under!"

Naruto wasn't worried. Even without his chakra, his martial arts were enough to kill these idiots a hundred times over, even with their so-called legendary teamwork. He had to make sure that his identity as the Faceless Man stays hidden. He didn't want any of his enemies targeting Kotoko or Hajime just so that they could get to him.

But it had been quite some time since the Haimaru Assassination attempt; a few months, in fact. Who knows how many people they have told already? The Namikaze narrowed his eyes. It looks like he will have to keep them alive for now until he can regain back his chakra. The Human Path will give him the information he needed.

A shame, he would've really liked to kill them today.

"Bring it, worms." Naruto got into the Gōken stance.

He'll make this quick.

It will only take 3 strikes.

The first attack came from Ki, which wasn't surprising. He went for a simple left hook, a normal opening attack. Easily, Naruto blocked it with his forearm and immediately went for a counterattack, his fist ready to impact the Haimaru's face.

The moment he did so, Ao appeared at his left, aiming a roundhouse kick at his head. The ninja held back a scoff, already able to analyze forty steps ahead of them. Had he been any other person, this tactic would've worked. They would've ducked under the roundhouse, abandoning their own attack, which would leave them open for Aka to deliver a crushing blow to the back of their head, maybe killing them.

Unfortunately for the three brothers, he wasn't any other person.

The kick connected at the side of Naruto's head, Ao's face actually portraying momentary shock, before his face distorted into extreme pain as the bones on his foot broke. As a result, the Namikaze's counter went uninterrupted and impacted hard on Ki's nose, breaking it _permanently_.

 **One.**

With the speed that the head of the golden-eyed male was knocked back with, it would be a miracle if his neck _wasn't_ bruised from the whiplash. Soaring like a rocket, Ki flew a dozen of meters away, leaving a trail of blood in the air, before the countless of bodies he hit stopped his flight.

Feeling the presence of Aka behind him, the shinobi quickly twisted his body, the tip of his foot creating a half-circle on the dirt as it slid around. The red-eyed male was extremely surprised at the quick response of the blonde and was, therefore, unprepared for the massively devastating uppercut that struck him.

 **Two**.

Good thing Naruto didn't need them to speak because he just completely took away Aka's ability to talk. The height that he flew upwards was impressive enough, but the fact that he stayed conscious, made obvious by his screams of agony, was on a whole other level.

With the blonde's body perfectly positioned for a follow-up attack, the Namikaze set his sights on the, now terrified, Ao Haimaru. He raised his leg and swiftly pivoted using the other one. Using the momentum and acceleration gained by his sharp and immediate movements, the ninja delivered a crushing blow to the blue-eyed youth's side ribs, breaking half of them and cracking the other half.

 **Three**.

The last of the Brothers instantly fell limp before his body even left the ground. He flew as fast as a bullet, momentarily burning up because of how fast he was going. He even remained airborne for a few seconds before he returned back down to earth, where he crumbled like a sack of potatoes.

Naruto merely hmph'ed, returning to a neutral state. Though extremely painful, his attacks weren't deadly enough to kill them. It was enough to paralyze them forever and make them disabled, but not enough to take their lives.

He needed them alive, after all… For now, at least.

"Strike three, you're out."

* * *

Half an hour later, the Kuma clan had finally retreated and the Crazy Diamonds were currently regrouping. The wounded were being tended to, the dead were being mourned and those captured will soon face their punishment.

Naruto was currently sitting on a large rock, the tied up forms of the Haimaru Brothers sprawled unconscious at his feet. From what he could gather from the Yakuza that were captured, the three brothers had actually offered their services to the Kuma clan with the condition that they, for some reason, attack the biggest biker gang in Japan.

Though a bit confused and apprehensive, the Kuma clan could not simply throw away such a great opportunity. The Haimaru Brothers were extremely well-known and dangerous and only fools would reject their services. So, despite their hesitation, they accepted the three into their group.

That explained why the two gangs were clashing and killing each other. The Crazy Diamonds were probably ambushed and they had no choice but to fight back.

Now, there were three questions floating inside Naruto's head. First, what were the Crazy Diamonds doing in this city? The biker gang was stationed in another large town, miles away from here. Maybe a few members visiting, the blond could understand, but the entire gang? That seemed suspicious.

Second, how did the Kuma Clan time the attack in conjunction with his departure from Hope's Peak? They could've simply attacked any other time and they would've killed more bikers and maybe even Daiya himself. But they somehow launched their ambush the same time that Naruto was outside of school and he was _somehow_ close enough to the area that he was able to hear them?

And the third and most important, how did the Haimaru Brothers know that targeting the Crazy Diamonds would get Naruto to act? According to his knowledge, only he and the older Ōwada knew of their connection with each other because of what happened that night. Unless Daiya decided to tell everyone in his gang on how he tried to sacrifice himself to save his Little Brother but was saved in return by Naruto Namikaze himself, then this entire situation seemed extremely fishy.

Furthermore, how did the brothers even know that Naruto would even help the Crazy Diamonds? He could've easily ignored the fight and went on his way. Were they banking on the fact that he would show up simply because Daiya was in danger? Or were they hoping that the blonde would see that they were still alive and he would decide to finish the job?

Those were more than three questions, but… Whatever, shut up.

Whatever they were, Naruto will get the answers once his chakra returns. No information can be hidden from the Human Path. Even if someone forgot a memory, Ningendō will retrieve it, no problem.

 _Thud. Thud._

 _Thud. Thud._

 _Thud. Thud._

His ears twitch at hearing approaching footsteps. He glances over to the side, his crimson orbs glowing in the sun. Daiya was walking over to him and accompanying the man was the younger sibling that he once saw. Though he tried to look calm, the blonde could easily see anxiety, terror and gratitude in the older Ōwada's eyes.

Naruto felt himself smirk at seeing these emotions. He felt it was only proper that even one of the leaders of the biggest biker gang would fear his power and respect his name. He shifted around to turn to them, his hair swaying in the wind.

"It's about time you approached me." The blonde said, his tone tinged with authority.

The younger brother tried to take an aggressive step forward, his face not taking too kindly to the way he spoke to them. However, Daiya's outstretched hand stopped him from doing so. In response, he looked at his older brother in confusion.

"Mondo, don't." Naruto caught the whisper. "Stand down. Don't try and fight him."

"What? Why?" The newly named Mondo whispered back. "Can you hear this bastard? He sounds as if he thinks he's higher than us!"

Daiya glanced at the Namikaze, whose gaze was cemented on them. "Do you not recognize him, Mondo?"

The younger Ōwada merely shook his head. "Nah, Bro. Why, is he supposed to be someone important?" He crossed his arms as an irritated growl vibrated in his throat. "He only looks like a pompous piece of shit to me."

Daiya's withheld a grimace at hearing his brother say that. Hopefully the Namikaze wasn't able to catch that bit. "He's _Naruto Namikaze_ , the richest man in Japan." He simply said, knowing that _that_ would be enough.

Suddenly sputtering at being caught off guard with the new information, Mondo almost tripped in place. "No shit!? The same Naruto Namikaze whose wealth is bigger even if all the billionaires in the world combined their money!? Forget being the richest person in Japan, he must be the richest person in history!" As if lightning struck their veins, their bodies suddenly froze as the severity of that sentence descended upon them.

"R-Right…" Daiya swallowed hard, feeling numb all of a sudden. "H-He's also-"

"I'm also the greatest medical professional you'll ever meet, the best artist you'll ever lay your eyes upon, the most successful botanist that ever graced this planet and the most experienced instructing combatant that have ever lived." Naruto suddenly spoke, causing the souls of the two brothers to jump out of their skins. "I also hold enough sway in the Political world to ki… You know what? Forget the last bit. You don't need to know."

For a moment, his words didn't quite register in the minds of those who heard.

The blonde got off from his perch and walked towards the brothers. "It's rude to talk about someone as if they weren't there, you know?" He rhetorically stated, his eyes flickering over to Mondo. "Especially if that 'pompous piece of shit' you're talking about can hear every word you say."

Warning bells suddenly went off in the heads of both Ōwadas when Naruto said that.

"Forgive my brother, Namikaze-sama." Daiya suddenly stepped forward, purposely putting himself as a first line of defence… just in case the blonde were to take offense. At hearing the person he looked up to actually _defer_ to someone's authority, Mondo couldn't help but be dumbfounded. "He does not harbour any ill will towards you."

The shinobi took a step forward, immediately causing for the two brothers to tense. "Really?" He raised a brow. "I doubt that very much."

The younger Ōwada tried to speak up but Daiya interrupted him before he could start. "It is true, Namikaze-sama." He shot his brother a look, silently telling him to keep quiet. "After all, Mondo is very grateful to you for saving my life… twice."

Naruto felt his earlier statement about Daiya, the one about him not telling his gang members about what happened that night, become more solidified. Because judging by how much this Mondo character was gaping widely, even _he_ didn't know that.

"Y-You're the one who saved my Bro?" The Namikaze's sharp ears caught him muttering, his voice greatly dazed.

Nevertheless, he pretended not to hear it. The blonde nodded. "Do not worry yourself, I am not offended." He gestured to a nearby tree where they could sit comfortably. "Shall we talk?"

Daiya could only nod stiffly while the younger Ōwada couldn't even find the sense to speak. Rather, he could only follow the two as they walked toward the shade, his mind replaying what his Big Bro had just revealed to him.

And then, as he did so, his brain suddenly registered something. "Wait, twice!?"

* * *

 _(Hope's Peak Academy)_

After his talk with the Ōwada brothers and after he hid the Haimaru trio in his Manor dungeon, Naruto returned to Hope's Peak. It was around 2 o'clock in the afternoon by the time he arrived. Standing outside his classroom door, the blonde had a contemplative look on his face as he delved deep into his thoughts.

His conversation with Daiya had… shed some light to an extremely helpful solution to one of his problems which, now that he thought about it, made him feel extremely idiotic for not thinking about it himself.

For whatever reason, the Namikaze had decided to share his current dilemma with the brothers, along with the tough choice that was laid before him. Maybe he did it because he felt like it? Maybe it was because he simply needed someone to talk to? Or maybe he did it just out of pure boredom, just for the hell of it?

Or maybe… he did it because he didn't know what to do and desperately needed someone else's help…

Not that he'll ever admit to that.

Nevertheless, it proved to be an extremely wise decision because Daiya had actually given Naruto the solution that he hopelessly needed.

The solution to the problem of… who he should choose: Kyōko or Chiaki?

The answer…

…

…

Was both of them.

Daiya mentioned that since his best friend was averse to the idea of spending the afternoon with him, in fear that she would lose the desire to leave his side, why not extend the _same offer_ to Chiaki instead?

He mentioned that if Naruto spent the entire afternoon with the Nanami at the Game Center but then spend the entire evening with Kyōko, he can fulfil his promise and make both parties happy! It was a foolproof solution!

The Namikaze had actually been so stunned at learning how simple the answer had been all this time that he impulsively punched the tree they were resting under, letting out all the frustration that he felt for himself in a single burst.

Of course… the tree was nowhere to be seen after that.

To repay the advice that Daiya gave him, Naruto considered the debt that the older Ōwada was under to be fully paid. Now, he didn't need to be constantly burdened by the idea of needing to repay the blonde after he saved his life… twice.

'It could certainly work.' The Namikaze mused to himself. 'By moving my scheduled time with Chiaki early a few hours, I would be able to return home at 5 or maybe even 6, if I push it. That way, I won't disappoint either of them.'

His hand absently moves toward the sliding door handle, his fingers curling around the edges. 'If the Game Center is still closed at this hour, I can simply contact the owner of the establishment and have them open it. I only need to bribe them with a few thousand yen and they should listen to my demands.' He stays silent for a few moments.

'Yes… Yes, it could work!' An uncharacteristic, excited smile suddenly bloomed on the Namikaze's face.

This revelation… such strong hope that it brings!

Though it didn't necessarily solve his worry for Kyōko's departure, it did get rid of one of his major problems. That way, he didn't need to fight amongst himself as to what to follow, his heart or his brain. That way, everybody would be happy!

With his recent venting session with the Kuma Clan and the Haimaru Brothers, coupled with the fact that he finally had a solution to one of his dilemmas, Naruto felt unnaturally light right now. In fact, he felt as if his joy was simply overflowing! With no dark personality to hold him back, the blonde felt _a lot_ friendlier and more inclined to be nice.

And so, it was with an enthused spirit that he slid the door open with a _clack_.

There, he saw 16 pairs of eyes greeting him.

"Eh?" He couldn't help but say, staring at the scene before his eyes in… confusion. In front of him were his classmates and teacher, forming a circle with a… plate in their hands? Teruteru was on the process of serving, what seems to be, beef stew or something along those lines to Nagito.

At finally registering what his eyes were seeing, Naruto said the first thing that came to his mind. "You are still feasting, even when Lunch has long since passed?"

"Ah, Naruto-kun!" Chisa exclaimed, her eyes lighting up with happiness at seeing the blonde. "You're just in time! Hanamura-kun was just about to serve us his-"

"My Versailles-style _queue de boeuf_ , presented as meat and potato stew!" Teruteru cut off the instructor, proudly exclaiming the name of his dish. He turned to the blonde shinobi as he placed his hands on his hips. "I'm sure you have many chefs in your home, Namikaze-kun, but my creations are on a whole other level than theirs!" He then not-so-discreetly leered at the male. "Once you _taste_ what I'm _serving_ , you'll be _wanting_ more of my _services_!"

"That's…" Kazuichi muttered to himself, looking slightly green as his imagination betrayed him. "That's just… wrong."

"It was Nanami-chan's idea." Nagito spoke up, looking at the Namikaze with his usual strange smile. "To think that she even let trash like me eat at the same area as the rest of you Super High School-Levels… Ahahaha, it brings me so much hope!"

"Would you care to join us, Namikaze-kun?" Sonia kindly offered, a polite smile adorning her noble visage. "You can even sit near me, if you so desire." She scooted a bit from her position, allowing a spot between the Nevermind and the Yukizome to form.

"Where have you been, anyway?" Mahiru looked at Naruto with a slight glare. She put down her plate before crossing her arms. "You just up and vanished! And here I thought you were a great role model for the men here to imitate."

"Ne, ne, lighten up, Big Sis." Hiyoko said from her spot beside the Koizumi. "Big Bro probably just had something important to do." She smirked at the Namikaze in a mischievous way. "Maybe he secretly went to meet up with his lover or something, so that they can have a tryst while-"

"S-Saionji-chan!" Mahiru turned beet red in the face, her imagination betraying her as well. "D-Don't say stuff like that!"

"FUAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Gundham suddenly boomed, making the ones closest to him jump up in surprise. "This demon likely fled from the battle the moment he realized that I, Gundham Tanaka, Supreme Overlord of Ice, was about to challenge him to a duel for his dark power!" He put a hand to his face, only letting his red right eye visible.

"After his somewhat impressive display at subduing those mere fools…" He gestured to Nekomaru and Akane. "I readied myself for a battle which would've determined the fate of the world!" He closed his eyes and gave a dark chuckle. "But of course, he sensed my intent and quickly fled, knowing that he would've been no match for the one who will one day rule the entire-"

"Bwahahahahahaha!" The Nidai unexpectedly bellowed, cutting off the Tanaka, which earned him a hateful glare that went unnoticed. "I didn't expect for you to surprise us like you did earlier, Namikaze-kun! Beating even me, surely you will excel at any sport that you wish to enter!"

"Hey, that reminds me!" Akane quickly followed, shooting Naruto an accusatory glower. "You totally didn't fight fair earlier!" She quickly stood up and stepped forward aggressively. "Fight me, fairly this time! I won't go down as easy as you might think!"

"I thought you couldn't wait to eat, Owari-san." Ryōta casually reminded her, sharing a brief look with the Namikaze. "Wouldn't fighting with Naruto-san make you unable to do that?"

At hearing the Mitarai's words, Akane quickly sat back down, her attention now fully directed to the steaming, hot and alluring pot of food. Lightning quick, her focus quickly shifted to another thing entirely, the previous topic instantly disappearing from her head.

"Where did you even go, Naruto-san?" Peko rephrased Mahiru's question, her own red eyes boring into the blonde's own crimson ones. "You didn't notify any of us that you were leaving."

"Tsk, he was probably off on another assassination." Fuyuhiko muttered under his breath. "Some poor bastard must be dead again by now."

"Eh? Did Fuyuhiko-chan say something?" Ibuki spoke from beside him, looking at the gangster curiously. "Ibuki's sharp hearing heard something weird from Fuyuhiko-chan just now!"

"Gh!" The Yakuza looked extremely alarmed for a moment. "Y-You heard nothing!"

"Eh? No, no, Ibuki was sure that she-"

"I said that you heard nothing!" He snapped at her. "Buzz off!"

"A-A-Actually, I s-saw Namikaze-kun l-leaving the s-school." Mikan quietly said from her spot, staring at Naruto with a gaze full of both adoration and fear. When all eyes turned to her, the health committee member quickly ducked her head. "I-I saw h-him enter t-this re-really big l-limo from th-the hallway w-w-windows."

"You did?" Kazuichi blinked in a slight appalled state, before ire and irritation overtook his senses. Unable to control his impulsive attitude, he slightly exploded at Mikan. "Then why didn't you say so earlier!? We spent a good minute looking for him!"

At hearing the Sōda's abrasive tone, the Tsumiki quickly shielded herself – memories of her past experiences charging at her all at once – and she squeaked out an apology. "A-AH! I-I'M SORRY!"

Seeing the way the health committee member reacted, Kazuichi couldn't help but feel bad. He looked down at the ground, feeling quite a bit angry at himself. "Sorry, I didn't mean to yell." He softly told her.

"… I also saw Namikaze-kun leaving."

Almost everyone was surprised at hearing Chiaki speak. At once, all their gazes flickered over to the silent form of the gamer. Her eyes were looking at Naruto with an unfamiliar emotion that they've never seen on her, and- wait, is she smiling at him?

They were right. The Nanami was indeed smiling as she looked at the blonde male in front of her. Seeing the Namikaze made her remember the enjoyment that she felt when she was playing against him. It has been such a long time since that much adrenaline had filled her body and she couldn't even remember the last time an opponent made her sweat as much as she had earlier.

Furthermore, Naruto's appearance made her remember the promise that he had made to her. They were going to play at the Game Center later today! Just the mere thought of that was making Chiaki extremely happy! Spending time with the Namikaze, playing game after game after game against him, all the while the rush of fighting against a strong enemy was coursing through her veins unceasingly… it created an indescribable feeling inside her!

She... Chiaki was always nervous about asking people to play games with her, especially after what happened in her Middle School. She feared that they were going to get discouraged because of her talent and she would never be able to find any friends. Or if they DO accept, they would then back out and say that something else came up and they will just play at some other date... But they never follow through with it...

But Namikaze-kun was different! She can tell that he won't be like the others!

She could hardly wait for it. Chiaki was normally someone who liked to take things slow and easy, but once games are involved, her entire personality does a complete 180! Her heart was already hammering in her chest and they weren't even doing anything, yet!

She was just… so, so excited, and very much eager to possibly… gain a friend who has the same interests that she has.

"Eh? You did, Nanami-chan?" Sonia blinked a couple of times, hear head tilting to the side. "When?

"… When he left the room." Chiaki's soft smile continued to exist even when she turned away from the blonde male. "I noticed him leaving and followed him. I caught up to him in the hallway."

"Oh…" The Nevermind didn't know what to say after that.

"…"

"…"

"You never answered my question." Naruto suddenly spoke. He couldn't help but reciprocate Chiaki's smile once he saw the pure and genuine emotions of joy on her face. "Why are you still feasting when Lunch has already long passed?" He reiterated.

"Oh!" Chisa was the one who volunteered to answer. With a grin on her face, the instructor looked at the blonde straight in the eyes. "Like Komaeda-kun said, this was Nanami-chan's idea! Since you were all busy repairing the classroom, coupled with the fact that you played a lot of games, almost everybody here weren't able to eat Lunch!"

Almost as if to support her statement, Akane's stomach rumbled like an earthquake. So intense was her famine that the roar of her body actually shook the room to an intense degree.

"I see." Naruto nodded in understanding.

"So, will you join us, Naruto-kun?" The Yukizome gestured to the previous spot that Sonia had created. "Or, at the very least, sit with us?"

"Although I already ate… Why not?" The Namikaze walked over towards the teacher. "It would be beneficial for me to taste the creation of the Super High School-Level Cook." He made eye contact with said cook, looking at him in a challenging way. "If you impress me, I might even consider hiring you."

" _Oh, my, my, my! To be paid by such a wealthy man for giving him my services is-_ " Teruteru was abruptly cut off when the Saionji smacked him from the back of the head.

"Just shut up and finish serving us the food, will you?" She rudely ordered him. "We don't want to hear any of your disgusting fantasies while we eat!"

The Hanamura could only smile sheepishly at that but began distributing the stew nevertheless.

When it was the Namikaze's turn to be handed a piece, a confident smirk bloomed on the chef's face. If the blonde stays true to his word and hires him if the food is up his standards – which Teruteru is a 100% sure it is – he will gain enough money to finally help his Family, more specifically, his Mama! This will show his siblings that there is a way to earn money without doing indecent things!

And so, the Nikujaga was served and prepared to be eaten, _everyone completely unaware of the mischievous plot that was currently in play_.

…

"Everyone has theirs now, right?" Chisa asked them, just being sure that nobody was left out. When she got nods of confirmation, she smiled happily and proceeded to bring her hands in a praying motion. "Then, put your hands together, and…"

"Thank you for the food!" All of them chorused out.

"I want seconds!" The Owari was quick to declare, a fired-up expression on her face. So quick was she to eat the dish that a small smudge of it stained the corner of her lips.

"That was fast!" Teruteru couldn't help but compliment, a bit dumbfounded and astounded at the same time. Yet, his body moved in autopilot as he began refilling the gymnast's plate.

Seeing Chisa and Sonia eat their share, and the delighted, heavenly expressions that quickly blossomed after, Naruto was more inclined to taste the meal before him. He picked up his fork and gently poked the tender piece of meat, watching with judging eyes at how the metal easily pierced the cooked flesh.

Slowly, he raised it to his mouth and gave it an experimental sniff, his senses sharp enough to not need the food to be near his nose. The scent was extremely pleasing and desirable, truly making it something one would want to consume. The visuals of it were delightful as well, alluring to the eyes and just _begging_ to be eaten.

"Hmm." Naruto wasted no more time and took a bite, his teeth automatically working on grinding the meat to a more miniscule and preferable state. He deftly ignored Teruteru's 'But you looked so overwhelmed!' argument and focused on how the food will impress him.

The Namikaze had no doubt that it will be delicious. The Hanamura was the Super High School-Level Cook for a reason, – or Super High School-Level Chef, as he prefers to be called – so it wouldn't be too surprising if the taste was extremely delectable to his palate. What the blonde didn't expect, however…

He dropped his fork in shock the moment it registered.

Was how delicious it actually was.

"A-Ah…" Naruto couldn't help but uncharacteristically stutter out, looking at the meal in front of him in a new light. It… It… It… It was simply amazing! The shinobi had never tasted anything like this before! The smoothness of the meat, the flavour of the soup, the _sheer_ succulent state of the entire thing…!

It might be even better than Ramen! Though no longer his favourite food, the ninja had no other thing to compare it to! Such was the strength of the taste, reducing even _him_ to a lower level of thinking! To be able to create something this good… That made Naruto thinking. What if the Hanamura also created his own beverage? Will it be better than his favourite flavoured drink, the Dark Chocolate?

The second that thought entered his head, the Namikaze made his decision.

It was settled! Teruteru Hanamura was officially going to be working in his household starting this instant! The blonde was willing to pay the chef any amount he wanted! There was no way he was going to simply let go of someone with his skill and talent! Despite Teruteru's less-than-savoury attitude, his cooking was simply ULTIMATE!

"It's lovely, isn't it, Namikaze-kun?" Sonia's statement brought Naruto out of his euphoric musing. She was looking at him with a content smile, the effect of the sheer deliciousness of the dish apparent on her face. "I haven't quite tasted anything like this!"

The blonde couldn't help but smile back. "I would agree, Sonia-san. I haven't been able to experience food like this, either. To think that I have remained so ignorant… What have I been doing all my life?"

The Nevermind merely giggled at his reaction. "You never expected to find something like this from Hanamura-san, did you?"

"Hmph!" Naruto smirked in a jolly way. "Never in my life, no. It makes me wonder how someone so vulgar and indecent could have something so great. Now I can't help but think if all the uncouth have a special talent hidden or if Hanamura-san's just a special case."

"E-EH!?" Teruteru suddenly exclaimed from the other side of the room, apparently just catching on to the conversation between the two blondes. "D-Does that mean that I i-impressed you, Namikaze-kun?" He was almost afraid, yet also eager, to ask.

He turned his attention to the chef and shot him an approving smile. "You have surpassed all my expectations, Hanamura-san." Hm? What was this sudden feeling of dizziness?

Teruteru's face looked overjoyed and he almost wanted to burst from happiness but held himself back. "D-D-Does that mean that I…?" He was almost terrified to say it, terrified that the rich man in front of him would deny it.

But fortunately for him, the shinobi didn't. "You're hired, Hanamura-san." The ninja's smile widened. "I don't want to give other people the chance to take you away from me. So you better stay _loyal_ , got it?" What… What was he saying? Was that an innuendo just now?

All of a sudden, Sonia put her hand over Naruto's own, looking at him with a half-lidded gaze. "Namikaze-kun, you're so funny…" She _purred_ in his ear.

The blonde male's brows shot up at hearing that and he turned to stare at the Princess… Was it just him, or was Sonia becoming more alluring by the second? Like, something about his fellow blonde was making his heart beat faster and faster. She… looked more gorgeous than she already is today.

'How did Sonia become so _ravishing_ in such a short amount of time?' He couldn't help but think.

Her hair looked glowing, like golden threads gathered together and then merged with the Sun's light. Her bright blue eyes looked beautiful, like the cool ocean during the summertime. Her skin looked absolutely _luscious_ , almost porcelain, and he couldn't stop himself in time from touching her.

He began to gently caress her cheek. "So… soft." Naruto whispered.

"N-Namikaze-kun?" Sonia didn't look shocked at his out of character action. Rather, she looked to be more flustered than anything else. A light blush was covering her face, which slowly became more and more prominent. She was staring at her fellow blonde in the eyes, unconsciously leaning in to his touch.

He loved how she was suddenly making him feel, like a kid in grade school whose crush accidentally had her hand touching his lap.

Looking at her light-blonde tresses, _how he wanted to run his fingers through them_. Staring at her crystal blue orbs, _how he wished he could be lost in them_. Gazing at her supple lips, _how he wanted to taste them_. Studying her perfect skin, _how he wanted to caress every inch of them_.

…

He wanted her.

He craved for her like a thirsty man in a desert craving for water. He longer for her like a woman longed for her husband fighting in the war. He desired her like a slave desired freedom from their Master's cruelty. _He wished to taste her essence and make her his-_

Naruto looked extremely startled. He quickly pulled back his hand as if it just touched something extremely hot. ' _Which would technically be correct_.' He couldn't help but think as his gaze further admired the beauty in front of him.

The Namikaze then shook his head rapidly, ridding himself of that thought process instantaneously. What the hell was he thinking!? Why was he acting like this!? He rapidly looked around, wanting to know if it was just him who was feeling this way.

His eyes first landed on his instructor, Chisa Yukizome. She doesn't seem to be acting weird, merely enjoying the food in front of her. He witnessed as she took a piece of the delicious meat and put it in her mouth, her eyes almost watering at the flavour. _He had some 'meat' of his own that he would like her mouth to taste._ _She'll be crying in pleasure once she experiences_ _ **his**_ _'flavour'._

Recoiling as if struck, the Namikaze quickly averted his gaze from the teacher. He barely stopped himself from punching his own head, opting instead to put a hand on his heart and trying to force it to calm down. Instinctively, he looked at the person across from him.

Mikan Tsumiki was happily eating the dish served to her, looking extremely satisfied at just savouring the food. She actually looked comfortable, her entire body not showing an ounce of fear or anxiety that it usually does. _Oh, her body's going to be screaming with delight if he gets his hands on her. He'll make sure that she'll be_ _ **begging like a dog**_ _for more! Dominating a weak girl like her will be most_ _ **satisfying**_ _._

Genuinely terrified at his own thought process, Naruto frantically looked away. As a result, he made eye contact with Peko Pekoyama, who was looking at him with a worried gaze. Beside her, Fuyuhiko didn't even seem to be aware of his panic. The blonde tried to shoot her a comforting smile, but a predatory smirk appeared instead. _Such a strong and skilled woman, someone who prefers to keep her thoughts to herself._ _ **Breaking her Will**_ _is going to be sooo_ _ **fun**_ _! He'll make sure that her thoughts will be_ _ **drowned**_ _in euphoria, and she'll be_ _ **screaming**_ _them out loud!_

Almost in a state of full-blown hysteria, Naruto was desperately trying to look at someone without his views taking a turn.

Ibuki Mioda, _he will silence her loud mouth by shoving his massi-_

Akane Owari, _her flexibility opens up sooo many options of fuc-_

Mahiru Koizumi, _he'll be sure to capture her most embarrassing nud-_

"Namikaze-kun?"

Naruto visibly stiffened as he froze. That voice… He couldn't stop himself in time from turning to look at _her_ , Chiaki Nanami. She was gazing at him with worry visible in her eyes. With furrowed brows and a slightly shaking lip, the gamer tried to decipher what was wrong with him. "Are you alright?"

"Y-Yes." He breathed out, his voice husky and seductive. Chiaki looked extremely surprised at hearing that tone, her face openly displaying the emotion. "I'm feeling quite… _fine_." His fiery crimson eyes flickered to stare at her pink orbs, and the moment they made contact, _she couldn't look away_.

 _So quiet, so reserved and so, so undeniably_ _ **cute**_ _. Once he has her_ _ **under**_ _him, it will be_ _ **his**_ _name she'll be unable to_ _ **stop yelling**_ _! She'll be feeling an_ _ **adrenaline rush**_ _like never before! From that moment on, the only game she'll want to be playing is the game of_ _ **sexual intercourse**_ _!_

Naruto gritted his teeth as he clutched at his chest. His heart was practically pounding like a nuclear explosion! These thoughts… These dark musings… These _hungry_ desires… were **HIS**! What… What was happening to him!?

In his haste to look away from Chiaki, to spare him from ever thinking of tainting her purity, he locked eyes with the blonde next to him… _And he was too late to look away_.

"Namikaze-kun…" Sonia Nevermind tried to smile kindly at him, but it came out in a _much more naughty way_. "Are you faring well?"

His eyes widened. _So regal, so noble, so virtuous... Exactly how a Princess should be... He's going to enjoy_ _ **tarnishing**_ _that image. Before him, she'll be_ _ **on her knees**_ _like a commoner. She's going to be_ _ **honouring**_ _his_ _ **greatness**_ _, all the while he looks at her like_ _ **nothing but dirt**_ _. She'll be made to do one thing and one thing only;_ _ **to cater to his every desire**_ _. He will be the_ _ **Master**_ _, and she will be the_ _ **slave**_ _._

"W-What is-" He looks down…

And there, he sees it… and everything suddenly makes sense. "The food… has been laced with aphrodisiacs!" He whispered under his breath, his eyes widening. Without warning, he slammed his palm into his stomach, before making a half Tiger seal and- "Quickly, I must purge it out of my body before it's too late!" He muttered, gathering up his chakra…

Only to remember that it was locked away.

"Gh!" He looked _horrified_. "Th-That's why I'm being affected! My chakra isn't-" He quickly looked around the room, trying to look for the perpetrator. At best, they would have the antidote. If the food truly was spiked with lust-inducing ingredients, then _disaster would soon befall them_.

Almost immediately, his eyes go to Teruteru, the one who made this dish. But… the chef looks completely innocent, even thoroughly enjoying his own food. He didn't even look smug or anxious about succeeding in his plans, if he even _was_ the perpetrator!

So, he turned to the next one in the room most experienced with chemicals. One look at Mikan and that thought immediately went down the drain. If she was the one who did this, the Namikaze would've noticed it a long time ago! The health committee member couldn't hide any evil intentions even if it costs her her life!

His eyes shifts over to the Hanamura's other seatmate… and he immediately saw the devilish smile that Hiyoko had on. He looked down at her plate and…

Naruto was too late to realize that she didn't even touch her food.

A surge of anger overtook him for a moment, overriding the intense feeling of lust. He stood up abruptly, prepared to give the small blonde a good _spanking_. He took a menacing step forwards, his teeth gritted and- wait, what?

He paused, a disturbed look on his face as he replayed what he had just wanted to do. He… wanted to give her a good…? Naruto's eyes widened once more, but before he could be properly disgusted, the lust came charging back with a vengeance, as if it wasn't happy about it being replaced.

It hit viciously, like a sledgehammer to the groin, causing Naruto to fall hard on his knees. His sudden descent caught the attention of everybody in the room.

"Eh, Naruto-kun!?" Chisa exclaimed, worry blending in with her tone. She was about to help him up when the blonde male suddenly pointed to the Saionji. He looked up and an accusatory glare was marring his face.

"Th-This… is all… your fault!" He managed to grit out, barely holding back the _bad_ things he wanted to do to her.

"Oh?" Hiyoko snickered impishly. "Have I been found out?" She covered her mouth with one hand, looking extremely amused.

"What?" Chisa looked confused, as was the rest of the class.

However, when Teruteru suddenly exclaimed, "WHAAH! My Sexy Sexy Soup, full of aphrodisiacs, is missing!", everybody immediately felt a pang of terror. This was only solidified when they saw Saionji reach into her kimono… and pulled out an empty bottle.

Like lightning, realization struck them instantaneously.

"Th-That's-" Kazuichi exclaimed, pure horror etched in his face.

"Th-This is-" Fuyuhiko quickly stood up, followed closely by Peko.

"Oh, no!" Mikan was simply too frightened, unable to even move.

"Th-This is a matter of serious concern!" Chisa looked over to the petrified Teruteru. "I-Is there an antidote or a counteragent!?"

The Hanamura, feeling that the question was directed at him, turned to their instructor with a scared face… and shook his head.

A sudden action from Gundham shifted their attention to the breeder. He was clutching at his chest, as if he was suffering from a heart attack. "G-Gh!" He grunted, sweat starting to drip down the side of his head. "I am beginning to feel a surge of overwhelming emotions!" He declared loudly, his eyes wide with hidden panic. "I-Is my dark power revolting against me, all of a sudden!? Wh-Why-"

And when they saw Akane suddenly slump over, they instantly realized… that everything was going to go downhill from there.

* * *

 **(I'M REOPENING THEM FOR 3 DAYS, SO DON'T FORGET TO VOTE IN THE POLLS!)**

 **And that is the end of Chapter 7! Hope you guys enjoyed it just as much as I enjoyed writing it! Though it was tiring and slightly frustrating, it was all worth it!**

 **Oh, and before I forget! Even if my stories are short, I always - ALWAYS - make sure that the story is AT LEAST 10,000 words, not counting the Author's notes. I know how bummed readers can be when they're reading a story and it is simply too short and they would have to wait a long time for another chapter that might or might not be too short once again.**

 **Additionally, if you REALLY think that I would let Naruto choose both girls... then you're dead wrong! It was nothing but false Hope that I instilled in you all! FUAHAHAHAHA, is that enough Despair for you, humans!?**

 **Now, I would like to clarify some things, just in case some of you ask.**

 **The reason I made the Crazy Diamonds fight a Yakuza clan instead of a rival biker gang was because of Makoto's introduction at the first game. He mentioned how Mondo was basically the de facto leader of every biker gang. And even though Mondo himself also mentioned how other gangs target him when he's riding with his boys, he never once mentioned that these 'other gangs' were biker gangs. So... yeah.**

 **Anyway, you guys know what to do! Tell me if there are any spelling mistakes, grammatical errors, confusing parts, etc. in the review box below and I will try my best to fix/answer it!**

 **To be honest and frank, I was actually initially planning to just input the whole LUST scene in this Chapter, but I'm still not finished with it and it would make the story a bit too long. So, I decided to cut out some parts and saved it for Chapter 8. That way, I can post this and let you guys enjoy it and I would have moer time to edit the steamy stuff, hehehehee.**

 **AND IN CASE SOME OF YOU WERE WONDERING WHETHER OR NOT I WILL INCLUDE THE CHARACTERS FROM V3: KILLING HARMONY...**

 **I'M NOT GONNA TELL YOU! Haha, you guys just have to see for yourselves!**

 **So that's all from me today! Have fun with the rest of your day and weekend!**

 **WDM, out.**


	8. None Can Escape Drama, Not Even Naruto

**Hey, guys! WDM back with another CHAAAAAAAPTEEEEEEER! That's right, folks! The chapter you all have been waiting for is right here!**

 **\- RANT BEGINNING (Skip Ahead If You Don't Want To Read) -**

 **Let me tell you, this one has been DAMN hard to write! Or, to be more specific, I made it harder than it should've been! You see, my initial plans through the polls were to make the consequences as vicious as possible and to ensure that the other party who wasn't picked will be** _ **severely**_ **hurt! But, man, did that just complicate things! I was genuinely on the verge of crying because** _ **I was just so damned confused!**_ **I made several scenes worth, at least, four thousand words (4,000) and I kept deleting, replacing, rewriting, deleting, replacing, rewriting because it just** _ **did not**_ **seem good!**

 **I mean, I even saved those discarded scenes under the document Hope Or Despair Scraps! Starting from Chapter 2 itself, I have accumulated exactly 28, 989 thousand words of discarded ideas. I screwed myself over by hyping you guys so much that my expectations for this chapter was just HIIIIIGH!**

 **To be honest, I even asked a couple of readers if they could help me because I was** _ **desperate**_ **! I genuinely believed that this chapter would turn out like Chapter 5! However, thank the Lord, a lightning bolt of inspiration struck me right at that very moment! I thought, instead of making the consequences painful, how about if I just make it** _ **not so painful**_ **. And the moment I did that, maaan did the inspiration just keep on coming! I managed to write, at least, eight thousand words (8,000) in under four days! Now, I have finished the Chapter! YAAAY!**

 **\- RANT OVER -**

 **Anyway, let me just announce the Poll Winner here... Iiiiittt'ssss:**

 **...**

 **...**

 **Kyōko Kirigiri!**

 **I guess that little scene I made for her really rocketed her past Chiaki because the votes were 27 to 14 in her favor! But don't worry, Chiaki Nanami fans, because she will have 6 months of time to shine! Now, like I said in my rant up above (unless you didn't read it) I wanted to make the repercussions as painful as possible at first, but then changed my mind. Since it** _ **is**_ **the first poll in this fanfic, I thought that 'Why not take it easy on the initial punishment and make everyone happy?'**

 **So, you're gonna read down below just what** _ **exactly**_ **has Naruto gained by choosing Kyōko! I** _ **was**_ **not gonna let you guys know about what Naruto would've gotten if he chose Chiaki, but I changed my mind! IF Chiaki had won the poll,** **Magical Miracle Girl Usami would've made an appearance! (As a stuff toy, of course) Naruto would've won this for Chiaki, but since she wasn't chosen, the poor rabbit will now be out of her grasp! (Or is it?)**

 **Now, I had been initially planning to make this chapter,** _ **at least**_ **, twenty thousand words (20,000) long, but that would've taken too long to write and post and I honestly found a great spot to end this Chapter. So, it's only 14,000 - 15,000+ words long. Instead, I decided to just transfer that over to Chapter 9 which is, IMPORTANT, going to take place somewhere between** _ **before**_ **and** _ **on**_ **the day that Natsumi Kuzuryū is supposed to die. (With highlights on what happened in-between in a movie trailer type of format)**

 **Now, for the Question & Answer Portion!**

 **Guest** **: Don't worry, dear Anon. I don't strictly follow the canonverse that it will end up as the same. If you read this chapter, you'll see that the Poll STILL did something. Thank you for asking this question, so that I could satisfy the curiosity of others who have the same thoughts.**

 **Guest** **: This particular Anon who had asked me if I thought to add the Madarai Brothers and Kamishiro, my answer is: I haven't but you just gave me a wonderful idea! I am really thankful for it because I have something planned with those guys now! So, if you guys see the Madarai Brothers and the SHSL Secret Agent in the later chapters, thank this dude right here!**

 **Guest** **: Well, it's along the same vein of Hinata Hyūga's admiration, but yes, Mikan** _ **does**_ **have a crush on Naruto. (Chapter 1 where you can find the origin of it)**

 **Now, a BIG THANK YOU to Vongola Ninja once again for his/her review and telling me how to do the Polls properly! If you haven't, that would've been a disaster! So, hats off to you, sir or madame! But sorry, I didn't do your idea about Kyōko waiting for Naruto in his bedroom. I feel that that would create conflict and prevent any other pairings from happening. STILL, it was a good idea, though and I used it for inspiration during a** _ **certain hot and heavy scene!**_

 **A BIG THANK YOU to Fuyuriko as well for correcting the mistakes that I have missed on Chapter 2, being the perfectionist that I am, this is a big deal for me!**

 **Another BIG THANK YOU to Tsunashi777 and doomqwer for continuing on giving me ideas and inspiration that I could use!**

 **Lastly, a MASSIVE THANK YOU to everyone who have reviewed, favourited, followed and just enjoyed my story, you guys really make my day and all of you are the main reason why I want to keep writing! I hope this Chapter has paid for the support you have given me!**

 **This Chapter is certainly more emotional than the other ones! But I will now shut up and let that long AN sit there so that we can continue on to the fun part!**

 **Now, off to the story we go!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Danganronpa.**

* * *

 **Story Begins**

 _(Earlier)_

" _(Pant)_ …" I can hear my hastened breathing.

" _(Pant)… (Pant)…"_ I can feel the blood rushing to my ears.

" _(Pant)… (Pant)… (Pant)…_ " My heart is thumping erratically, providing a steady yet rapid beat.

" _(Pant)… (Pant)…"_ The adrenaline is slowly leaving my body and I can feel exhaustion slowly take over.

" _(Pant)…"_ My fingers are shaking, my nerves slightly fried.

" _(Gulp)_ Haaah…" I gingerly wipe my sweat with my sleeves as I let myself slowly descend into relaxation. Despite that, I continue taking in large amounts of air, trying to quickly refill the ones I've lost.

That was the most intense match that I have ever experienced in my life!

I stare at the screen with tired eyes, looking at my character dancing happily on the podium. The trophy for 1st place looked great in her hands, in my opinion. Even though I've seen time and time again achievements like those ending up in the grasps of my digital avatar, the satisfaction and triumph that comes with the victory never gets old. But for some reason, this particular win feels… _sweeter_ than all the others.

My opponent certainly gave me a run for my money; maybe that's what's making me feel so good? The realization that I worked hard for this victory bringing me to a state of pleasure I haven't felt in so long. Even now, I can still taste the lingering tension like a cloud of smoke in the air.

Speaking of my opponent, his avatar's situated just a step below mine. The majestic Nine-Tailed Fox that he controlled looked content sitting on the lower podium. He didn't look too bothered by the silver trophy that was wrapped around his tails, not at all annoyed by the fact that it got second place. Kind of like the one who used him, actually.

My eyes turn to glance at the blonde male beside me.

There, as clear to me as the day outside, his emotions that he is feeling. Delight danced in his blood red orbs as he stared at the screen, his mouth was twitching whilst he tried hard to keep the content smirk from emerging and the overall pleased aura coated him as if it was a second skin.

It is not hard to gather these things from him. I have a Passive Perk called 'Detective's Eyes' that I have gained by mastering the art of observation. Through the training of my extreme attention to detail that all gamers have, I was able to become so proficient at reading people that it has become second nature to me now.

So I am not surprised that I am able to clearly decipher the feelings and emotions that Namikaze-kun is currently excluding. What IS confusing me, though, are the reactions themselves. _Satisfaction_ , _gladness_ , _enjoyment_ …? Why were these the ones radiating from him? Why can I not find a single drop of anger, irritation or even disappointment?

It's almost, like… like, he's _happy_ that he lost.

My brows furrow in contemplation. "Hmmm…" It is at that moment that I notice Sonia-chan and Nekomaru-kun stand up, planning on going to join with the others. When I observe this, I prepare myself to do the same. After all, it would be rude of me if I don't let others the others play and have fun as well.

However, when I catch his eyes staring at me – those intimidating, mysterious slitted orbs – I find myself stopping. I pause just as I am about to stand, something in Namikaze-kun's gaze keeping me rooted in place.

Then, before anything else, I see him smirk at me. A fang jutting out of his upper lip glints as light momentarily passes by it and I can't help but ask myself, 'What would it feel to be bit my something like that?'

The sharp fang reminds me of vampires, and vampires remind me of bitten victims. Now, when a human is bitten by a vampire, they are either in extreme pain or in unparalleled bliss. I had always been confused as to why that is, because the pain one leads to death while the euphoric one leads to them turning into vampires as well. 'Why?', is the question that I ask myself. Why would there be two different results when a vampire bites you?

I blink and tilt my head. The intrigue from the question must've shown on my face because I notice Namikaze-kun's smirk widening, revealing the other fang of his upper lip. At seeing the second sharp tooth, I then find myself questioning, 'Will it hurt if Namikaze-kun bites me or will I feel good instead? Since he's not a vampire, will the results vary, then?'

For some unknown reason, I feel my face heat up at the thought.

I put a finger to my chin and puff my cheeks up, trying to go deeper with this question. I instinctively look down at the ground. 'But can his fangs even pierce my skin? Since he's only a human, it might only leave a bruise. I'm not too sure if human teeth are razor-edged enough to cause puncture wounds. But, then again, I haven't really encountered someone with fangs like Namikaze-kun's, though.'

I look up and try to gauge the sharpness of those two canines. Then, I change my attention to his crimson orbs. I look back down. 'However, if he _is_ a vampire, then he could easily penetrate me and inject me with his venom. He _does_ have those demonic looking eyes to back up that claim. But if he _is_ a vampire, then why can he stand under the sun? Wouldn't that kill him? That must mean he's a human, then, right?'

My brows furrow once more. I'm a bit stumped on how I can figure out if whether Namikaze-kun is a Blood Sucker or not. I spend a few seconds in silence.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…!"

My eyes then light up in realization. 'Don't vampires have some sort of hypnotic powers or something? They're able to control their victims if they stare at them in the eyes, don't they?' For a moment, I find myself suddenly hesitating at the thought. However, I quickly steel myself and look up, daring to gaze upon those blood-colored eyes.

I spend a few seconds looking at his eyes, unblinking. He stares right back, an eyebrow raising in question. When nothing is happening to me, I slowly realize that I must look foolish to him and quickly avert my eyes, trying to hide the growing blush on my face.

'I guess he's not a vampire, then.' In a moment of clarity, I find myself confused as to why I was thinking he was one in the first place. Even for me, the train of thoughts that followed that had been… quite weird and honestly, quite out-of-character for me.

But my attention is then drawn when I catch his hand moving. Curious, I instinctively look at him before I could stop myself. However, when he _smiles_ at me warmly, I feel immense surprise course through my veins, all previous thoughts washed away.

That… That actually catches me off guard. I have only seen him smile like that a few times, usually when talking with Yukizome-sensei, but it happens so far in-between that seeing such an expression on his face looks… _foreign_.

However, it seems that getting my attention is his goal because I decipher a surge of accomplishment and some amusement emanating from him. I then see him make a wordless gesture for me to speak. Apparently, I'm not the only one good at reading people; he knew that I was thinking about him, then?

I don't immediately talk. Rather, I try and gather the thoughts I wish to say in my head first. Even when Namikaze-kun and I have been classmates for quite some time, I still feel the need to prepare everything I require in a conversation. Besides, I can't really just come out and say, 'Are you a vampire, Namikaze-kun?'

That… would just lead to some awkward staring.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

Okay, I'm ready! I have exactly what I want to ask!

However, the chance to question him is abruptly taken from me when I hear the door open with a dull _clack_. Instinctively, my eyes travel towards the sound.

There, I see Yukizome-sensei looking at all of us with bemusement and befuddlement.

Absently, I realize that this signified the end of our silent conversation between Namikaze-kun and I.

 _Bummer._

. . .

. . .

. . .

He agreed!

Namikaze-kun agreed!

I stand on the soles of my feet as excitement fills my body. Looking at his retreating form, I can't help the wide smile from appearing on my face. I had been so nervous, fearing that he would look at me like I was weird and then dismiss me, but it seems that Namikaze-kun was like those rich-but-nice-types in the games I've played!

The thought of inviting him to the Game Center didn't really occur to me at first, not even a stray thought of it entered my mind. However, when I noticed him leaving the room, there was just… an explosion of desire suddenly erupting inside me!

The desire to simply feel that same hardship; the desire to experience that same adrenaline rush; the desire to have that same enjoyment from earlier… it had just taken control of my body! Before I knew it, I was standing right in front of him, calling out his name!

For a moment… I had hesitated. Along with my sense of reason, the doubts and fears of rejection came along as well. Against my will, memories I wished to stay buried came rushing at me, filling me with images I didn't want to remember. One by one, I recalled all the times I had been sent away, all the times when they told me I was nothing but a bother… I would be lying if the recollection didn't hurt me.

But… when I looked at Namikaze-kun, when I _saw_ him smile comfortingly at me, all the apprehension and unease just… melted away. I don't think he was even aware that he did it in the first place. I think he was unaware of the fact; of the fact that his reassuring smile had given me strength.

"…"

I… like seeing that smile on his face.

The soothing calm that it brought me when I saw it… I don't know why but it made me feel _content_ and _complete_ ; as if everything was _alright_.

And… if it's not too much to ask… I would like to see more of it.

I would like to see more of his warm, sunny and encouraging smiles; to be able to gaze upon them every day; to have the opportunity to bask in something so inspiriting.

… I put a hand over my chest, feeling the rapidly increasing beating of my heart. I don't know why, but just the thought of it… it's creating a strange feeling inside me. As if there's a peculiar fluttering in my stomach.

It's unfamiliar and a bit alarming, but… I don't find myself scared or resisting it. On the contrary, I welcome the feeling!

I smile shyly, feeling a light blush creep up on my face. With one last look at Namikaze-kun's retreating form, I return to the classroom.

Somehow, I feel as if my world had just gained a bit more colour.

* * *

 _(Present)_

" _Oh, Naruto-kun~!_ " The woman on top of him swooned, a perverted giggle escaping her mouth. "I believe I've been a _bad_ girl." She twirled her finger around his chest in a sensual manner, a look full of lust shining brightly. "I think I need proper _punishment_."

Naruto gritted his teeth, barely holding back the naughty retort that he had. Sweat was pouring from his head as he tried to continue to fight against his urges, knowing that once he falls, there would be no coming back. He was currently backed up against a chair with the woman straddling his lap.

The unnamed female smiled sexily at him as she not-so-discreetly began travelling her hand down his body. "Do you like how white my teeth are, Naruto-kun?" She playfully nibbled at his ear, another perverted giggle emanating from her. "Do you know what else is also white that's wet from a liquid coming out of a pair of _lips_?"

The Namikaze bit his tongue, almost not being able to hold back the reply of, 'No, but I'd like to see what it is.'

"Ah~!" The woman half-moaned and half-gasped, unconsciously grinding her precious spot against his leg. "I feel hot, Naruto-kun!" She mewled. "I feel so _hot_ and _bothered_!"

The Namikaze clenched his fists, his eyes twitching. "W-What… can I-I do… t-to help?" He gritted out, choosing his words _extremely_ carefully.

She purred perversely, a naughty smile on her beautiful face. "I need you to put it out." She whispered breathily, licking her lips as her hand touched the fabric of his pants.

Naruto felt his breath hitch… This is bad, he's starting to lose control! If this continues, his resistance will soon crumble, and who knows what will happen next!? He didn't want to wake up surrounded by the naked bodies of his classmates!

…

Okay, the last part wasn't true. There were certainly more than a few girls in his room who he would be quite happy to wake up naked next to. But he didn't want it to be like this! He preferred something different!

Oh, and before you ask as to why the blonde can't just get up and walk away, he currently had one hand cuffed against a desk. Now, why just restrain one hand, you may ask? Well… that's because the woman who was about to seduce him wanted him to reach for the key.

Hm, what's that? Where's the key? Oh, um… It's, uh… It's… Hm… Yeeaaahh…

It's in her panties.

And she wanted him to reach in there if he wanted to escape.

What? Just utilize the Namikaze's superhuman strength to break out of the cuffs? Well, he _would_ , but… the blonde didn't really trust himself right now. If you could _see_ where his _free hand_ was slowly inching towards, you'd understand why he didn't want to have access to his other limb.

Even Naruto didn't want to imagine what would happen.

"Chisa-sensei…" The blonde began. "What... do I n-need to… p-put it out with?"

Oh, and have I mentioned that the woman who's currently seducing the Namikaze was Chisa Yukizome? What, I haven't? Well, now you know.

The orange-haired woman giggled perversely. She slowly undid the button of his pants, her fingers masterfully working on it. "Oh, just a **thick** , **hot** , and **sticky liquid** from a… **big** and **long hose.** " She smirked sensually at him, her half-lidded gaze enticing his senses.

She casually let her other hand hover over on a suspicious bulge on his trousers. "And do you know where this fire is, Naruto-kun?" Without even letting him answer, the teacher immediately leaned close and whispered in his ear. " **It's inside me.** " She successfully unbuttoned his pants.

The Namikaze's eyes widened.

However, help came from an unexpected place.

The next thing they knew, the Yukizome was suddenly _thrown_ away by an unlikely person. "Yukizome-sensei, stop it!" They heard her exclaim.

Despite being surprised by the sneak attack, the instructor quickly regained her bearings. Flipping in the air, Chisa maneuvered herself before daintily landing on her feet. A nasty glare formed on the teacher's face, annoyed at being interrupted. However, when she saw the perpetrator, that anger transformed into slight shock and amazement.

Mikan Tsumiki stood defiantly in front of the Yukizome, barring her view of the rich blonde.

Now, her identity wasn't the only thing surprising. The fact that the nurse-in-training had actually _thrown_ Chisa off of Naruto also managed to raise an intrigued brow. But when she thought about it a bit extensively, it really shouldn't come off as quite a shock. Since one of the creators of the Sexy Sexy Soup was _also_ the same person who created the Doping Corn Soup, a drug that greatly increased body performance, it only made sense that there would also be enhancements in the aphrodisiac-filled drug.

Chisa placed a hand on her hips.

"T-Tsumiki-san!" Naruto looked at his saviour in astonishment. He never would've expected for the shy and meek Mikan to be the one who would come to his rescue! The blonde would've expected Fuyuhiko or Ryōta to be the ones who would help him, maybe even Peko.

But the health committee member didn't turn around to acknowledge the ninja.

"I can't allow this, sensei." Mikan said, opting to stare at her instructor. The Namikaze's ears twitched. There was something… _off_ about her voice. He couldn't quite pin what it was, yet, but he was sure that it was something weird.

"Oh? Allow what, Tsumiki-chan?" Even when he couldn't quite see the nurse-in-training's expression, he could clearly perceive the one on Chisa's.

And she was _smirking_.

Why was that?

The Yukizome's eyes then flickered from her female student over to him, and her smirk widened. Her green orbs sparkled in mischief and lust, one that signified that something was _very wrong_ here. Naruto's brows furrowed… and he then felt as if a bucket of ice water had just been poured on his back.

He just realized what it was…

He just realized what was so weird about Mikan's voice.

But before he could voice his startling discovery, the Tsumiki continued speaking. "I can't allow you to continue on harassing Namikaze-kun…"

She turned to look at him. When he looked into her greyish-purple eyes, he found the same passion and desire that was in his teacher's emerald orbs. They glinted like gold under the sun and roared like an inferno. A perverse smile was stretched across her face, some drool even dripping down her chin.

"… without _me._ "

Naruto paled.

He should've known that Mikan was under the effect also.

Because _she wasn't stuttering_.

…

…

" _Doctor_ , I need your help." The Tsumiki purred, crouching down to his level. She sensually crawled over to him, that lust-drunked look staring at the blonde with such _need_ that it made him shiver. "I have an _itch_ on my body and no matter what I do, _it won't go away._ " She giggled sexily at his whitened face. "And I believe that only _you_ have the _cure._ "

"Tsumiki-san, y-you need to- Gh!" Any sort of absolving words that he could've used to snap the nurse-in-training out from her state disappeared immediately. His entire body tensed, feeling as her _sex_ start to rub against his erection.

"Please, _Doctor Namikaze_ , administer to me the _cure_." Mikan's red face only intensified as she grinded her body against his clothed bulge. "I need the _cure_ to be _pumped_ into me." Her breath quickened and her fingers began twitching. " _Pierce me_ with your _injection_ , _Doctor_!"

"Now, now, Tsumiki-chan…"

Mikan's squeal of pleasure was muffled when a hand suddenly covered her mouth. The yearning face of Chisa then popped up from behind the health committee member. She gave a low, seductive chuckle as she used her other hand to gently massage her student's breasts. "I believe that the _Doctor_ is currently out."

"S-Sensei…" Naruto gritted his teeth, feeling the Tsumiki's grinding only intensifying in speed. His free hand was trembling, his quickly weakening Will the only thing keeping it from unzipping his pants and giving the nurse-in-training what she longed for.

"Why don't we call in _Professor Namikaze_ to help you instead?" Chisa slowly licked Mikan's neck, her saliva glistening on the young woman's skin. Feeling quite a bit daring, the teacher actually _reached into_ her student's clothing and began kneading her bare mounds.

" _Kyaa~!_ " Mikan's pleasured moan only served to stoke the growing fire inside Naruto. Despite her scream of bliss being stifled, the emotion that he could feel from it made up for the lack of volume. His own breathing started to become haggard, his cuffed hand unconsciously beginning to fight against its restraint.

" _Oh, Professor_..." Chisa called out, her half-lidded gaze staring into the sweating visage of the blonde. "Tsumiki-chan's been a _very bad_ student. Why don't you give her a **D** -etention Slip?" Her hot breath brushed against the health committee member's skin. " _Haa~!_ " She suddenly let out a sultry moan, one that made the Namikaze's body jerk upwards.

"F-Fuck!" Naruto cursed, his eyes beginning to glaze over. His sheer determination to _not_ descend into the same level as degenerates was the only thing that prevented him from taking the two women right then and there.

"Come on, _Professor_ , give her your **D** -etention Slip!" The Yukizome teased as she continued to massage her student's breasts. "Just put it right between here." She gestured the hidden mounds of Mikan. "Put your **D** right in the middle of this naughty freshman's _melons_!"

The blonde's Will wavered. His free hand shot out and gripped the Tsumiki's thigh and began rubbing it with a barely restrained ardour. His classmate let out another muffled moan and he felt her grinding become even more erratic. He gritted his teeth, his body tensing to an even higher level.

If his pants weren't in the way, if it had been unzipped and wasn't impeding on the amount of pleasure he felt, Naruto believed that he would've probably already fell under the effects of the aphrodisiac. Fortunately, or unfortunately (depending on which way you look at it), only the button on his trousers had been unclasped.

" _Haah~!_ Tsumiki-chan's close, _Professor!_ " Chisa happily stated, her eyes alight with delight. "You can see it, can't you? The minute twitching of her body, the trembling of her legs, the erratic spasm of her hands… I can even feel her lips quivering and I can hear her breath quickening!" Chisa laughed out loud, the lust making it sound a bit psychotic. "Her scent… her intoxicating scent is driving me _crazy!_ "

The Yukizome retrieved the hand that had been kneading Mikan's boobs… and, without warning, placed it _inside_ her student's panties.

Mikan's back instantly arched.

"Have a taste of her _essence_ , _Professor Namikaze~!_ "

Naruto's right eye flashed, a momentary surge of pain erupting from it… and the crimson hue that filled it slowly drained away, revealing one familiar azure orb.

* * *

"Oh?" Chisa giggled, feeling the student in her arms suddenly go limp. "I guess the sudden influx of pleasure was too much for her to handle." She retrieved her hand from the Tsumiki's underwear and her emerald orbs immediately glowed with excitement. " _Haaah~!_ Look at this, Naruto-kun! My fingers are glistening with Tsumiki-chan's juices!"

The Yukizome then stopped covering the unconscious health committee member's mouth, seeing no more reason to do so. With nothing else to hold her upright, Mikan slumped over and soon fell to the floor, a dazed and pleasured smile etched on her dreaming face.

Chisa merely giggled some more, looking both proud and amused with her student… in an aroused sort of way. She directed her hungry eyes to the bulge in Naruto's pants. "Well, it looks like Tsumiki-chan wasn't successful, eh, Naruto-kun?" She slowly traced her finger on the outline of the Namikaze's erection, silently enjoying the way it twitched.

"Look at how _wet_ your trousers are now." She looked at the small dampness that stained the blonde's pants and her eyes instinctively flickered over to her other hand, the hand that had been inside Mikan's underwear.

Her face soon turned blank as she stared, entranced as the light bounced off of the liquid coating most of her palm. Her nose twitched, the Tsumiki's addicting scent pervading her senses. Her body spasms, unconsciously rubbing her crotch on Naruto's leg…

A perverse smile then bloomed on the Yukizome's face, a blush so red stretching across her cheeks. Just as she was about to lick her fingers clean, she caught the sudden jerking of the blonde. She turned to look at him and an idea instantly entered her head.

Her smile turned into a sultry smirk.

Chisa climbed on top of the immobile blonde, taking the place of the Tsumiki. She casually pressed her _sex_ against her student's erection, gasping in pleasure at the sudden jolt.

"You've played the _Doctor_ and the _Professor_ , Naruto-kun." Chisa said as she leaned in, her dirty gaze boring into the shinobi. Their distance was but a mere few meters. "But why not play the role you currently have, hm?" She stuck her tongue out, sensually licking her lips. "Why not play the _student_ and satisfy your _teacher_?"

Wordlessly, Chisa opened her mouth. Naruto could see her saliva, sticky and almost viscous, and he could feel her breath, hot and heavy. A look so naughty adorned the otherwise well-mannered woman…

" _Aaahh~._ " She purposely teased, the corner of her lips twitching upwards.

She placed one glistening finger in her mouth and she let him watch as she greedily sucked on it, running her tongue all over like it was a lollipop. She slurped, she licked, she moaned, and she bobbed her head all the while she grinded her _sex_ against his hard-on.

" _Ah~!"_

She didn't start slow, immediately going fast. With how wet her panties were, they may as well not have been there, sticking so close to her skin that the outline of her cunt was as clear as day. As she indulged herself to the taste of Mikan, she did not break eye contact with Naruto, making sure that he could see the 'love' in her eyes.

When her first finger was clean, she quickly switched to another one, eagerly doing the same thing to it. When the second one became barren of her student's juice, she switched to the next one again, repeating the process over and over until she was on her last one.

As she continued to pleasure herself, Chisa did not notice that the blonde had freed his other hand. As such, it came as a complete surprise to her when she suddenly found herself on the ground, both her hands pinned and the Namikaze's erection placed just on top of her _sex_.

" _Haaah~! Naruto-kun's free~!_ " Chisa smiled wide, an intoxicated loving look plastered on her face. "Are you going to _punish_ me, my dear student?" Her chest heaved, her breathing quickening. "Are you going to _discipline_ your naughty instructor?"

Naruto growled, his monochromatic eyes glowing predatorily. He wasted no time and quickly unzipped his trousers and stripped down to nothing but his boxers. The hard-on was staring at Chisa so tantalizingly that she instinctively wrapped her legs around the blonde, extremely excited to begin.

" _Do it, Naruto-kun~!_ " Chisa whispered sexily. "Teach your _bad_ teacher a lesson she won't forget!"

At hearing those words, instead of being fired up like one would expect, a flash of uncertainty went over the blonde's face. Like a beam of light through the darkness, a rational sentence manifested in his mind. 'What am I doing?' Was the first thought that entered his head, his aggressive expression giving way to confusion and worry. 'This isn't me. I don't take advantage of women like this.' He made eye contact with his instructor and witnessed at how drunk she was with lust and desire.

His azure orb flashed back to crimson.

Guilt wormed its way into Naruto's heart, realizing how close he actually had been on exploiting the Yukizome's state of being. His gaze transferred over to the unconscious Tsumiki; he would have to make it up to her as well, despite her being the initiator.

He let go of the Yukizome. "Sensei, please forgive my-"

Of course, as they say, hindsight is 20/20. You only think up of better and more successful alternatives _after_ a certain event happens. This was a lesson that Naruto immediately remembered right after.

Maybe he shouldn't have let go of Chisa so readily.

Maybe he should've waited until she regained some semblance of reason.

Maybe he should've known that talking with someone whose mind was clouded with emotions would never work.

Maybe he should've thought of all these things _before_ he released the orange-haired woman, because then…

Maybe she wouldn't be kissing him right now.

His right eye flashed back to azure once again.

* * *

 _(An Indiscernible Amount Of Time Later)_

"…"

His feet walked across the white tiles of the room, not making a sound.

"…"

His hands were stiff by his side, unmoving and tense.

"…"

His attention was directed solely to the scene in front of him, eyes motionless and focused.

"…"

But soon, he came to a stop.

He stood at the foot of the beds, silent and still. He stared at the ones who occupied them, observing how calmly they slept. He listened to their breathing, soft and gentle. He watched as their chests rose and fell rhythmically, moving almost in sync with each other. He gazed upon their relaxed expressions, good dreams keeping them company in their unconsciousness.

His eyes flickered over to one of them.

Tresses as violet as the indigo flower, visage as gentle as the morning breeze and manner as meek as the shallow sea. He looks at the bandages wrapped around her left arm and his eyes soften. He caresses them tenderly. He sighs, memories of people from his home flashing in his mind; how he misses them so. She reminds him of them. Every time he looks at her, it makes him think that they are still there, waiting for him. He likes to imagine that she is their avatar, but that only does so much.

Mikan Tsumiki, the Super High School-Level Health Committee Member; or Super High School-Level Nurse for short.

He turned to the other one.

Her hair was as orange as the currently setting sun and as blazing as her vibrant attitude. As he gazed upon her relaxed face, he found himself missing the tenacious and cheerful personality that he usually sees adorning it. Her supple lips, the instrument in where her melodious voice manifests from, were slightly parted open and he could hear her calm breathing.

Chisa Yukizome, the Former Super High School-Level Housekeeper.

At seeing her, he ignored the sharp pang of shame that stabbed his heart.

He walked closer to her, his legs moving slowly. He let his fingers trail across the metal frames, letting it feel the cold exterior of the bed as he neared her. His nails scraped against the material, leaving thin scratched lines of remorse. Then, he stopped right beside her resting form, and he looked at her with a gentle gaze.

He lifted his hand, reaching over to caress her sleeping form.

His movements were sedate, showing his absence of rush. His limb extended almost as if it was advancing in slow motion. He was calm; proceeding in a steady way. He expressed no sound or noise, and other than the occasional chirps of the birds outside, the room was completely silent.

But just as he was about to brush against her rosy cheeks, just as his fingers were about to stroke her soft skin, he suddenly stopped. He put his hand down.

"Forgive me." Naruto Namikaze whispered, his eyes full of guilt and remorse. "Even when you were the one who startedit, I still feel responsible for it all. I could've been stronger- No, I **should've** been stronger!" His teeth gritted. "I _know_ I had the strength to resist it, to fight back against my temptation, but... I fell short."

Chisa did not reply; she couldn't.

"I was weak, I admit that. If I wasn't, I would've been able to stop you." He chuckled emptily. "I know that it doesn't make any sense. When you wake up, I know that _you'll_ be blaming _yourself_ and you will try to say that I was the victim, but… it's different for someone in my position, someone of my stature. It's _expected_ of me to be better; in fact, I _know_ that I am better. So, when something bad happens that I could've prevented, even if I wasn't the perpetrator, the blame immediately falls to me."

He ran a hand through his hair.

"Other people will find my reasoning stupid, maybe even lacking. If they heard me, they probably would just laugh and shake their heads, but the ones like me – the ones that are in the same boat – will understand." He sighs softly. "They won't offer any sympathy, but they'll understand."

Naruto silently

"I'll make it up to you." His eyes flickered over to Mikan. "To the both of you… for being too weak." The blonde then stood up. "I promise."

* * *

Naruto paused, a few steps away from the sleeping women. His head turned to look at the clock, a frown immediately forming on his whiskered face. The numbers stared at him from across the room, mocking him with its image. Its incessant ticking echoed in his mind; _tick-tock_ , _tick-tock_ , _tick-tock_ , reminding him of each wasted second that passed. It made fun of him, telling him of his failure, of his incompetence.

5:00 pm; 5 o'clock in the afternoon…

The infuriating numbers illustrated his wasted opportunity; painting the picture of the chance that he lost.

It told him of how useless he was without his powers, how utterly helpless he was when his chakra wasn't at his beck and call. It was like it was laughing at him, rubbing in his face his problems that should've been easily solved… He wanted to destroy that fucking clock.

"Namikaze-kun?" At once, the blonde's attention shifted away from the instrument, his desire to see it in pieces instantly forgotten. Instead, his eyes focused on the one who called him…

The still conscious and very-much-walking Chiaki Nanami.

"Nanami-san." Naruto questioned, eyes immediately softening. Instinctively, his gaze traveled to the bed behind her where a certain perverted chef rested upon. "How goes Hanamura-san?"

At hearing the name, a flash of irritation went over the gamer's face and her cheeks puffed up adorably. "He hasn't woken up ever since he was knocked out." She began. "And aside from his black eye, the school nurse said that there are no other injuries."

At hearing the innocent annoyance Chiaki had for Teruteru, the blonde couldn't help but chuckle. "Good, I wouldn't want my newest employee unable to work because of what I did." He crossed his arms, a playful smile blossoming. "I think he deserves compensation for his injuries, don't you?"

Chiaki only narrowed her eyes cutely at him. "Maybe, but I still think he deserves that black eye." She mumbled. "He had dirty intentions towards Saionji-chan."

At hearing Hiyoko's name, a surge of anger and disdain immediately filled Naruto's body. He suppressed the growl of rage that quickly threatened to exit his throat. Just the sheer thought of her was making his fury skyrocket!

If it wasn't for her, none of this would've happened! If it wasn't for her, wouldn't have molested Mikan and Chisa! If it wasn't for her, he wouldn't be in this situation right now! If it wasn't for her, his honour wouldn't have been dirtied! If it wasn't for her, he wouldn't even be in the infirmary, but at the Game Center with Chiaki! If it wasn't for her, _he wouldn't feel so goddamned powerless_! This is all her-…

No…

No, that's wrong…

Naruto mentally sighed, his rage immediately leaving his body like water down the drain. He can't blame Hiyoko for everything. Despite her acting as the catalyst, it was ultimately him who failed to fight back against it. It was _his own_ ineptitude and weakness that caused his own downfall. He shared the blame for his current situation as well.

Still, that didn't mean that _punishment_ would be foregone. Hiyoko Saionji WILL **regret** what she had done.

"You looked cool, by the way, Namikaze-kun!" Chiaki's excited voice brought the blonde's attention back to her. "The way that you used the Hurricane Kick of the Dragon's Tail to knock Hanamura-san out was impressive!" Her eyes twinkled as she said this. "That is one of the few special moves from Double Dragon II that I don't know how to do!" Without warning, the gamer then invaded his personal space as she leaned forward. With the most serious face that she could muster – which only made her look more adorable – she declared, "Teach me."

"What?" He couldn't help but ask, eyebrows rising up a few inches. "Teach you?" Incredulity and surprise bled into the blonde's voice. "You want me to teach you how to do the Hurricane Kick of the Dragon's Tail?"

Chiaki nodded, trying to maintain her most stone-faced expression.

"Why?" Currently, Naruto felt that was the most important question that he wanted to know the answer to.

"Because I want to learn it." Was the Nanami's simple answer.

The shinobi wanted to face-plant at hearing that. "Yes, I know but-" Naruto then paused, an important thought suddenly entering his head.

… He could use this.

The Namikaze needed to choose between Kyōko and Chiaki; that crossroad was inevitable. Ever since he arrived at the infirmary with his classmates, he knew that he would have to choose between the two of them. He didn't need to try and fool himself in thinking that he could somehow choose the both of them with the day getting so late.

Kyōko Kirigiri, his best friend, or Chiaki Nanami, his classmate. That was the decision that he needed to confront. Should he break his promise to Chiaki, call off their gaming agenda and go to Kyōko? Or should he notify his best friend, tell her that he won't be able to return home early and spend the rest of the afternoon with his classmate?

Naruto had already accepted that one of them was going to get hurt by his decision.

Honestly, the Namikaze would've chosen the Kirigiri in a heartbeat. Not only was Kyōko his best friend, but she was also leaving the country for 6 months. That was 6 months that he could use to make up with Chiaki. The _only reason_ that he was even contemplating this was… because of the threat of Divine Punishment looming over his head.

As a Deity, promises hold a great meaning. Breaking one, no matter how small, will ALWAYS end up with dire ramifications. Whether to the Deity themselves, to the one they broke a promise to, to the ones associated with the Deity, or all three of them combined. He didn't care what happened to him, but Naruto feared that if he does break his vow, Chiaki, Kyōko and everyone else connected to him will suffer for it.

That was something he did not want to happen. Though he did not personally see a Deity break a promise before, all of the Bijūs had. For example: Chomei, being the free-spirited chakra construct that 'he' was, had traveled the lands for millennia right after the Sage of the Six Paths had passed away. On his travels, he had witnessed an interesting sight.

More specifically, the breaking of a promise from the God of the Wind, Fūjin.

Luckily for the Deity, the punishment wasn't directed at Him. Rather, it was sent to the ones He made a promise to. The aftermath… Let's just say, the Land of the Wind wasn't always a desert.

That was the main and only reason why Naruto had been so reluctant on breaking his promise. He was terrified that something of that magnitude would befall those he cared for in this world.

'…'

Although, now that the Namikaze thought about it more extensively, there wasn't really a rule that said that the Deity couldn't try and _prevent_ the Divine Punishment from affecting those associated with them. For all the blonde knew, Fūjin could've saved Kaze no Kuni from turning into a sandy wasteland if He tried.

Besides, with the right set of circumstance that Chiaki had unknowingly given him, he could not only choose to go to Kyōko, but he could also ensure that his decision wouldn't hurt the Nanami! He could teach the gamer the special move from Double Dragon II with the exchange of cancelling their plans for this afternoon! Then, all he has left to do is to try and fight the Divine Punishment that would be administered to him.

And as much as Naruto wanted to think that there would be no repercussions if it was Chiaki herself who rescinded their agreement, he knew it wasn't that easy. The God of War, Hachiman, tried that path and it still ended badly for him; with the family that he convinced to break their agreement being drafted into war and being killed the very next day.

How poetic.

But… his choice had been made.

He not only had now thought up of a 'solution' to his Divine Punishment dilemma, but he was also given the opportunity to make sure that the other party wouldn't be offended or hurt by the choice. With those factors out of the way, there was really only one clear decision to make here, and the Namikaze was more than happy to choose her…

To choose Kyōko Kirigiri.

"Very well," Naruto slowly began, choosing his words carefully. "I'll teach you, but I have to ask you something first…"

He never noticed the blue butterfly that landed on the windowsill.

* * *

 _(?)_

"Hm?" She stopped in her tracks, her ruby eyes slightly widening. With shopping bags in hand, she turned to the scene before her. She blinked once, her head unconsciously tilting in wonder.

"Mistress, why have we stopped?" Her companion asked, carrying her own share of bags. Like the young woman before her, she could see what her Mistress was seeing. She stepped in beside her, letting her eyes roam over the drenched land.

The area was simply littered with bodies. The scent of blood weighed heavy on the air, suffocating anyone who would dare come close. Flies buzzed around the corpses and the two women could see some scavenging animals feasting on the dead. Severed limbs, broken bones, mangled bodies, and shattered weapons were all scattered around…

This looked as if a miniature medieval war took place here.

Yet, despite the quite gruesome scene before them, the two ladies showed no discomfort or any sign of disgust. They simple stared at the carnage in silence, faces stony and breathing even.

"How curious." She had said, her long brown pigtails swaying forward as a small breeze blew over the area. "What do you think happened here?" She turned to her companion, meeting her emerald orbs with a questioning gaze.

The servant's sharp vision could see very distinct details about those who have fallen. "This seems to have been a gang war." She explained, her eyes glowing. "Two factions were involved." She could spot a variety of broken motorcycles littering the area. "One was a biker gang and the other was from a Yakuza clan."

"Hmm…" The ruby-eyed woman placed a finger on her chin. "Do you know which ones?"

Her companion nodded. "Judging from what I can see on their uniforms, the two gangs are: The Crazy Diamond and the Kuma Clan." Her emerald orbs then flickered, a glinting object catching her attention. Her eyes immediately widened when she recognized what it was. "Mistress-"

"Yes, I see it, too." She said, a small smile appearing on her face. "Perhaps I have been mistaken. Perhaps Shishou might've not been at Hope's Peak, after all." She lets out a short and silent laugh. "Did he have fun, I wonder?"

At hearing her Mistress' words, the servant had a flash of panic go over their face. "Mistress, shouldn't we-"

"Yes." She ran her hand through one of her pigtails. "Yes, we should go. If Shishou really HAD NOT been at Hope's Peak, then there's a chance that he has been waiting for us back at the Namikaze Manor all along." Her mirth soon turned to trepidation. "We must make haste." Though she tried to hide it, she couldn't fully conceal the fear that materialized in her eyes.

She turned to glance at her servant and felt guilty when she saw the sheer worry and trepidation hidden under her companion's mask. "Do not fret." She tried to comfort her. "I will take the blame."

The other woman looked alarmed at hearing that. Swiftly, she turned to look at Naruto's student and tried to speak. "Mistress, I cannot-"

"It is my will!" She forcefully stated, her voice calm despite the raging torrent of emotions storming inside her. She simply could not let her _friend_ suffer because of her own mistake. Pointedly, she turned around and began walking away. "Now, let's go."

The servant had no choice but to follow her orders, bowing low before following.

Hearing her companion's steps, the ruby-eyed woman tried to relax herself. She stopped gritting her teeth – _when did she even start doing that?_ – and attempted to calm her hammering heart. 'Don't fear it, it shall be not what you think of.' She thought to herself.

She wasn't scared of the punishment that might befall her. She wasn't scared of being caused pain. She wasn't scared of torture. She wasn't scared of death. She wasn't scared of being made an example on. She wasn't scared of being humiliated. She wasn't scared of a lot of things…

But she _was_ scared… that she would disappoint her Shishou.

The ruby-eyed woman clenched her fists at that thought.

She would have anything else… anything else _but that_.

And as the two women left, the bugs and the flies and the scavengers continued on in their feast. They ignored the two humans that had visited them momentarily. They simply did not care about them. They rather focus their attention on the bountiful meal that lay before their eyes.

And amongst the dead bodies that they consumed, there stood a single object that looked completely out of place. They glinted when the sun's light bounced off of them. The red coating of blood painted their body. The corpse that they were buried in had a look of complete obliviousness, entirely unknowing that they would die by this weapon.

All on its lonesome… a bloodstained kunai glowed in the sun.

* * *

 _(Namikaze Manor)_

When he stepped out of his limousine, an easy smile was on Naruto's face. The talk about the change of plans with Chiaki went extremely well. Though sad at first, visibly bummed out that they couldn't spend time together this afternoon, it quickly went away when he rescheduled for tomorrow instead. Coupled with the fact that he agreed to teach her the Hurricane Kick of the Dragon's Tail this coming Saturday, her momentary disappointment quickly evaporated.

At the moment, he had chosen to forget about his… disgusting behaviour towards Mikan and Chisa. The blonde had left just before they have awakened, both for him and for their sakes. He knew that there will be an extreme amount of awkwardness if he chose to confront them today and he wanted them to, at least, prepare themselves before they talked.

And he will have a lot of time to hate himself later, _after_ his meeting with Kyōko. For now, he had decided to revel in the accomplishment that he had gained. Naruto felt visibly lighter and more emotionally stable after he talked with Chiaki, if he could be honest. It was as if a huge weight has been lifted off of his shoulder.

He had also decided to momentarily forget his thoughts of reven- _justice_ – he wasn't going to imitate Sasuke, so he's going with that word – in the back of his head. Hiyoko Saionji will receive what's coming to her; that's not a threat, that's a guarantee.

Looking at the doors leading inside his home, the aromatic scent of the sandalwood instantly greeted the blonde like a pet waiting for its Master to return. One of the most expensive materials in the world, the sandalwood also yields a fragrance that is both pleasant and relaxing. The shinobi had chosen well for what to build all his doors with.

As he walked closer to his home, his enhanced hearing managed catch some hushed whispers stemming from the… Living Room. His brows were raised in intrigue as his ears twitched, catching every word that the occupants inside had said.

"Namikaze-sama isn't here, yet, Mistress." The blonde easily recognized the first voice as his personal maid's.

"Does that mean that our initial assumption was correct, then?" The second one being the familiar timbre of his student.

"It seems that way. Would you like me to check the Manor once more?"

"No. There is no need. If Shishou was here, he would've been waiting for us." A pause. "For now, why not make ourselves comfortable?"

"Very well, what does my-"

"I said 'ourselves', Kirumi-chan, not 'myself'. Take a seat beside me and have a breather."

"But, Mistress-"

"And please refer to me by my name. We are alone in here, there is no need to be so formal."

"…"

"…"

"… Yes, Mis- Maki-chan."

"See? That wasn't so hard, now was it?" A small, delighted laugh erupted from her.

A second one, albeit much lower and more restrained, follows. When it died down, a few seconds of comforting silence descended upon them. They didn't say a word, merely basking in each other's presence. But Kirumi Tōjō was the one to first break the silence by putting in a request. "However, may I make us some tea, at least?"

" _Just_ tea?" The suspicion was clear and unmistakable.

The other woman gives a light laugh. "Yes, _just_ tea."

"… You may." Despite the tinge of uncertainty that infected Maki Harukawa's tone, the Tōjō merely laughed some more before she stood up.

And as Naruto heard the telltale sign of Kirumi leaving, her footsteps slowly getting lighter and lighter as she disappeared deeper into the Manor, he chose that time to reveal himself to the remaining woman. In the span of their conversation, the blonde had managed to cross the threshold of his home and quickly made his way over to the Living Room.

"I trust that your trip went well?" He spoke up, entering the room.

Maki Harukawa would later deny that she jumped in surprise when her sensei came in.

The red-eyed woman quickly turned to face him. "S-Shishou?" She would also vehemently oppose that she had squeaked and stuttered. "You're here."

"Where else would I be?" Naruto responded, walking towards his student with a small smile. "I live here, after all."

Maki cleared her throat, trying not to feel the embarrassment that threatened to appear on her cheeks. She expertly masked her emotions, becoming stone-faced in a flash. "Everything went according to plan, Naruto-sensei. Aside from the usual opposition, I didn't meet any trouble."

The blonde hmm'ed, taking a seat. Despite the Harukawa currently sitting on a 5-person sofa, he had decided on taking the cushioned armchair across from her. He didn't think she would be too comfortable if he sat beside her.

"The target's dead, then?" Naruto casually asked, leaning back into the leather.

"Yes, Shishou." Maki nodded, unconsciously straightening in her seat. "You don't have to worry about him anymore."

Naruto suddenly narrowed his eyes. "Hmph." He interlocked his fingers and stared at her. "Who ever said I was worried about him?"

The young woman felt herself instantly stiffen at hearing his low tone, her heart already picking up speed. At once she bowed her head. "Forgive me, I didn't mean to offend you, Shishou! I was not insinuating that he would ever be a threat to you! That man is nothing but an ant compared to-"

The small amused chuckle that came from the blonde immediately stopped the Harukawa's apology before it got too long and she felt her eye twitch at realizing what he had done. She looked up and shot her teacher a glare.

"You're too easy to mess with, Maki-chan." Naruto smiled softly at her. "I'm glad to see you haven't changed since we've been apart."

"Tsk." Maki puffed up her cheeks and began playing with her hair. "You can't do that to me, Naruto-sensei."

"Sorry, sorry." He shook his head in amusement. "But I can't help it, you're just too cute." When he closed his eyes, the blonde missed the way his student's face lit up like a Christmas tree. But when he opened them again, it was already gone. "But seriously, though." He looked at her with a kind expression. "I'm happy that you're safe. I know that your recent target wasn't someone you could take lightly."

Maki quickly turned her head, trying to hide her growing smile. "Thank you, Shishou."

Naruto gave a content sigh and leaned back into the leather. "Still, with him dead, the civilians have one less killer to worry about. May your soul rest in peace as you are reunited with your sister, Korekiyo Shingūji."

Their conversation was then cut short by the arrival of Kirumi, metal tray in hand with a complete tea set stationed on top of it. She was dressed in her custom maid attire, the colours of the Namikaze household adorning it being the only distinct difference.

"Maki-chan, I'm back. I made your fav-" The Tōjō instantly froze when her eyes spotted her Master, looking at her with a raised brow and an amused smile.

"Quick as always, Kirumi-san. I'm glad you could join us." He gestured to the sofa Maki was on. "Please, have a seat."

* * *

After she realized that Naruto had returned, the blonde's personal maid hastily made her way back into the kitchen to prepare a 'light snack' for him. Only by the order of her Master, who just requested that she make his favourite drink, prevented her from fully doing so.

And now, there they were, sitting together around a lavish coffee table.

Maki had her preferred oolong tea in hand, calmly sipping the relaxing liquid. With a cup plate, or saucer, sitting on her lap to regularly rest the teacup on, she appeared dignified and quite formal. Her pigtails, as long as they are, were neatly sprawled over the couch, the ends almost touching the floor. Her scarlet eyes were fixed intently on her teacher across from her, staring at his own crimson orbs.

Kirumi, meanwhile, looked visibly uncomfortable sitting beside her friend. With a finger coiled around a cup of ginger tea, the young woman occasionally fidgeted as she took regular sips from her drink. She obviously wanted to stand beside her Master, as her station demanded it, but the coaxing words of the blonde had her sitting down instead. With her hair covering an eye, only one emerald orb could be seen.

Naruto had a serene smile on his face, a dark chocolate-filled wine glass in hand. Why a wine glass, the two ladies didn't bother to ask. He took a quick swig of the drink and quietly relished at the bittersweet taste of it. He then licked his lips free from the leftover liquid and let out a satisfied sound, unknowing of the sudden shifting of both females.

"So, Kirumi-san, have you enjoyed your time with Maki-chan here?" The blonde began, looking at his personal helper.

"I hope to have served her well, Master." The Tōjō replied, bowing her head.

The Namikaze raised a brow. "That's not what I asked." He took another drink. "I want to know if you had a good time together while you two were out of the country. I mean," At this, a knowing glint appeared in his eye. "You certainly took your time reacquainting yourselves with the city when you returned, going around shopping and all."

Simultaneously, both women stiffened. They quickly shared a look with each other, both silently asking the question, 'How did he know!?'

"My birds chirp at every opportune moment, my ladies." He answered their silent question. A dark shadow then passed by the blonde's face for a moment, painting him as a terrifying silhouette for a single second. However, it is gone the next instant and was replaced by an amused smile. "You really didn't think I would remain unaware of your quick detour, did you? Nor the fact that you stumbled upon the aftermath of the small-scale war that occurred between the Crazy Diamond and the Kuma clan?"

A wondering expression plastered itself on his face momentarily. "I wonder why those two clans haven't collected their dead, yet."

"Forgive us for not coming here immediately, Shishou." Maki began explaining. "It was my-"

Naruto silenced her by putting up a hand. "It doesn't really matter. You lucked out and there was no harm done." He then scratched his head. "I don't know whether to be proud that you know me so well, or annoyed that you know me _too well_." He shook his head. "Still, you haven't answered my question, yet, Kirumi-san." He met her eyes.

The Tōjō felt her face heat up, not knowing what to exactly do in this situation. She felt out of her area of expertise, which was saying something, and she felt out of place. The fact that Namikaze-sama, the one she was _supposed_ to be serving, was acting so _casual_ with her; was being so friendly; _was_ _treating her as if they were equals_ made a 'funny feeling' spark inside her.

"I… I did, Master." A red, embarrassed tinge appeared on her cheeks. "Mistress Harukawa has been kind and accommodating to me. She has been truly welcoming."

"Is that so?" Naruto looked at his student and raised a brow.

This time, it was Maki's turn to lightly blush, not only from the compliment given by her friend, but also from the look she was getting from her teacher. She hastily looked down, not wanting him to see her like this; not wanting him to see the effect he had on her. Even still, the young woman could feel his gaze boring on her person.

It had always been like this ever since he took her as a student. Naruto-sensei… he always made her feel vulnerable. Not in the bad way, mind you! But… it's just, like, he always managed to see through any walls she put up. It didn't matter if she acted like a cold-hearted bitch or an emotionless rock, her Shishou could break down all her defenses with a few simple words.

Or from even a single look, as he was demonstrating currently.

If others tried, they would take a few weeks, at the very least, to even get past the first blockade, and that is if she liked you! To those she deemed strangers, they would be lucky if she called them acquaintances by the end of the first month. But Naruto-sensei… all he needed was to look at her with those _understanding eyes_ and she'll get reduced to a _blushing mess_!

She hated it! She hated the fact that she felt _so weak_ against him!

Yet, she also _loved_ it! She _loved_ the fact that she could feel something like _this_ , something this _intoxicating_!

…

Maki wasn't stupid. She knew what this emotion was, what it entailed and what it did to people who felt it. But her question, though, is… _when the hell did it start_?

Was it when they first met? When she was panting on the floor, blood pouring out of her wounds, her gun shattered to pieces beside her, clutching at her broken hand and staring in fear as she failed to kill him; her target? Was that when _it_ started? When she began respecting his strength?

Or was it when he let her escape? When he helped her up, treated her wounds and wordlessly turned his back on her, leaving her with a great deal of questions and confusion. Was that when she started developing _it_? When she felt grateful for his mercy, even if she deemed it too stupid at the time?

Or maybe, was it when he saved her? When she was about to be killed by her superiors for failing a mission, only to be rescued at the last second by the very man that she had tried to assassinate hours prior? Was that the time when _it_ materialized? When she stared in awe at his ruthlessness as he slaughtered every single one of them?

Or could it be when he showed her the good side of humanity? When he promised to keep supporting the orphanage that she once lived in, despite not knowing who she was, all because _he understood_ the pain and torment that she went through for it? Was it then that _it_ appeared? When she witnessed his generosity and kindness?

Or… had it been when he had given her a new purpose in her empty existence? When he knew that she could not return to a normal life, so he offered to teach her, to improve what she trained day and night to be good at? Had that been the catalyst for _it_? When he made her feel alive again?

Maki didn't know… but what she did know was that…

She was hopelessly smitten with her sensei.

Unbeknownst to her thoughts, the object of the Harukawa's desire turned to look at the other woman.

"What did you two do while you were on your vacation? If you don't mind me asking, that is." Naruto interlocked his fingers. "Though, I guess it couldn't really be called a vacation if you two were still working your respective jobs, only outside the usual workspace."

"There isn't really anything you would be interested to hear about, Master." Kirumi lowered her head. "You wouldn't even find anything I've done particularly exciting." At saying this, the maid expected that her employer would change the subject, maybe something suited to his interests. After all, a maid's work is not something someone of his station would find fascinating. However, she was pleasantly surprised when he proved her wrong.

"I would beg to differ, Kirumi-san." Naruto shot her a gentle smile. "While you are working for me, you are a part of the Namikaze household, and I treat all those a part of my household as my _family_." His smile grew ever so slightly when he saw her eyes widen. "And family members listen to one another, no matter how mundane the topic is." He then gestured for her to speak. "So, please regale me with your activities and I'll listen wholeheartedly."

The Tōjō didn't know why, but her heart suddenly began beating faster and that 'funny feeling' from earlier become even stronger. It's almost as if… butterflies were fluttering in her stomach. She was certain she heard that term before from someone somewhere before, however she forgot what it entailed.

Her throat felt strangely dry and she felt the beginning stages of a blush starting to appear on her face. Although, she quickly forced these down and controlled herself enough in order to properly answer her Master. It would not do well for someone like her to stutter and look discomposed.

"If that is what my Master wishes." She bowed her head. "During the first day of our arrival at the city Korekiyo Shingūji stayed in, we immediately procured a hotel. We made sure it was far enough away to avoid detection, yet close enough for distance to not become a hindrance." The maid began. "At once, Mistress Harukawa began setting up all the plans and weapons she had brought with her and I assisted her in this regard. First, we put up the blueprints of Shingūji-san's home on the wall-"

Kirumi never realized that, as she recalled all that they did, a warm smile was on her face. And as she got deeper into her vocal reminiscing, her voice slowly turned light and carefree, until it seemed as if she was simply talking to a friend of hers, someone she could consider her _equal_.

Halfway through the story, Maki joined in, providing her own inputs and her own experiences during the times she and Kirumi had split up.

All throughout their tale, Naruto merely smiled, listening intently as they spoke. He pointedly ignored the guilt of what he had done earlier, trying desperately to not let it sour his current mood. He also did not think of Kyōko's departure later tonight, rather focusing on the fact that he would be able to spend time with her before she leaves.

His spies had notified him that she had left the Manor at around 4 o'clock. Now, he only had to wait for her return.

He had something for her that will be able to grant her protection once the time comes.

* * *

 _(Half an Hour Later)_

 _Creeeak._

 _Clack._

"Welcome home…" A voice immediately spoke, causing the newcomer to slightly jump out of their skin. Kyōko Kirigiri swiftly turned to the speaker, her posture stiff and tense. However, when she saw the familiar visage of her best friend, she visibly relaxed. He shot her a fond smile. "… Kyō-chan."

She smiled back at him. "Good evening, Naru-kun." She took a glance at the room they were in. They were currently at the Library, the last place she was in before she left the Manor; a small errand that she needed to do. It was still around 5:40 in the afternoon and the detective had expected the Namikaze to return home at around 6 in the evening.

She had been planning on spending some time here reading books while she waited for him. However, it seems as if her best friend was home early, which negated her entire purpose being here.

"How did you know I was going to be here?" She asked as she walked towards him.

Naruto merely raised a brow at that. "You're my best friend, Kyōko. It wouldn't paint me in a good light if I couldn't predict my best friend every once in a while."

The Kirigiri's smile merely widened at hearing that. "So it would." She took the open armchair right beside him, gently plopping down on the soft cushion. "How did school go?" She didn't miss the way his fingers suddenly twitch and his jaw slightly clench. That instantly tugged at her curiosity, immediately wanting to know more.

However, Kyōko refrained from pushing. She learned her lesson not to do that; if he wanted to tell you, he would. She had personally witnessed the last man who tried to force Naruto to reveal something he didn't want and the poor fool ended up a sobbing, crying mess.

She wasn't going to try her luck with him, best friend or not.

The Namikaze sighed tiredly, not a good sign in her opinion. "It was… simply disastrous." He leaned back in his chair and rubbed his forehead.

"Will you tell me?" The detective asked. A simple enough question, yet also subtly asking permission to know more.

Naruto looked at her, his gaze wary. "Are you sure you want to know? You might not like what you'll hear."

Immediately, the Kirigiri felt her guard rise up. That was an alarm bell for something bad if she ever heard one. A small voice at the back of her head said to say no, to drop the matter altogether or else she might find herself hurt. However, the larger side – the detective side – of her didn't want to back out. And so, Kyōko nodded, mentally preparing herself for what she was about to hear.

Later, she realized she should've listened to that small voice of hers, because if she had…

Her heart wouldn't be aching as if someone was squeezing it.

The blonde looked resigned when he saw her nod and took a deep breath. He wanted to confront this particular problem after his talk with Kyōko so that he could hate himself peacefully. However, his best friend had asked the wrong question and had surprised him enough to display minute details of negative emotions that he was sure she caught.

She wouldn't like what she'll hear, that much he knew. She might be disgusted with him for a while, maybe even angry, but better she hear it from him than overhear it from other people somewhere down the road. Already, the medical staff wasbuzzing about the news of a class full of Super High School-Levels and their instructor that had taken in a strong aphrodisiac. He would be a fool to think that it wouldn't spread, even _if_ the school tried to keep it under wraps.

"It started off simple enough." Naruto began. "Just as I arrived back in the classroom, everyone had gathered in a circle, plate and fork in hand, with a classmate of mine serving the food he cooked." He shrugged a bit. "He is the Super High School-Level Cook, so the meal he prepared had looked simply delectable and appetizing."

Kyōko didn't say a word, merely waiting for the blonde to finish. She knew better than to interrupt someone recalling a memory they didn't want to remember. They would take any distraction as a reason to stop altogether, including the listener asking for clarifications.

"So, when another classmate of mine invited me to eat, backed up with the urging of my instructor, I accepted the offer." He audibly exhaled through his nose, his frustration beginning to increase. "That was probably the worst decision I made today. It's the sole reason that I wasn't able to-"

The Kirigiri raised a brow when he cut himself off, as if he almost let slip something secret. However, she didn't mention this. Even when the story so far sounded normal, something in her gut told her that it was about to take a dark turn very soon. For a moment, she wondered if it was too late to take back her decision to hear this.

"Anyway, I took a bite out of the food." Naruto continued, oblivious to his best friend's thoughts. "And the moment my taste buds got a hold of the meat… It was simply heavenly, Kyō-chan." A serene smile appeared on his face as his brain recalled the delicacy that he had tasted. He made eye contact with his companion. "Though his personality leaves something to be desired, I didn't want to waste someone with a talent like that, so I hired him as one of my chefs." He gave a small chuckle. "You should've seen how happy he was."

Despite it being small, Kyōko couldn't help but share in the Namikaze's mirth, a smile of her own blossoming on her face. On an unrelated note, if her best friend, the most unsociable person she knows, could meet someone in Hope's Peak that could make him smile, will she be able to find someone like that there, too?

She quickly shook her head, banishing that foolish thought. The Kirigiris had always remained in the shadows for centuries now. Aside from a few, they do not reveal themselves so casually and even then, those who proclaim their identities as Kirigiri detectives had a very good reason.

Currently, she does not.

"However," Naruto's voice snapped her out of her musing, bringing her back to reality. When she looked at him, all previous enjoyment was now gone, replaced by a cold frown. "I have been tricked, _all of us_ had been tricked. It was only mere moments after I've eaten the food that I realized… something was wrong."

His fists clenched. "The entire meal... had been laced with strong aphrodisiacs." Kyōko's eyes immediately widened and she began feeling a dark pit forming in her stomach. "It wasn't the chef who cooked it." The blonde stated when he noticed suspicion in her eyes. "But rather, someone who had _presumably_ helped him cook it."

The Namikaze's eyes flashed. "I was the first one to notice it, my body immediately being affected by the aphrodisiacs. I tried to warn everybody, to let them know that something was wrong... but it was too late. Everyone had already eaten." He began gritting his teeth. "When I pointed _her_ out as the culprit, she didn't even try to deny it. In fact, she looked _amused_ at us."

The Kirigiri noticed the 'her' part and mentally recorded this.

"It wasn't long before the others became affected as well, the sudden surge of lust overpowering any sort of resistance they could form." The misery and pain that she could find in his eyes tugged at Kyōko's heartstrings, which absolutely didn't help the growing dread forming in her stomach.

"I... I don't know how long we were under the effects; maybe a minute, half an hour, or a full hour… All I knew was that I needed to do _something_." Naruto exhaled loudly, letting out what anger and sorrow he could at that frustrated sigh. "I was able to resist most of my lust, although at the cost of my mobility. I had to sit still, my focus completely on restraining the desire that _begged_ me to feed it."

The detective could feel the air start to get heavy, a bad sign that her best friend's anger was overspilling. "Fortunately, Fuyuhiko-san managed to snap me out of it sometime later, giving me a few good punches in the face. Of course, I struck him back in retaliation; couldn't give him the satisfaction of hitting me without getting hit back." Although he delivered it as a joke, there was no smile on his face nor on the Kirigiri's. "But by then... it was too late."

At this, hurt bled into the blonde's voice before he could stop it. "I had already **sexually harassed** my instructor and a classmate." His voice cracked… along with Kyōko's heart. "I wasn't the one who initiated it, but it didn't matter. I... still performed the deed, _still_ done the crime. I have _touched_ them inappropriately, further stoking the flames of passion in them." The leather groaned as his grip tightened on the armchair.

"..."

The detective… did not know what to think. Actually, she found that she couldn't even _breathe_. At hearing his words, the words of the one she _loves_ , saying that he had _sexually assaulted_ not one, but TWO females… Kyōko was disgusted with herself when she felt a small bit of envy that accompanied the immense aching of her heart.

"My classmate, she... she had fallen unconscious early on, the pleasure being simply too much for her to handle." Naruto continued, his eyes actually beginning to moisten. "My..." He visibly swallowed, tying not to choke. "My instructor only followed _after_ Fuyuhiko had intervened, but... the damage had already been done and... and her body was too exhausted to keep on working." He made eye contact with his companion. "She fainted as well."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Did…" The detective found her mouth moving before she could stop it. "Did you… take your classmate's…" She found that she couldn't even say it, her own words choking her. Seeing her best friend's tears on the verge of falling only brought about tears of her own. Naruto wasn't at fault here, _that_ she knew, but that didn't prevent the _agony_ in her heart.

The blonde's eyes widened at her words and his head snapped to her… only to witness as teardrops begin to cascade down her pale cheeks like a waterfall. He didn't even notice when his own eyes started to cry, didn't even notice that his tears ran down without his permission. The only thing he was focused on… was the _betrayal_ that he could discern from her purple orbs.

And that hurt him more than his earlier sins.

Before he knew it, he was hugging Kyōko, his body acting on its own. Instantly, the Kirigiri's hands wrapped around him and she immediately buried her head on the crook of his neck, letting out small sobs as she cried. Naruto was barely preventing himself from weeping as the realization that he had hurt her slammed itself in his head.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"I didn't." He found himself answering her question. He felt her stiffen and heard her breath hitch. "I was never naked, nor did it reach that far… but does it really matter?" He directed that question more to himself than to her. "It doesn't change the fact… that I have _dirtied_ those women, that I have _corrupted_ their bodies." He choked back a sob. "It doesn't change the fact… that I have sexually harassed them."

At hearing the word, her hold on him tightened and her soft cries slightly increased in volume. He soothingly rubbed her back, letting her release her emotions; the hurt and pain and sorrow and feeling of _treachery_. He let her release it all, only if to make her feel better, only if to make her spirit lighter after this.

… _This was his fault._

Another one of his fucking blunders. He never should've told her, he should've just dropped the matter altogether! He should've steered her away from the topic itself, he should've tried to distract her with something else! He could've lied, he could've stretched the truth, he could've even claimed memory loss after he felt the effects of the aphrodisiacs! But _nooo_ , he had to FUCKING tell her what happened and now, _he hurt her!_

He guessed that the truth does hurt.

What a great **fucking** way to send her off, moron! She wanted to have a nice, memorable night to help comfort her but he had given her a nightmare she would never forget instead! How _**fucking**_ dumb was he!? Why had he done that!? Why, oh why, did his brain forget to work _now_ , of all times!?

He should just-

"Naruto-kun…" Kyōko's voice stopped his mental tirade. He felt her pull away, just enough so that she would be able to meet his eyes.

"Kyōko-chan, what is it?" His tone was full of concern and worry, emotions that might've been noticeable enough because… his best friend suddenly smiled. Amidst through tears, puffy eyes and red cheeks, she _smiled_ … _at him._

Why?

"I'm sor-" Whatever apology he may have had on his tongue, whatever form of forgiveness he may have wanted to ask, and whatever kind of begging for exoneration that was in his mind was instantaneously taken away, disappearing in a blanket of warm and softness. All his troubles then melted away, the problems he had on his head evaporating like snow…

When he felt her lips on his.

Kyōko Kirigiri had kissed Naruto Namikaze.

* * *

(Later)

Naruto's head was a mess.

His thoughts were jumbled, his feelings in disarray, his own body trembling from… _something_ and for once in his immortal life, he felt **completely** confused.

Kyōko had kissed him…

 _Kyōko had kissed him…_

Kyōko Kirigiri, _his best friend_ , had _kissed_ him!

…

…

He…

He didn't know what to do.

The blonde leaned against the door that led to the inside of his Manor and he slowly slid down, a groan of perplexed frustration escaping him. 'What the hell just happened?' For the _145th_ time, he thought those words to himself.

He looked up to the night sky, watching as the bright stars glowed beautifully in the pitch blanket that stretched across the universe. It was currently 12 o'clock on the dot; 12 in the morning. He had just watched as Kyōko was driven away by her Grandfather in a black Chevrolet, presumably heading towards the airport to get to their private plane, which will then fly them to the country he wasn't allowed to know the name of, where they will soon begin the investigation of a case.

Fuhito Kirigiri had been extremely surprised to see Naruto, especially when he was carrying a sleeping Kyōko in his arms. The old man had assumed that his young friend would remain in the dark about his Granddaughter's secret departure, but apparently he was wrong. When he had asked what happened, the blonde merely answered that they had a too intense tearful goodbye that Kyōko's body couldn't keep up and promptly shut down.

Which wasn't far from the truth, actually.

When they broke their kiss the first time, the Kirigiri had smiled joyfully at him. Naruto could only look at her with wide eyes, tears dried up and mouth slightly parted open. When she had kissed him again, instincts had driven him to kiss her back. He had grabbed her by the waist and pulled her closer, deepening their lip-lock which resulted in a full minute of simply drowning in their emotions.

When Naruto broke their kiss a second time, that was when he discovered that Kyōko had fallen asleep, a tranquil and content smile adorning her beautiful face.

The blonde then spent the next few hours contemplating what had just happened… exactly what he was doing now.

Nevertheless, Fuhito had accepted his explanation and didn't even look angry that his Granddaughter had revealed confidential information. He merely opened the door to his car and let the Namikaze lay her down gently on the leather seat. They then shared a few words after that, simply using a few minutes to reunite after their long separation and talk about the things that had happened to them.

Not long after, Fuhito decided to leave. Naruto nodded in understanding and bid the old man goodbye. However, just as the older Kirigiri got in the driver's seat, the blonde took out his only Hiraishin kunai along with a white envelope and quickly hid them both somewhere in Kyōko's clothes. That had been the surprise he was supposed to give her earlier, as a sort of a precaution.

But since she was currently indisposed to receive it, the Namikaze decided to write a letter informing her of what he would've said along with instructions on what to do if the situation got too dire for her; _throw it anywhere, and rescue will arrive_ , was the cryptic message he wrote. He won't be sending Shadow Clones after her, he won't fly to her location once he finds out where she is, but his paranoia for her safety had forced him to, at least, give her this.

A last resort…

He will teleport over to her location once he feels the pull. He had written down that she use it _only_ if her life is in real danger and there was no escape. He really didn't want to break her trust, he would rather _die_ than do that. However… her life was more important than that. He'd risk it, all for the sake of saving her. He would even openly showcase his full power if that guaranteed her safety.

Because he'd rather have her hate him for the rest of her life and live… than have him standing over her coffin, watching as she is slowly lowered into the ground, _dead_.

Besides, _he never promised her_ that he would stay away.

Although, without the original Hiraishin kunai, there went the chance of have it being replicated by Sōnosuke Izayoi. He would have to wait until _after_ graduation to have it mass produced. Even though he could create another one with the Banbutsu Sōzō and use that as the new base, it would really all become moot at that point since he had just created the kunai using condensed energy instead of his preferred fire and metal. He had really wanted it replicated before the end of the school year, too…

Keyword being _had._

Kyōko was more important than his wants and needs. Besides, he was going to give the Hiraishin kunais to his important people anyway, so this was basically what he wanted all along, albeit on a much smaller scale.

Naruto sighed. That still didn't stop the headache from forming. He had no delusions as to _why_ Kyōko kissed him. There was too much emotion, too much _love_ for that to have been a friendly kiss or a kiss goodbye.

 _How_ did he not notice this before? He was an _empath_ , for fuck's sake! He _literally_ could feel emotions! How, then, did this particular feeling get past him?

He stared deeper into the sky, his face set into a blank mask.

Kyōko loved him; she was _in love_ with him.

That much, he now knew.

He loved Kyōko, too… but was he _in love_ with her?

That one, he didn't know.

It may seem like it, his recent actions backing up that theory, but…

He honestly didn't know.

And that scared him.

* * *

 _(Yesterday, while Naruto was on his way to the Golden Rabbit/ At an Unknown Location)_

A darkened room full of silhouettes. A single light source focusing a sole object. Shadows of tools, wires and metals. A wooden chair, a wooden table, a cellular phone resting upon a wooden board. Stillness reigning; no sounds, no movements, no figures.

Deafening silence reigned, chiming in the ears of the unknown. _Riiiiing_ , _riiiiing_ , _riiiiing_ , it went, like the tolling of the bells with no form. A music for the deaf. A movie for the blind. It played out. What a beautiful scene it was. Absence, absence, absence, of all there was familiar.

Pliers near the wooden board. Blood on the wooden table. Innards of the phone. The light flickers. Rusted scissors on the wooden board. Gloves stained of blood on the wooden chair. Plastic of broken pieces everywhere. A thrum in the air.

For those without hearing, they smell none; for those without smell, they taste none; for those without taste, they feel none; for those without feeling, they see none; for those without sight, they hear none.

Nothing, nothing, _nothing_ , _**nothing**_ , _**NOTHING**_ _ **.**_

" _(Giggle)_ "

Suddenly, a feminine laugh cuts through the silence, and from the darkness emerges a face. Grinning is she, her white teeth providing a stark contrast of the room. Up to her ears they reached, as if the wearer was thoroughly satisfied of something. She walks closer to the table; _thud_ , _thud_ , _thud_ , goes her footsteps.

Her glowing electrical eyes pierce through the shadows as she stares at the sole object the singular light shines upon. The dissected form of what was once a cellular device reflects upon her orbs as madness dances inside them. A black flame flickers in her peripherals, an image of her vision that she had.

A vision of fire, death, destruction, total annihilation and hopelessness.

She laughs once more.

" _(Giggle)_ "

She salivates at the thought of what was to come, her entire body beginning to be wracked with escalating pleasure. The mere thought of her demise, of how utterly powerless she felt in that vision, was making love to her being!

 _Oh, how she WISHED he was here now! She wanted nothing more than his presence! She wanted him inside her, his hand gripping her beating heart as her chest is torn open! She couldn't give a FUCK about anything else other than the DESPAIR he gave her!_

Her vision then began to get blurry as euphoria started to build up and _up_ and _UP_ and **UP** and _**UP!**_ She wrapped her own arms around herself as her body started to shake. "So… much…" She whispered in a daze. "How… can the mere thought of you… bring me… so much…" Her nails dug into her own skin as she tried so hard to keep it contained, going in so deep that blood began to seep out.

" _Naruto-kun. Naruto-kun. Naruto-kun. Naruto-kun…_ " She chanted his name. Almost in obsessive longing, she chanted his name. The name of the person that she desired…

… desired to kill or be killed by.

So distracted was she, so trapped in her own world of pleasure, that she did not notice the phone catch on fire. There were no matches, no lit candles, no sparking wires; it merely spontaneously combusted. And then, _FLASH,_ a roaring inferno erupts out of nowhere, catching the entirety of the gadget on flames. The whole room becomes illuminated for a few seconds, revealing the stalking figure hidden in the shadows.

Her hair was damp with sweat, her clothes were ruffled messily, her mouth was dripping saliva, her legs had lines of clear liquid running down it, her chest was heaving breathily and rapidly, and her eyes…

… Her eyes were swirls as a manic grin threatened to tear her own face in two.

"A bit too late, Naruto-kun!" She whispers in the dark, gazing intensely as the phone turns to ashes. "I already got what I wanted. I have what I need to get to you!" Her evil grin returned. "And I know who to target next!"

And with a loud scream full of ecstasy, she returned to the darkness.

* * *

 **DUN, DUN, DUUUUUUN!**

 **Who is that girl in the last scene? Why did Naruto's right eye transform into blue? Maki has a crush on her teacher!? Kirumi's beginning to feel the emotions in her Hotel Kumasutra scene!? Kyōko** _ **KISSED**_ **Naruto!?**

 **WHAT'S HAPPENING?**

 **...**

 **Hahaha! So, guys, there you have it! Sorry about that mushy stuff and forgive me if the fluff between Naruto and Kyōko wasn't great, I really don't know how to write romantic things. In fact, I wrote that one while I was in the 'romance mood', so there probably would've been more emotion if you guys read that in the same romantic mood, too.**

 **But if you guys want to know why Naruto cried at that scene - especially with how I built him to be this tough, godlike being that cannot be killed - just remember that he feels COMPLETELY responsible for being unable to stop himself from touching Mikan and Chisa. Just imagine yourself being in a position of great power, okay? And then imagine yourself doing a very easy task that you could accomplish with your eyes closed, okay? Now, imagine** _ **failing**_ **at that task and being** _ **sooo**_ **frustrated that you don't know** _ **why**_ **you failed in the first place, okay? Now, add in your anxiety that because of you failing that simple and easy task,** _ **you have completely ruined the lives of people you know!**_ **Now do you get it? It's more or less the same feeling.**

 **Maybe you didn't feel it that way because it was just right after that hot and sexy scene between Mikan, Chisa and Naruto? Hehehehe... Whoops, my bad.**

 **ANYWAY, we finally meet some of the cast of V3: Killing Harmony! Maki Harukawa, Kirumi Tōjō and a reference of Korekiyo Shingūji, who is now dead. Hehehehe, sorry to the Kiyo fans out there.**

 **Oh, and just a clarification, the phone that the mystery girl had was Takāki Ishimaru's who lost his back at Chapter 6. Then the sudden spontaneous combustion is the result after Naruto pressed the button back at Chapter 6 as well.**

 **OH, and tell me what you think of the steamy and hot Lime Scene! Was it good or was it bad? Should I git gud or did I git rekt? Tell me in the reviews below and please, be honest. Though, also be constructive and leave me tips so that I can become better.**

 **About the decision between Naruto and Chiaki, as you have read, I decided to make it not so heartbreaking and sad and instead, made it so everyone wins at the end! Of course, not to say there won't be any consequences. As I said earlier, there WILL be repercussions because of this choice.**

 **But, obviously, the future polls won't be as** _ **kind**_ **as this one. The further we go into the story, the more dire and dangerous the consequences will be!**

 **Oh, and if someone asks about the slight OOCness of Maki and Kirumi, keep in mind that these girls are still 15 years old (with Naruto currently being 17 and Kyōko 16), which entails that her upbringing is already different than from canon. (But if you think about it, since Makoto and the gang are basically 30-something year-olds when V3 starts, this story is already different from canon.)**

 **But that's basically it, guys!**

 **You know what to do! Tell me any spelling mistakes, grammatical errors and the like down in the review box below! Also, if you have any ideas on how to make my story better, don't hesitate to tell me! If you have any questions, ask it and if you're confused about something, ask it as well!**

 **Anyway, that's everything I need to say! I REALLY hope you guys enjoyed this Chapter!**

 **Until next time, guys!**

 **WDM, out!**


	9. The Journey To Twilight

**Yo, guys! WDM is back again, and this time with his LOOOONGGEEESSSTTTTT Chapter to date!**

 **If I have to be honest with you guys, this was probably easier to write than the previous three and I don't know why. STILL, I had fun writing this chapter and I hope you, dear readers, will have fun immersing into it, too.**

 **Thank you guys for your great and positive reviews! I am really happy and touched that my effort on Chapter 8 wasn't wasted! It really is a gift to me to have such supportive readers such as you guys! So, these imaginary cookies are for you!**

 **(IMPORTANT Notes)**

 **Anyway, like I said in the beginning of my AN last chapter, this Chapter is basically a movie-style trailer type format or something along those lines. That means that I have basically taken the juiciest or most important scenes if these were multiple Chapters and made it into one long Chapter. The reason for this being is that I don't want to make the original scenes a bit too long, so think of this as a fast forward or some kind of timeskip.  
**

 **Chapter 10 will probably take place days before Natsumi Kuzury** **ū's canon death because I actually have something planned in those moments. One that I have thought of sometime as far back as Chapter 3.  
**

 **So, that means that there will be varying amounts of emotions in each scene that might not go over well with the next. Just a small warning in case you guys get confused at the rapid changing of atmospheres. Basically, think of it like a new Chapter whenever a new scene is introduced AS LONG AS IT IS NOT CONNECTED TO A PREVIOUS SCENE.**

 **(End Notes)**

 **Oh, and I can't believe that I forgot about this but the idea of Izayoi creating the Hiraishin Kunais for Naruto had actually been doomqwer's! I'm so sorry that I haven't mentioned this before but the entire plot surrounding Naruto, Ruruka and S** **ō** **nosuke, which also incidentally created Seiko's, was all because of doomqwer, so credits go to him! Thank you, my friend.**

 **And the idea of creating a robot, one in which you will read later on, was the idea of Tsunashi777. Thank you for spending some of your precious time to make this story better and giving me a bunch of ideas that will make this entire thing more interesting! I am really grateful for that, my friend.**

 **Thank you also to DevilHistory for pointing out the mistake in the previous Chapter, that was really appreciated!**

 **And a big thank you to dfriel1996 and Vongola Ninja for their inspiring words! For it was their reviews that truly motivated me to make sure this Chapter is, at least, half as great as the last one!**

 **Also, I have read Scorpio 116's story and I really didn't want to try and imitate his/her idea out of respect for him/her, but the more I thought about it, the more I believed that it could be beneficial to my story. ALTHOUGH, I did not COMPLETELY rip off the backstory of Kaito and Mikan, JUST the idea of them being siblings. Anyways, CREDITS GOES TO VONGOLA NINJA for suggesting it and TO SCORPIO 116 for thinking up of a great twist in the first place!  
**

 **Now, on to the questions!**

 **Lq840i** **: Now, yes, Naruto IS immune to most poisons and the like. However, remember that he is only operating at 1% power, basically meaning he is only as strong and durable as Kakashi in everything (I forgot to put down that comparison, but here it is). Along with the fact that he momentarily lost his chakra, it made him extremely vulnerable. If he had more of his power unlocked, the aphrodisiac probably wouldn't even register in his systems.  
**

 **Vongola** **Ninja** **: I haven't stated that this story is a harem publicly, but... NOPE, this story is NOT a harem! Feel Despair at my words! Aside from me not knowing how to write a harem in the first place, I really just wanted for the despair of having great girls NOT ALL being picked.**

 **BUUUUUT, to satisfy those that DO like Harems, I will make up a compromise. AT MOST, there will be three girls that COULD end up with Naruto, however it will depend completely on their synergy with each other! For example, Maki and Kirumi could be doable but Kyōko and Mikan will be completely impossible. The former two is understandable since they're close friends, but the latter two? They don't even know each other and** ** **Kyōko JUST heard that the nurse-in-training had tried to rape Naruto. So, it depends on how much the girls are great friends with each other to make the small Harem even work. I'll create a poll sometime in the future.  
****

 ** **And that's it, for now!****

 ** **Let's continue to the story!****

 ** **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Danganronpa.****

* * *

 **Story Begins  
**

 _(The Next Day)_

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"… Hmph." And just like that, the silence was broken.

Naruto crossed his arms, a frown appearing on his face. He took a look around the room, his eyes roaming over the lethargic forms of his classmates. Groaning and moaning were they, their heads pressed against their desks. They looked disheveled and unkempt, seeming as if they just got out of bed.

Even the rowdy people of the bunch, namely Akane and Ibuki, were without energy. Their bodies were slumped, their eyes were tired and they simply appeared to not even want to be here. Even the usually dignified Peko Pekoyama looked out of it, her normal icy eyes having an exhausted glimmer in them.

All in all, his classmates visibly looked weary and drained.

'Except…' The blonde's eyes flickered over to three distinct people. Chiaki Nanami, Sonia Nevermind and… Hiyoko Saionji.

His fingers twitched at the mention of _her_ name.

Chiaki, who was beside him, was doing what she usually does: playing videogames. That's why, while slumped over, the shinobi couldn't really say that the gamer was visibly affected by the aftereffects of the aphrodisiacs. If it wasn't for the fatigued aura that he could feel from her, he would've believed that she wasn't even feeling anything.

Sonia, who was way over at the very front row, sat in her usual posture; straight, regal and noble in manner. Curiously, she looked rather normal, her distinguished appearance being retained. Even though there was a concerned frown on her face, it probably wasn't because of the aphrodisiac's aftermath. Rather, the main reason for that was most likely because… of the empty teacher's desk right in front of her.

Yes, Chisa Yukizome was absent.

'Not only her…' His eyes flickered over to an empty seat. 'Tsumiki-san is also not here.'

While the… the last of them… Hiyoko Saionji, who was sitting on the same row as the Princess, looked the same way as she does every day. The reason was straight and simple; because she didn't intake any of the aphrodisiacs from yesterday. Hence, she wasn't suffering under anything… _not even regret or remorse._

Naruto found himself gritting his teeth, however held himself back from doing anything drastic. 'Her time will come,' he said to himself. 'Maybe not today, maybe not tomorrow, but it _will_ come.' His irises glowed ominously at this line of thinking. Slowly, his oppressive aura started to leak out of his body, creating a gradually increasing heavy atmosphere.

Right in front of him, Ibuki suddenly shuddered.

Namikaze noticed her sudden discomfort and quickly reigned his temper in. Almost like clokcwork, a mask of indiferrence was over his face in a second, hiding away the brewing storm inside. His eyes flickered over to the empty teacher's desk. 'Should I go look for them?' was the question that popped up in his mind.

His frown deepened. He wanted to, but...

The blonde closed his eyes. He crossed his arms and leaned back in his chair. 'That's probably not a smart idea.'

* * *

 _(Meanwhile)_

 _Glug, glug, glug._

 _THUD!_

"Bartender, gimme 'nother one!" a woman slurred, hiccupping as she did so. Her hair, which was normally tidy and neat, was bedraggled and messy. Her outfit had stains on them from a combination of different liquors that were spilled. Her face, which usually had a kind and happy expression, looked simply depressed and miserable. All in all, not a good look for a lady.

The barkeeper simply sighed at hearing her order, putting down the glass he was cleaning. "You've been drinking for the past 3 hours. I believe you've had enough, Miss," he said, walking over to her.

" _Y-Y-You've_ had _*hic*_ 'nough!" She was swaying from side to side on her seat, looking as if she was about to topple down any second. "Now, sh-sh-shut up and pour _*hic*_ me 'nother glass!"

"Yukizome," her companion spoke, his rough voice having a tinge of concern. "I think you should sto-"

" _NO_ , don't you _dare_ tell me to- tell me to _*hic*_ stop!" Chisa cried out, rounding on him with a burning glare. "I-I didn't stop when I was _molesting_ my students, s-so why should I stop now!?" She pointed a finger straight at his face. "C-Can you answer me _*hic*_ that, Sakakura-kun!?"

"H-Hey!" Jūzō warned, his eyes immediately flickering over to the barkeeper.

"I didn't hear anything," the man simply said, turning his back on them.

There was a twinge of doubt but the Former Super High School-Level Boxer dropped it. He'd rather focus his attention on his near-panicking friend. "Don't say stuff like that out loud, Yukizome," he reminded her, a frown forming on his face. "The school is already trying its hardest to sweep it under the rug. We're just hoping the infirmary's medical staff hadn't gotten the chance to spread it around first before we got to them."

"H-Hah!" Chisa suddenly exclaimed, looking at the Sakakura with half-lidded eyes. "S-See how rotten Hope's _*hic*_ Peak had become!? Trying to bury s-something like this…" She teetered precariously over to the side. Only the timely assistance of Jūzō prevented her from falling.

"Tsk," he grunted. "This actually works in our favor, though. That way, the public _and a certain someone_ wouldn't have to know about what went down yesterday." He narrowed his eyes at her. "Unless you _wanted_ for Munakata to-"

 _SLAP!_

The strike was loud and reverberating. And judging from the shocked look of the Hope's Peak Head of Security, it was also unexpected. He held a hand to his cheek and turned back to the instructor, eyes wide.

The Yukizome had a menacing expression on her face, all traces of drunkenness suddenly disappearing. " _Don't. You. Dare,_ " she hissed, dark flames erupting inside her eyes. "Munakata-kun will _never_ know what happened yesterday, _do you hear me?_ " She grabbed his collar, her grip surprisingly tight, and brought him closer. " _Do you hear me!?_ " she repeated, an edge manifesting in her tone.

Jūzō looked genuinely taken aback at seeing this side of Chisa, not being privy to it before. However, he understood the situation and quickly agreed. "Y-Yeah, I do."

The Yukizome narrowed her eyes in slight distrust, causing a bead of sweat to roll down the former boxer's face, but she let go of him nevertheless.

A few seconds of silence passed.

"… What am I going to _*hic*_ do, Sakakura-kun?" Chisa asked her friend as she buried her face in her palms. "I can't k-keep _*hic*_ avoiding Naruto-kun and Tsumiki-san f-f-forever. Even this leave of absence h-had been _*hic*_ a last minute d-decision."

The Sakakura sighed, rubbing the back of his head in thought. "… I don't know," he answered her after a few beats. "I don't have any solutions to give that you'll like."

"Just give me something." Her muffled voice told him.

He sighed again. "Well, you could confront them, for star-"

" _No!_ " The Yukizome's head snapped up so fast that it momentarily frightened the boxer that her neck would break. " _No_ , I can't do that! Not yet, not now!" The sheer panic that he could see in his friend's eyes caused a surge of worry in him.

"Alright, take it easy." He tried to comfort her. "Fine, you won't confront them now. Just… don't start hyperventilating." He ran a hand through his hair and exhaled audibly through his nose. "You could just pretend that there isn't a problem in the first place?"

The dirty look she sent his way made him believe he just said something wrong or stupid… judging by the intensity, probably both. "D-Do you even _*hic*_ hear w-w-what you're saying? Act as if th-the problem isn't _*hic*_ th-there?" She then suddenly gave a horrified gasp. Before the boxer could ask what was wrong, Chisa glared viciously at him and pointed an accusatory finger in his direction. "Y-You're comparing me _*hic*_ to the B-Board of Trustees, aren't _*hic*_ you!?"

"What?" To say that Jūzō was confused would be an understatement. He furrowed his brows, perplexity dancing in his narrowed eyes. "Yukizome, what are you talking about?"

However, it seems as if the vast quantity of liquor she drank had finally rooted itself in her brain, because the woman began to lose all sense of rationality and had started to jump to the worse possible conclusions.

"H-How dare you _*hic*_ deem me as-as low as them!?" She bared her teeth aggressively. "Y-Y-You know what Munakata-kun t-told us about _*hic*_ those rotten j-jerks, but you put me in th-the same pedestal as _*hic*_ they are!?" She put up her fists, looking as if she was about to enter a boxing match.

Then, when she saw the uncertain look that the Sakakura had, she felt even more insulted.

"W-Wut?" she slurred. "You think j-just because you're th-the _*hic*_ Former Super High S-School-Level Boxer that I w-wouldn't _*hic*_ fight you? I c-c-can take you _*hic*_ on a-anytime!"

Jūzō put up his hands in a placating way. "Alright, Yukizome, don't do anything rash. We both know you don't want to do this."

"Oh, r-really!? What _*hic*_ makes you think th-that, huh!?" Chisa wobbled unsteadily, the threat of falling from her seat being very apparent. Even still, the instructor didn't look to be planning on putting down the metaphorical gloves anytime soon.

Jūzō merely sighed tiredly, his body slouching. "Come on, Yukizome. How about I take you h-" However, the orange-haired woman saw his attempt of touching her as an attack and she threw an impulsive and sloppy punch in retaliation.

"Gh!" The Former Super High School Level-Boxer gritted his teeth as he nimbly backed away, dodging the attack.

Yet, in the Sakakura's haste to evade, he had let his friend fall prey to gravity…

The next thing he knew, a loud crash echoed in the bar and the Yukizome was no longer in her seat.

He immediately rushed to help her up, silently cursing his own reflexes.

However, as he helped Chisa back up to her seat, that was the moment when he heard her anguished sobs. He instantaneously felt his entire body freeze. 'Oh, no...'

"W-Why am I such a f-failure, Sakakura-kun?" the teacher had cried, tears running down her cheeks like a faucet. She made no effort on wiping them as she kept her head bowed down. "W-Why can't I d-do anything right?"

"… Yukizome, y-you're not a failure. You just… made a mistake, that's all," Jūzō said silently, looking extremely uncomfortable. He did not know a damn thing on how to comfort a crying woman! Usually, he let his fists do the talking and most of his problems would be solved. However, he just can't do the same thing here! If Munakata knew that he had knocked Chisa out, he would be a dead man.

"I'm s-so lost, Sakakura-kun." The woman continued to cry, her weeping actually beginning to garner the attention of the other patrons. Yet it only took a single glare from the boxer and their eyes quickly averted. "I'm so embarrassed. I c-can't show my face in th-the school ever again." She turned to look at him, her eyes red and puffy. "I-If you were in my p-position, what would you d-d-do?"

He… had no answer for that.

So, a minute of tense silence passed, both individuals off in their own little worlds.

However, just as Jūzō finally had something to say…

 _Riiiiing!_

His phone suddenly sounded.

He grunted in annoyance, immediately pulling out the cellular device. The moment his eyes landed on the caller ID, a scowl formed on his face.

"It's one of the Trustees," he told Chisa. "One moment, Yukizome. I need to take this call. " He got off the bar stool and soon made his way over to the men's restroom.

He didn't even bother to look at the instructor as he walked away, because if he had… then he would've noticed the gradual darkening of the Yukizome's eyes as a faint silhouette of swirls appeared in place of emerald green.

So, it wasn't too much of a surprise that when the Former Super High School-Level Boxer returned…

Chisa was nowhere to be found.

* * *

 _(Sometime After)_

Naruto walked with a gait that had purpose, his strides long and intimidating. Anyone who was in his path quickly leapt to the side, wanting to get out of the blonde's way as soon as they saw him.

The school bell had just rung, entailing that Lunch time had now rolled in. Without even waiting for their subject teacher to call a dismissal, the Namikaze had already left the classroom. All he heard was a cut off cry of his name before he slid close the door. He didn't care what the others thought of his actions.

Now, he was on his way out of the campus to look for their missing instructor and classmate.

He would never admit it, but their absence had bothered him more than he realized. Multiple times in class, he had caught himself thinking about them. Where were they now? What were they doing? Were they safe or in trouble? Did they stay in their homes or had they decided to take a walk around town to distract themselves?

Naruto would always shake these thoughts away whenever they enter his head, but no matter how much he did it he couldn't escape the concern that came with them. It even got so bad that Hiyoko – HIYOKO, the INSENSITIVE little gnome – had noticed! Thankfully, the bratty little dwarf had the common sense to not call him out on it, but it only made the shinobi realize that he needed to stop his worrying or else even _Kazuichi_ would be able to catch wind of it.

And Kami knows that the pink-haired fanboy would probably twist that to something concerning Sonia and it would only encourage the mechanic to be more annoying.

At the current moment, Naruto was about to go down the stairs to the 1st floor when his sharp hearing suddenly caught the sounds of muffled crying. And if it didn't seem so _familiar,_ then the blonde would've simply ignored it. However, it sounded too much like one of the people he was looking for so, with a steady heartbeat, he chose to investigate.

It was originating from one of the empty classrooms. Though the walls normally would have been thick enough to keep the cries silent, the sliding door was slightly ajar which enabled for the sorrowful sobs to escape its confinement.

With slow and silent steps, Naruto went nearer and nearer to the room and with every step he took, the crying only got louder and louder. Now that he was close enough, he was able to discern _who_ exactly it was coming from and he didn't like it. The voice that was normally so upbeat, determined and bubbly was now full of misery, grief and despair.

Naruto stopped just as he reached the door. Wordlessly, he coiled his fingers around the handle and prepared to slide it open.

"..."

However, he hesitated at the last second. Was this really a good time to show his face? Should he, the probable cause of her distress, make himself known? These were the main reasons why he initially decided to be against looking for them.

So was it wiser then to leave her be and perhaps let time do its magic first? Will it let lessen the inevitable blow? Will it make their conversation easier or harder?

His gut told him that he should just approach her and get everything settled with now, rather than to let the problem be and let it fester and grow. However, his brain told him otherwise. It stated that it would most likely help more if he let distance and absence soften the blow first. He risked emotional and mental trauma should the blonde decide to make his presence known.

Both had good points and both had flaws as well. Now the choice that Naruto needed to pick was which of them would have the least likely chance of backfiring? If he approached her now, it might get the issue fixed immediately but it could also ruin their relationship even further. If he waited, it might make it easier to talk to her in the future but there was no telling the effects of letting such a big problem remain would be.

… The Namikaze had no idea what to pick.

So instead, he peered through the tiny opening and looked inside. Perhaps he would be able to come up with a better decision if he saw the state she was in? Maybe what he will see inside will influence his decision? The blonde always did manage to make the right choices better if he knew the situation better.

However, what Naruto saw inside was something he didn't expect. His teacher was sitting in one of the chairs in the front row, hair frazzled while tears streamed down her face… and in her hands was a knife.

He immediately slid open the door and threw a kunai. With a sharp clang, the sharp object flew out of a startled Chisa's hands and safely out of her reach.

Naruto then rushed into the room.

"Chisa-sensei!"

. . .

. . .

. . .

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

Silence reigned between the two, unconsciously imitating the same silence that class 1-B had earlier. Neither one of them looked wanting to be the one to start the conversation. Yukizome was frozen stiff and Naruto couldn't find any words to say. At the current moment, the two were sitting down with their backs against the wall.

Minutes of absent noise passed and the stillness lingered. Thankfully for both of them, no one else had managed to witness what Chisa was attempting to do and it looked as if nobody had heard the ensuing commotion. But it also meant that neither was able to break the awkward silence between them, a silence that had stretched out for more than a dozen minutes now.

…

…

Naruto sighed.

"You had everyone worried, you know?" he began.

Immediately, Chisa stiffened some more.

"They were rather concerned when you didn't show up to class." He glanced at his unmoving teacher from the corner of his eyes. "Only when Kizakura-sensei came in and notified us of your leave of absence did they relax."

He ran his fingers through his hair. "I hope you don't mind, Chisa sensei," the Namikaze continued. "But I took the liberty of choosing our Class Representative for us. I saw it as a great chance to approach the topic since I know you've been wanting to choose one for quite some time now."

One of the indications that the Yukizome was even listening were the subtle twitches of her ears. Seeing that he wasn't going to get interrupted, Naruto pushed on. "I nominated Chiaki Nanami-san, by the way." A small smile then appeared on his lips without him knowing. "Though she tried to refuse it at first, my classmates' words, along with my own, changed her mind."

"…"

"It would be good for her, I believe," the Namikaze remarked. "Nanami-san is a closed off person and aside from myself, I believe she has not had a proper conversation with the others, yet." He let out another sigh, this time one filled with content. "Plus, she has the ability to unite the entire class, and the capability to ensure that we _stay_ united."

"…" Chisa, despite wanting to be anywhere else but here right now, couldn't help but listen as her student regaled her of today's events. Her head unconsciously moved to look at him, only just enough so that his sitting form could be seen at the corner of her eyes.

"I'm sure you're wondering why I didn't take the position myself, right?" He looked at the Yukizome, not really expecting an answer. Still, he continued speaking. "Like I said before, Nanami-san would benefit from this, while I would not." He gave a small chuckle, one that would've surprised the orange-haired instructor at any other moment in time.

"…" Instead, she continued to remain silent, not offering any sort of response to his words. The other indication that the shinobi knew they were registering in her mind in the first place were the subtle expressions he could see on her face. From the slight easing of her forehead to the minute loosening of her body.

"Nanami-san will most probably learn a lot from her new position," Naruto added some more. "Not only will she be able to know how to handle her classmates, but also-"

"What do you want, Namikaze-san?" Chisa finally spoke, her voice nothing but a whisper as she cut her student off. As if she hadn't consumed a barrel-full worth of liquor earlier, there were no traces of drunkenness or inebriation on her form, seemingly being discarded just like _that_.

If the reversion back to his surname bothered him, Naruto didn't show it.

"You shouldn't blame yourself, you know," he casually said, ignoring the way his instructor's shoulders immediately rose up in tension. He pretended not to see how she suddenly clenched her fists, her knuckles turning so white from the pressure it would've been concerning. "I mean, _I_ don't blame you for what happened, so why should-"

And just like that, the dam burst.

 _"Why?"_ The pain and hurt in her tone immediately got the blonde to stop talking. Before he could even open his mouth to speak, Chisa turned and shot him a glare full of shame and self-loathing. Tears were already running down her cheeks, but it didn't look like she cared. _"Why would you forgive me so easily!?"_ She, more or less, screamed at his face.

"Why wouldn't I?" was Naruto's calm reply. Before the woman could answer that question, he discreetly made a half-tiger seal under the table and seamlessly created an illusion around them. Even if they were in a deserted classroom, you can never be too sure who just might happen to pass by.

 _"I MOLESTED YOU!"_ She yelled that so loudly that if Jūzō had heard it, he would've had a heart attack. _"I took advantage of you and Tsumiki-chan and then FORCED you to commit sexual acts!"_ The agony that she felt when she said those words tugged at Naruto's heartstrings so greatly that, for a single moment, he felt the want to take that memory out of her head. _"I stained your honour, dirtied your name, defiled your body and brought shame to you and the school!"_

However, the blonde quickly dismissed those thoughts. As the saying goes, 'What doesn't kill you makes you stronger,' and if his instructor gets past this, she will only become a tougher woman for it.

 _"I handcuffed you, tempted and enticed you,_ _ **stimulated**_ _Tsumiki-chan in front of you and after that, I even… even… I even personally_ _ **pleasured**_ _you!"_ She felt her own words choke her, especially on the last part. _"And earlier, I was so r-r-ready... so ready t-to take my own life and end my shame..."_ A series of sobs escaped from her mouth as the very fresh memory tormented her mind.

Naruto closed his eyes at hearing that, bowing his head. That familiar feeling of sorrow and regret made itself known to him once more, only they came back stronger and with a vengeance.

"..."

When Kyōko had tried to ask if he had taken his classmate's virginity, the blonde had answered 'no'; that his clothes were still on his back when Mikan was on top of him; that the situation with her never reached the tipping point...

All true in all accounts.

But… what his best friend didn't ask, though, was what he did to his instructor…

He gritted his teeth, the whole scene in his mind replaying over, and over, _and over_ , _**and over**_ , _**AND OVER AGAIN!**_

He… He will never be able to forgive for himself for what he had done to her.

Although, a small part of him was happy that Kyōko never got to asking him that particular question because he didn't think she would be able to handle it, given the feelings she had for him.

… Feelings that he was sure he was completely unworthy of.

 _"So why would you be able to forgive someone like me!?"_ Chisa wept openly now, her eyes turning red and puffy. _"Why forgive someone who had done all these horrible things to you!? Why forgive someone who was too weak to resist such vile temptations!? Why forgive someone who took advantage of you like that!?"_

He didn't dare interrupt her at this point, knowing that she needed to let out every woe, sadness, anger, regret and embarrassment that she felt. If she wanted to even have a remote chance of getting past this huge obstacle, she needed to face the turmoil inside her. The Yukizome needed to meet her current demons head-on and deal with them one way or another.

 _"I am a horrible person!"_ she cried out. _"I am a failure as a human being! I am a failure as a daughter! I am a failure as a Super High School-Level!"_ Her voice broke in the middle of one of her self-deprecating statements, her throat not being able to handle the stress. _"I am a failure as a person! I am a failure as a teacher! I am a failure-"_ She took a momentary pause at this point. Chisa was silent for a few seconds… and then she stated softly. _"I… am a failure… as a friend."_

"…"

 _"You shouldn't give me your forgiveness."_ Chisa bowed her head low, letting her bangs overshadow her eyes. Her tears were still falling, not looking to be stopping anytime soon, as her voice dropped greatly in volume. _"You should be furious with me. You should be disgusted with me. You should never want to see me again…"_ The orange-haired woman looked up, a resigned look in her green orbs. " _You should want to kill me…"_ she whispered, meeting his eyes.

"… No."

The next thing Chisa knew, she was in the blonde's arms with her head being pressed gently against his chest. For a moment, it was as if the entire world stopped moving. Frozen and tense from the sudden and unexpected action, the instructor didn't know what to do. Her eyes were wide with her tears still flowing and her mouth was slightly parted open from the surprise of it all.

Naruto, for his part, merely caressed her soothingly. "I will never raise a hand against you, Chisa-sensei," he muttered, low enough so that only she can hear. She didn't want to admit it, but the moment she felt his strong arms around her, a strange feeling of security and assurance washed over the woman all of a sudden; kind of like the feeling when Kyōsuke had embraced her for the very first time. "Because I will never wish harm upon those I care deeply about."

They stayed like that for maybe a few minutes, at least. The Yukizome honestly wasn't keeping track. All she was focused on were the tender strokes upon her head, the soft whispers in her ears, the gentle aura he excluded and the calming beating of his heart. Slowly – ever so slowly – Chisa felt her muscles loosen and her frantic thoughts die down.

When it was finally time to let each other go – she didn't even realize she had started hugging him back – the woman was reluctant in doing so, fearing that all that plagued her would rush back the moment she was out of his protective embrace. However, when she looked at his face…

She felt her heart skip a beat.

Naruto had a kind smile directed at her, yet what she focused on… was the silvery liquid that ran down his cheeks. He then poked her forehead compassionately and she could do nothing else but stare at him, dumbfounded. "For all the things I've done to you…"

He gave a small laugh, the same flavour as the drink he loved so much; bittersweet.

"I want to say: _I'm sorry, sensei._ "

* * *

 _(Moments Later, At An Unknown Place)_

"Here," a young man said, handing a teenage girl a cup of hot cocoa.

"Thank you," she quietly replied, sniffling a bit as she accepted.

The male sighed silently, looking at his companion with sad eyes. Ever since this morning, she had locked herself in her room, refusing to go out. For the first few hours, the only sound that he could hear in the house were her cries of sorrow and misery. Multiple times he had attempted to go inside and ask what was wrong, but she had prevented him from doing so by actually _barring_ the door.

Only until recently was it reopened.

The young woman had wrapped herself with a thick blanket, various patterns of medical crosses imprinted as a design. Her hair was a mess, her eyes were red and puffy, distinct tear lines ran from her eyes down to her chin and her form, even until now, was still shaking. She tightly hugged her pillow, which was damp with her tears, as if she drew some sort of strength from it.

He plopped down unceremoniously down beside her, his own cup of steaming cocoa in hand.

"Sister, will you tell me what's wrong now?" he gently asked, looking at her.

Her pupils immediately dilated at hearing his words, a small terrified squeak escaping her mouth. She unconsciously tightened her grip on her pillow and her trembling intensified. Seeing this, the man acted quickly. He hastily placed his drink on the bedside table before wrapping his arms around her in a protective embrace.

"I'm here, sister, don't worry," he whispered calming words in her ear, trying to reduce the anxiety beginning to build up inside her.

"I-I'm sorry," she mumbled out, her shaking lessening to a degree. She glanced at him with worried eyes. "I-I want to tell you, b-but I'm afraid…"

Her sibling merely smiled at her, giving out a small chuckle. "As long as I'm here, you don't have to be afraid of anyone or anything! For I am Kaito Momota, Luminary of the Stars!"

Kaito Momota, the younger sibling of Mikan Tsumiki. Why do they have differing last names, you ask? Well, it all began when Mikan was still 5 years old with Kaito being two years younger than her. Their grandparents from their Mother's side, Jojōshi and Hakuchō Momota, had a falling out with Saigai Tsumiki, the children's father.

You see, Shian Momota-Tsumiki, their Mother, had just been killed in a car accident. The grandparents blamed this on her husband who was caught driving under the influence. Enraged and demanding for death, the two old couple sued the father and wanted him to pay for his crimes. Although, being the cowardly piece of shit that he was, the man decided to bail and went into hiding. However, he didn't disappear without leaving a 'farewell gift', this being in the form of the kidnapping of his eldest child, Mikan.

Though both elders tried their best and spent a humongous amount of resources in trying to find and retrieve their granddaughter, their efforts were in vain. Unfortunately, Saigai had disappeared from the face of the earth, bringing with him the poor girl. Grieving and sorrowful, the two decided to adopt Kaito and changed his last name to ensure that all ties and memories of his despicable father would disappear from the world.

And so, the two siblings lived and lead different lives away from each other for almost 10 years. They certainly didn't expect to reunite in the most unexpected of situations. It was during when Kaito had gotten in an altercation with some people who didn't take too kindly to his rambunctious attitude. They beat him up so badly that he was sent to the nearest Hospital. Coincidentally, Mikan had been working part-time in said Hospital and was actually the one _in-charge_ of treating the Momota.

So, when their grandparents rushed to visit Kaito, they stumbled upon their long-lost granddaughter in the process. It was with wide eyes, teary gazes, cheerful sobbing and a long explanation later that the family had been reunited once again. Not too long after that, the Japanese Police Force invaded Saigai's home/hideout where he was then sent to prison for life under the charges of kidnapping, homicide, DUI, running from the law, – and through further research – _child abuse, child molestation and sexual harassment._

When the father was finally put behind bars, the remaining family of the Tsumiki decided to adopt her as well. The moment that happened, Mikan's life turned a complete 180 and her hellish life had changed for the better… even if the damage had already been done.

And now, here they were.

At the current moment, the two siblings were in their grandparents' home, one that they recently bought to accompany the Tsumiki as she attended Hope's Peak.

They were NOT going to let anything separate them ever again.

However, Kaito's attempt of cheering her up didn't work as well as he had hoped. His sister still looked afraid and nervous, even going so far as to avoid looking at him in the eyes. A blush of embarrassment began to form on the Momota's face and he couldn't help but scratch the back of his head, feeling a little silly.

"I-It's not that," she said quietly, twiddling her thumbs together. The Tsumiki took a second to glance at her sibling, however averted her gaze just as quick. "I-I'm… afraid of what _y-you'll_ say."

The moment he heard that, it was like a slap in the face. Kaito couldn't deny that his sister's words… _hurt_ him. But he knew better than to say that out loud, she already suffered from social anxiety disorder and he didn't want to make it worse. So, instead, he calmly laid his hand atop her own and spoke to her in the gentlest voice he could manage.

"Hey." He smiled at her. "I would never do anything to hurt you, you know that." He gave her a reassuring squeeze. "So, I'm sure whatever that is that you're going to say to me, I won't get mad or judge you."

At hearing her younger brother's words, Mikan gained the strength to, at least, look at him. "R-Really?" she squeaked out.

Kaito nodded tenderly. "Really."

Although, despite his words of assurance, he could still see some apprehension and trepidation in her eyes. Hence why, being the male in their sibling relationship, he believed that it was up to him to try and put his sister's worries to rest. The young man cleared his throat and shifted in his seat, trying to find a more comfortable spot.

"Tell you what," he began, a stupid smile beginning to form on his face. "I'll tell you what has been bothering me, and you'll tell me what's been bothering you, deal?"

Though shaking and doubtful and anxious and terrified at having to relive the great sin that she had done, the Tsumiki forced herself to calm down and tried to find some sort of strength to agree to Kaito's request. After all, in the books she read, it said that sharing experiences to loved ones is a great way to cope and get past a mental trauma.

So, the young woman took a deep breath, stared into the eyes of the Momota, and nodded. "Okay."

"Great!" Kaito looked up to the ceiling, his stupid smile quickly transforming into a dumb grin. "So, it was around 1:09 in the afternoon. I was in the city, walking along the sidewalks just after having finished my Lunch. Since I had nothing better to do, I thought to do some window shopping."

At this, his lilac irises sparkled in joy. "That was when I first saw… _her._ " A sigh full of admiration and infatuation escaped his mouth. "She was so beautiful, sis. Her hair was as long as the Amazon River, her eyes were like the roses in our gardens, her face was as adorable as a kitten's and her posture was as regal like a soldier's."

The Tsumiki's brows furrowed in confusion at hearing her younger brother's comparisons. 'The Amazon River is not a great thing to substitute someone's hair length with,' she thought to herself, blinking a couple of times. 'And our garden has a multitude of different coloured roses; there's orange, pink, purple, red, white and yellow... so, which is it?'

She glanced at her clearly smitten brother. 'And I don't think a girl will find it endearing to have their face compared to a kitten. Also, nobility have regal postures, not soldiers.' Though, the nurse-in-training wasn't going to go and voice her thoughts out loud. She didn't want her sibling to hate her, after all.

"W-What's bothering you, then?" she quietly asked, bringing back Kaito from his fantasies. Because judging from the love-struck expression on his face, he was deep in there and he probably wouldn't have gotten out anytime soon.

"Huh?" For a second or two, the Momota genuinely didn't recognize where he was. Only when he saw the tear-stained face of the Tsumiki did he regain his senses. "Oh, right!" He shook his head rapidly. "What's bothering me is that… I never got to ask for her name _or_ her number!" He pumped his fist angrily, a cross between sadness and irritation blooming as his expression. "She had a cute maid following her around, too! That means that the _gorgeous_ girl I saw is quite rich and/or famous!"

"…"

"…"

"…"

Despite the slight depression weighing her down, despite the embarrassment and guilt looming over her like a guillotine, and despite the fact that her actions had reminded her eerily of her _disgusting_ father, just seeing the childish frown of Kaito's face, along with the sad anime tears running down his cheeks, it had made something... joyful spark inside her. He looked silly with his expression currently like that!

A small, delighted giggle escaped Mikan's mouth.

And at hearing that, the Momota couldn't help but give a tender smile in return, his face softening.

After that, the two siblings shared half a minute of comfortable silence together. They both took a few sips of their hot cocoa – though Kaito silently cursed that, because of his haste, his drink had spilled over a bit. He'll need to clean that up later – and simply enjoyed each other's presence. Mikan rested her head on his shoulder and the young man wrapped an arm around her in response.

However, the silence didn't last.

"I… sexually harassed someone," the Tsumiki finally mumbled.

Kaito immediately choked on his drink, his lilac irises widening

His jaw fell, his entire body slackened and his concentration just suddenly jumped out of his head and disappeared. The Momota didn't know why, but he felt as if the entire… world ha…d just slo…wed d…o…w…n. That . . . Did he just hear . . . that . . . right? N . . . o, his innocent sister couldn't . . . possibly ha . . . ve done what she had . . . claimed to do. It's impo . . . ssible for someone . . . like her, ri . . . ght?

However, even if he wanted to deny it, the Tsumiki's voice brought him back to reality. "It all began when…" And as he listened in on her story, Kaito began to cry on the inside, extremely miserable that her sister had finally been corrupted by the horrors of the outside world. Despite, you know, already being abused both physically and sexually by people in the past.

They never noticed the small, soundless puff of smoke that erupted outside their window.

… Mikan was currently in good hands right now.

* * *

 _(Later That Afternoon)_

The bright orange light of the sun painted itself a beautiful masterpiece, its tendril arms of light embracing the canvas that was the sky. A combination of lively colours – pink, red, orange, yellow – stained the clouds of the fiery banners as it drowned out the heavens' previous blue tinge. A warm, calming breeze blew over the city with leaves of green dancing in its wake.

The sun was beginning to set, its rays shining luminously behind the mountains. Its orange hue painted itself upon the buildings under it, large and small – old and new, including the dignified structure of Hope's Peak Academy. And _on_ the grounds of Hope's Peak, there lay a young man, waiting, as the big star slowly began descending.

The reason for his waiting: for his chauffeur and the limousine he drove, it was not. For the fans and people who admired him, it was not. For the paparazzi eager to take his pictures, it was not. Rather, he was expecting someone completely different, a person who he had found most enjoyable to be with. Coincidentally, the very person who was coming to him right now.

Chiaki Nanami had a small sheepish smile on her face as she jogged towards Naruto, her GameGirl in hand. The blonde gave a friendly wave to her, a pleasant expression manifesting itself. The gamer simply waved back, a strange twinkle appearing in her eye.

"Thank you for waiting, Namikaze-kun," she then said, stopping right in front of him. She absently adjusted the straps of her backpack to try and give her shoulders a bit more comfort. "I forgot some of the games in the classroom."

Naruto pushed himself off the wall, his eyes catching her actions. "Not a problem, Nanami-san. I do not really mind." His slitted orbs flickered over to her lithe form and then to her heavy-looking pack. "Would you like me to carry your bag?"

Instinctively, Chiaki's head tilted in confusion. "My bag?" she asked, blinking a couple of times at the offer. "Why?"

"I seem to remember you carrying a lot of games when we were in the limousine yesterday, correct?" he recalled. "And since you were not able to bring them home yesterday, you are carrying them today, yes?"

"… Yes," the gamer said after a second of silence.

"I imagine that the load must be quite heavy, especially with no one to help you," Naruto remarked, already having said bag hanging from his hand. Chiaki blinked blankly at this, staring at her backpack for a few moments. However, when what happened just registered, she immediately looked behind her and saw her now barren back. She then turned to her classmate and opened her mouth to speak.

"It's the least I could do… Class Representative," he cut her off with a slightly playful smile, amused at the way she puffed her cheeks up in irritation.

"Muu, don't call me that," she told him, a cute glare adorning her face.

"It is your title, Nanami-san. One that is right for you." He noticed the arrival of Akasuna and his limousine. "Why should I not call you the moniker you have been given?" He meant this jokingly, yet waited for her eventual response anyway.

"I'm new to this," she muttered under her breath. "It feels… weird, somehow."

The blonde merely chuckled and shook his head. "You'll get used to it, trust me." Gesturing to his vehicle, the two classmates soon made their way over to it. Akasuna attempted to open the door, however a hand from his employer stopped him. The shinobi gestured for him to go back to the driver's seat and the man wordlessly complied.

"Ladies first," Naruto stated as he opened the door for her.

Chiaki nodded at him in appreciation and seamlessly got in, followed closely by the blonde who then closed the limo door with a dull _thump_.

"To the Game Center, Akasuna-san," the Namikaze instructed, putting the bag down in the adjacent seat.

 _"Yes, Namikaze-sama."_

The two students immediately felt the vehicle move, despite not hearing the sound of the engine starting. Deciding to strike up a conversation to help pass the time, Naruto faced the Nanami. "So, how _does_ it feel to be Class Rep, Nanami-san?"

Chiaki tilted her head at the question. "I… don't really know." She looked down at her lap. "I mean, I feel flattered that all of you chose me, but am I really up for it?"

The blonde opened a hidden compartment and took out a couple of bottles filled with his favourite beverage. "Of course you are, Nanami-san." He offered one to her. The shinobi then imbibed half of his drink's content in one sitting. Licking his lips, he smiled at Chiaki.

"Otherwise, I wouldn't have nominated you."

* * *

 _(Later)_

"You know," Chiaki panted out, doing a quick pirouette. "This _(pant)_ isn't what I _(pant)_ had in mind when _(pant)_ I said we should _(pant)_ play some games."

"Why not, Nanami-san?" Naruto replied, a wide amused smile on his face. He seamlessly crisscrossed his feet and moved his body. "This is much of a game as Street Brawler is." Unlike his companion, the blonde looked completely relaxed and refreshed. "Only more hands-on and personal."

Street Brawler was the name of the very first game that they played together. It was an old fighting videogame franchise developed by Cupcom, its very first release dating back as far as 1987.

They had actually played the latest release of the game. It had come out just earlier this day, or so that's what Chiaki had said. That's why she had been so excited to go to the Game Center for she feared that other people would beat her to the latest installment and she wouldn't be able to immerse herself in the game.

The battle was hard-fought and extremely challenging to both players. One was the Super High School-Level Gamer while the other could predict their opponent's moves, even _if_ said opponent was a digital character.

However, 'one mountain cannot contain two tigers,' as an old Chinese idiom says and one had to be eaten by the other… and that is exactly what had happened.

Chiaki had won, although only by the skin of her teeth.

They had decided to play 9 games in total. Every battle was hard-fought and sweat-inducing. Every time one of them won, their characters would always be standing only with a remaining sliver of health. The last round wasn't any different.

Both of them had acquired four wins each, which made the 9th game only that much more stressful and enjoyable.

Unknown to Chiaki, Naruto had decided to pay one of the people here to spread the word of the Super High School-Level Gamer being in the Game Center. Of course, it also took a single glare to ensure that the bastard wouldn't run with his money. You couldn't trust people these days, after all. That's why, when the Nanami had been crowned as the winner, a loud thunderous applause greeted her achievement.

Chiaki's head had quickly snapped up, her eyes wide as soon as she took in the amount of people around them.

The Namikaze merely smiled at seeing her expression. He could sense a swirl of emotions inside her; confusion, apprehension, joy and satisfaction all blending in together to create a strong and strange feeling. Why did he do this, you ask? Well, let's just say that finding about one's past isn't that hard when you have the same power that the blonde has.

When he had witnessed what Chiaki had gone through… Naruto felt a pang of sympathy for his classmate. It was an all too familiar scenario for him; avoided, shunned and hated because of something they were given at birth. Of course, the Nanami's case was entirely different than his own, but the reactions were something that they both shared.

For him, people hated and abhorred the Kyūbi because of what the fox had done on the night of his birth. For Chiaki, people couldn't understand her and her talent, which caused them to drive her away. In response to their hate, he had resorted to pranks. In response to their apathy, she dove deeper in to games. All in all, the humans hated and disliked them, the people that they couldn't possibly understand.

However, Naruto had Hiruzen, Teuchi, Ayame, Iruka, Jiraiya, the Rookie 9 along with Team Gai and many more people that came to support him as he grew up. From what he had seen of Chiaki's past, the only friends that she had were him, Hajime, Chisa and her classmates. And those were _recently_ acquired friendships, mind you.

So, the Namikaze took it upon himself to be the person that his precious people had become during his younger years. To be a light in her darkness, to be a pillar of strength that she could draw upon, to be someone she could rely on… to be the friend that would be with Chiaki, no matter what.

And the first step to that was to show her that her talent was something that could bring people together.

But the blonde digressed.

After the Nanami had gotten enough applause and recognition from the crowd, Naruto offered that they play a game that he believed they would find quite enjoyable. He simply pointed to a machine on the other side of the Game Center and smiled knowingly. Its name glowed luminously in bright colours.

 _Just Do It, Dance!_

At first, Chiaki was nervous and hesitant on agreeing. She doesn't do all that well in games that recorded and based the scores on motion. The last time she had tried that machine, she had barely scored two stars on it! It was, to her embarrassment, one of the games that she didn't dare play again.

However, all her protest and troubles just suddenly melted away… when she felt Naruto's hand grab hers.

 _"Trust me," h_ e had said, a gentle smile on his face. _"We'll do it together, okay?"_

The Nanami wasn't even really sure what possessed her at that point. All that she could hear was the loud and rapidly increase beating of her heart, the way that her breathing had hitched and quickened along with the sudden warmness that spread across her cheeks.

Absently, she could feel herself nod.

…

And now… Chiaki was beginning to regret it.

"You're doing great, Nanami-san!" Naruto encouraged, quickly throwing his arms out as he walked in place. "You're at four stars!"

At hearing his words, the gamer's eyes flickered over to the score bar beside their dancing avatars. Her eyes immediately widened in surprise when, without even thinking about it, she had surpassed her previous score and doubled her ratings! A surge of thrill and adrenaline quickly filled her body… that vanished just as quick when she noticed the Namikaze's own score. An adorable pout quickly replaced her astonished expression.

"You're _(pant)_ at five stars _(pant)_ already, Namikaze-kun," she said, shooting him an accusatory glare.

Naruto merely laughed at that before he playfully ruffled her hair. She gently slapped his hand away and shot a dirty look his direction. However, when his melodious laugh didn't stop, the Nanami's faux irritation swiftly melted away… and she soon laughed with him.

…

Maybe… Maybe this game wasn't that bad, after all? She'll want to try this again somewhere in the near future…

As long as Naruto was with her, of course!

At that thought, a smile bloomed on Chiaki's face.

'Yes, that sounds like a plan.'

* * *

 _(Saturday)_

" _Hurricane Kick of the Dragon's Tail!"_

 _Fwip!_

 _Fwip!_

 _Fwip!_

 _THWACK!_

 _CRACK!_

"And that…" Naruto soundlessly landed on his feet. He slowly straightened, his eyes trained on the decimated log a few feet away from him. "Is what happens if you execute that move properly."

"Woah…" Chiaki breathlessly gasped, her eyes wide with admiration and amazement. Her pink irises twinkled as she looked at the damage done. What was once a thick trunk of a dead tree was now nothing but tiny pieces being scattered to the wind.

"Of course, I don't expect that you'll ever do the same amount of damage," he stated, turning to the silent gamer. For the sake of realism and fairness, the blonde had refrained from using chakra and his super-enhanced strength. Rather, he gauged the highest strength level of what the average person could achieve and lowered his power to that amount. "Unless, of course, you train every single moment of your life." He then smirked. "But I don't see you giving up your games for one fighting move."

His voice snapped the Nanami out of her trance. A serious expression – by her standards, at least – then formed on her face. "When shall I begin training… sensei?"

He raised a brow at the last word, but didn't bother to correct her. If she wanted to call her that, then that's fine with him. "We can start right after you do some stretching. It's a good thing that you had the initiative to wear the proper attire, otherwise there would've been some… _incidents_ later on," he muttered the last part, keeping it to himself.

Currently, Chiaki was wearing a skin tight white shirt under an open short blue vest, along with some black leather pants and ebony sneakers. They hugged her body quite perfectly, if he could say that, since it wouldn't limit her mobili- Wait a second… The blonde narrowed his eyes, focusing on the outfit – he pointedly ignored her _assets_ – a bit more. Let lightning strike him if he's wrong, but… is she wearing the attire of Billy from Double Dragon II?

…

'Huh…' The Namikaze blinked. 'Props to her for using it for cosplay AND training. She gets points for that.'

Naruto refused to think what would happen if his classmate had decided to wear a skirt instead.

At the moment, the two of them were at the training field in the backyard of the Namikaze Manor. The current time was still 5:30 in the morning. The sun's first rays were just beginning to peek out over the mountains as the others stars were swiftly fading from view. Over the horizon, the gorgeous painting of the sky had only started, being created in tandem with the slowly rising of the sun.

After their gaming spree yesterday, the Namikaze had felt quite bad when he noticed how physically exhausted Chiaki had been. He blamed himself since he had suggested that they play Just Do It, Dance! in the first place. So, as compensation and a way for him to repay her, he gave the gamer the choice on when to conduct their training session.

The shinobi had honestly expected that she set it late in the morning, maybe at 9 or 10. He even thought that she would have them begin at 1 in the afternoon, just after Lunch. Since she was a gamer, along with the fact that he had tired her after their session together, Naruto thought that she would want as much rest as possible. Given how much she hated alarm clocks, he believed that she would also hate waking up early.

So imagine his surprise when Chiaki said that she wanted to start before the sun even made an appearance. When he brought up his concerns, she only glared at him in a darling way. _"Are you just trying to squeeze in some few extra hours of sleep?"_ she had accused.

The blonde had nothing to counter that, except maybe to laugh a bit.

So, after she had given him her address and parted ways, the Namikaze wasted no time and immediately had Akasuna locate her home. It wouldn't do, after all, if they had to waste time to ask for directions when the next day rolled in.

When tomorrow came, Naruto and his chauffeur were already at the Nanami's home, half an hour before the designated time for their session to start. Only to be even more surprised when said Nanami was already waiting for them, getup and all.

And now, here they were.

"Would you and Nanami-sama like some refreshments, Master?" Kirumi spoke up, catching the male's attention. The Tōjō was bringing with her a trolley full of early morning snacks.

"Ah, Kirumi-san." He took a look at the various amount of food being presented. "Full of proteins and energy boosters, I presume?"

The maid smiled and bowed. "I know that it is what my Master and his new student needed."

Oh, yeah. When Naruto and Chiaki had arrived back at the Manor, they had found the Tōjō already waiting by the Main Entrance, awake and refreshed and ready to serve. Apparently, his departure didn't go unnoticed and his personal maid didn't have too much of a hard time to figure out what he was doing.

That's what he admired about her. His personal helper's proficiency was one of the reasons why he had hired her in the first place.

"She's not really a new student, Kirumi-san," Naruto stated, looking back to the stretching gamer. "This is only a one-time thing, I believe." His eyes then flickered over to a nearby tree and he felt the corner of his eyes crinkling. "So there is really no reason for you to spy on her, Maki-chan."

He heard a soft curse coming from his hidden student before she wordlessly jumped out of her hiding spot. A minor blush was on her face from getting caught, though she tried hard to maintain her emotionless expression. "Forgive me, Shishou," she mumbled, walking over to the two.

The blonde merely sighed dramatically. "Really now, you don't have to fear that Nanami-san is going to steal me away from you. After all, I just can't abandon my cute student alone, can I?"

The Harukawa's blush only worsened at hearing that.

"So, why don't you two have a seat on the grass here and judge my classmate's performance, hm?" The Namikaze then began walking away from them. "Who knows, she might surprise you."

. . .

. . .

. . .

"She's a quick learner, Maki-chan," Kirumi quietly said, eating one of the snacks she had baked. "It only took Master a few times to repeat the move before she began getting it down. I heard that this technique is quite hard to learn."

"Hmph," Maki huffed silently, taking a bite out of a cupcake. "I could've mastered it in a quarter of the time," she muttered, absently playing with her hair. "They've already been at this for two hours. Breakfast is almost here."

The Tōjō shot her friend an amused look. "You really dislike Nanami-sama, don't you?"

"I don't _dislike_ her," Maki defended. "I just… don't like the fact that Naruto-sensei is training her, that's all," she mumbled.

The maid merely shook her head, a small smile on her face. "Being jealous is not like you, Maki-chan. Technically, you're only his sole student in the category of _Assassination & Combat_, but that doesn't apply in the other categories. You know that Master has many other students other than you, yet you don't have a problem with any of _them_." Her emerald orbs glinted. "So, something tells me that there's something more about this that's bothering you."

Against her will, a red tinge covered the Harukawa's face. She pointedly looked away and viciously took a bite out of her cupcake. "L-Let's just focus on Shishou and this… _Chiaki Nanami!_ "

Kirumi's melodious voice vibrated in the training fields as the point of view switched over to the two Hope's Peak High students.

" _Hurricane Kick of the Dragon's Tail!"_

 _Fwip!_

 _Fwip!_

 _Fwoosh!_

"Gah!" Chiaki gave a small frustrated grunt at failing in executing the move. Wordlessly landing on her feet, she tried to ignore the sting of her legs and their demand for rest. However, try as she might to seem tough, her body was visibly slouched and her breathing was audibly loud. She had already discarded her short vest to allow more air to cool her down.

"We could stop if you want, Nanami-san," Naruto offered. Her difficulty in breathing did not go unnoticed by him.

"N-No," she stubbornly refused, wiping the sweat with the back of her hand. "I can _(pant)_ do this!" She wordlessly got into position and stared at the blonde with an unwavering will.

The shinobi merely shook his head, a small smile on his face. "Very well, then. If that is what the lady wants." He got into his defensive stance. Since hitting tree stumps over and over would produce splinters that he knew she wouldn't like, the blonde had volunteered to be the test dummy. At least that way, he could subtly lessen the pain that would be returning to her.

Without saying a word, he gestured for the gamer to attack.

One that was granted all too happily by the Nanami.

However, she had either greatly overestimated her endurance or severely underestimated her fatigue, because the moment her foot left the ground to spin, she instantly felt all of her strength disappear. Chiaki found her eyes widening as she lost control of her own momentum, now barreling straight towards the unmoving Namikaze.

She closed her eyes and looked away, awaiting for the harsh impact.

"..."

"..."

"..."

'Huh?'

Slowly, the Nanami opened one eye to see what was currently happening...

...

Everything looked normal, so far. The world wasn't upside down, for one thing, which meant she hadn't tumbled on the ground. It also wasn't speeding past her, which entailed that she had stopped moving. If anything, it simply looked as if... as if she was just standing still.

And that was the moment when she heard his amused chuckle. Now suddenly aware of two strong arms wrapped around her body, coupled with the fact that she was pressed up against his well-toned form, the gamer felt a small blush spread across her face. With great reluctance, she looked up... and saw the amused glint in his eyes.

"Na-"

 _Poke._

The next thing she knew, Naruto's fingers were now gently touching her forehead. "Let's have breakfast for now, shall we..."

He smiled tenderly at her. "... Chiaki-san?"

* * *

 _(Monday)_

' _Your partner for the day, Naruto-kun, shall be… Sonia Nevermind!'_

He stared at the small piece of paper in his hands. Then, he looked up. There, he saw the Princess waving enthusiastically at him from the front row. He sent a wave back, giving her a small smile. Then, he glanced at the person sitting to her left. He raised a brow at the venomous glare the mechanic sent his way, yet ignored it all the same. He looked back down to the piece of paper, reading the rest of the message.

' _Now, your task for the day shall be to go to the nearest beach and clean it up as much as you possibly can! Pick up any litter, garbage, broken bottles, lost items and the like and properly dispose of them in their designated trash bags! Oh, except the lost items; you guys need to hand that over to the Police._

 _And as a reminder, if you find any dead bodies or buried human remains, please call the authorities immediately! We don't want a repeat of what happened with the 74_ _th_ _class now, do we? Ahahahahaha!_

…

 _Seriously, though. Call the authorities immediately if you do find some corpses. Trust me, and don't try to investigate what happened on your own.'_

At this part, it seemed as if Chisa had scratched out a sentence or two, although the blonde could still read some of the words, like _'Munakata-kun was so angry at me…'_ and _'Sakakura-kun had to punch a guy or two…'_

The Namikaze wondered why she kept it like this instead of just writing a new one, but who knew what went on in their teacher's head. He rolled his eyes and continued to read the rest of the message.

' _Oh, and remember to have photo or video evidence, alright? It ensures that you have proof of what you've done! Otherwise, I won't be able to take your word for it!_

…

 _Unless it's about a corpse, then please don't…_

 _Anyways, have fun at the beach, you two~!_

 _Chisa Yukizome'_

Naruto shrugged before pocketing the message. They might as well start now while the sun was still up. Knowing that tourists from outside the country just _loved_ to leave their garbage lying around, they might have some work cut out for them. The blonde male stood up, which was then quickly followed by the Nevermind.

He looked at her.

Surprisingly, the Namikaze didn't abhor the idea of spending a whole day alone with Sonia. After last week when he found out about her love for dark chocolate, he kind of saw her in a whole different light now. He knew that if they had not met that day or if he didn't find out about their similar preference, his reaction would be completely different. The shinobi would've probably tried to finish this activity as fast as possible with little to no interaction with her at all.

However…

Now, he actually felt… _eager_ to talk to Sonia once more. Even if it _is_ about his eyes and how they were of the occult. On an unrelated note, Naruto sometimes wonders if he should just show the Princess one of his abilities or two, just to fulfil and satiate her expectations of him. He knew that, deep down, the Nevermind genuinely believed that the Namikaze had hidden powers, and nothing else in the world would make her happier than to see it.

…

Anyway! They should start heading out now. The quicker they begin, the faster they finish. He also needed to give Akasuna a call to drive them over the nearest beach. He walked towards the door nearest to the female. She was waiting for him already, her hands placed neatly in front of her and her posture straight and regal.

She really was a Princess through and through.

"Shall we, Sonia-san?" He met her eyes.

She smiled at him. "We shall, Namikaze-kun."

Besides, who knows how much trash they have to pick up?

…

…

…

A lot.

That was the answer.

 _A lot_ of trash.

He and Sonia stood upon a small cliff overlooking the beach, trash grabbing devices in their grips with a few plastic sacks hanging from their hands. And as far as _his_ eyes could see, there were simply _thousands_ of garbage littering the sandy coast. From floating in the ocean water to being possibly buried under the sand, a lot of junk and rubbish were spread across the area.

"Oh my," Sonia exclaimed softly. "It seems as if we have a mountain of problems ahead of us, Namikaze-kun."

"Though I could've worded it better, you're not technically wrong," he replied, the Sage inside of him simply cursing in rage at what the humans had done to Nature. "A large quantity of waste is indeed in front of us." The blonde male looked around them, trying to see if there were, at least, some people who were cleaning the beach already. You know, just to restore his faith in humanity…

'…'

There weren't any.

"Let me guess," Naruto then remarked. "Since you're the Super High School-Level Princess and I'm the richest person up to date, Chisa-sensei gave us this work because she believes that we have not done this kind of manual labour once in our lives?"

Sonia looked at him questioningly at his words.

The Namikaze clarified. "Since nobody but a few people know what my talent exactly is, sensei has just been basing her task off of my partners' talents and what she knows of my current lifestyle."

He ran a hand through his hair.

"When I was partnered with Sōda-san, we were tasked to bake half a dozen cakes because since he's a mechanic and I have chefs who do it for me, Chisa-sensei assumed we would need to work together in order to properly create one. When I was with Tanaka-san, we were required to repair a broken television because since he's a breeder and she might've assumed that I would just buy another TV instead of wanting to fix it, we would need to see eye to eye just to have it working again. The same when I was with Saionji-san, Komaeda-san and the others."

A spark of understanding then glinted in Sonia's blue eyes. "Oh, that is quite brilliant for our instructor to think of!"

Naruto shrugged. "This task isn't really any different. We need to work together as well if we even want to get out of here before the sun sets." He gestured to the countless amount trash in front of them.

"…"

"…"

The two blondes shared a look.

"Shall we, Sonia-san?" He raised a brow.

The Princess gave him a slightly strained smile. "We shall, Namikaze-kun."

…

…

…

"I'm back, and I brought some food," Naruto announced, walking towards his fellow blonde with a few plastic bags in hand.

"Wonderful!" Sonia clapped happily, her head slightly tilted to the side. "I am simply famished from the grueling task we had received today!"

Their work had finally been concluded and it had NOT been quick. In fact, they started at about 8:13 in the morning – not counting the travel time from Hope's Peak to here – and they finished at 5:13 in the afternoon!

Yes, it took exactly 9 hours!

Although, the Namikaze had to give themselves some props. They managed to clean an entire beach in that length of time and just LOOK at how it turned out! Without the garbage littering it, the place was actually quite nice to look at! The ocean was glistening from the setting sun's rays, the sand felt warm and comforting under them, the ocean breeze was calming and refreshing on their tired bodies… No wonder Sonia wanted to relax for a bit before they went back.

Since the Nevermind had exerted quite an effort in sprucing this beach up, the Namikaze had volunteered to get them some food in order to enjoy the sunset a bit more; provided that they throw their trash in the bags right after, of course. He had left a quarter of an hour ago, which meant it was now somewhere between 5:28 and 5:29 in the afternoon.

"I didn't know what food you liked exactly, so I just got a bit of everything," Naruto stated, sitting down beside the Nevermind. "And since you are interested so much in the Japanese culture, I decided to buy the food that every Japanese had tasted, at least, once in their lives." He gave the Princess the bags.

"Awesome! This is so rad!" Her eyes sparkled at seeing the various dishes in front of her. If she had been a lesser woman, her mouth might've watered at the image.

"Some Takoyaki, a couple of Yakisoba, two or three Yakitori, along with a handful of Imagawayaki." Naruto helped her take them out of the bags one by one, laying them on the sand in front of them. "I also bought a few Ikayaki, a number of Yakiimo and Yaki Tomorokoshi, some Japanese Crepes here and there… I even bought Wataame and Kakigori, one for each of us." He lifted a couple of cotton candies and shaved ice out of the grocery bags, giving Sonia one of each.

"Sugoi, sugoi!" The Nevermind quickly took a bite of the pink fluffy cloud and felt it melt immediately in her mouth. Next, she scooped a spoon of shaved ice before delightfully putting it on her tongue. "This tastes even better than how I imagined it to!" the Princess gushed, wiggling animatedly in her seat like those Anime girls that she loved to watch.

"I'm glad you liked it." Narutos' lip twitched upwards at her actions. "I was-"

"Thank you, Namikaze-kun!" Before anything else happened, Sonia quickly wrapped her arms around her fellow blonde's neck and hugged him tight. "This just might be one of my best days ever!"

For a moment, the shinobi was caught off guard and had been genuinely stunned. However, he quickly regained his bearings and… soon hugged the Princess back, a gentle and soft smile on his lips. "Don't mention it, Sonia-san," He quietly said in her ear.

The happiness that he could feel, the joy and innocent satisfaction coming from her… It was reminiscent of that time during the limousine with her, Peko and Chiaki; the moment when she had first tasted dark chocolate…

The ninja understood why she had lied that time. More specifically, when she had said that white chocolate had to be exported into Novoselic. After all, wine and chocolate were called to be their country's HIDDEN specialties for a reason.

Though that might have been a lie, he could feel that she had been truthful when the Princess had stated that she had been unfamiliar with the dark chocolate variant. Hence why he had warmed up to her, allowed her to come close and get to know him better. Hence why… he was hugging her back right now.

"…"

"…"

A few seconds later, the Nevermind broke their embrace. After that, a moment of peaceful silence then passed over them. They didn't speak during that time, the two classmates simply enjoying and sharing the food that they had. They felt comfortable in each other's presence, all the while the warm orange glow of the setting sun bathed them and the calm ocean waves serenading them to a harmonious togetherness.

Although, the silence didn't last long…

"Oh, I just remembered something!" Sonia then exclaimed. Without warning, she took the Namikaze's hands and held them excitedly. "When a man and a woman come to the beach, they must do this clichéd but important event at least once!"

The shinobi looked at her in slight confusion, a small smile still etched on his face. Though perplexed, he decided to play along. "Really? Like what?"

The Princess was all too happy to expound on it. "Such as placing shells to your ear, trading pretty shells with each other... And if the insides are still intact, taking it home and eating it..." She gave an amazed gasp. "Oh my, how wonderful!" Right after that, without warning, she got up to close to his face. "Now then, let us begin!"

Naruto took a moment to register her words, yet he then chuckled a second later. "I would love to do that, Sonia-san, but how about we do something else instead?" He stared at her electrical blue irises and felt a small pang of… longing and nostalgia.

When was the last time he was like her? Curious and inquisitive about everything around her?

"Hm?" She tilted her head to the side, leaning back. "What did you have in mind, Namikaze-kun?"

He mentally shook his head, returning to reality. That part of him was in the past now...

With crimson orbs glowing with amusement, he fished from his pockets… a digital camera.

Sonia was quick to understand, her eyes instantly lighting up. Immediately, she hugged her fellow blonde from the side and gave the camera the happiest, most gorgeous smile that she could possibly muster. Naruto merely smiled wider at her enthusiasm and raised the digital device in the air.

"Now, on three…" the male told her. "One, Two, Three..."

"Cheese!" they both chorused.

A _flash_ …

A _bond_.

* * *

 _(Thursday)_

' _Your partner for the day, Naruto-kun, shall be… Peko Pekoyama!'_

Together, both killers immediately looked up and glanced at each other.

"…"

"…"

And then, simultaneously as well, they looked back down at their respective papers.

' _Your task for the day shall be something very special, Naruto-kun! The two of you will be working together to INVENT something new and never before seen in the world! Whether it would be something useful to the environment or anything that could be used by the average person, it doesn't matter as long as it is operational and useful to, at least, 10 people!'_

Naruto raised a brow at the objective placed upon him. The Yukizome was really pulling out all the stops here to ensure that each member of the duo would really help each other out if they truly wanted to pass their assigned mission. This was a tall order, especially for someone that didn't have a talent for engineering or electronics.

The blonde wasn't referring to himself, of course. This task was child's play for someone with his abilities. He was talking more about… The Namikaze glanced at Peko again and once more meeting her scarlet irises.

The swordswoman had more experience in destroying rather than creating, and he wasn't just talking about lives here! Naruto had seriously seen the Pekoyama use an expensive, diamond-encrusted refrigerator in his household only for it to immediately erupt in flames the moment she touched it…

The fact that the normally composed swordswoman looked so frantic and panicked, thinking that she had just sent the Kuzuryū Clan into bankruptcy, made him laugh so hard that he simply had just lied to Peko and told her that it was already faulty and he had been planning on throwing it away.

Besides, what are friends for, right?

' _Now I know that this is really difficult for the both of you since your talents have nothing to do with this field… Unless Naruto-kun's secret talent is the Super High School-Level Inventor then I've made a huge mistake!'_

At this part, Chisa's penmanship turned less refined and looked as if it had been rushed.

' _Just tell me what it is already, Naruto-kun! I promise I won't share it with anyone else! It's not fair that only Kirigiri-sama and Kizakura-sensei know about it! Maybe even Former Headmaster Tengan knows! That would explain the amused glances he sends me when I ask about your talent! Come on, Naruto-kun, just tell me! Please, please, please, please, please, please, ple-'_

The Namikaze skipped past a paragraph or two dedicated to the Yukizome begging for him to reveal his true moniker to her…

He can only hope that Peko didn't have the message as well.

Naruto glanced at her…

And saw the swordswoman's restrained smile, mirth in her eyes.

… Fuck.

He shook his head, continuing on reading.

'… _Anyway, I might've went on a tangent there for a moment, but I hereby decree that you and Pekoyama-san will be able to ask for help from any inventor that you guys can convince! HOWEVER, they_ _ **cannot**_ _build the project with you or come up with the idea itself, they can only assist you in giving you the instructions and even go as far as to create an exact working replica of your planned invention.'_

Once again, Naruto noticed a few crossed out sentences in this letter following right after, sentences in which his sharp eyes could easily discern.

It contained things like, _'I learn from my mistakes, you know…',_ along with, _'The last time Munakata-kun and I tried to create an invention on our own, we somehow made a gun that could disintegrate clothes instantly…',_ with this additional information of, _'I never saw someone destroy something so quickly the moment we – Munakata-kun, to be more precise – discovered what it did. We shouldn't have made it at school, too…'_

The Namikaze's eye twitched.

Chisa-sensei couldn't have bothered to just create a new one instead of trying to hide her past failures that she was irresponsible enough to write down?

He sighed, yet persevered on reading.

' _That's it, really! That is what you must do today, Naruto-kun! Have fun creating something that will hopefully not be a clothes-disintegrating weapon~! But if you do create one accidentally, then make sure you don't point it at Pekoyama-san, so that nothing_ _ **indecent**_ _will happen! Otherwise, a certain Yakuza will be after you~!_

 _Chisa Yukizome'_

Naruto's eye twitched again at reading the last part.

Nevertheless, he pocketed the note with a small sigh.

Though the shinobi might not be specifically called the Super High School-Level Inventor, the blonde _did_ have a certain someone who _could_ be classified with that title. He turned to the swordswoman and nodded at her, sending a silent message.

Peko was quick to understand, immediately sending back a nod of her own.

They both then stood up simultaneously…

It was time to go to the Namikaze Manor to meet a crass, foul-mouthed perverted blonde woman with a secret inferiority complex and masochistic personality.

Naruto hoped this will go well…

. . .

. . .

. . .

"Eh? Who the fuck dares to interrupt me while I'm working!?" The Robotics & Technology Assistant Head immediately cursed as she heard the sound of her lab door opening. Turning around to harshly berate these intruders, which may or may not include insults relating to their sexual life, the blonde woman took a deep breath…

Only for any complaints to die down the moment she saw the Namikaze's stoic visage.

"M-Menma!" She yelled in a panic.

A hastily restrained burst of laughter from Naruto's companion then caught the other two's attention. "… Wrong ramen topping," the silver-haired woman remarked silently, an amused smile adorning her face.

The blonde male merely glared at her in response.

A few silent seconds passed.

"Miu-san, we are here to ask something from-" However, just as he turned to face the female blonde, he was quickly interrupted by her outbursts of apologies.

"F-F-Forgive me, Naruto-sama!" Miu Iruma exclaimed, tears streaming down her face as she knelt right in front of the ninja. "I d-didn't mean to insult you o-or call you the wrong r-ramen topping!"

Naruto's eye twitched.

The inventor's icy blue irises then broke eye contact, traveling from the shinobi's crimson orbs and down to… the area in where she was at current eye level with. She immediately blushed up a storm and a disturbing perverted glint sparkled in her eyes.

"A-Are you g-gonna punish me and l-l-lock me up in your sex dungeon now?" She gasped, shaking in faux terror.

… Damn it.

And the restrained laughter of Peko didn't help matters!

The Namikaze sighed. "Get up, Miu-san. If you behave properly then I'll forgive you."

Miu Iruma, the 'gorgeous girl genius whose good looks and golden brain will go down in history', was the Assistant Head of the Robotics & Technology Department. She was prideful, she was arrogant, she was brash, she was foul-mouthed, she was perverted, and she was a lot more that the ninja didn't care to name. Although, the former two had taken a drastic blow considering that the fifteen-year-old was the second-in-command of Monaca Tōwa, _a ten-year-old._

Naruto had met Miu a couple of years back when he was still traveling around as an artist. In fact, they were companions on his journey and she was the one responsible for creating the tools he needed to create his masterpieces. He took note of her inventing prowess and made sure that she would stay loyal to him, namely by paying her services with diamonds and broadcasting her inventions using his various connections.

When he finally settled down, he had asked for his friend to join him as the Head Director of his Technology & Research Department. However, the Iruma had refused, saying that she would go and travel the world first on her own before she considered accepting his offer; to broaden her horizons, she had said. The Namikaze understood this and sent her off with his best wishes…

Miu returned not even four months later, crying and begging that she be a part of his team once again. Naruto accepted, of course, since he was happy that his friend had come back. The only problem was… Monaca had already claimed the title of his renamed T&R Department as its Head Director.

Being the prideful, arrogant and genius woman that she was, Miu did not take too kindly at being under someone her junior. So, she had challenged the child to a competition to see who could invent something truly outstanding!

With Naruto as judge, Monaca had agreed.

They were given 4 months to create their respective models and present them to the Namikaze. The two spent day after day and night after night being cooped up in their respective labs, working tirelessly on their projects. The only breaks they took were when they had to eat, and even then they dined in the confines of their laboratories.

Kyōko had NOT been happy with Naruto when she found out, _extremely livid_ at the thought that the blonde had allowed Monaca-chan to push herself this hard _without even any help._ Those were the very few moments when the two best friends had truly argued, their voices carrying across rooms in the Manor.

Anyway, after their times were up, they were asked to present their respective inventions to the Namikaze… with Kyōko tagging along. She wanted to see whether the efforts that Monaca had to put in were worth it, otherwise Naruto was going to **sorely regret** the fact that he had allowed her to do this. It wasn't only because of the young child working on such a daunting task that made the Kirigiri extremely furious, but also because the Tōwa had to postpone their training together in favour of this.

Thankfully though, Kyōko had been impressed.

Miu's invention was something truly spectacular, surpassing the capabilities of people even twice her age! She had invented a machine that allowed people to travel to a virtual reality world, where they could move around freely without too much restraint. Although, it was only still in the beginning phase as the Iruma did not have the skills or the knowledge to properly replicate on how the five senses worked exactly. Still, the idea and potential of the machine sparked an interested inferno inside the shinobi.

If it was completed… then he could use it to recreate the Shinobi World.

But if Miu's creation was something that could advance the technological world, Monaca's was something straight out of a futuristic universe or a sci-fi movie. She had created a humanoid robot, who she called _Prototype_ , and showcased its abilities. Aside from slight bugs and the fact that it was completely made of metal, _Prototype_ moved and acted as if it was human. So, if it should ever be completed, Naruto declared that he would christen the robot as _K1-B0_ , a male synthetic young man that shall be a part of the Namikaze household.

Though, Monaca had argued that they name him _Keebo_ instead and Naruto saw no problems not to comply.

Still, suffice to say, Miu grudgingly accepted that the young girl before her was more skilled than she was.

Anyway, back to the present.

"A-Are you sure, Naruto-sama?" The Iruma actually looked _against_ the idea. "I-I mean, if you're lacking in equipment, you can borrow some of-"

"Get up!" His irritated voice echoed.

"Heeeeeee!" Instantly, Miu was on her feet, shaking like a leaf.

Naruto pinched the bridge of his nose, a sigh of frustration escaping him. He was used to her attitude by now and her sexual advancements on him were very common when he talked to her. Normally, he wouldn't even bat an eyelash at them. However, this was the first time that the Iruma had actually met a classmate of his and… the shinobi just didn't want any unfounded rumors to surface. Thankfully, it was Peko and he knew that she could keep her mouth shut.

At least, around others she could. The blonde male knew that she would be teasing him endlessly once they were alone.

"We have an idea of an invention that we would like you to see, Miu-san," Naruto told her, looking at his friend tiredly.

Wordlessly, the Pekoyama handed over the sketch that the Namikaze had made on the way here. When the inventor took a look at it, her eyes immediately lit up.

"Holy shit! You made this fuckin' thing, Naruto-sama!?" She exclaimed, her attitude doing a complete 180. "I guess your dick is not the only big thing that you have!"

Naruto sighed again, Peko's amused laugh vibrating in his head as the commentary was finally too much for her to handle.

And so it begins.

. . .

. . .

. . .

"This is amazing," the Pekoyama commented, holding the finished product of their new invention.

"Of course it's fuckin' amazing!" Miu boasted, raising her voice as she puffed up her chest. "It's also unbelievable, right? Almost as unbelievable as the fact that I haven't been banged by Naruto-sama, yet! Besides, what can you expect? After all, you were assisted by the gorgeous girl genius-"

Naruto's crimson eyes switched over to her.

"M-M-Miu Iruma..." Instantly slouching, her voice had turned meek and unconfident.

The swordswoman held back a smile, one that almost turned into a smirk when the Namikaze's irritated gaze turned to her. Remember how the silver-haired girl promised that she would get back at Naruto for pushing her buttons so damned much? When she said that she didn't know when, or how she would do it?

Well, considered those questions answered.

Peko now knew _exactly_ how to retaliate.

And according to the scowl on her friend's face, he realized this as well.

She turned her attention back to the invention she had in hand.

It was simply mind-blowing to think that something like this could be created. In fact, she didn't even know that technology had advanced this far already! That, or it is simply one of the mysteries surrounding the Namikaze that was the reason for this.

Although, the swordswoman had a sneaking suspicion also that her friend had created this because of something she had said a long time ago. In fact, she was almost a 100% certain that that was the case, because what she was currently holding in her hands was…

A squeaking, synthetic baby panda.

An animal didn't run away in fear at the sight of her.

Something soft, cuddly and fluffy for her to hold.

"…"

Sometimes, even Peko was surprised by how thoughtful and empathetic Naruto could be. Though, the reactions this invention could get if it was revealed to the public will probably be very… wild.

For example, the swordswoman was sure that when she presented this to the rest of the class, all the girls there would probably freak out and rush her to try and pet it. Not even Yukizome-sensei will probably be spared from the temptation. After all, Naruto had designed the panda to be the best looking one in the world, made possible and turned into reality because of Miu Iruma's input and instructions.

Though, Peko had a feeling said instructions were directed more towards her than to the blonde male.

"Well, what do you think, Peko-san?" Naruto asked, holding the camera that contained the 12-hour long building process of the synthetic animal. "What do you want to name her?"

She looked at the Namikaze, taking note of his gentle expression, before turning back to the panda in her hands. The animal was looking at the Pekoyama, as if she knew that she was the one being spoken about, her bright ebony eyes twinkling. Her pristine white and black fur felt heavenly and soft and the black sock-like markings on her four legs were, dare she say it, absolutely _cute!_

…

After a few beats of silence, the swordswoman answered his question.

"Her name… is Amanogawa." Peko smiled joyfully. "And she's beautiful."

* * *

 _(Monday Of The Next Week)_

 _Clack._

"Ah, Namikaze-kun, I'm so glad that you're here!" A joyful voice stated. "I was afraid that you wouldn't be able to receive my message."

"What is it that you want?" Naruto crossed his arms, narrowing his eyes at the person before him.

It was around Lunch time already so, aside from them, the 1-B classroom was barren of people. The blonde had actually been on his way out of the campus to meet with Maki, Kirumi and the 4 instructors when a paper airplane suddenly landed in his hair. Confused and slightly irritated, Naruto opened up the paper and saw that it was, in fact, a letter addressed to him.

So, he read the message… only for him to crumple it not even a minute later.

Even when there was no sender attached to it, the blonde knew that only one person was lucky enough to be able to do this – the upperclassmen whom had the same talent notwithstanding.

And so, Naruto quickly headed back inside.

"Oh, nothing much," the other person answered, a strange smile appearing on their face. "Although, I AM sorry for taking up your time like this. Trash like me has no right to ask anything from a Super High School-Level, especially from a Super High School-Level like _you._ "

Nagito Komaeda laughed to himself.

"I simply wanted to talk, Namikaze-kun. Do not worry, it will be short."

"Talk, you say?" The blonde leaned against the wall, holding his head up high. "Very well, then. _Talk_ and don't waste any more of my time _._ "

Nagito clapped his hands at the display. "Yes, yes! Such a strong attitude, full of confidence and strength! I can already tell that you live up to the rumors surrounding you!" He then chuckled mysteriously, one that made the ninja's guard rise up. "You have a personality befitting of your station! A personality befitting of your image! A personality befitting…" In a snap, the atmosphere of the room changed. The very air turned cold and chilly, as if Death was suddenly looming over the area. "For someone with a multiple dozen Talents."

The Namikaze visibly stiffened at hearing that, his eyes immediately widening.

"First, I would like to apologize," the Komaeda continued, ignoring the blonde's reaction as he bowed his head low. "When I said that I didn't sense any talent in you, I was mistaken. Due to my stupidity, I had made a miscalculation and misjudged you." He genuinely looked sorry when he said this. "Because I limited myself of looking only for _one_ specific Talent to associate with you, I had blinded myself to the truth!"

Naruto was quick to recover and he quickly straightened, pushing himself off the wall.

"Now, now, Namikaze-kun." Nagito swiftly put his hands up in a non-confrontational manner. "I am not saying this to threaten you or anything! I don't have a death wish, yet." He gave off a nervous laugh, one that the Jūbi wasn't sure if it was genuine or not.

"Speak your intentions, then." He narrowed his eyes threateningly.

The lucky student tilted his head to the side. "Straight to the point, I see." His signature smile appeared on his face. "Like I said before, I am truly sorry that I had accused someone like _you_ with having no talent. I can only hope that you will be able to forgive me someday." His eyes turned sharp. "You can only imagine the shock, embarrassment and self-loathing that I felt when I realized _the truth._ "

The Namikaze felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end at hearing his tone. "What specific _truth_ are you talking about?" The Human Path surged into life, the vibrating chakra being hidden by the shinobi's positioning. "You better hope that your words satisfy me, _Komaeda-san."_

Nagito merely smiled wider, opening up his arms as if inviting him to come closer. "Oh, you do not need to fear anything from me, Namikaze-kun. The _truth_ of what your _actual title_ is will be safe with me!" He then laughed once more, louder this time. "Personally, I can understand why you would hide yourself under the moniker of Super High School-Level Mystery, truly I do!"

Naruto shifted his foot, warning bells ringing in his head at the deranged tone starting to manifest in his classmate's voice.

"I mean, to be saddled with such a title… I can't even begin to imagine the pressure that you must be under! **Ahahahahahahahaha!** " The Komaeda held the side of his head, a flash of insanity glinting in his eyes. "Because being called the **Super High School-Level ******** is one surefire way of attracting the attention of people all around the world, that's for sure! **Ahahahahahahahaaaaa!** "

A growl vibrated in Naruto's throat, lowering his arms to his sides. However, before he could take action, there was an instantaneous and sudden shift in the atmosphere.

"Don't worry, Namikaze-kun," the Komaeda assured him, his voice switching to a calming tone without any warning. "I won't tell anyone, that much I can promise you." And as he began walking towards the other door, the blonde's scarlet orbs tracking his every movement, the lucky student spoke again. "After all, you just might be the Hope that I've been looking for."

"You told me you were afraid."

The Jūbi's immediate response stopped the other male as his fingers coiled around the door handle.

"…"

Naruto stared his classmate down. "You told me that you were wary of me because I wasn't in league with Hope _or_ Despair. That is the only reason why you had been treating me as if I was a bomb waiting to explode." The Namikaze let his chakra die down. "What do you think of me now?"

A sigh, before he turned to face the blonde. "That's what I'm trying to remedy, Namikaze-kun, for I was wrong once again…" The Komaeda's tone this time was hard and serious. His greyish-green eyes stared at his classmate's blood red orbs and both pairs glowed ominously. "Because I had found out that you are filled with both _**Hope**_ _AND_ _ **Despair**_ …"

"…"

"…"

"…"

An 'innocent' smile then blossomed on the lucky student's face. "So for now, even if I don't feel deserving of it, consider me your _… friend_ , alright? I'll make sure that you stay on the side of Hope!" He slid open the classroom door.

 _Click._

However, before he left, the Komaeda decided to leave some parting words. He glanced at the frowning Namikaze in the corner of his eyes and grinned in a manic way. "I'll see you tomorrow…"

 _Clack._

 _"…_ _Naruto-san."_

Nagito left…

"…"

"…"

"… I'll be waiting, _Nagito-san._ "

And Naruto allowed it.

* * *

 _(At Lunch)_

" _Ne, ne, ******-chan! Let's go for a swim!" he excitedly said, standing beside a young girl. They were above a cliff overlooking the ocean, with the time around midday afternoon. He was barely keeping himself from jumping in place, his body simply brimming with energy. Without even waiting for his companion's response, the blonde already had already begun to go through a series of stretches._

"…" _The girl said nothing, merely stared ahead at the crystal clear water. She tilted her head to the side, blinking a couple of times. She glanced at her friend and met with his azure blue orbs, easily seeing the delight and joy sparkling in them._

" _The water's gonna feel so great!" he eagerly exclaimed, pulling his arm behind his back. "Nothing like a good swim after an intense morning activity, right,******-chan?" He grinned widely at her, his expression just as bright as the colour of his hair._

 _Face gaining a red tinge, the girl quickly looked away. "… Perhaps," she spoke lowly, quietly clearing her throat. "But is it wise to go into the ocean at such a time? The sun is excruciatingly hot at this time, you know."_

" _Nah, don't worry about that!" He brushed off her worries. He began bending his knee low while stretching out the other leg. "Besides, that's exactly why we need to go for a swim! With the sun so hot, it only makes sense that the water will be cool, right?"_

 _A small, amused smile appeared on her face. "… Not exactly. The science behind that is whenever the land is hot, the ocean water will-"_

" _NOPE!" he suddenly yelled, swiftly finishing his stretches. "Not gonna listen to a boring fact that I won't even remember! Especially on such a beautiful day!" He grinned at her. "So, first one to hit the water wins?"_

" _Hit the water?" She looked at him, perplexed. But a couple of seconds later, her eyes widened in disbelief. "You don't mean that we're going to-"_

" _YUP!" Without any warning, he suddenly grabbed her hand… and jumped straight off the cliff._

 _With a surprised shriek, the young girl yelled at the top of her lungs. Genuine fear coursed through her body as she witnessed the water rapidly coming closer, the 100 feet of distance being quickly shortened. But just before they impacted the cooling ocean, she screamed his name in a mix of anger and terror._

" _NARUTOOO!"_

"Naruto-sensei?"

Maki's voice snapped the blonde out of his reminiscing. He looked up, immediately taking note of the concerned expressions of the people around him. Kirumi, especially, looked to be on the verge of rushing over to check up on him.

But before they could bring it up, the Namikaze simply shot them all a small, calming smile, saying in a low voice, "Sorry, everyone. I simply had some thoughts on non-important matters. You need not worry." Though their expressions were unchanging, it was clear that the blonde was telling them to drop it.

And so they did.

Naruto then glanced down, feeling something coil around his fingers. There, he saw the Harukawa's hand holding his own tenderly, squeezing it to silently say, 'I've got your back.'

"Hm." Naruto gave his student an appreciative smile and he wordlessly squeezed back, to try and assuage her concerns. "Don't worry about it, Maki-chan," He quietly told her, paying no mind to the reddening of her cheeks or the quick separation of her hand from his.

Clearing his throat, he turned his attention back to the others. "Now, gentlemen, since we have already finished eating, I believe it is time to discuss business?" He stared at each individual in the eyes. From Chihiro Fujisaki, Jatarō's trainer, to the imposing visage of Kotoko's mentor.

The blonde then addressed Takāki. "Let us begin with a request from my chefs at home. Ishimaru-san, I believe that your son has something to tell you." He gestured for Kiyotaka, who was sitting right beside his father, to speak.

Bowing gratefully, the Kaiseidan High student faced his Dad and began explaining.

However, Naruto didn't pay attention to this. No, there was a more important thing for him to think of… More specifically, the flash of memory that had assaulted his mind just after his conversation with Komaeda.

He closed his eyes, recalling back the entire conversation. For some strange reason, whenever the girl's name was spoken, it came out garbled and unclear. The same reason for her face, it was hazy and indistinct. He could only tell what her expressions were based on what his instincts had told him.

Luckily, her voice sounded completely normal, which was something.

Although, that didn't stop the slight shiver of fear that tingled in his spine.

He could only think up of one question.

'Who are you?'

* * *

 _(Weeks Later)_

 _Riiiiing!_

The bell rang, signifying the beginning of a new round of classes. However, at the end of a hallway near class 1-B, there stood three individuals. They speak naught in hushed tones, yet their voices weren't loud enough for people to easily overhear their conversation.

"What?" Fuyuhiko's eyes widened. "Natsumi's planning to attend Hope's Peak?"

Naruto nodded, his face serious. "I found it imperative to notify you of this development before it is finalized."

"How did you even find out in the first place?" Peko asked, her eyes narrowing in thought. When the blonde's gaze turned to her, she instinctively stiffened and immediately lowered her head. "If you don't mind me asking."

"Hmph." Fuyuhiko crossed his arms and proceeded to lean against the wall. "A more important question is, will father even approve?" He grunted. "Natusmi-chan's too valuable an asset to the clan, I don't think he would want to send her to a school that's far away from home; even if it is Hope's Peak."

"I do not know why Natusmi-sama would put herself at risk like this," Peko mumbled to herself. However, when she noticed the eyes of the two males on her, she realized that she wasn't as quiet as she thought. "Forgive me for saying this, but Natsumi-sama might've made a mistake," she clarified. "By wanting to leaving the protection of the Kuzuryū and joining a prestigious school like Hope's Peak, she'll essentially be broadcasting her vulnerability to our enemies."

"Tsk!" Judging by Fuyuhiko's reaction, he hadn't come to that conclusion, yet. "That doesn't change the fact that father may not even approve of it."

Naruto smiled knowingly and ran a hand through his hair. "Oh, he will. That, I can guarantee." He chuckled in a low voice. "Kuzuryū-san's already living with me, so that particular argument about distance wouldn't work anymore. Coupled with the persuasive personality of your little sister, Harumaru-dono wouldn't last long until he agrees."

Fuyuhiko grunted at hearing that. "Like Peko asked, how do you even know this information?"

Naruto smiled. "I thought you would've figured it out by now; my birds chirp at every opportune moments, you know." He glanced at the Pekoyama and the corners of his eyes crinkled.

"And their songs are always the most beautiful of all."

* * *

 _(Later That Afternoon)_

"Would you like me to pull some strings?"

Fuyuhiko paused, Peko immediately following his example. Classes were already over and they were just about to walk out the room when the Namikaze had called for them. They allowed him to accompany them – not that they had a choice in the matter; they didn't dare send away someone like him – and now they were heading towards the school gates.

The Yakuza heir turned to his friend and raised a brow. "Pull some strings for what?"he asked.

Naruto merely hmph'ed, putting his hands in his pockets. "You know what I'm talking about, Fuyuhiko-san. There is no need to act like a fool."

Fuyuhiko clenched his jaw, but didn't reply.

It was Peko who spoke in his behalf. "What exactly do your words entail, Naruto-san?" She glanced at her Young Master and felt her brows furrow in worry. She knew that he was concerned about this whole situation with Natsumi. He wanted her to stay away, knowing the dangers that followed him like a shadow. He did not want to put her in harm's way, but he also didn't have a convincing enough reason to dissuade her. He knew her younger sister enough to know that if she wanted something, she'll get it.

"There is no need to fear, I will not do anything that might harm your sister," the Namikaze assuaged, his eyes fixed on the limousine in the near distance, waiting for him. "I'm simply offering you a choice that may or may not be beneficial to you both."

Fuyuhiko's ears twitched, an interested glint appearing in his eye. "What is this choice and what do you want in exchange?"

Naruto smirked and closed his eyes. "Do you really believe that I want something in return, Fuyuhiko-san? We _are_ friends, are we not?"

The Kuzuryū snorted. "We are, and that's why I'm asking you your price immediately. I know you don't do things for free, Naruto-san. Whether the pay is money, fame, glory or respect, you ALWAYS try to get something in return for your services."

The blonde looked at the Yakuza and felt his smile widen. They reached his limousine and they paused. Akasuna, his chauffeur who has been waiting for him, immediately opened the door. "Shall we?" Naruto offered.

Fuyuhiko put his hand up and shook his head. "Peko and I have an errand to run first, so we're gonna have to decline."

The Namikaze shrugged. "Very well, then." He entered his vehicle. "I haven't yet cashed in the blank cheque you've given me for my most recent assassination, have I?" It was rhetoric and they all knew it, so the Kuzuryū didn't bother to answer. "I want another blank cheque as payment."

The Yakuza narrowed his eyes in suspicion, contemplating his friend's words. "It depends if what I'm about to hear is something that I'll like."

Naruto merely smirked knowingly at them. "Oh, and why won't you like it? After all, what you'll get in return is…" His crimson eyes glinted with power. "The assurance that Natsumi Kuzuryū ends up attending the Main Course."

* * *

 _(Weeks Passed, Namikaze Manor)_

 _Clink._

The impact of the glass with the cup plate echoed in the Living Room, making obvious the tense silence that had settled upon the place. A trembling finger was coiled around the handle of the cup, traced back to the sweating form of one Hajime Hinata as he sat stiffly across of the master of the household. At the current moment, he still donned on the Reserve Course uniform, the black colouring perfectly signifying the anxiety that threatened to overwhelm him.

Naruto merely sipped his signature drink calmly, staring with stoic eyes at the young man before him. Sitting at the sofa right beside him was the brightly smiling form of one Monaca Tōwa. In her hands was a tall glass of orange juice, half-empty from recent consumption. Ever since Kyōko's departure, the blonde had been left in-charge of the green-haired child's training, much to her immense joy.

Hajime resisted the urge to wipe the sweat that dripped down his head, wanting desperately to not offend the man before him in any way. Despite the entire Manor being air-conditioned, he still felt his body heat up, either from the trepidation of what was to come or from the intensity of the Namikaze's stare, he did not know.

So focused was he on his fears that he visibly jumped the moment he heard Naruto speak. "I believe that we can now begin, Hinata-san." The blonde's voice cut through the silence like a katana. "You mentioned that you have some information for me? About the Izuru Kamukura Project, I presume?"

Hajime nodded and opened his mouth to speak, however the words immediately died down in his throat the instant his eyes caught sight of the young child. He hesitated, stutters coming out of his mouth. "U-Um, I don't… N-Namikaze-sama, d-do you…"

"It's fine, Hinata-san," Naruto told him, motioning for the student to continue. "Monaca-chan won't be repeating what she will hear today to anyone else. Otherwise, her Big Bro will be _very_ upset, understand?" His scarlet irises flickered over to the child inventor.

The Tōwa nodded, her smile still in place. "Hai~! You can trust Monaca-chan!"

Even with the reassurance, the brunet was still visibly uncomfortable at revealing such sensitive information in the presence of someone so young. However, the gradually hardening stare of his Master quickly eliminated whatever doubts that lingered in his mind.

He cleared his throat. "The deadline is coming up soon, Namikaze-sama. The Steering Committee is beginning to push me for a decision."

Naruto hmm'ed in understanding. "A decision… that you still don't have." It wasn't a question.

Hajime lowered his gaze to the ground. "No, Namikaze-sama." His fists clenched as he said this. "I'm still… unsure of what I should do. The decision is just too big for me to come up with an easy answer to."

The Namikaze took another drink of his beverage, not breaking his stare. "And have you talked to someone else about it?"

The Hinata looked up, uncertainty flashing across his face. "W-Well, I talked to my parents about it, but…" His brows furrowed in both frustration and misery.

Naruto merely gestured for him to continue.

Hajime silently gulped, swallowing with it the worries and troubles that currently plagued him. This was not the time or place for his brooding. Unless he wanted to offend the Namikaze, he needed to keep a clear head. "I also talked to Ch-Chihiro-san about it." He was cautious at mentioning this, not sure if the blonde would be reprimanding him for that decision or not.

However, when Naruto remained silent and stoic, the student took that as a sign to continue speaking.

"H-He said that he is against the idea. That the school shouldn't treat people as if they were nothing but lab rats!"

A ghost of a smile flashed on the Namikaze's face for a moment. However, it had disappeared so fast that Hajime wasn't sure if he had imagined it or not.

"Tengan-san and I had talked a week ago about it, too." He then added. At his words, a reaction was then brought out from the blonde.

A raised eyebrow. "Kazuo-dono approached you?"

Hajime's eyes widened at the suffix attached to the former Headmaster's name, momentarily distracted. "You two know each other, Namikaze-sama?"

The blonde quickly waved his question away. "That's not important. A better question is, what did he tell you?"

The Hinata hesitated for a moment, biting his tongue just in time to prevent himself from prodding. That would NOT go over well for him. He unclenched his hands. "Tengan-san… He told me that I should not be afraid being a normal person."

The brunet glanced at his palms, glancing at the marks that his nails had left on his skin. "That there is nothing wrong with that. That I should be lucky to have the opportunity to have such a freedom in life." He then turned his attention back to the emotionless blonde before him. "He also knew about my family being employed by you."

Naruto hmph'ed, an amused smirk now on his face. "I expected nothing less from him." For a moment, his eyes glazed over, as if he was descending into deep reminiscing. But they then sharpened back to normal a second later, a new brand of sternness accompanying it. "And what did you tell him?"

Hajime gained a sorrowful look on his face, both conflicted and confused with a dash of self-loathing agony. "I… I told him that I understood, but…"

"… But?"

The brunet took a deep breath, trying to calm his erratically beating heart. He could hear the frantic thumping like they were drums in his ears. He gathered as much courage as he could muster… before he stared straight into the crimson orbs of Naruto.

"I also expressed to him my desire to join the Main Course." In response to the eye contact, a sudden pressure pushed down on his body which had made his knees instantly buckle. Despite currently sitting down, the Reserve Course student couldn't help but grip the arms of the chair tightly, anchoring his already trembling body to prevent himself from falling off.

Shudders went through him like tremors underneath the earth, wracking his being with terror, obedience, love, understanding, embarrassment and all the other emotions in-between. He felt his throat close up and the air to cease entering his body, inevitably-

The blonde blinked…

And the spell was broken.

"Ah, yes." Naruto nodded in understanding, closing his eyes and 'missing' the Hinata's deep gasp for breath. "You did want the school to scout you for any hidden talent that you might have..."

A momentary pause filled with silence…

And then he shifted.

The atmosphere of the room drastically changed in an instant, one that the student noticed. The Namikaze leaned forward, the most serious expression on his face that the Hinata had ever seen. "I believe that I can help you with that."

…

What?

Once more, the emotions from before came rushing back with a vengeance.

Only… they felt different somehow.

 _Hope,_ something whispered in his ears.

Hajime couldn't help the widening of his eyes, the shivering of his body nor the expectation that tinged his voice as he shakily verbalized his question. "I-I beg your pardon, N-Namikaze-sama?" His throat felt strangely dry and the pounding of his heart began to overtake whatever thoughts that now ran amok in his head. "M-May I ask what you m-m-mean by that?"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

A few seconds of tense silence…

And then the Namikaze smirked, his crimson eyes glowing with power. "I said…"

Sunlight suddenly beamed through the windows without warning, illuminating anything and everything inside. Its warm glow blasted all three occupants in the room, emphasizing the strong emotions in Hajime's face, the confidence in Naruto's attitude and the contentment of Monaca's silent form.

"I can help you find your talent."

* * *

 _(Later, At The Dead Of Night)_

Naruto tried his best to restrain the eager, bloodthirsty smirk that threatened to tear his face in two. He was standing just outside of one of his secret rooms. More specifically, his underground torture chamber. Beyond this hidden door, there lay the Haimaru Brothers whose brains carried information that the blonde was excited to know.

Secrets, _feh!_ Normal secrets he couldn't give a fuck about, however the moment that it involved him, then you can bet that the shinobi will stop at nothing until the mystery was brought to light. And right now, his gut was screaming at him that the knowledge stored in the brains of the three brothers did not only have him as the main star, but it was going to be EXTREMELY important as well.

Naruto raised his hand, looking at his palm. He could feel the chakra just threatening to burst forth, the Human Path but a thought away from coming to life.

A dark chuckle vibrated in his throat.

Who was he kidding? Ningendō will only be activated at the very last moment, after he had gotten his _fill_ of blood and sorrow. At first, he will torture those fools. He will break their minds and bodies, spray their blood all over the walls and decorate the room with their innards. With seals to keep them alive, the fun will last for as long as he wanted it to last; which meant until he eventually gets bored of it.

The Human Path will only serve as the coup de grâce.

Naruto finally grinned, unable to hold back the evil from manifesting.

And then, he opened the door.

" **Let the session commence.** " He spoke to himself, entering the room. " **Hello, worms! How…** "

The Namikaze immedaitely trailed off, his intimidating speech dying in his throat. He stood rooted in his spot, hand still wrapped around the doorknob. His expression, once bearing an excited desire to draw blood, had now been turned into a jumbled mix of confusion, rage, terror, despair and misery.

For there, in front of him, lay the headless bodies of the Haimaru Brothers.

Naruto felt his entire body slacken.

…

They… They had killed each other.

From his viewpoint, the brothers had regained consciousness earlier than expected, _somehow_ broke through the restraints he had placed on them, accessed the torturing equipment he placed in the room and… gathered enough courage to _smash_ their own heads in, eliminating whatever possibility the blonde could've had at gaining new information. And with the Outer Path still more than 10 months away from being available again, he cannot even revive them…

"…"

"…"

"…"

A burst of pure, concentrated and furious chakra rushed forth from the body of the Namikaze, incinerating the leftovers of the corpses into nothing but ashes and dust in an instant. From that single moment of loss of control, 10% of his power had just been unleashed, putting him in the same threat category as Tobirama Senju, the Nidaime Hokage.

Then, a minute or two later, another burst of chakra would erupt from Naruto with the same level of viciousness as the last one as he would then realize that he could've preserved those bodies using seals until the time would come when Gedō would reawaken once more.

The only saving grace was that his subsequent outbursts were contained within the underground level, otherwise something extremely unfortunate would've happened to his Manor up above.

But as Naruto returned back up top, back to his home where the rest of the occupants lay asleep, one thing was for certain in his mind.

Someone had used those three to test him…

And he did not like that.

 **NOT. ONE. BIT.**

* * *

 _(Days Later At The Chemistry Lab)_

"You have impressed me, you know."

Seiko jumped in surprise at the sudden voice. Hastily, she turned around with a hand over her chest and panic beginning to bleed into her face. She was in the Chemistry Lab, working on some liquids and elements for an experiment.

The one who spoke was hanging by the door, arms crossed and leaning against the wall. "Hanamura-san said that he worked with you in creating the 'Doping Corn Soup', or was he lying?"

The Kimura felt her eyes widen at seeing her hero, her inspiration and the main reason why she was as good at chemicals as she was today, standing in the room and talking to her. Naruto Namikaze looked at her with something akin to respect and the pharmacist-to-be felt like she was in a dream.

"N-Namikaze-san!" Seiko would later deny that she squealed in excitement. "U-Um, yes! H-He did work with me." She put down the test tubes in her hands and took off the gloves. "Why do you ask?"

Naruto pushed off against the door and began to walk towards her, his steps slow and intimidating. The Kimura felt her heartbeat thump in synch with each step he took, sweat starting to drip down her head. Though she does mentally note of how weird it was that she didn't hear any footsteps, she didn't think further of it.

The Namikaze stopped right in front of the pharmacist and, being taller than her, looked down to meet her eyes. "I have experienced its effects firsthand," he began. "And I must say, the drug is intriguing to me." He tilted his head. "To be able to enhance the muscular endurance, muscular strength, speed, stamina and the like in just a few seconds of its intake, I must say that it is rather impressive."

Seiko felt her breath hitch.

Here was her hero, telling her that _one of her inventions_ was interesting enough to garner _his_ attention! Here was her hero, telling her that he was impressed with what she had done! Here was her hero, _acknowledging her success_! Here was her hero, _giving her hope!_

…

…

She felt like hyperventilating. Her heart was already thumping like crazy and if it doesn't slow down any time soon, the Kimura feared that she might get a heart attack! But at the same time, she didn't care! She wanted to bask in the moment that she was finally getting recognized!

When she was first accepted at Hope's Peak, she felt as if she was flying! That had been one of the happiest days in her life! But compared to this? Compared to the adrenaline that was now rushing inside her? Compared to the joy that threatened to overtake her? Compared to the elation that was blossoming inside her?

That was nothing!

This might even be her most joyous moment yet!

In fact, it could-

All thoughts and emotions suddenly took a pause when Naruto poked her in the forehead… and smiled in a friendly way. "I'm looking forward to what you'll present at the upcoming Annual Practical Exams, _senpai._ "

* * *

 _(Later, Outside Of The Chemistry Lab)_

"I had a feeling you would be waiting for me," Naruto immediately said as he exited the room. "It must have bothered you greatly to be unable to locate my person for the past number of days." He narrowed his eyes at those who received him, annoyance flashing on his face as he remembered their last interaction.

That had been one of the rare moments in where Naruto was actually the one who had backed down from a challenge… and it was _not_ a memory he _liked._

For indeed there, in front of him, stood the smirking form of Ruruka Andō and the stoic appearance of Sōnosuke Izayoi.

Although, at the mention of the Namikaze's mysterious absences, the confectioner's smirk wavered for a moment. However, she quickly powered through it, approaching the rich blonde with a gait as if he was the key that held the path to fame and fortune.

"Good morning, Namikaze-san!" Ruruka greeted cheerfully with a wave, trying to establish a friendly connection by appearing both adorable and approachable. "Yoi-chan and I have something to give you!"

"Oh?" Naruto raised a brow. Despite clearly sensing their intentions, the blonde decided to humour them a bit and played along with the charade. As the blonde had said before, he will take entertainment wherever he can get it, even from the actions of his potential foes. Though his situation had gotten better, the shinobi was still bored by a lot of things.

"Uh-huh!" She reached into her sling bag and retrieved… a brown box. "Here!" She then enthusiastically shoved it onto the Namikaze's arms, a subtle assertion of power and manipulation. By forcefully putting it in Naruto's hands, it lessened the chances of him declining it and increasing the chances to make the blonde more receptive to any suggestions or requests made.

Squashing the desire to immediately throw it away, the Namikaze decided instead to take a look and see what was it that was being offered – not given – to him. This would make the charade go on longer, which means more fun could be gleaned from it. So, he lifted the carton lid open and peered inside to see…

"… Dark chocolate?" he inquired, looking at the strawberry blonde girl. He gave the dessert in his hand another look. "Kunai-shaped dark chocolate," he then clarified a couple of seconds later.

"Yup!" Ruruka smiled encouragingly, discreetly placing her palms behind her back. "Since Yoi-chan specializes in weapons typically made for ninjas and I'm the best at making sweets, I thought to… combine them."

Naruto felt himself tense for a moment, however relaxed soon after. "I see…" He went ahead and grabbed one, silently judging it. "Why, exactly?" He subtly glanced at her, easily catching her badly-hidden anxious expression. Obviously she needed him to eat this sweet, for reasons currently unknown to him.

He returned his gaze to the piece in his hand.

Naruto has to give it to her, though. She certainly has done her research on him. By offering him his favourite food, she clearly was planning to entice him with it. Coupled with her title as the Super High School-Level Confectioner, a moniker that ensured that she was the best at making anything containing sugar as the main ingredient, it would make this 'gift' something impossible for someone like him to reject.

"It is to _apologize,_ Namikaze-san," Ruruka admitted, smiling at him disarmingly. "For our less-than-savoury attitude during our first meeting."

Naruto narrowed his eyes, lowering the piece of chocolate. "Hmph. You believe that this will be enough to excuse the fact that _Izayoi-senpai_ pointed a sharp object at me?"

At the corner of his eyes, Sōnosuke discreetly tensed, the mocking tone not lost on him.

However, Ruruka didn't act as if the words bothered her. In fact, she merely giggled and narrowed her eyes mischievously at the rich blonde.

"Oh, it will be enough, Namikaze-san." She smirked deviously. " _Trust me._ "

"…"

"…"

"…"

"We shall see..."

And Naruto popped one in his mouth.

. . .

. . .

. . .

 _THUD._

Ruruka gasped in pain as her back impacted the wall viciously. She could hear several cracks that echoed in her ears and a flash of pain erupting from the area of her spine. However, that gasp of pain soon turned to gasps for air as she clutched desperately at the hand that had grabbed her throat.

" **Did you honestly think that you could brainwash** _ **me**_ **, Andō?** " Naruto growled threateningly, the Rinne Sharingan glowing brightly in his sockets.

Near his feet lay the unconscious, bruised, bleeding and broken body of Sōnosuke Izayoi. Countless amount of weapons were scattered around his unmoving form, few intact, some snapped in half but most of them now reduced to nothing but tiny shards. His clothes were torn, stained a darker crimson as his blood seeped into the fabric. His skin bore countless gashes, wounds and injuries where the liquid of life flowed out freely, creating a miniature puddle around the _insect._

Right after Naruto swallowed the kunai-shaped chocolate, his mind immediately told him that something was wrong. Instantly, his chakra surged forth and identified the foreign substance inside him, the subrtance that was already trying to affect his brain. The moment that it was marked as threatening, his chakra attacked. In no time at all, it was purged out of his system as an exhale of breath.

However, Naruto had not been happy when he realized what the confectioner had just tried to do.

The moment he took a menacing step forward, the blacksmith had already launched a volley of custom-made weapons straight at him.

The Jūbi made sure that the Izayoi paid _dearly_ for that transgression.

And now, here he was, slowly choking the life out of the woman who thought she could control him.

" **I have half a mind to take away the most dearest to you, woman,** " the Namikaze growled out. " **To see you survive in this school without your talent will be most** _ **satisfying.**_ " His eyes then looked into her heart before they flickered down to her bruised abdomen. " **Or should I exploit your deepest and darkest fear: betrayal?** " All of a sudden, he then stuck out his tongue and sensually licked her blood-stained cheeks, enjoying the shiver of horror that ran through her.

" **Will your beloved blacksmith still want you after I have** _ **mutilated**_ **you again, and again, and again? Will he still look at you when all that shall be left is a broken, empty and despairing girl? What delicious chaos will ensue when I destroy your spirit entirely?** " He let his claws caress her waist tenderly. " **Should I mark you as my property? Leave a scar so hideous that you will never be able to forget?** "

Tears began running down Ruruka's face as the blonde's threatening words continued to exit his mouth. Already, a cloud of hopelessness loomed above her, drizzling with the rain of sorrow and misery. She only felt even more terror when a grin so vile materialized on his face as his eyes lit up.

" **Wait, I got a better idea.** " Naruto tightened his grip until air flow was cut off completely. Already, the confectioner was turning blue from asphyxiation. She was now frantically clawing at his hand, yet the shinobi didn't even feel her nails digging into his skin. " **I didn't want to do this, but since you obviously don't have the same kind of restriction that I have, I believe that it's only fair for me to throw away my own as well!** " He could see her eyelids beginning to drop, unconsciousness sneaking at the edges of her vision.

However, the Jūbi didn't want her taking the easy way out.

He loosened his grip, just enough so that the Andō could take a deep gasp of air. But then for the moment right after, he brought his face dangerously close to hers, their lips mere inches apart. Now, she had nowhere else to look at but straight into his gleaming scarlet tomoed orbs. The tomoed orbs which were now having said tomoes beginning to spin hypnotically.

" **Let's see if you like being on the receiving end of mind control, shall we?** " Naruto's evil grin widened as he cemented the eye-contact with the strawberry blonde. A deep, dark and sinister laugh then erupted from the belly of the beast and with a mocking gaze, the Ten Tails declared in a strong voice. " **You're MINE now, Ruruka Andō!** "

The Super High School-Level Confectioner's terrified screams were never heard by the people outside.

How could they… when nobody was awake to even hear it?

* * *

 _(Namikaze Casino)_

The sound of chips tumbling across the table.

The grumbles of disgruntled men.

The chuckles of amused women.

The heavy atmosphere breathing down everyone's necks like a guillotine awaiting to be released.

Naruto raised his head, emotionlessly staring at his opponents. Without words, he dared them to stand up to his reign. His crimson eyes pierced their souls, sending trembling shivers down their spines. His words, cold and ruthless, shook their hearts and rattled their brains. His appearance, stoic and terrifying, rooted all those who gazed upon him to their spots, muscles clenched and nerves fried.

"Yield." He did not yell, but his voice carried over throughout the entire room. His scarlet irises went over those around him like a predator being surrounded by cowering prey. "Yield, and I shall be merciful. Shall you refuse, then…" To illustrate his point, he picked up a handful of chips and threw them towards the dealer.

"A billion worth of raise," the man announced, amazement breaking through his professionalism.

Sounds of gritted teeth and clenching fists were heard clearly by the Namikaze, yet he bore them no mind. All he was focused on were the cards in his hand, the chips on the table and inevitability of his win. There was nothing else that mattered in this moment. Those who do not drown themselves in the game shall only find themselves lost and confused, wondering how they lost all their money and, sometimes even, the clothes on their backs.

Blackjack, that was the name of the game. An old classic that is renowned to all individuals, whether they be gamblers or not. However, this was not normal Blackjack. For instead of players playing against the dealer, they were all playing against each other. Should there be multiple winners, the pot shall be split. Other than that, standard rules apply.

"It is your greed for money that manifests your hope. The more you want something, the bigger that hope becomes," Naruto spoke as he silently played with a black chip in one hand, performing tricks to somewhat sate his boredom. With the other, he continuously drummed his fingers against the table. "Normally, I would not bother in offering you the courtesy of surrender but I am feeling merciful. Unless you would rather listen to the whispers of your increasing greed, then by all means put in all that you have. Because the more tainted hope that you have in your hearts…"

His eyes emit an ominous glow and a bloodthirsty grin emerged. "The sweeter your _despair_ when you watch everything get taken away from you." He ceased his performance, holding the chip between his fingers. The monotony of the table strikes halted abruptly, leaving the entire room in deafening silence at the wake of his monologue.

"..."

"..."

"..."

However, soon enough, the folding of cards and the murmurs of fear entered his ears and they sound oh-so delicious. Yes, Naruto loved the terror in their eyes as they looked at him. He loved the fear that gripped their hearts as they listened to him. He loved every single negative emotion that they released! It made their despair taste so delectable!

And the deeper they despair, the more _chaos_ they can create…

The Namikaze restrained a dark chuckle as he raked in his earnings, the evil in his heart just but a word away from manifesting. Ever since he had brainwashed that foolish confectioner, manipulation had gained a very different flavour on his tongue. The event had been a couple of weeks ago, yet the thrill of something so empowering never left him. Now, he used it at least twice a day on people around him, restraining the impulse only on those he cared about.

But then, silence reigned once more when a new arrival entered the private room. A gargantuan room holding at least 60 individuals, yet no sound was heard. With the noise of a shutting door, they all turned. All eyes full of appraisal, suspicion and calculation were instantly casted upon the newcomer. All their gazes narrowed at him, yet the finely dressed gentleman didn't look as if it bothered him one bit.

He approached with a gait of nobility and a sense of urgency, his footsteps echoing amidst the still environment. He could feel eyes following his every move, ears hearing his every breath and hands awaiting for an excuse to be used. Soon enough, the man reached the Namikaze, ignoring the way as all those around him reached into their clothes.

He bowed respectfully.

"Your Majesty, a letter from my Queen," he declared.

Naruto bore no mind the surprised gasps from the occupants. He merely received the letter and tore open the seal. As he did so, a unique fragrance then wafted in the air, enticing his senses. A container of a missive befitting of her Highness, the blonde mused. Retrieving the envelope inside, he unfolded the parchment and let his eyes feast upon the words of Celestia Ludenberg, the Queen of Liars.

As he read the contents of the message, the entire room held their breath. When the cancellation of the most anticipated gambling match was announced, the entire underground groaned in disappointment. However, with this letter now in the hands of the King of Deceit, they felt their spirits awaken as they hoped that the rescheduling would be sometime near.

And then, a few moments later, Naruto Namikaze folded back the letter. He placed it once more inside the envelope before he concealed it in his tuxedo.

He looked up with a barely restrained eager smirk.

"I would love to meet her."

* * *

 _(?)_

 _"Wh… Where am I?" the strange boy had asked her, holding his head as if in pain. He looked around his surroundings, looking thoroughly confused as to what he was doing there._

 _"…" She merely kept quiet, staring wordlessly at the stranger in front of her. She silently took in his entire appearance, of how truly outlandish he looked. His clothes, his form, his tone, his face… his eyes..._

 _Such… beautiful azure blue eyes._

 _Eyes that were now staring at her._

 _"H-Hey! Do you know what happened to me? Do you know where I am?" he had asked her, his entire face brightening. Why, though? Why was he so excited to see her? Did he honestly think that she knew what brought him here? Did he hope that she carried the answers to his questions?_

 _"…"_

 _"Um… Did you hear me? I asked if you knew what happened to me," the boy repeated his inquiry, but she had already heard it clear the first time. She just didn't want to answer. There was… something strange going on inside her. As if there was something banging hard on her chest, trying to hammer its way into her heart._

 _"…_ _Are you deaf?" he bluntly asked. She is not insulted, she isn't even comprehending his words anymore. She is merely gazing at him with such rapt attention that she could see it starting to unnerve him. He slightly shifts, slowly getting off his bed. However, before he can try to run away – something that she's guessing he would do – that was when she acted._

 _"I don't know why I'm feeling this way…" she finally speaks, eyes trained solely on the boy, unblinking and unwavering._

 _"What?" the boy asked, tilting his head in confusion. Though, he did seem happier now that she spoke. Maybe that gave him hope that she could answer his questions. After all, it must've terrified him to think that the young girl who found him couldn't speak. "I can't hear what you're saying."_

 _"…_ _but this is what I'm telling myself…"_

 _"Hey, um… Can you speak louder?" The boy scratches the back of his head, looking a bit embarrassed. But she does not care. She doesn't care at how he had arrived, what he looked like or how vastly different he felt compared to the people she met, because the girl had just realized that this exact moment… this precise moment in time… this…_

 _"… this is a despairfully fateful encounter!"_

Her eyes snapped wide open.

… That dream…

That… _memory._

. . .

. . .

. . .

She grinned menacingly.

"Soon, Naruto-kun…"

A chilly laugh echoed in the dark room.

"Soon… We shall have our despairfully fateful encounter once again!"

* * *

 **(IMPORTANT)**

 **I have a Poll once more, guys! Just visit my profile and you can find out what it entails! It will close after May 22nd, if you chose 'Others (Visit Other Poll)', or May 31 if you didn't.  
**

 **(END)**

 **Anyway, that's Chapter 9, guys!**

 **But the mysteries just keep on piling on! Why did Naruto hold his right eye in pain? Who is the girl from Naruto's memories? Who is the girl that is planning harmful things on Naruto? Are they the same person or not? Ruruka's been brainwashed by Naruto!?** ** **And since he and Sonia grew closer, will she finally bear witness to his powers? Naruto can make Natsumi and Hajime enter the MAIN COURSE!? Just WHAT is Naruto's true title!? And finally,** will the King of Deceit finally meet with the Queen of Liars!?**

 **Also, Naruto called Chiaki by her first name! He and Chisa have made up! Peko finally has a pet... and it's a panda! AND Nagito, of all people, have made his intentions known! Mikan and Kaito talk about Maki, who is feeling jealous of Chiaki! So many things happening in one CHAPTER!**

 **...**

 **Hahaha, but seriously, I hope that you guys enjoyed that long Chapter! If you didn't, tell me which parts you didn't like, tell me how I can improve it and if you have any tips to help me become a better writer, include that down below as well!**

 **Anyway, you all are probably confused by the OC names, right? Well, here are the translations and reasons for why I have chosen those names!**

 **~Joj** **ō** **shi means Lyre while Hakuch** **ō** **means Swan. I chose these names because Kaito means Absolution of the Dipper, so I wanted it to relate to constellations. Lyre is the constellation Lyra while Swan is the constellation Cygnus.**

 **~Saigai, on the other hand, simply means disaster. A disaster to his family, to the community or the world, it doesn't matter. Shian, on the other hand, means Cyan since Mikan is translated to Mandarin, the colour.**

 **~Amanogawa means Milky Way, like the galaxy. This entails that, at the current moment, it felt as if Peko was holding something as majestic as the galaxy, since we know how much she likes pandas and fluffy stuff.  
**

 **So, you see how I tried to make a connection here? Every name of the OC's always have correlation, even back those from Chapter 1.**

 **And yup, you guessed it. The game 'Just Dance' was 'Just Do It, Dance!'**

 **Also, as you may or may not know, the Heaven-slaying Dragon Fist is derived from the Heavenly Killing Dragon King Punch from the game Double Dragon II created by Techn** **ō** **s. My Hurricane Kick of the Dragon's Tail is derived from Dragon's Tail Storm Wind Kick. I followed Danganronpa's example here to try and rename the move, yet still keeping the same meaning of the name.**

 **Anyway, as always guys, tell me if you found any spelling mistakes, errors and the like. If you have any questions feel free to leave it as a review or PM me.**

 **And that's it for now!**

 **See you in the next Chapter, guys!**

 **WDM, out!**


	10. A Hopeful Prelude To Despair

**Hey, guys! WDM is back in the house!**

 **And before I say anything else; yup, I pulled a Chapter 5...**

 **But I can explain!**

 **First of all, I am so, so, SO SORRY that I took this long to update! But my circumstances have really hampered my ability to write! When I graduated from High School, the school I enrolled in started up almost immediately, giving me barely giving me a month to enjoy my summer! THEN, since I had to move to a new place, the change of scenery had totally skewed my mojo and I just... lost the desire to continue writing!**

 **I mean, this was bad. Like, REALLY BAD. So bad that I seriously considered to just discontinue this story.**

 **The decision was given form when I decided on going back and reading the past chapters and realizing just how... better I've gotten because I now consider those chapters to be of lower quality. And yes, even Chapter 9.  
**

 **WHICH brings me to the secondary point.**

 **I am afraid Chapter 11 is going to go one of two ways. Either it follows Chapter 10 quickly or it will take another few months as I turn my attention on rewriting and improving the past chapters. I've already edited Chapter 1 and am currently halfway to Chapter 2, but it's very slow-going.  
**

 **Which is a great segue to a recent decision I've been wrestling on.**

 **(IMPORTANT)**

 **I'm actually thinking of starting this story over. I mean, I loved writing this and all and I won't be deleting it if I do decide to revise this, but since I wrote this when I was still an amateur writer (not saying I'm a professional now or anything) I got the feeling that some elements to the story were either revealed too early, not explained enough or it could've just been overall better. The only fear I have is that, with my situation, I wouldn't really be able to reach the length this story had. In fact, I don't think I could even really update THIS story once a month like I once did.**

 **But since I have experienced my fair share of stories I loved being on Hiatus because the Author decided to revise it and create a new one, I'm giving YOU GUYS the choice on what I should do. I'm not going to create a poll, but just put in the comments what you think I should do. I'll be sure to listen to your reasons and take them into consideration whether I should or should not revise this story.**

 **(END IMPORTANCE)**

 **HOWEVER, even though I compared this to Chapter 5, trust me when I say that I enjoyed writing this vastly more than that one. Especially since it's a prelude to a VERY dark turn in the near future, one that may make you guys hate me... hehehe.**

 **But enough about me! I'm going to address some concerns and questions that you guys have brought up!**

 **setokayba2n** **: Actually, I was building up to the idea of Naruto learning the Edo Tensei because of his blunder with the Haimaru Brothers (I got the name from Hana Inuzuka's Triplets, if you guys didn't know) but I guess you unknowingly uncovered it, hehe.**

 **Concerning about the weights... I wasn't going to reveal it like this, but Naruto is already operating on Gravity Seals to restrict and limit his movements. I mean, Rikudo Obito and Rikudo Madara could already keep up with Naruto who was just as, if not faster, than Minato's Hiraishin (Which is a literal flash). Imagine how fast he would be since he's the J** **ūbi in this story, especially since Naruto initially** ** **got the speed from absorbing Kurama's chakra in Canon.  
****

 **And honestly, I was a bit iffy with my own power level charts. I was thinking if whether I should go for the extremely OP Godlike route or be a bit more modest. Hence why, if you noticed, I constantly changed the 10% from Minato Namikaze in** **Kyūbi Mode to Rinnegan Madara Uchiha (Who is stronger) then to Tobirama Senju (Who is weaker). But if you can actually come up with a power chart for Naruto, I would really appreciate it and would love to see it for myself.  
**

 ** Guest: Well, it's not really finalized to being Naruto x Kyōko, since the final poll hasn't really been up yet (That's in the far future). And yes, I could make it Makoto x Mukuro if you guys really wanted it.  
**

 ** **Guest : I could see the potential of Junko being in the Narutoverse, but I don't really feel like I could do it justice. I don't feel like I'm at that level yet of expert. I mean, I can imagine that if I do write it, then it would be extremely dark and I would have to turn to my less-than-pleasant emotions to gain enough inspiration. But I do thank you for giving me an idea for a possible future story. But if you guys want to write it yourself, then please do! I would love to read it. I can already imagine Junko messing with people's failures and driving them to kill themselves.  
****

 ** **Guest**** ** **: About Hajime being the SHSL Counselor... Why don't you read and find out? ;)****

 **Another thing, a big THANK YOU to Vongola Ninja once more for his review and, in case you guys haven't read it, I have changed the Drunk Molestation of Chisa to a more realistic one. Honestly, the first time I wrote it I wasn't really happy about it. It was more or less a placeholder for better content but I just couldn't think of what. But with Vongola Ninja's contribution, I thought up of the perfect one! So kudos to you, you great guy (or girl)! And MAN, your suggestion for Komaru and Natsumi is just... WOW! I didn't even think of that! I'll see what I can do but I really doubt that I could pull it off. Still, thank you for your fantastic contribution!**

 **And I would sincerely like to extend my deepest gratitude to you, my dear readers, for your comments because it was where I drew my strength and find inspiration to write this chapter. The idea that all of you had been so happy about reading my story was what really inspired me to not give up and continue to try my best.**

 **To the Guest that was asking what changed with the Update on the Month of May; I'm sorry if I confused you and the others or even got your hopes up, but I simply deleted my Author's Note since one of the site's rules was a Chapter cannot contain an AN only.**

 **But enough about my blabbering on! Monokuma would be upset if I continued!  
**

 **Let's get on with the story instead!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Danganronpa.**

* * *

 **Story Begins**

 _(Sometime Ago)_

A dim light.

Papers strewn about.

Overthrown furniture.

Half-eaten food and spilt water.

Two unconscious bodies.

And muttering.

Muttering.

Muttering.

Muttering in the darkness, whispered words echoing in the air. They filled the room with incoherent words of mumbled breath, reminiscent of spells and enchantments. Like fire, they danced and capered in an eerie manner, swirling and whirling about in the atmosphere. Like electricity, hairs stood up on end from the ones they touched, jolts of unease and trepidation wracking their bodies.

The air was heavy with tension and suspense. Those who breathed found themselves slowly asphyxiating, sounds of choking coming from their frail forms. Their bodies spasm at erratic times, either legs jerking, hands convulsing or heads twitching. However, no pleas for help came from their mouths, no begging to cease and no requests to be released. For they were bound and gagged and their eyes were closed, wounds on their heads bleeding fresh.

 **"…** ** **Let us begin.**** **"**

From the darkness a figure arose, tall and imposing with eyes gleaming bright. His hair was messy, matted with sweat and blood and dirt and dust. Clothing wrinkled beyond measure, tears and cuts littering it all. His face held no emotion but hunger; hunger for knowledge and death and success which laid waiting for him. He shall not be denied the results he desired and the time he spent will not be wasted!

He approached the two individuals lying still before him. Gripped by his right hand was a dagger, glinting in the blackness awaiting to be plunged into flesh and bone. He was as silent as the night, untraceable as he was anonymous and as deadly as the poison which dripped from his blade.

 **"** ** **One shall live, one shall die… And the dead shall rise once more,**** **"** he whispered.

He stopped in front of a woman. Kneeling, he tenderly ran his hand across her hair and felt the dirty and sticky texture of the once bright locks. His hard eyes regarded the whimpering female silently, staring at her face with a gaze unknown to all but him. And then, without a word, he plunged the dagger deep into the woman's skull, the cranium giving way without too much resistance. The bone cracked and the flesh squelched before blood came gushing out like a fountain, spraying him like a sprinkler sprays the grass.

And without any warning, the captive girl's eyes snapped open… and she screamed. The muffled yell of pain and agony filled her tormentor's ears, echoing in the dark room in which she was imprisoned in. Her body convulsed as her brain instinctively fought back, jerking and wriggling like a worm as she tried her hardest to break free of the binds which kept her.

But they were too strong.

The kidnapper merely grinned widely at this. **"** ** **Beautiful,**** **"** he whispered. The poison which coated his blade had served its intended effect; delaying what was supposed to be instantaneous death for but a few seconds. For the concoction had been created for only one reason and one reason alone… to make the victim feel anguish and suffering right before their spirit inevitably left their body.

And just as he predicted, her struggles went from vicious, forceful and vigorous to a sudden limp and ceasing of all movements. When the blood stopped spraying like an arterial spurt, it ran down the dagger's blade to the handle like a waterfall before it began to be gathered at a scroll in which her head rested upon. Glassy eyes looked back at the man who killed her, purple orbs now staring at nothing. She was truly dead… but not for long.

Without a word, the man's eyes then moved on to the other person in the room; a male. However with this one, he dared not murder… yet. The killer first grabbed the buried dagger before swiftly withdrawing it from the dead girl's head. After that, he casually threw it over his shoulder where it struck a wooden table with a dull _thunk._ Casually grabbing the bloodstained scroll, he then moved in front of the other sacrifice and placed the object right in front of them.

 **"** **Now, for the moment of truth,** **"** he spoke to himself. Then, faster than lightning, his hands moved.

 _Tiger,_

 _Snake,_

 _Dog,_

 _Dragon,_

And as he ended it with a clap of his hands, he exclaimed in a powerful voice, **"** ** **Kuchiyose: Edo Tensei!**** **"**

There was silence…

And then a muffled scream of pain…

Then the noise of ash and dust converging…

…

…

And malevolent laughter to end it all.

 **"** ** **The Impure World Resurrection… IS MINE!**** **"** Naruto Namikaze declared loudly, a malicious grin formed on his face. Right in front of him, he stared at the coffin which contained the body of the woman he had just murdered.

Just as his sunny blonde hair glowed bright, so too did the flash of insanity glint within his ringed and tomoed orbs.

Now, no longer will he have to wait for the Outer Path if he wanted to bring someone back to life. All he needed was a special scroll, enough DNA of the individual and a live sacrifice to be used and his desired subject shall be raised from the land of the dead to be used in whatever way he see fit!

His guttural laughter shook the space around him.

Ever since the fiasco with the Haimaru brothers, Naruto had learned. He had learned from that mistake and he had thrown himself into this project in order to avoid anything like that from happening ever again. He spent indefatigable weeks, sleepless nights and tireless days scrounging around The Library, searching his memories and the memories of the Tailed Beasts about anything concerning the Edo Tensei.

And when he found all that he could find, the Namikaze had then summoned a million clones and spread them all throughout the world. He used them to speed up his learning by countless years, relying on their shared memories to help him learn and use this technique. He had no fear from the mental drawbacks for the mind of the Jūbi could handle any amount of information influx.

For the test subjects, he scoured the globe for inmates sentenced to the Death Penalty, and with a simple illusion or two, he had acquired the 'materials' needed.

But this is where the good news ends. Although Naruto had successfully recreated the Impure World Resurrection, it would unfortunately be remain unused for the time being. He greatly wanted to revive the Haimaru Brothers and extract the information he wanted, but any DNA that the blonde could've used had been evaporated after his first power outburst.

Unlucky and regrettable, however not the end of the world.

More leads will rise up in the future, that he was sure of.

All he needed to do was wait.

And if these 'leads' were to suddenly die like before, well…

The Ten Tails grinned with malicious glee, the blood dripping down his face only making him look more unstable. **"** ** **The Edo Tensei shall grace this world with its tainted presence!**** **"** Dark and boisterous cackling then erupted from his exhilarated form as the darkness of the room enveloped him.

* * *

 _(Hope's Peak Academy, Present Time)_

 _"Ne, ne, Naruto-kun, let's play a game together!" I had asked him, jogging over to where he was with a bright smile on my face. I gripped the straps of my cat-shaped bag tightly, careful not to let it slip down my arms. I came to a stop right in front of him and I immediately pulled out my handheld devices, my voice excited and expectant. "We can continue where we left off the last time! Just a couple of stages more and we'll be able to reach the Final Boss!"_

 _"Ah, Chiaki-san!" He sounded surprised, eyes blinking rapidly when he turned towards me. Did I manage to catch him off guard? That's strange. I never managed to do that before. In the past, every time I approached him he would already be expecting me. "Really? I didn't know that we were that close already to finishing the game."_

 _He smiles at me and I feel an immediate rush of joy. I like seeing him smile. It makes me feel… warm and kind of fuzzy on the inside. My heart would always beat faster whenever he directs me with this… this 'look' and I would feel my face heat up. It's weird and I'm unfamiliar with the feeling, but… I surprisingly don't want it gone. Even though it feels foreign and I've never felt it before, I actually kind of like it._

 _In fact, I want to feel more of it._

 _I can't really explain it but whenever I'm around Naruto-kun, everything is just… better? Like, the games I played would be more fun, whenever I lost it wouldn't be as disappointing, the levels I played would pass by like a blur, and I'm just always happy whenever he's around._

 _Not only that, but I have noticed that it is easier to smile whenever he's with me. Sometimes, I find myself skipping down the halls instead of walking and once I even caught myself daydreaming. And there are even times when I would unconsciously hum to myself, nameless tunes escaping my mouth as I go about my day. On several occasions, I even caught myself staring!_

 _It's a whole new experience, but… I don't want it to stop anytime soon…_

 _… I think._

 _"Yeah, we just need to beat four more Mini-Bosses and we would finally unlock the final stage!" I can already feel my heart hammering in my chest the moment he smiled at me. I want to look at his eyes – I've always found something hypnotizing in them – but my body always fights against me whenever I try and do that. Every time I try and look into them, my entire face would heat up like crazy and my head would instinctively duck down._

 _The first time that happened, it worried Naruto-kun so much that he tenderly placed his hand on my forehead to check for a fever. I wanted to say that I was fine, but our close proximity somehow only made it worse and I don't know why. The concern that I detected from his voice did make me feel all warm and happy, but at that time it didn't help matters._

 _Because of that, I actually had to convince him not to take me to the Nurse's Office._

 _"Oh, and I think that if we manage to find all the collectibles and clues before the final Boss fight, we can unlock a secret chapter!" I stood on my tiptoes as I excitedly handed over one of my handheld devices, the game already up and running. "We only have 10 left to find!"_

 _For a moment, I saw Naruto-kun smile fondly at me… before his expression suddenly changed into a guilty wince. "Ah, crap," I heard him mutter under his breath. After that, he then gives me this apologetic look as he scratches the back of his head. "Sorry, Chiaki-san, but I'm afraid that I have an important meeting today." He looked down at his wrist and checked his watch. "It starts in an hour and a half, I believe, just as the clock strikes One. I still have to return home and get ready."_

 _I couldn't help but feel downhearted at that, my body sagging down in great disappointment. I could feel my energy leaving me like water down a faucet as my smile was replaced with a sad frown. I turn my gaze downwards, feeling my face redden in embarrassment. "O-Oh," I quietly accept my gadget once he gives it back to me, his fingers grazing mine. Once more, he gives me a look that says 'I'm sorry,' but I only have myself to blame. The crushing feeling I'm experiencing was of my own creation._

 _However, I quickly pulled myself together. I don't know why I'm being so affected by his rejection, but I'm not about to let it render me broken. I looked up, a resolute expression now on my face. I opened my mouth and-_

 _Poke._

 _I immediately froze._

 _"Hey," he gently said. His eyes looked at me with such kindness and tenderness that it had simply rendered me mute. "Maybe next time, okay?"_

 _Thump-thump!_

 _Thump-thump!_

 _Thump-thump!_

 _My heartbeats were like explosions as heat unlike any other gathered upon my cheeks. I felt myself nodding absently, too transfixed with his handsome red eyes to speak. The warmth I can feel from them… it kind of gladdens me. I felt as if I could stare at them all day and never grow tired at the sight._

 _It's quite… strange._

 _Naruto-kun then removed his fingers from my forehead and gave me a friendly smile. "I don't have anything to do tomorrow. Are you free then?"_

 _I swallowed. "Y-Yes, I am."_

 _His smile widened. "Then I look forward for that day to come."_

"Nanami-san?"

The new voice snaps me out of my reverie. The first thing that greets me are the words 'GAME OVER' displayed on my screen. I then blink a couple of times, trying to refocus myself back on the present. 'I must've lost all my lives while I was remembering,' is what I thought. I silently turn off my Gamegirl, lowering my hands as I turn towards where the voice came from.

There, I see Hajime Hinata, looking at me inquisitively.

"Hinata-san…" I tilt my head to the side in curiosity. "… You're here."

* * *

 _(Somewhere in the City)_

 _"There's no going back after this, you know. Are you really sure about this?" A silhouette of a man stood in front of a lavish room, a giant monitor in front of him. His surrounding was engulfed in darkness, the only source of light being the screen. "Are you really sure about him?" His eyes were trained on the video on the monitor, displaying the subject of their conversation; a young man._

 _"You doubt me?" A second silhouette revealed itself, materializing from behind. His glowing eyes narrowed at the first person, a fire flickering from within. "You should remember that my words are not to be taken lightly." In response to the warning, a deadly chill suddenly settled upon the room._

 _"Now, now, don't be so quick to jump on the gun." Another silhouette appeared, this time from the side. His words attracted the others' eyes, immediately putting a stop to the slowly escalating tension. "You know better." He directed the recent speaker with a stern look, a glint of reprimand in his tone._

 _The second person didn't offer any response, merely staring back at the third arrival with an intense gaze. But after a moment or two, he then grunted and backed down, the room quickly returning back to its previous state. "Hmph," he let out, quietly deferring. "But yes, I am sure. He will not disappoint, that I can assure you." He made eye contact with the first male. "I have kept an eye on him all this time. I know what he is capable of."_

 _"And just how did you even find the people for this test?" Another silhouette made itself known. This time the voice originated from a nearby leather chair, a clear outline of a person upon it. "Better yet, how do you know that he will even perform? Will he not just head straight over to the given location?" He swirled the liquid of the drink he had in hand, listening to the sounds it made._

 _"My methods are better off left unknown. Just be glad that I have discovered the perfect test subjects for him to work on." The second voice dodged the first question. "And you underestimate a human's capability of feeling empathy. I assure you that once he sees them, he cannot resist the desire to help."_

 _"Could you please not talk about the other students as if they were mere objects?" The first man requested with a displeased tone in his voice. "The fact that you even gained enough knowledge on their problems is a breach of privacy enough, but to manipulate them like this…?" There was a heavy sigh. "I can only hope my students will forgive me."_

 _"They do not need to know, and as such there is nothing to forgive," the second speaker immediately replied. "And you know as well as I do that I had to make do with the resources available to me." His eyes gave off an eerie glimmer as they looked at the others. "Unless you wanted to involve some outsiders…?" The words 'then it shall be done' were left unsaid._

 _Another heavy sigh, this time originating from the third man. "There is no need for that. We need to keep this within the boundaries of this establishment only." There was a slight pause. "I know you don't like this, but there is no other alternative. In order to find real talent, real tests must be passed. In this case, genuine troubled students who need to be counseled."_

 _The first speaker frowned but said nothing to counter the words._

 _The one on the chair tilted his head, a small smile playing on his face. "In relation to that," they initiated, shooting the second person a questioning glance. "How do you even figure that this is his talent?"_

 _"I just do." There was nothing else that followed._

 _There was a brief silence after that._

 _"I may not have spoken with him frequently," the third man began, taking control of the conversation. "However, I do see what it is you are talking about." His eyes were trained on the second speaker, their amber orbs meeting scarlet irises. "I have noticed what you have seen as well, I believe."_

 _The first one frowned further. "The Board of Trustees will not be happy about this. They were already disgruntled with the sudden induction of Natsumi Kuzuryū as the Super High School-Level Little Sister, believing that Sana Kagami as the Super High School-Level Brother Complex was too similar in talents. They only let it pass with great reluctance on their part."_

 _The person on the leather chair let out an entertained chuckle, which generally went ignored._

 _"But this?" He shook his head. "They will try to ensure that this planned transfer will NOT be finalized. They will not even entertain the thought of it, much less allow it. They are not going to let go of the… ideal specimen for the upcoming Project."_

 _Instead of getting discouraged, the second man merely raised a brow in amusement. "They can try, however the decision of having a Reserve Course student being transferred over to the Main Course ultimately falls to you… Headmaster Kirigiri. Is that not one of the powers 'granted' to you by the Steering Committee?"_

 _At hearing this, Jin's frown lightened a bit. He then proceeded to think about the words, mulling them over for a short moment before he turned to the person on the chair and asked for a second opinion. "What do you think, Kizakura?"_

 _Kōichi just shrugged his shoulders, that nonchalant smile still on his face. "This is one of the few things that the Steering Committee actually gave you the power of. They cannot contest you in whatever decision you choose." His blue eyes flickered to the third speaker. "Right, Tengan-san?"_

 _Kazuo merely rubbed his beard for a few seconds, thinking it over as well. "… I would have to agree with Naruto-dono and Kizakura-kun's statement." He met the eyes of the Principal. "Should you decide to transfer Hinata-kun to the Main Course– with enough evidence of his talents, of course – the Board of Trustees cannot interfere."_

 _"They probably thought such a thing wouldn't ever happen." The mirth in Naruto's voice wasn't lost on anyone. "But you know what they say, 'Regret only comes knocking at the end,' and this time will be no different. It will come and it will break their door down." With that as the signal for the end of the conversation, the blonde turned and went for the door._

 _"Oh? And where are you headed off to?" Kōichi immediately asked, eyes following._

 _"Oh, nowhere in particular…" The Namikaze let out a smirk unseen, an excited chuckle just brewing at the back of his throat._

 _"I just have a date with a certain Queen, that's all."_

…

…

"… Heh, how amusing." Naruto opened his eyes, a smile immediately dancing upon his lips. "I cannot wait to see how those fools at the Steering Committee will react to the news." He tapped his fingers on the glass he had in hand, the clinking noise vibrating in the limousine he was in. The world outside passed him by as the vehicle drove quickly, the dull rush of wind like a low whistle to his ears.

"… Let the chaos ensue."

* * *

 _(Hope's Peak Academy)_

 _Click._

 _Click click click_ _._

 _Click click._

 _Click click click._

 _Click._

 _Click click._

In the bustling hallway of the Main Course building, the floor where the Headmaster's Office was situated on, there stood the familiar form of the Super High School-Level Gamer. She was leaning against the wall, one foot folded over the other as her cat-themed pack hung limply over her shoulder. Right beside her were the familiar wooden doors of Jin Kirigiri's office, its imposing figure currently closed shut as muffled voices spoke inside.

Ignoring thatand focusing on the young woman, Chiaki could be seen playing a classic game at the moment. Her fingers dashed around her gadget like lightning as her eyes flashed from one end of the screen to another. Trailing after her jerky movements were sounds of lasers, explosions, character death sounds, intense music and rapid gunfire. In conjunction with each other, they provided a weird, musical steady beat.

The Nanami's lips were pursed, her eyes were focused, her brows were furrowed and a line of sweat ran down the side of her head. With every push of a button, her mouth would twitch. With every move of the joystick, her breath would hitch. With every enemy killed, her fingers would move faster. And with every level beat, her score would soar higher and higher.

In no time at all, the gamer had already reached the final stage. With a few practiced movements, Chiaki easily cleared the minions which soon gave way to the reveal of the final boss. Its health bar appeared instantly on the bottom of her screen while the upper half was soon filled with its monstrous size. It gave a digital roar that shook-

 _Click._

 _ _"(Sigh)"__ With a mere twitch of her finger, the gadget's screen suddenly turned black, the digital scream of rage cutting off abruptly. Chiaki's hands swung down in a lackluster way, swaying torpidly a couple of times before coming to a full stop. Her pale pink eyes regarded the scene in front of her with disinterest, no amusement to be seen in the observation of bustling students and teachers. The usual spark of enjoyment in them was nowhere to be found as her gaze redirected itself to the windows. There, she could see the bright sun, the flying birds and the occasional aircraft zooming past.

Another sigh of boredom escaped her lips.

As much as Chiaki wanted to, she just didn't have the desire to play games at the moment. She didn't know why, but she just… didn't have the motivation to do it. This wasn't a first for her, the Nanami had definitely experienced this kind of feeling before. However, they were few in happenings so she didn't know when this… lethargic feel would go away.

Originally, she had pulled out her device to pass the time. She had met Hajime earlier and discovered that he was on his way to meet the Headmaster. Having nothing better to do, she followed him… if nothing else but to stave her boredom. But when they arrived, her Homeroom teacher, Kōichi Kizakura, had told her that it was a private meeting and kindly asked her to stay outside. That had been half an hour ago and now there were only 42 minutes left before their afternoon classes start.

Chiaki looked at the brown doors beside her with dull eyes. "Maybe I should ask Hinata-san later instead?" she muttered under her breath. Since there was literally nothing else she could do to pass the time, she might as well leave and look for her classmates. Maybe they had something that they needed help with? If she remembered correctly, Gundham was still pretty pissed at the artificial animal that Peko had. The Nanami should go and talk to him and try to convince him to let go of his anger.

After all, she didn't want him to go crazy and have him destroy that cute little panda bear. Who knows what the Super High School-Level Swordswoman would do in retaliation? Even worse, who knows what Naruto's reaction would be? If he found out that the project that they had worked so hard on had been destroyed, there will surely be a reckoning.

Or maybe Chiaki should approach Mikan first? The poor girl had been extremely jumpy these past number of weeks, constantly avoiding both Naruto and Chisa whenever they tried to talk to her. Their sensei hid the hurt well, but Chiaki could see in her eyes just how much it was affecting the orange-haired woman. The Namikaze, on the other hand, was someone she couldn't read. Whenever Mikan ran from him, the gamer couldn't see any changes in his body language. He merely sighs before walking away.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"… Hm."

It was at that moment when Chiaki made up her mind. She nodded strongly to herself and prepared to depart.

However, that was when the doors to the Headmaster's Office conveniently swung open and soon enough, the familiar figure of Hajime Hinata walked out of them. Chiaki opened her mouth to greet him, yet stopped herself short when she noticed the odd look on his face.

It was frozen and stuck on a shocked expression, as if he had seen something supernatural. Not only that, but she also noticed that his entire body was rigid and stiff, his muscles tense and taut. Branches of sweat lines ran down his head like a cascade of raindrops and he looked as if he had just received some mind-blowing news. His ahoge was also pointed straight up which, Chiaki had learned, signified extreme surprise.

Seeing him like this made Chiaki hesitate. Should she approach him now or should she just leave him to his thoughts instead? Hajime looked like he really could use the alone time, if the shaking of his hands was anything to go by. But she had waited for him all this time, it would be considered a waste if she received nothing as compensation.

But would it be considered rude if she were to get his attention? Will she be considered as a bother? She didn't want one of her friends to get mad at her. On the other hand, it might be something bad and he needed help to get back to his senses. She had seen these kinds of things happen in those visual novel games she played and the Main Character usually slapped or yelled at those people. Should she do the same here? But what if-

However, the decision was soon taken right out of her hands. The Hinata snapped out of his stupor without warning, the faraway look in his eyes being exchanged for recognition as they landed on the form of the gamer.

"Ah, Nanami-san." He blinked a couple of times. "You waited for me?"

In response, Chiaki banished her previous thoughts, replacing them with a smile and a nod. "I wanted to know if you wanted to go to the Game Center with me later today. Are you busy?"

"E-Eh?" Hajime looked taken aback. "M-Me? But what about Namikaze-sama? Aren't you two always together?"

A sad look flitted over Chiaki's face for a moment. "Naruto-kun said he has a meeting this afternoon," she told him. On instinct, the Nanami absently turned the Gamegirl on. However, just before she could start playing again, she stopped herself in time and wordlessly switched it back off. "I don't think he can make it."

"Ah…" The male's eyes lit up in realization. "I remember. Namikaze-sama told us about it earlier," he recollected out loud. Bringing his attention back to Chiaki, Hajime forced himself to swallow the anxiety threatening to rise up. "W-Well, I do have to go and pack my stuff," he began, but when the student saw the disappointed form of the gamer, he quickly added. "B-But I have a whole week before the deadline! I can go with you to the Game Center!"

"Really?" Her pale pink orbs were instantly alight with joy. At seeing the Hinata's affirmative nod, she placed a hand over her chest and gave him a thankful smile. "That makes me glad."

Hajime could feel his face redden a bit at seeing the expression on her face. "I-I see," he cleared his throat, quickly looking away.

"Ah, but…" There was an unmistakable questioning tone in her voice. "Why do you need to pack up your stuff?" Chiaki placed a finger on her bottom lip as she looked at him inquisitively.

At hearing that, it was Hajime's turn to smile brightly. His voice was proud and full of joy and his entire body was brimming with energy when he said his next words.

"I'm being transferred to the Main Course!"

* * *

 _(Later)_

 _Thump._

 _Thump._

 _Thump._

 _Thump._

 _Thump._

The sound of Naruto's foot loudly impacting the padded floor echoed in the vehicle. It was an attempt to drive away his boredom, but it wasn't really working. All it did was slowly wear away the fabric carpet as his foot hit it over and over and over and over again. But with his limousine currently stuck at traffic, there was really nothing the blonde could do but wait.

"… How mundane," he muttered with a sigh.

Traffic was one of the things that Naruto abhorred with all of his being. Being forced to do nothing but wait until the road clears up was immensely irritating. Unless it encouraged people to have sex in their vehicles, then the blonde couldn't see any reason for traffic to exist. Sometimes, he really wished that he didn't have the self-restraint so he could just literally carve a path for himself.

The Namikaze was seriously considering donating a trillion yen just to increase the number of roads in the city.

Naruto rubbed his temple. "This is pure torture," he stated with furrowed brows.

With nothing else to do, the blonde's thoughts couldn't help but go to the most recent memory he acquired; the one concerning the strange woman and cliff-diving. It… honestly confused the blonde. The biggest question that plagued him the day he remembered it was, _'Why?'_

Why did he know that girl? Why couldn't he hear her name properly? Why did he even _consider_ jumping a 100 feet in the air into the ocean with a civilian of all things!? The impact could've killed her instantly! And the most important inquiry of all…

Why was he acting so carefree and happy and… so much like his old personality?

Why couldn't he recall _being_ like that? Being the happy-go-lucky Naruto Uzumaki?

Because according to his earliest memories…

…

…

… What if-

Naruto abruptly shook his head.

'I'll think about that later,' he told himself. 'I don't want the headache that comes with it right now.'

With that resolve, the Namikaze returned back to the boredom of the present situation.

"…"

"…"

"…"

As much as the blonde hated traffic, it was simply something he had learned to tolerate. In his earlier years, it had been a different story. He would always leave a clone in place of him and simply switch once the copy arrived at its destination. However, in today's time, he had grown out of his impatient phase and had simply educated himself in restraining his antsy nature.

Besides, he already had countless amounts of clones running around already. Ever since that moment where he had to choose between Kyōko and Chiaki, the blonde had created thousands upon thousands of clones to ensure that one would be available should a similar situation occur in the future.

There are some who are currently training on remote islands, there are some currently writing the next book for his business, there are some currently performing the assassination requests… Basically everything that he could've done in place of doing nothing was currently being done.

Speaking of clones…

'… Wait, I could've left one with Chiaki-san!' Naruto slapped his forehead the very second that thought materialized. With an irritated sigh, the blonde leaned back in his chair, his eyebrow twitching. "I'm such an idiot," he muttered to himself. "Now I've probably hurt Chiaki-san's feelings for no apparent reason." He recalled the look the gamer had on her face and immediately felt a twinge of discomfort.

Wordlessly, a Shadow Clone materialized in front of him and dispelled just as quick.

"There, one of them should be heading over there right now. It might take some time, though." Naruto fought the temptation to hit himself again, instead opting to sigh in dismay. "If Kyō-chan was here, she would've…" The blonde immediately trailed off.

Kyōko…

Naruto felt his fingers twitch at the thought.

"…"

Damn, he missed her.

Though the blonde tried hard not to think of his best friend too much – since the last time he did that, he almost had a panic attack – he could not fully escape the longing that he felt for the Kirigiri. Yes, there was worry in there mixed in with fear, but he was trying hard to ignore those feelings. Instead, he-

Hm? What? What did I mean by Naruto almost having a panic attack?

Well…

 _It was just but a few days after their separation. Naruto had been in his room, meditating and returning to The Library to finish up his investigations of Nagito. Regarding his most recent conversation with the guy, it was imperative to do so._ _'_ _Because who knows, maybe another new memory would appear like last time,_ _' he had thought._

 _And that was when a cold truth suddenly washed down_ _the blonde_ _'s_ _back like a river of ice water._

 _Kyōko needed to throw the kunai to signal if she was in danger._

 _At first glance, nothing was wrong. However, once the_ _shinobi_ _really thought about it, there were so many different situations that could happen where harm would befall her without warning. Various opportunities for Death to claim her without even giving Kyōko a chance to defend herself, much less throw the damned Hiraishin kunai!_

 _At the top of his head, Naruto could instantly name 10 different scenarios._

 _Getting hit by a car._

 _Kidnapped using chloroform._

 _Walking into a building rigged with bombs._

 _Sniped by a mysterious assailant._

 _A stray bullet hitting her out of nowhere._

 _A piece of debris of a rundown building hitting her head._

 _Poisoned by a 'colleague.'_

 _Shot without provocation._

 _Stabbed from behind._

 _Murdered in her sleep._

 _The moment that first occurred to Naruto, he was so overcome with anxiety that the Namikaze had been forced to lock himself in his room all day._

 _In there, he meditated for a full 24 hours with various seals meant to sedate and pacify spread all around him. The reason being that whenever he felt an over influx of any negative emotions – i.e. anger, sorrow, misery, terror, etcetera – his locked up chakra would act up and come rushing out of his body, reminiscent of whenever Kurama's chakra would burst out of him in a state of heightened emotions. And unlike his underground base, his Manor did not have the protection seals that would enable it to withstand an outburst of concentrated energy._

With that strong of a reaction, it was understandable why Naruto refrained from thinking of Kyōko – _and the state of her vulnerability_ – too much.

But… _damn,_ he **missed** her!

He missed the way she smiled at him, face jovial and bright with happiness… **A face that will sneer in disgust and spit in hatred once she knows the truth about you.** He missed the way she looked at him, eyes completely full of acceptance and understanding… **But how understanding will she be when she realizes that you have lied to her? When she finds out that you have fucked your teacher?** He missed the way her voice soothed his mind, calming his inner demons… **Soon, that voice will torment you with insults and it shall drive you to insanity.**

Her presence saved him… **She will be the one to lead you to your death!**

His eyes flashed-

Naruto abruptly shook his head, trying to rid himself of those thoughts. Perhaps it would be better if he ceased his musing while he was ahead. Ever since his loss of control during the discovery of the Haimaru Brothers' deaths, the blonde's dark thoughts had come more frequent these days; which was understandable, since he couldn't go below 4% power anymore. Currently at the level of Hanzo the Salamander, it was getting harder and harder to suppress the malicious whispers.

He might need to create some new restraining seals soon...

But Naruto digressed.

In many occasions, the blonde wanted to simply drop everything and just go to Kyōko. He wanted to teleport over to her and maybe station a hundred thousand clones or so for her protection. He wanted to appear before her, activate the seals on her body and return back with the knowledge that she was now safe…

Only, he wasn't doing it.

The thing that was stopping him was his pro- _No, there was no promise in the first place._

... Rather, it had been the trust that Naruto had seen in Kyōko's eyes that day, the complete faith in him that he wouldn't go behind her back and ignore her warnings.

" _But what if she dies? We can live with her hate as long as she lives! We have bathed in people's hatred ever since we were young! What's one more? Think, Naruto! What's more important, her trust or her life?"_ A coaxing voice had whispered in his ear.

However, that reasoning didn't quite work. The same reasoning that had made him give up his Hiraishin kunai wasn't as effective when the blonde wanted to essentially secure his best friend's life. The simple solution to his problem presented itself to him, and the blonde was hesitating to act upon it…

And he didn't know why.

* * *

 _(Reserve Course Building)_

 _… You know, I never thought I'd wind up in this position. Never in my wildest dreams would I ever find myself where I currently am now. I mean, the situation I'm caught up in is just so damn weird that even I, someone right smack in the middle of it, am having trouble believing it._

 _I mean, when the Headmaster suddenly called me into the Main Course building to have a 'meeting,' I thought up all kinds of scenarios that could happen. Getting asked about the Izuru Kamukura Project, being told of the upcoming deadline, being notified that I was getting kicked out for whatever reason, maybe even receiving an award for being the most average guy in the Reserve Course... but I never expected THIS._

 _I mean, if you knew me and you could see what I was doing right now, you'd be immediately baffled. And I wouldn't blame you for it. Like, I barely have the self-esteem to talk with a Main Course student – much less initiate a conversation with one – so the fact that I am here, acting as a **Guidance Counselor** to said students…_

 _Yeah, you get the point._

 _But to be honest, I honestly don't know exactly why I decided to help these people. Like I said earlier, I don't even have enough belief in myself to talk to one of them AND coupled with the fact that I had to get to a meeting with the Headmaster of the school, it would've been expected of me to ignore these talented students and their problems alone and just head straight to Jin Kirigiri's office…_

 _But I didn't._

 _Instead, I hesitantly approached the nearest student I found and just… asked what was on his mind. Then the next thing I knew, I had spent a dozen minutes just listening as the guy spilled all his troubles and problems onto me as if I was someone he trusted – as if I was someone he thought could help him._

 _And to both our immense surprises… I was exactly that._

 _I don't really know what came over me. It was like a switch had been flipped into my mind and I just… knew the exact words to say. Not only that, but the moment that the guy began revealing all that troubled him, I felt a weird change happen inside my head and then…_

 _And then I could understand him._

 _I could understand his troubles. I could understand his situation. I could understand what happened. I could understand the causes and effects which lead to everything. I could understand what solutions were needed._

 _I could **understand** him._

 _Then one thing lead to another and suddenly I found myself helping one Main Course student after another, listening to their problems and also somehow finding the needed answers._

 _Of course, I wasn't perfect. At the first few 'patients,' I had been extremely nervous and I constantly stumbled over my words. But overtime, as I continued to help each and every person, I felt my confidence grow and I quickly began to fall into my unexpected role._

 _And right now, I am currently on the fifteenth and last student that needed help._

 _"... So let me see if I got things right. Your father and mother just recently had a divorce, correct? And it had been your father who left you?"_

 _I received a nod._

 _"And this decision came out of nowhere; completely a surprise. There was no evidence of your parents' relationship deteriorating beforehand that you noticed?"_

 _I received a shake of the head._

 _"And in the days following that, you have suddenly been feeling… lost and confused?"_

 _I received another nod._

 _"You then told me that, on random times, you would just burst into tears without any real reason, get angry at the smallest of things, get small panic attacks as spontaneous paranoid thoughts enter your head and… what was that last one? Oh, yes! You feel as if all the colourful things in your life had just vanished as well, correct?"_

 _This time, I received a shaky nod of the head followed by a choked sob._

 _"I see… and you would consider your relationship with your father as 'normal,' right? Not 'perfect' or 'terrible'?"_

 _This time, I received a verbal response. "Y-Yes…"_

 _"Uh-huh… Hmmm…. I see, I see…" I closed my eyes and focused my thoughts. I went completely still and silent, my whole attention on the situation of the young girl in front of me. I recalled everything that she had decided to reveal, studying and analyzing her words and what they entailed. I stayed in that position for a minute or two, not doing anything but breathing._

 _"..."_

 _"..."_

 _"..."_

 _"... I believe I know what your problem is, Umesawa-san," I finally said, my emerald orbs snapping open. I met her monochromatic pupils as I cleared my throat. "Based on everything that you have told me, I have concluded that your feelings of being astray, the jumbled state of your mind, all of your apparent mood swings, and the sudden dreary outlook you have on life is all because of the unexpected leaving of your father."_

 _I smiled slightly when I noticed the rapt attention she was giving me. "You may not have noticed it before, but your dad had been a constant staple in your life. Whenever you felt sad, he was there as a shoulder to cry on. Whenever you felt angry, he was there to listen to you complain. Whenever you felt scared, he was there to assuage and alleviate your dread. And although he was not always there, the fact that he WAS there makes all the difference."_

 _I cleared my throat. "You have unconsciously created a 'Way of Life' based around this. A pattern that you have always followed without fail. Without you realizing it, you have made this pattern a cornerstone that held up the state of your lifestyle."_

 _I glanced up at the sky, measuring the time."However, with your father leaving without any warning, this 'Way of Life' was then just basically thrown out the window. These confused and lost feelings, the sudden gray and dull outlook… this is merely a simple reaction to you looking for what was once there and not finding it. Your random outbursts of emotions is also simply because of an overflow of repressed feelings. With your father gone_ _–_ _the only one you confided in, I believe you had said_ _–_ _you began bottling up what you felt inside. But tidbits of these emotions are slipping out of your control."_

 _I cleared my throat once more. "So, to basically sum it up; Umesawa-san, you are simply feeling the hole in your heart that you father has created with his departure." I gazed at her sorrowful expression as the weighted reality of her situation finally settled upon her shoulders._

 _But before depression and despair could set in, I spoke once more. "Now, I have a series of recommendations that may help you." The hope that flickered in her eyes was so full of desperation that it almost moved me. "First and foremost, you should talk to your mother about what you really feel." I immediately held up my hand when she began to open her mouth to protest. "Now, I know what you're going to say, but believe me when I tell you that it will be extremely helpful to you both." I shot her a look. "After all, you're not the only one that's probably hurting from your father's leaving."_

 _At those words, Aiko's mouth snapped shut._

 _I nodded approvingly and continued. "By doing this, you are slowly establishing the close relationship that you once had but only this time, it's with your mother. This will allow you to retain a small semblance of normalcy as something familiar from your past will return. Not only that, but you will have the opportunity to pop open that lid and spill all of your repressed feelings in one go, which shall improve both your mental and physical states in the process."_

 _Aiko gave a timid nod. "Good. Now, secondly; depending on the nature of your parents' divorce, you may have an opportunity to see your father once or twice on a weekly basis. I recommend that you spend the times together wisely and as productive as possible. Since he wouldn't be there for you as much, you should compensate for it by trying to ensure every second with him more than makes up for his absence."_

 _A small, happy smile bloomed on Aiko's face at hearing this._

 _I reciprocated. "And as for my final advice, I recommend that you try and find more outlets for your emotions. Though talking with your family and friends would be great, finding hobbies to do will help further speed up the process of healing."_

 _I sent Aiko one last gentle, reassuring smile before standing up. "I hope our talk will help you, Umesawa-san. Don't be afraid to come to me if you ever need someone to converse with. But unfortunately, I have to take my leave now. I've wasted enough time as it is." I muttered that last part to myself, walking away._

 _. . ._

 _. . ._

 _. . ._

 _As I made my way into the Main Course building, I felt the confidence and self-esteem I gained slowly ebb away. And as time passed, my satisfied and willful features began to bleed away into a horrified and embarrassed visage. A blush so fierce appeared on my cheeks which soon spread to the rest of my face._

 _'What the hell did I just DO!?' I screamed inside my head. 'How could I even THINK of doing that!? I'm not a professional Guidance Counselor! I'm not even a Guidance Counselor PERIOD! For all I know, I could've given all those students completely useless advice!'_

 _I resisted the urge to hit myself._

 _'Why, oh why, was I STUPID enough to do that!? Now I'm not only late for my meeting, but I could've also already signed my death warrant! If what I did backfired, they're going to kill me!' I gulped, my hands instinctively going to my neck. 'Especially Gōryoku-san…' Just the mere thought of that hulking Main Course student made me shiver. And it certainly doesn't help my situation when every single one of them were a part of the Student Council…_

 _But as I rounded around the corner, I encountered someone I didn't expect to see._

 _All previous thoughts quickly exited my mind. "Nanami-san?" I spoke before I could stop myself._

 _I hid a guilty wince when I saw her jump in surprise. Once more, I resisted the urge to hit myself. OF COURSE I disturb her when she's deep in thought! I mean, why wouldn't I!?_

 _I let out a silent sigh._

 _'I should apologize,' I thought. But just as I opened my mouth, Nanami-san spoke first._

 _"Hinata-san…" She blinked and tilted her head, appraising me with a curious look. I gazed into her pale orbs and I was surprised to see them glisten with… emotion? I couldn't help but find that odd to see."… You're here," she stated._

 _"Ah, yeah…" I scratched the back of my head. "I was-"_

My reminiscing gets interrupted when the school intercom suddenly blares to life.

"... Huh?"

* * *

 _(Class 1-B)_

 _"Good afternoon, everyone."_

Chiaki looked up from where she knelt on the ground. Her pink eyes slowly blinked as idle curiosity flashed across her face. She made slight eye contact with the person across from her, the photographer Mahiru, and sent the young woman a questioning look. Said redhead merely gave a clueless shrug, just as oblivious as she was.

The Nanami slowly put down the brush she had in hand, careful to not let any paint drip onto the floor. She, along with everyone else, had been in the middle of another activity that Chisa had conducted when the PA system sounded.

Said teacher was also in a state of slight confusion. She hadn't been made aware that there were going to be any announcements today. And when there was news to be given, the Headmaster usually let the teachers tell the students themselves. The PA system wasn't really used all that much nowadays, relegated to being, more or less, a wall decoration. Chisa glanced at the intercom questioningly, as if it itself could answer her silent question.

 _"This is Jin Kirigiri, the Headmaster of Hope's Peak High School,"_ the machine continued to relay, taking no notice to the appraising looks it was getting. _"This is a school announcement. I would just like to inform everyone, students and teachers alike, that due to a recent… event, classes will have to be cut short for today."_

Chiaki tilted her head. She glanced out the windows for a split second, a curious glint in her pink eyes. Was this certain event about Hinata being transferred to the Main Course?

 _"I'm sorry that I have not been able to notify the instructors ahead of time, but this was a last minute decision made by both Kazuo Tengan, the previous Headmaster, and I."_ There was a small pause. _"I ask that all instructors from both the Reserve Course and the Main Course to please proceed to Meeting Room No. 13 as soon as you are able. To all the students, you have the rest of the afternoon off. You may spend it in whatever way you choose. That is all for today."_

Then there was a small moment of static, before the intercom fell silent.

Immediately, all heads collectively turned to the still-bemused Chisa Yukizome who, upon noticing the inquiring looks from her students, laughed uncertainly. "I… guess we continue this activity tomorrow…" she began, a bead of sheepish sweat running down her head. "You guys… can go home now?" She posed that more as a question to herself rather than as a statement to her students.

There was a still silence in the room, not a single sound to be heard. The others weren't quite sure as to how to react to this sudden freedom. Should they go their own separate ways and do their own thing? Or should they continue with their work nonetheless? Various looks were being passed around, each expression varying from student to student.

Kazuichi shot Sonia a hopeful, love-struck look. _'This is my chance to ask Sonia-san out!'_

Sonia gave Gundham a small, worried glance. _'I hope he doesn't do anything rash to that animal…'_

Gundham sent Peko and the artificial pet on her lap a dark, scathing glare. ' _Abomination! How dare she and that demon continue to keep that… that_ _ **insult**_ _in existence!'_

Peko raised an eyebrow at Fuyuhiko, her hand casually resting over her shinai as the other was protectively wrapped around Amanogawa. _'What shall we do next, Young Master?'_

Fuyuhiko caught her gaze and simply shrugged his shoulders.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Well, if that's all…" The sudden statement attracted everyone's attention, all eyes immediately going over to a bored-looking Akane. She simply scratched her head in a casual manner before, without another word, the gymnast then began to carelessly and haphazardly clean up the materials scattered around her.

When the others saw this, it was as if a decision was unanimously agreed upon and they began to follow suit.

Chiaki, despite being a bit dismayed that her class' bonding time was shortened, still couldn't help but feel excited. She and Hinata could go to the Game Center earlier than planned now! Which means that they would have more time to play games!

At this thought, the Nanami felt herself smile.

'I can't wait.'

. . .

. . .

. . .

Chiaki held her chest as she panted heavily, coming to an abrupt stop in front of the gates of the Reserve Course. With laboured breathing, she tiredly wiped her forehead free of sweat. 'Maybe… that wasn't such a good idea,' she mused to herself after the fact, swallowing some saliva for her dry throat.

She adjusted her pack, the sling feeling a bit abrasive against her shoulder. Though despite her earlier excitement, the gamer couldn't help but feel a bit of apprehension at the thought that Hajime had already left. It may be selfish of her, but she was honestly wishing they could spend the rest of the afternoon at the Game Center together.

However, her fears were soon unfounded when her eyes immediately spotted the familiar form of her friend exiting the Reserve Course building.

"Hinata-san!" she quickly called out, a small eager smile on her face.

Hajime looked up the moment he heard his name and he couldn't hide the stunned surprise on his face when he recognized the gamer. "Nanami-san, you're here!" he couldn't help but exclaim.

Chiaki didn't waste any time and moved to meet the male halfway, her actions unknowingly attracting the attention of the other Reserve Course students.

"Yeah, I wanted us to walk to the Game Center together!" she eagerly told him, eyes sparkling with joy. However, when she noticed her friend suddenly shifting nervously in place, that joy quickly turned to worry. "Um… D-Do you have something else to do today as well?"

Hajime was snapped out of his fretting when he heard the tone of her voice. "N-No!" he quickly rebuked. "No, no! I'm free this whole afternoon. Don't worry." He gave a nervous laugh, scratching the back of his head as he discreetly eyed his whispering schoolmates. Even from here, he could hear their hushed words.

 _"Look, a Main Course student is actually talking to him."_

 _"Yeah, do they know each other?"_

 _"Do you think they're involved in a relationship?"_

 _"If they are, then I feel sorry for the guy. He must feel insecure that his girlfriend has a talent while he doesn't."_

 _"I agree. His parents must be filthy rich if he decided to enroll here just so he could be close to her."_

 _"That would be romantic if it wasn't so pitifully sad."_

 _"Hey, if that guy can land a chick from the Main Course, do you think I have a shot as well?"_

Those were only some of the ones he could hear and although a few of those would've hurt his feelings, he was decidedly more focused on trying to calm the rising panic in his heart. 'If Namikaze-sama hears these rumours, I'm dead!' he frightfully thought to himself.

He wasn't blind to the growing closeness between Chiaki and the Master of the House. Ever since the first time the Nanami had eaten breakfast in the Namikaze Manor, Hajime had noticed that the gamer had been more and more frequently making an appearance around the blonde's home. Though some had enjoyed her presence, namely Chihiro and Namikaze-sama, there were some who were less than glad, namely the scary and cute student of said Namikaze.

And the last thing Hajime wanted was to get in-between the two and their possible romance. And although he does acknowledge that his accepting of her invitation could be construed as that, he really only realized it after the fact. But if these rumours were to reach Namikaze-sama's ears, which would be fairly easy since the Hinata was aware of his Master's 'little birds,' then…

Hajime shivered, already picturing what his funeral would look like.

However, it seemed Chiaki was oblivious to all of this as she, without warning, suddenly grabbed his hand and began pulling him away. "Huh? Wait, wha-"

"Come on, Hinata-san!" she enthusiastically stated. "The less time we spend standing around, the more time we can play together!"

Hajime could practically hear the funeral bells as the easily misunderstood sentence only served to spur on the whispers.

 _"Woah, did you hear that?"_

 _"Yeah, the girl said that they'll 'play together,' right?"_

 _"Wow, I didn't know the people from the Main Course were that bold! Exclaiming it in public like that…"_

 _"The guy must be fucking lucky to land a girl like her! Maybe I should approach him and ask for some tips…"_

 _"This early in the afternoon? I can only hope he'll use a condom."_

…

…

… Hajime wanted to cry.

Unbeknownst to all of them, a soundless puff of smoke had erupted in a tree not too far away.

…

It looked like Naruto didn't need to worry about Chiaki, after all.

* * *

 _(Traditional Tea Shop)_

 _Clink._

The ceramic cup gave off a sharp chink as it was placed on the small plate, the light brown liquid inside silently sloshing around. The pale finger coiled around its handle released its hold as it transferred its grasp onto the white napkin directly beside it. It then moved upwards, where it soon placed the cloth on top of a pair of supple pink lips where traces of moisture from the drink still lingered.

As the holder daintily wiped all traces of it off, a deceptive smirk formed behind the fabric, mouth stretching to reveal pearly white teeth. A feminine giggle then erupted from her throat, the mellifluous sound echoing in the private room. She tilted her head to the side ever so slightly, hidden excitement flashing across her face.

The young woman's scarlet orbs narrowed in delight, the corners of her eyes crinkling in amusement. She neatly folded her hands on top of her lap, her pale white skin bringing a stark contrast to the dark colours which tinted her clothing. Her smirk widened a bit as her eyes slowly transformed into slits, another feminine giggle exiting her throat.

Celestia Ludenberg's foreign accent soon filled the room, her melodious voice vibrating in the frigid air.

"It is a great pleasure to finally see you in person… my King."

* * *

 **Omake!  
**

 **– Junko Enoshima's Favourite Song –**

 _I can show you despair~_

 _Famine, suffering, sorrow~_

 _Tell me, peasant, now when did~_

 _You last let the darkness reign~_

 _ **...**_

 _I can take out your eyes~_

 _Tear your body asunder~_

 _Laugh at my new murder~_

 _You can't even try to hide~_

 _ **...**_

 _A whole new world~_

 _A new bloodcurdling point of view~_

 _No one to save you, no~_

 _Nowhere to go~_

 _You wish you're only dreaming~_

 _ **...**_

 _A whole new world~_

 _A terrifying chase will soon ensue~_

 _I can smell your fear~_

 _Your cries, I hear~_

 _Yes, you are now in a whole new world with me~_

 _ **...**_

 _You are now in a whole new world with me~_

 _ **...**_

 _Unbelievable sights~_

 _Indescribable feelings~_

 _Crying, dying, despairing~_

 _With a crimson bloody sky~_

 _ **...**_

 _A whole new world~_

 _(You cannot close your eyes)_

 _A hundred bodies you will see~_

 _(Hold your breath or I'll find you)_

 _I'm like a speeding car~_

 _You won't get far~_

 _You can't go back to where you used to be~_

 _ **...**_

 _A whole new world~_

 _(Every turn a surprise)_

 _I really want to torture you~_

 _(With every tool, scream louder)_

 _I'll chase you anywhere~_

 _There's time to spare~_

 _Let me share this despairing world with you~_

 _ **...**_

 _A whole new world~_

 _(A whole new world)_

 _That's where we'll be~_

 _(That's where we'll be)_

 _A thrilling chase~_

 _A hopeless place~_

 _For you and me~_

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

Junko Enoshima giggled to herself, watching with amused, slitted eyes as the lyrics faded away to reveal her score. She bounced on the soles of her feet as she waited, idly twirling her hair with her finger. Her playful grin reflected back on her from the glass surface, highlighting the red liquid slowly dripping down her cheek. When the machine shone with the numbers of '95,' her smile fell and a playful pout replaced it.

"Mō, and here I thought I did good!" she whined.

Mukuro Ikusaba, currently in the process of cleaning her knife, suddenly looked up and sent her sister an encouraging smile. "I thought you did great, Junko-chan!" she softly supported.

In a snap, Junko's dismayed mood soon gave way to a disgusted disposition as a glare manifested itself onto her face. "Did I ask for your opinion, you ugly, smelly worthless waste of space!?"

Mukuro's only response to that was a bright blush erupting with a sudden rubbing of her thighs.

The blonde maintained her sneer for another second before it was soon replaced by a merry expression. "Oh well!" she exclaimed with an uncaring shrug. "What can you do, right?"

With a cheerful pep, Junko placed the microphone down on the karaoke machine and joyfully exited, being mindful of the crimson puddle near her feet. Mukuro silently followed behind her, her purple-ish grey eyes glazed over in a daydream. But after a few steps, the blonde of the two threw one last look at the room behind her and then, to seemingly no one, waved her arm goodbye.

"Thanks for the good time, boys!" she called out with a grateful smile.

The only response she got were four pairs of dead, dull and bloodshot eyes staring back at her.

"Oh, you guys are too much!" Junko then laughed out loud, looking away with a red embarrassed tinge covering her cheeks. When she looked back a couple of seconds later, the blonde revealed a detonator in her hand. "Honestly, all of you are such a... blast!" And with an evil, sadistic and bloodthirsty grin, she pushed the button.

 ** _BOOM!_**

Junko giggled happily, uncaring of the body parts and blood that soon showered both her and her sister. "Well, this definitely brings a whole new definition to 'it's raining men,' doesn't it?"

And with that, Junko Enoshima joyfully skipped away, humming out the tune of the song she earlier sang. Mukuro Ikusaba wordlessly followed, that blissful smile still etched onto her face.

...

...

...

"Ah, it's a despair-filled world, after all."

* * *

 **Well, THAT was Chapter 10, you guys!**

 **And yes, I know it's shorter than my previous chapters but excluding the Author's Note, it's still at 10,000+ words!**

 **But I still hope you enjoyed it, especially my very first Omake! I honestly forgot which Author I got that inspiration from (I took only the very first line from their story's Omake), but I want to extend a big THANKS to that person anyway! It's supposed to be my apology to you guys for taking so long and I know that some of you wanted the Despair Sisters to finally make an appearance!  
**

 **Now that that's done, leave me your honest opinions on whether I screwed something up, which part I could do better and if I can do something to make the next Chapter better!**

 **OH, and the poll about 'Which Girl Should Naruto Approach First?' is actually my version of Free Time Events! Basically, the girls you choose will have a chapter dedicated to them spending time with Naruto! It will also count on the points on who you think Naruto should end up with and whether it would be a small Harem or just a single girl! And if you may not have caught it, Mikan was the winner for the first Free Time Event! So you can expect that she and Naruto will make up in that Chapter (if I ever reach that part, hehehe).**

 ** **You can visit my profile for the new Poll and vote for which girl should the second Free Time Event focus on!  
****

 **But anyway, with Natsumi being at the Main Course now, the Twilight Syndrome Murder Case won't happen anymore! (Or will it?) So in the four days from Natsumi's death to Sat** **ō, it will be instead the Free Time Events, which means I will have 3 MORE POLLS to create! And yes, I know the ramifications of that decision, since the whole reason Nagito blew up the Gym and got expelled (Which, in turn, made him stumble across the information about Junko and Mukuro) was because Natsumi died, but don't worry! I got a back-up plan for that which is the VERY dark turn that will happen!  
**

 **Anyway, you know the drill! Tell em if I made any spelling errors, grammar mistakes and the like and I'll do my best to fix them as fast as possible! If you have any questions or had a question I haven't answered yet, feel free to put them in the reviews or PM me!**

 **And I hope I can read your decision on whether I should continue this story or revise it! (If you haven't read the introductory AN, it's listed under IMPORTANT and it explains my decision on whether continuing this story or starting from the ground up)**

 **Well, that's it!**

 **WDM, out!**


End file.
